


Past doesn´t matter [LEVI X READER X ERWIN] /AU/Modern

by LarxeneSanguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Perspective, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Best friend Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Tease, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddlefucking, Cunnilingus, Cunt, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Falling in Love with best friend, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Inner Dialogue, Large Cock, Lemon, Life Saver Erwin Smith, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Panic Attacks, Past Tense, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pick-Up Lines, Porn With Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet Erwin Smith, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Thruple, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Watching, master kink, no Hange sex, pussy, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 137,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarxeneSanguin/pseuds/LarxeneSanguin
Summary: You are a single woman who carries a big secret, a secret that prevents you from having normal, intimate relationships with men due to violent panic attacks.When spring comes and your hormones go crazy, you decide to distract yourself with fitness training to try to ease the distress.  That's when you meet a woman that will change our life.Though she doesn't seem to like you at first, you begin to share friendly glances and stray words causing a new friendship to bloom.Then one day she introduces you to two of the most handsome men you have ever met or could imagine and you are faced with a choice.  Do you overcome your attacks or do you let them consume you the same way these men consume your every waking thought and feeling?Only time will tell.....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Contains sex scenes, swearing and lots of smut and fluffCharacter development included





	1. Of distraction and strange women

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Story based on Attack on Titan with a big plot behind it. This whole thing is still under construction, with some corrections here and there.  
> This story contains Lemons (smut, fluff and so on)  
> I hope you like it anyways :)
> 
> Btw.: I am from Germany ...so don't judge me for my bad english. Feel free to message me when you spotted a spelling mistake or a grammar failure. I would be thankful for that :) And plz also write in the comments what you think about my first steps, so I can improve my skills.
> 
> Thx guys. Please leave a Kudo, if you Like :)
> 
> Some further information about the story:
> 
> (f/n) = First Name
> 
> (l/n) = Last Name
> 
> (f/c) = Favorite color
> 
> I will lock some information about YOU as the character of this story, because the way they are are important for the plot :) So as your hair color and the color of your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite boring. Its all about introducing the Reader and how she came in contact with the woman who changed everything :)  
> But dont get discouraged! It will get better with the next chapter :)  
> Stay tuned! :)

Life can be mean...

At 30 and with 10 years single, you suddenly find yourself not as happy with your life as you used to be. Sure there are no regulations, liabilities or rules, but that was just the way you liked it. Or at least you used to like it. With March coming on and spring in the air, your hormones are in full swing, mercilessly driving you crazy all day and every day with no respite. You are like a damn rabbit in heat and you hate it! 

Usually, you tend to avoid unnecessary contact with men, mainly because every time you are around them you have severe panic attacks and find yourself unable to calm down. Trying to be friends seems to work pretty good but in the end anything more...ends in a total disaster. Even before the first date starts your whole body starts to shiver from the intense adrenaline and excitement coursing through your system causing your muscles to become tense and initiate the flight response.  And every time it happened you ran home where it was safe and no one was able to disturb your peaceful solitude. At least not until you were forced to cut the losses and end all contact with the person in question so situations like this didn't continue.

You tried so hard the last several years to overcome your attacks. You even started therapy but nothing helped so you just gave up and tried to live your life without the sexual contact you desperately craved, leaving only your toys to comfort you. That worked....for many years as a matter of fact. At least until now...Now, a fucking wreck, you abuse your toys making them exceed their limits as your true release remains painfully outside of your grasp. Your core a soaking mess and no amount of self-love have changed that. You want to be touched...licked...fucked by a man. A real flesh and blood man. You told your best friend in the world about your problem, but her answer was simply, "Go to the gym. Distract yourself and burn off energy in other ways."

Problem was you are a damn lazy couch potato. You love your couch, your gaming consoles, even your computer. In short, you...are a god...damn...nerd. Your games and consoles give you safety... a stable routine and a valuable distraction from the world outside. And since you discovered the joys of online role-playing games, you found a lot of nice and friendly people, talking to them almost every evening after work, playing the same game, helping each other with difficult quests and so on. Talking about nonsense and making stupid and dirty jokes are also part of this daily ritual and it became a very stable routine in your life. And although your online-friends were spread over the country, you could always talk to them when you need some comforting words or anything else.

But to be honest: The more you think about the idea of going to the gym, the more you like it. You are always thinking that you're not the prettiest woman. You're not fat. For god's sake, no! But still. You don't like your body and it's proportions.  
Your friend always tells you that you have beautiful legs and you should wear more skirts and dresses. Well, you think different. Of course, there are parts of your body you adore, but, like all women, the focus lays on the parts you don't like: your ass, your stomach and your tits. Your ass could be more round and firm, your stomach could be flatter, and your breasts.....well this another topic entirely. Your breasts are far too huge.

Other women would kill for such breasts, but sometimes you are just overwhelmed with such naturalness. It's a horror to find nice and good-looking underwear for a double-D cup. Maybe some of your problems will fade away when you start the training. Figuring out when its the best time for training so it won't collide with your job was the easiest part. You can come up to 4 days per week where you will be able to focus on your body.

With that thought in mind, you went to the nearby gym and signed in. And you plan to start right here, right now. No more excuses. When you got there, you were introduced to everything by the nice woman at the front desk who gave you a tour... introducing the machines, the changing rooms, the bar with fitness drinks and so on. Once the tour was over, you head straight to the fitness bikes with purpose. With a nice and slow speed. It's been ages when you trained for the last time and you are totally out of shape. The best proof was, that just after 10 minutes the sweat was running down your face, but you wanted to carry on so bad, fighting your inner sloth and work for the body you desire. With pain and misery, you managed to ride on the bike for 30 minutes. A few of the other women around you stare, visibly amused but your lack of athleticism, but you ignore them, or at least try to. "Such bitches." You mutter to yourself knowing full well women like this will be the death of you.

Still dripping the sweat from your forehead and panting heavily, you spotted a woman on the treadmill from the corner off your eye, with chin-length onyx-colored hair. My oh my! She was wearing a black muscle shirt and tight leggings, and it definitely suits her! You never saw such a well build back before. And her chiseled and muscular body would make any other guy in this gym damn jealous. Her whole figure was made out of pure muscle. Staring in awe, you stopped when she turned around and spotted you looking at her, giving you a death glare that could block out the sun. 

Startled by her unforeseen reaction, you managed to put on a soft smile before you turned back to your own routine. The woman walked past you but didn't let you out of her sight the rest of her workout giving you goosebumps the whole rest of your workout. Eventually, her glare turned into a more curious one as you dared to return her gaze once more. When she finally broke eye contact, she left you alone, not caring any longer and minding her own business. You looked after her when she entered into the weight training area, where all the big boys are. Phew!..... that woman has definitely the body you long for and you wonder how long it took her to gain all those muscles.

After a little break to catch your breath, you continued with your training, heading to the fitness equipment for muscle building. It took a while to figure out with how much weight you can start, but thanks to your nature-granted strength, you settled your limit pretty fast. Without recognizing it, you spend almost 3 hours here. You felt exhausted and totally worn out, but in a good way. You are proud of yourself that you really did it to endure day here until the bitter end.

You drank the last drop from your water bottle before head to the dressing rooms. You showered and changed back into your daily clothes as you spot the woman from earlier in the other corner of the dressing room, changing as well. The other women around avoiding any contact. They all put a generous amount of space between them and her, trying to avoid the contact at any costs. That strange woman was anything but a sunshine and you understand them a bit, but this obvious acting about excluding someone from their middle made you angry. You hate this behavior, and it was no surprise that the typical bitch-faces are the main antagonists in this matter.

To avoid another glare from her, you said a short and simple "Bye" to her, raising your hand for a small wave and giving her a soft smile. She looked confused, but answered also with a "Bye".

Luckily you came here by car because if there was one thing you couldn't do right now it was walking. After a 10 minute ride, you finally arrived home. Terribly hungry, you managed to eat something small you just had to heat up in the microwave and went straight to bed. This was definitely a good day!

If you continue like this, you will not just be able to gain a beautiful body, but you may also forget about your stupid hormones. Before you fell asleep, your thoughts wandered back to that strange woman and you wonder who she is. There is something about her that makes you very curious.  
Perhaps time will tell what it is. You are certain that you will meet her again. And with that thought in mind, you fell into a long and dreamless sleep.


	2. New friendship and a kept promise

You have been going to the gym for almost four months now and your hormones have leveled out a little now that spring has ended. You are pleased to see that, what had originally started as a way for your body to dispel excess energy and quell your hormones, has turned into a valuable way of shaping your body. The problem was, despite losing 12 pounds during training 4 days a week, the whole experience had become very monotonous and dull. Though you originally didn't mind going by yourself, ever since the beginning of Spring you had started wishing that you had a partner to go with. Over the last four months, you had seen the strange woman with the amazing black hair whenever you went. Though you both had begun sharing a casual greeting and goodbye, giving casual and friendly smiles, you still hadn't caught her name which seemed at the very least rude of you. She was interesting and her appearance really caught your eye so not bothering to get it seemed to demean the esteem you found you were rapidly growing for her. What baffled you was the looks of the other women as they gawked at you each time the two of you talked as if they couldn't believe what was going on. Come to find out, through locker gossip, the black-haired woman had a hard time making new friends or even socializing just like you. Though she didn't seem too shy to make the first step into a friendship like you, it still seemed like fate had other plans for your relationship.

You were seated in a small sitting area near the entrance of the gym watching a music video play on one of the many monitors when a sudden voice jolts you back to reality.

"Hey! Do you like music?"

You turn around to see the origin of the familiar, yet soft, voice only to be greeted by a pair of dark grey eyes as your gym companion comes towards you as if she is drawn to a huge "Talk to me" sign somewhere prominent on your body. Totally confused by the situation you stare back quizzically.

"Hello?..... You okay?" She asked as she waved her hand before your face as if to wake you up from a trance.

"Oh! Yeah sorry...I am just surprised to have you come up and talk to me so suddenly. Yes, I like music. What about you?"

She sits down next to me and turns her body towards you, crossing her legs.

"I like music as well."

You try to hide the surprise on your face that you are really talking to her but when her cheeks take on a slightly pink color her continuous smile you can't hide your excitement. For over 10 minutes you two talked about nonsense, like the weather, what you both like and what not, you  even cursed over some of the other women at the gym, how they dress up in super-skinny leggings and shirts to gain the attention of some guys who were walking by or to make the other women jealous about how perfect they are. You laughed a lot about it. It feels like you have known each other for years but you still don't know her name. Realizing now is the chance, you take it.

"By the way....." you started, with a slightly trembling voice "What's your name? I see you whenever I am doing my workout here but I never managed to ask you. Honestly, I never thought that this would ever happen, you, sitting here talking to some ordinary girl like me." 

Still, with that soft smile on her lips, she answered you. "The name's Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. What's yours? I prefer to know my friend's name when I talk to them."

Her answer was surprising. Fifteen Minutes ago, you barely knew each other and now she already considered you as her friend. You smiled brightly at the thought and gave her the answer right away.  "I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'm pleased to meet you." Giving your hand for a shake, Mikasa willingly accepts and returns the gesture. Her grip is firm, yet soft somehow. You can tell she's holding back her true strength. "What a nice name you have Mikasa. I've never heard it anywhere else before. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from here, but my ancestors are from Asia. My mother is also Asian, but my father is a local."   


"That's cool!" But there is still one question in your mind that's bothering you.

"Mikasa, there is one thing I would like to ask. What made you decide to talk to me? The first time you caught me staring at you, you gave me the most ferocious death-glare ever. Sure over time we managed to exchange softer looks and even started talking, but….what I'm trying to say is, why to befriend me when you could have someone who suits your style more?"

Her expression darkens a bit as if she's full of compassion right now, but in a matter of seconds, she regains her composure and regains the smile she had before.  "Because I think you are different. Different from all the other people I'm surrounded by every day. They are boring and just live for themselves. They are like pigs who are gathering around their food and pushing each other aside to get the most of it. Not you! Your eyes tell me that you´re different. I like them." You back up a little in your seat, but Mikasa kept talking.

"Your eyes look so interesting. You may not realize it, but even if you wear the brightest smile on your lips, your eyes remain sad. When I look into your eyes, I can tell that you had to suffer and endure a lot of pain despite being so young."   
Mikasa took your hand in hers as she talked as you stared at her with wide eyes open, almost not believing what she just said. It's almost as if she's able to look into your soul. How could she know? Where you that obvious? It's true what she said, but you don't run around and tell the world what you'd gone through in your still young life.

"You okay, (y/n)? Did I upset you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." Mikasa dropped her head a little and released your hand from her grip.

"No Mikasa! It's okay! You are right...but... I just don't like to talk about that part of my life. I'm trying to live in the present, not in the past but I guess you can't just get rid of what happened in the past that easily." You sigh. "I guess it would be easier if I had more friends. I have just one best friend here in town and that's it."

"Maybe you should start making new ones? How about this. Let's meet here and start working out together. If you want, we can meet in the city and have a cup of coffee and a little chit-chat. Would you like that?" 

You don't hesitate to answer her with a bright smile as you nod in excitement.  "Yes! Of course! I would love to!"

"Then I guess we have a deal then?" Mikasa takes your hand for a promising shake. Then you see her eyes moving higher to your hair as they begin to widen in awe.  "Am I seeing things or do you really have 2 different natural hair colors?!" She asked out of a sudden. Her question doesn't surprise you since everyone who takes a closer look at your hair always asks. Over the last few years, you have prefered wearing your hair short, VERY short. It was practical and uncomplicated, but since your best friend kept annoying you with the request to let your hair grow long you surrendered to her wish and managed to let it grow to your earlobes.  As a result, it became easier for people to notice Mother Nature thought it would be funny to give you two different hair colors. Your hair was a combination of very dark brown lowlights and dark-blonde highlights which tended to peek through making it more difficult to hide it. You sigh but try to put on a smile.

"Yeah, you're right Mikasa. I'm always forgetting about it." As you try to avoid her gaze, her hands suddenly find their ways into your tresses, threading her fingers through the locks which surprise you, but you don't pull away as her fingers travel through your hair from your forehead to your neck, revealing the two shades of brown in all its glory.

"I never saw something like that before! It's really amazing!" She praised you as you feel heat rising from your stomach up to your face. 

After that, Mikasa gazes at her watch as her eyes widen in shock. She apologizes quickly, saying she needs to leave because it was pretty late already and she still has to meet up with her boyfriend. She waves you goodbye before she leaves for the dressing room. You´re definitely looking forward to meeting her again.

 

A few days later, Mikasa made her promise come true. You started meeting her in the parking lot in front of the gym before you started your training together. You made out time for quick meetings between some workouts and a little chat. You even finished the training together and went home at the same time. It was refreshing to have someone to train with, even if you two are working in different areas. It was something that made you come back every time for almost two weeks straight.

And after a long day, you and Mikasa were in a joint shower when you take a peek at her six-pack, which makes you a bit jealous. She noticed but didn't give you the glare from the beginning.

"You wanna touch it? I won't bite.....much." She teased with a grin causing you to flush a deep crimson as you try to turn around to hide it but you simply can't resist.

"If.....it’s ok with you..... I mean.....we're both women so…..", You stutter, but Mikasa just chuckles at your restraint.

"Then I wouldn't have told you to, silly. but only under one condition!" 

You turn around in curiosity. "And that would be?"

"You must let me touch your back tattoo! It looks so amazing!"

This was unexpected and caught you a little off-guard but when this is her only condition then it could be a lot worse. "Uhm...okay. Deal. You wanna go first?" As you turn around to show Mikasa your back with that big tattoo of yours, you feel Mikasa running her fingers over the sensitive skin just seconds later. You shiver at the sudden touch but you settle quickly with the new situation. The tattoo is now about 3 years old and shows a pair of dragon wings in different shades of blue and lilac and some orchid tendrils snaking their way over your spine to connect the wings and gave them a feminine touch.

You feel Mikasa running her whole hand over your back before her fingertips follow all the narrow outlines. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling it brought. You always like it when someone touches your back like that but it's strange to ask for it, especially to some woman you just met a few weeks ago. And when the feeling subsided, you sigh in disappointment and relaxation alike.

"It looks so beautiful, (y/n)." You turn around to look at her, still flushed but also flattered at her compliment.

"Well....uhm.....thanks. Mind if I….??" You asked carefully. As if Mikasa sensed your unease, she put her hand on your shoulder and looked at you with a soft smile.  "Be my guest. Go ahead."

With her permission, you reach out to touch her six-pack lightly with your fingertips. Her muscles are hard, but her skin is so soft an incredible juxtaposition to experience. Running your index finger along the valleys between the muscled packs, you feel her breathing, the way her muscles flex under her firm skin was stunning. She is totally calm and relaxed as if this is the most normal of activities in the world. After a minute or two, you pull away.

"Wow.....how long did it take you to get this? I wish I had one too."

"What's holding you back? Train harder. I'm sure you can do it!" She encouraged you, but you´re still uncertain.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I can do this on my own. I like training, but I guess I need someone to encourage and push me during to surpass my limits you know.  Training alone is very boring to me. As times goes by I lose my motivation and become careless, resorting to bad habits."

After you are all cleaned up you head to the changing area. You see that Mikasa is thinking about something the whole time making it seem like she is in another world. You were just about to take your towel off as Mikasa pulls you back in with a big smirk making you a bit frightened at her sudden reaction.

"Is something wrong Mikasa?" 

Still wearing that dirty smirk, she replies immediately. "I've got the best idea ever! What would you say If I organize a trainer for you? I know the perfect person for that job and he owes me a big favor. What do you say?"

So this is what she was thinking about. You would love to have a trainer, but how should you pay him? You don't have the money to pay a personal trainer you think to yourself as Mikasa suddenly interrupts your thoughts.

"Don't worry about money. I said he owes me a favor. That means you don't have to pay him."

You feel a bit uncomfortable with the thought that some guy you don’t know will be training you for free. On the other hand, this is a big chance. You often thought about a personal trainer, but you always failed in finding one, either because of your lack of money or because of your lack of motivation. What Mikasa is offering you now, is a one-time chance you definitely can't pass up!

"Agreed! Do it!" Then Mikasa pulls out her smartphone to hold it in your direction "Wait! What are you doing? Don't take a photo now! I'm just wearing a towel!"

Mikasa laughed "That's the point! Now take a natural pose and don't move. I have to show my friend what is waiting for him." And with that, you hear the sound of the camera. Too late.....

"Trust me (y/n). I will meet up with my friend and show him your photo. I'm sure he will help you. Now let's get dressed! We lost enough already chatting!"

Still unsure what you have gotten yourself into, you get dressed and leave the gym together with Mikasa. She assured you one more time that she will contact you as soon as possible about her friend accepting her request.

You two then say goodbye to each other before you drive home. It´s 7 pm and you feel more exhausted then the days before. You have a hard time with sudden changes like this in your life. They are more apt to give you a heart attack then anything as your set routine provides you a distinct comfort zone you dislike operating outside of. Every time something happens out of the ordinary you damn near go into a full blown panic attack as your brain starts snowballing with all the worst case scenarios known to man. Since it was Sunday evening your job will distract you from all this chaos successfully. Sitting down on the couch, you pull out your laptop to play some video games before bed. That has always been the best way for you to calm down and relieve stress.  After 3 hours of playing, you want to head to bed when you hear your phone ringing. Who the hell is calling you at this ungodly hour?!

On the display, you read the Name "Mikasa" and you almost regret your harsh inner voice. You accept the call and on the other side you hear Mikasa apologizing several times for calling you so late but she couldn't wait for the next day.   
She managed to gain her friend as your personal trainer and he wants to meet you. You were so excited that you couldn't hold back a few happy squeals through the phone.  Mikasa informed you that she had arranged a meet and greet with him on the coming Friday at the gym. You agree and are about to hang up as Mikasa stops you.

"Wait (y/n)! By the way, his name's Erwin. He's a tall, blond-haired man. You can't miss him. See you on Wednesday. Bye". And then she hangs up.

While heading to bed, your thoughts are running wild. You can't wait till Friday! Despite your racing heart, you are now more than excited! You tried to sleep but your thoughts kept you awake till the middle of the night. Tomorrow´s work will definitely be long and exhausting...


	3. Blond and black

Dammit! Why has the week gone by so fucking slow! Even the training on Wednesday with Mikasa wasn’t able to distract you. Mikasa noticed your excitement but told you several times to calm down. She said that Erwin is a really nice guy and a very good friend, but despite her kind words your heart was racing like a hummingbird and wouldn't calm down. How the fuck are you going to survive the last two days without having a heart attack? The rare moments when you found something to distract you with success, were the ones when you play video games but you had to go to bed as well.  That was when your brain really ruined everything, telling you the weirdest stories while in the background of your mind the music of Tetris blared... So.Damn.Annoying!

When finally Friday came, you felt as if you injected yourself with pure adrenaline. You rushed home from work only to find you still had 3 hours left before you were to meet Erwin at the gym. in an attempt to kill time, you worked down your weekly routine: Cleaning your whole apartment, preparing dinner, doing the laundry and so on. When all of this was done, you ate a little portion from today's supper, since you don't want to pass out.

One last tick of the clock on the wall and finally the moment to leave arrived! You pack your things together in a hurry, jump into your car to drive to the gym,trying not to go faster than the speed limit. When you arrive, you are a little bit too early but Mikasa was already waiting at the front door. She waves and greets you with a smile before she hooks her arm into your arm to drag you with her to the dressing room.

"Excited?" She asked.

"Very...". Your voice is shaky with a hint of uncertainty mixed in. You feel your heart pounding in your chest as if it would burst out any moment. Your fingertips had become cold from the excitement and a familiar feeling in your stomach makes you more than aware of your current state. It was the kind of feeling someone has when there is the need to vomit, but can’t. Mikasa notices your terrible state and puts both of her hands on your shoulders to look into your eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will get along very well. He will be here in a few minutes. Just wait for him at the seating area. I'll text him where he will find you".

You nod hysterically as you leave the room, going straight to the spot where you should wait. The minutes feel like hours and you nervously thread your fingers through your hair while your gaze is locked to the ground, counting the marks and scratches down there.

"I guess you're the cutie I'm looking for."

Your heart skips a beat when you hear a sudden, unfamiliar voice and you jump out of your seat in fright, looking up to search for the source of the deep voice at the same moment it registered that he had called you a "cutie" causing your stomach and heart are going crazy. When your eyes finally landed on the tall man with blond hair, bright blue eyes and a pair of very charismatic eyebrows standing before you, you tried not to show your surprise.  Reaching almost 2 meters, his hair was combed back, showing a fresh undercut. He was simply the most attractive man you´ve seen in ages! Your gaze wanders further south, examining the rest of him, taking in his broad shoulders, trim waist, and as far as you can see, a fantastic ass that was firm and round, made from pure muscles. The chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and a set of full, soft lips was the stuff of adult fantasies. He was wearing gray sweatpants with a matching white shirt, which defined his muscles even more. His chest was so broad and muscled it almost ripped through the shirt. You wish he would turn around, so you can take a look at his muscled back and ass but from the front alone he is breathtaking, causing you to gulp at the sight you are blessed with. He literally left you at a loss for words until another voice pulls your mind back from oblivion.

"Oi brat! Don't you have manners? Or are you just going to sit there and stare at him like a coward?" The other deep and masculine voice snapped.

You couldn't see the person to whom that voice belonged to until a smaller man steps up from behind Erwin. His raven-black hair is cut in an undercut too, falling a little longer than fashionable, but it makes him look roguish and wild as his pale skin seems to glow in the daylight which is falling through the huge windows from the gym. His steely gray eyes, an indeterminate flash in the daylight, were intense and predatory. He was slightly smaller than you, but broad-shouldered and, if his forearms are anything to go by, he was tightly muscled. That man is every sexual fantasy you have ever had and you could easily say that he was not the type of guy to mess with or take lightly, despite his size. He looks tough and ready to blow up any person who dares to fuck with him. Is today the day of "Misters of the Universe unite?"

"Don't scare her away off the batt, Levi. I'm sure she's just a little shy with strangers." The small man clicks his tongue as he walks past you to sit down at the end of the bench, watching you from there. You follow him with your eyes, not letting him out of your sight a single moment. His movements are smooth, almost like a prowling predator on the hunt after his prey. There's something about him that scares the shit out of you but at the same time, attracts you. You can't explain what this strange feeling is as he returns your gaze with the same interest You can't tell if he is annoyed or pleased as a slight smirk appears on his lips, but no matter what, you turn your head away, instantly trying to focus on Erwin since he is the reason why you´re here. The moment you look at him he reaches out his hand for a handshake.

"Hey there. My name is Erwin Smith and thanks to Mikasa, I guess I will be your trainer. Nice to meet you." After the initial shock of his overwhelming handsomeness, you give him a warm smile and he just smiles back at you. What a divine smile... His face looked like it was made from angels hands.

"Hello, Erwin. I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'm so happy to meet you! I'm very excited so I apologize ahead of time if I talk too much today. If it bothers you don't hesitate to shush me."

"You will regret these words soon, brat." The other guy snapped again from the other side of the bench causing you to turn your head to him to look into his piercing gray eyes. They seem so cold and emotionless that wonder if he is always like this. Deep inside you, you are hoping that he might have a friendly side and this is just his way to avoid unnecessary contacts. Maybe he will get friendlier when you are polite enough.

"And what's your name? I guess you two belong together." You point with your finger back and forth between them.

"Well, sort of." Erwin answered. "He is my roommate and best friend. His name is Levi." With another click of his tongue, Levi seems to be pissed by something.

"Thank you for your unnecessary introductions, Erwin, but I can answer for myself." His gaze switches between me and Erwin.

"Brat! Don't you pay any attention? Erwin mentioned my name before. The full name's Levi Ackerman. I won't repeat that again. Understood, you brat?"  
Anger boils up inside you at Levis attitude. Why is this midget always calling you a brat? Is this some kind of bad habit?

You hear Erwin sigh. "Don't be so mean Levi. She's not used to you."

Levi clicks his tongue again as he stands up from the bench to head to the weight training area. That guy is really strange and awkward. You never met someone like him before. You watch him leave, your gaze fixed on his backside as he pushes the double-sided glass door open before he vanishes around the corner.

"Don't get mad at him. He is always like that. If you get to know him better, you will understand him". Erwin explained in his soft voice as he sits down beside you.

You breathe out heavily and while you still watch the door Levi went through as a sudden thought comes to your mind.  
"He said his name's Ackerman. Is he related to Mikasa in some way? They look so alike...."

"Yeah, they are. They are distant cousins. But let's focus on why we're here before I get jealous. I'm here for your training, am I?" He rests his face in his hand with his elbow on his thigh and he smiles at you. You feel your knees getting weak at his beautiful smile and sigh dreamily. Did he say jealous? You flush red as a tomato and you hear him chuckle at your reaction.

"My, my, my aren't you a cutie? So come on. First let's check out what you're capable of." He makes a "come on" motion with his hand and you follow him like a puppy. You spend an hour and a half  at the fitness machines since Erwin wanted to see what you can do and how strong you are. To your relief, he seems to be very satisfied with your condition. The other women around were staring at you, not believing that a tall, handsome man, was spending time with a clumsy and unimpressive girl like you. They gave Erwin clear signals but he just ignored them. When they noticed that Erwin was just focused on you, they start to chat behind your back in a volume you could hear very clearly. You tremble at the mean things and harassments they say about you. It's not the first time you have been bullied like this. Erwin puts his hand on your shoulder to calm you down.

"Don't listen to them. That's just the way to show you that they envy you. Be proud of that because that shows you that you have something that they will never possess." His words are full of kindness and honesty and somehow, he manages to pull you back from the depths of self loathing you find yourself falling into. Not really thinking about what you say next, the words just escape your mouth.

"I will try. It's not like I'm not used to it."

Confused at your answer, he stares at you and asks a little puzzled "What do you mean by that?"

Fuck! What did you just say? How can you get out of this situation again? Just changing the subject? No! This is too obvious. Or should you just tell him? Maybe this is the best you can do. Maybe it'll help to tell a stranger about you and to hear, what he has to say about it. At least, you have nothing to lose. One of your closest friends always tells you to lay your cards on the table pretty early to figure out who is worthy of your attention and who's not. Strengthening your resolve, you continue with your workout as you tell Erwin about what happened in your past.

You were always an outcast and a willing victim to those who wanted to harass people who were weaker than them. With every school switch you hoped for a new beginning but you were always proven wrong. It was always the same treatment year, after year, after year and it even got worse. You tilt your neck to the right and lift the hair at the spot directly behind your ear to show Erwin a mid-sized scar from a guy who used to be at the same school and always led the harassment against you. One day, he and some other schoolmates waited for you after school and dragged you into a lonely place, where no one was able to see and hear you and then, without a proper reason, they beat the shit out of you. The leader did the final blow and kicked your head against the wall, which had caused the scar. You become unconscious after that leaving you behind, bleeding.

Erwin listened carefully the whole time with eyes wide open. You didn't even notice that you stopped your workout and or that Erwin´s hand rested on your shoulder the whole time. As you feel the warmth of it, a single tear runs down your cheek. You want to wipe it away but Erwin was faster. Your heart started to race again, filling your face with the well-known flush. Is this really happening?! You just told your whole suffering history to a man, you just met and now you are crying? You are really pathetic.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to bore you. Please excuse me". You sniffed as you tried to wipe the following tears away with the back of your hand.

"There is nothing you have to apologize for, dear. I'm glad you told me. It's not healthy to keep your pain all for yourself. It's better to tell someone how you feel, even if its a stranger." When he spoke the last words his frown turned into a smile again as he looks at you, taking your face in both of his hands and wiping your tears away. You nod and try to smile back at him. You want to hug him so badly right now, but that would be too inappropriate.

"Thank you. I can't explain why I told you all this but somehow I have a strong feeling that I can trust you. Do you think that's strange?"

Erwin runs his fingers through your hair and hands you your towel so you can dab the sweat and the rest of your tears away.  "Absolutely not! I'm very flattered that you think of me that way. It makes me feel like we have known each other for a long time now." He retorted with a big grin.

After you collect yourself he says, "I think we should stop for today. Now that I know what you can do I guess I can make a plan for your workout. I'll see you again tomorrow and you better prepare yourself! You're going to play with the big boys now!"

Your eyes widen at this statement. What is he up to? Tomorrow, already? Totally unsure if you are ready for what's coming, you exchange your phone number with Erwin.

"Uhm....well....okay then. I guess I'm dismissed for today?"

Erwin chuckles. "Yes, you are. See you tomorrow. And don't forget what I told you about others chatting behind your back", he reminded you carefully.

"I won't. Thank you so much, Erwin. See you tomorrow". Then you turn around to go to the dressing room, where Mikasa is already waiting for you. She surely has a LOT of questions…

After you disappeared through the door, Erwin stays behind and watched the scene from afar, with his arms crossed under his chest, before a well-known voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Oi Erwin. What was going on here? What was this cuddling all about? I told you what I think about this." Levi complained, his voice emotionless and cold.

"Hm. So you watched us the whole time? That's creepy even for you, Levi", Erwin scolded his friend.

With the usual "Tsk" of his tongue, Levi stands right beside Erwin. "I'll tell you everything when we get home".

"You better or else I have to blame Mikasa for choosing you for this fucking job. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Erwin let out a deep sigh "Man, you can really be a pain in the ass, ya know?"

"Fuck off, smartass!"


	4. Protected for the first time

Finally the weekend!  The meeting with Erwin yesterday was simply amazing and despite your little mental breakdown, the meet and greet went just great! Your stomach complained fiercely the rest of the day, but your joyful excitement about such a handsome man being your trainer gave you wings! You were excited and curious about what Erwin might have in store for you today.

After working down your weekly routine, you didn’t even recognize it was 5 P.M. Now you have to hurry up! Training will start soon and you can't and won't risk Erwin getting mad or annoyed. With your car at top speed, you arrive just in time to see Mikasa was already standing at the entrance, waving at you. You park the car and rush towards her.

"What's wrong (y/n)? Pretty late today aren't we?" She teased you with a smirk.

Still panting from the sprint, you answer between your breaths "Sorry..... lost track of time....."

After you pulled yourself together, you both make your way upstairs to the large and bright gym, heading right to the dressing room. After you change into your training outfit as fast as you can, Mikasa gives you a shove towards the door by your shoulder. "Don't mess up today! I have a reputation to lose!" She gives you a thumbs-up and combines it with a winners smile.

"I won't! See ya later" You wave at her as you head to the seating area where you should wait for Erwin. You waited about 10 minutes before you see him coming towards you, again with that "Shortie" named Levi in tow. From afar, you take in each of their movements noting the heavy steps they take and how they swing their toned arms in unison with each step. You daydream like a fan-girl, the loud squeals inside your head so loud that you fear they might be externally audible. Regardless, you continue to admire the little show just long enough not to get caught when they both come to a halt before you.  
Erwin gives you a heart-warming hug before he tells you to wait a little longer, seeing as he just has to change his clothes. You nod in agreement and with that, he leaves for the men's changing room, leaving you alone with Levi.

His presence makes you nervous, and with that, you mean REALLY nervous! You try hard to keep your composure and to pull yourself together, giving him a friendly smile before you reach out your hand for a shake.

"Hey, Levi. How are you today?"

He just stares at you with his cold but fascinating steely gray eyes as his gaze wanders up and down your body. A shiver runs down your spine as you follow his eye-movings. When his gaze meets with yours again, he just answered "Yeah. I'm good."

He starts to scratch the back of his head and.....Wait! Is he blushing?! That couldn't be! You see a very slight tone of pink on his cheeks and he tries to avoid your gaze.

"I....I-I'm sorry for yesterday. I guess I didn't leave a very good first impression...."

Now he was stuttering and apologizing?! The day was starting to get really weird but in a good way. You never imagined that this reserved and stoic man was capable of nice words. Still surprised to your core, you reply with the first words that came to your mind.

"It's okay Levi. I guess I would react the same way to someone I don't know and who starts to annoy me. I'm just relieved that you think I'm worth an apology."  You give him a bright smile as you look right into his eyes. You like his eyes. The color is really mesmerizing and suits him.  You feel your heartbeat speeds up and it seems that Levi changed your opinion about him with just one sentence. Maybe now you can start to be friends with him too. You would like that...even if he would not be interested in you as a love interest, being friends with a man, not to mention with such a handsome one, is okay. At least you can admire his beauty like this.  Then just when you thought everything was all good and nice, a group of 3 women walks past you and Levi.....

_ Levis P.O.V. _

After what Erwin told me last night, it's no wonder that this brat has problems interacting with other human beings. I listened closely to everything Erwin said, and with every spoken word, my anger grew. I´d clenched my fists so tight that my knuckles turned white. If I ever meet the ones who did that to her, I swear they will pay for that!  
As Erwin wandered off to the changing room, leaving me alone with the brat, he surely assumed that I wouldn't notice what this blond dumbass was up to. Giving me some alone time with her to get to know each other I can't help but chuckle a bit at that thought. It's not that I don't want to, but after I messed up yesterday, maybe she doesn't want to make any contact. I would understand..... I have the habit and ability to treat people like shit, no matter how long I know them or if they are men or women. I´m not good at reading people´s feelings, nor expressing my own, preferring to keep them locked up deep inside me and letting no one know that I was really thinking.

This made it easier to avoid unneeded contact with stupid people, but here we are standing side by side in silence. What an awkward situation. I was thinking about leaving already, to go to the other room and start with my own routine as the brat spoke up in a surprisingly friendly tone. She greeted me and asked if I am fine. Stupid brat! Asking me this while she is suffering from such horrible things. How is she doing it? How can she still be so joyful? I can't stand the impulse to look at her and I couldn't resist letting my eyes wander up and down her body. It's true, she is not one of those super skinny model-like chicks, but I always liked my women with some flesh in the right places of their bodies….and damn, she has!

The shirt she´s wearing fits her figure so perfectly and emphasizes all her good qualities without hiding anything important and those training leggings...Damn, I wish she would turn around to give me a better view of her backside so I could see that round and juicy ass of hers. I want to give it a spank so eagerly at the slim waistline that my hands would fit on so perfectly. Then there are those big and soft looking breasts...How badly I want to bury my face between those two pillows, grabbing them, squeezing them, sucking them..... How much I want to lean my head on her chest to just listen to the heartbeat of such a damaged and broken heart that would beat, just for me...

I thought I could allow myself to let my imagination wander a little more, but I could see that the brat was getting uncomfortable under my stares. What a pity...I answer a short "Yeah. I'm good", but I just can't leave it that way! Now is the perfect chance but how should I say it? I scratch the back of my head in discomfort while I try to think about what I should say to her. Damn and I even feel my face flush and she noticed it. I try to look away, to avoid her gaze, but she keeps searching for it. Alright! Just spit it out, you moron!

"I....I-I'm sorry for yesterday. I guess I didn't leave a very good first impression...." Great job, you idiot! You made yourself a fool. She smiles as her eyes lock with mine and I get a chance to gaze into her beautiful orbs before realizing that they are not shining after all. Seems like Mikasa was right ....they do look sad, even though her face is smiling. I must have done something right though it seems as she replies promptly to my apology.

"It's okay Levi. I guess I would react the same way to someone I don't know and who starts to annoy me. I'm just relieved that you think I'm worth an apology".

Idiot, stop this nonsense! You're more than just worth it! I curse on the inside because that stupid girl can´t stop beating herself up and bringing herself down while at the same time giving me her brightest smile making it look like she is blushing. How cute she is.  The brat looks so wonderful when she smiles, and she doesn't even know it. This moment could be so perfect to get closer to her, but as 3 chicks walk by, it was destroyed.as they glance at us first, but with a toxic and malevolent stare. I know that sort of women very well, and they don't disappoint me in my expectation.

"Hey, you bitch! One hot guy is not enough for you so you have to pick up another one? What a whore!" They laugh spitefully and point at (y/n). At my brat! I see her trembling at the harassment as she clenches her hands into fists while she bites her lower lip before turning her head away. Her body language practically screams that she is close to crying. That's it! I guess it's time to show these chicks who's in charge!

“You bitches better shut the fuck up and focus on your own behavior instead of making fun of other people.  With heinous attitudes like yours, its amazing you can call yourself human. If you can't get your shit together, maybe I should go to the manager and sell you out for verbal abuse and harassment.  Give you a taste of your own medicine. I wonder what punishment he might have in store for you.Maybe I can even give him a few suggestions, letting him, and everyone else in this whole fucking place know all the trainers you have slept with.  Gathering all the names might take time, but I am sure it's worth the effort don't you think? Maybe that would make you think differently about who you call a whore in the future." Giving them the most devilish grin, I waited for their reactions knowing my words would hit home.  It works, of course it does, rendering them silent instantly as they stare in disbelief and confusion and first me and then each other. 

Just when it starts to get good, Erwin appears behind them and weights in with his opinion.

"But Levi, that would destroy their reputation forever. They probably can't walk in here again without being stamped as whores. I don't think that these ladies here are up for that, am I right?"

Erwin stands between two of them, each one of his arms on their shoulders, looking back and forth between them and wearing a sarcastic smile. I tend to forget that he can be an ass too if he wants. Good thing he is always on my side. He´s a good friend, although he can be damn annoying. Without another word, the women struggle free from his grip and turn on their heels, walking directly into the changing room. Finally some sweet silence.

"Oi, Erwin. What took you so long? I started to worry that you lost your pants in the cabin." I joked to loosen up the situation.

"Nothing like that, Levi. Just talking to an old friend, though it seems you distracted yourself easily enough. Wanna tell me what happened?". I´m sure Erwin knows very well what happened, but he likes to play innocent. I turn around to (y/n) to check if she is okay, but it seems she isn´t. She stares at me, silent tears running down her cheeks. Damn, what have I done wrong? I walk up to her and take a tight but gentle grip of her shoulders, shaking her.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you alright?" The answer I received, caught me totally off guard.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Levi. This is the very first time someone stood up for me. I.....I don't know what to say but thank you!"

She covers her mouth with both hands to muffle her heavy sobs and her shoulders shake violently from her crying. I have no idea what to do right now and find myself lost in the situation, overwhelmed with her emotional outburst. I never had to deal with something like this before, but my body acts like on autopilot as I walk up to her to cage her in a tight embrace, my left arm around her waist while my other hand rubs her back for comfort. She rests her forehead on my shoulder and I feel some tears falling down. I know her for just one day, but I already know that I absolutely hate it to see her like this. With her head on my shoulder, I´m able to take a peek at her scar Erwin also told me about. "Damn!" I curse to myself as I try to calm her down.

"It's alright. They're gone now. And they will never bother you ever again but I want you to promise me something. If anyone harasses you like this ever again, come to me and tell me immediately. Got that, brat?" She nodded in reply and slowly calms down. Her breaths become more steady and her tears subside thank goodness. I turn to Erwin, who I almost forgot entirely about. He just stands there, staring at us with a big grin as he gives a thumbs up.

"Tsk" I snap at him. But in my head, I think "Idiot". I don't want to yell in (y/n)´s ear with my curses.

 

_Reader P.O.V._

That's too much. You couldn't hold your tears back any longer as Levi walked up to this women and scared the shit out of them, and as Erwin appeared as well, joining into Levis verbal assault.  You allowed your relief and joy to escape your eyes because you never believed this would ever happen. Two of the most handsome guys you ever know are protecting you from harm. and you have known them for just one day. It was more than unreal it was just like in some of these stupid soaps on TV. Then out of nowhere, Levi cages you in a tight hug and all you can think to do is lean your head down on his shoulder, soaking in the comfort he is granting you while he spoke calming words in his deep voice. You like his voice a lot. Your ears always get attracted by deep tones a fact that proves even more true as Levi tells you to promise him whenever anybody harasses you again causing,  Nearly choking on his words you just nodded a "Yes"  
until you finally calm down, creating an awkward situation for the three of you. Fortunately, there was no need to worry over how to break the tension as Erwin takes advantage of the moment and breaks the silence first.

  
"So. Now that this matter is settled, how about some training to relieve some tension?" After drying the remaining tears with the towel, you are back to your usual self.

"With pleasure." Erwin claps his hands together and takes over Levis embrace, wrapping one arm around your shoulder before he leads the way to the weight training area, a place you never wanted to take a step in! Is this what he meant by "Playing with the big boys".

"Oh, shit...." you blurted.

Visibly amused, Erwin tightens his grip on your shoulder to drag you further.  "Oh yes!"

There was no turning back now but somehow, you don't want to. Erwin, with his arm around you, walking on your right side, and Levi on your left, you enter the training ground together through the double-sided door with the confidence of professionals giving a melodramatic entry in slow motion like in one of these Highschool-Movies.  This must be a very unusual picture to the people around. Mikasa looks at you from her punching bag in the corner of the area as you enter, and she immediately grins until she noticed you had been crying before and her gaze darkens a bit. You wave her an "It's okay" and she relaxes again.

Levi wanders off to some kind of fighting ring and takes one last look at you before he starts shadow boxing. You stare back at him, waving him a little "Bye" as  Erwin, on the other hand, leads you to another area where you find all kinds of barbells leading you to believe this day was far from over.

 

_~A little later~_

Erwin was merciless as he shooed you around the barbell-area like a slave driver who was clearly having too much fun. Before you realized it, two hours had passed before he was finally done tormenting you.  Now you feel exhausted but, at the same time, good and proud of yourself. Erwin praised you several times that you were doing great, making this everything you could ever ask for: A kind-hearted trainer who isn't too shy to give you encouraging words when you need them. You dab the sweat from your forehead and neck while you sit on a bench for a little breather.

During the training session, you caught yourself peeking in Levis direction from time to time. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of his body, seeing his muscles as they flex and shift underneath his skin you were thankful he trained shirtless.   
He definitely managed o change your opinion about him. You want to know him better and despite knowing how your body will react when you try to get closer to him, you want to anyways. You desperately want to overcome your panic attacks even though it would be difficult but you don't care. You don't want to be single for the rest of your goddamn life!

Your desire to know Levi more makes you feel optimistic that you might actually be able to overcome your anxiety! Erwin wanders off to Levi to talk to him and again you catch yourself staring at Levi. When he turns his head, and your eyes lock you feel your breath hitching and find yourself unable to move as he starts walking closer to you. His muscles still swollen, veins standing out as they pump his blood through his body.  His gaze sends a shiver down your spine as he stares directly back at you causing you to jump slightly in fright and look aside to avoid his intense gaze, but it's too late. You see him smirking lustfully from the corner of your eye.

Erwin follows Levi shortly after, staring at you with an unreadable expression. That also looks suspicious. VERY suspicious.

You stand up from the bench and walk a few steps to meet them halfway.  

"Hey (y/n). We were wondering if you might join us tonight for a little night out. We thought you might need some fun and besides, we want you to meet our other friends. Mikasa told us you have just one friend in this town so we thought you could get to know our pals too.”

It's worth a try, so I thought, why not? Though the offer was unexpected and you like your alone time on the weekends, the more you think about it, the more you like the idea. In fact, you want more friends, but sitting home alone makes it difficult to get to know new people. Didn’t you also want to know more about Levi? This is the best chance you could get.

Erwin noticed your thinking. "Oh, and Mikasa will join us too. What do you say?"

When Mikasa will be there too, you could definitely be sure that you will not be the only women around.

"Yeah! I would like to join you!"

Again, Erwin drags you towards him as he puts his arm around your shoulder.  "Then it's settled! Tonight we're going to make you officially one of us! Despite only knowing you for only a day, it feels like ages for me. It's almost like you were a part of our lives for quite some time now. That's why we came up with this idea." Erwin seems to know the right words at the right moment.

You sigh in relief. "Thank you. I'm so happy that you think this way and, without hesitation, I can easily say the same about you. It's like I'm talking to a long time friend."

"Good to hear. Then let's leave this shitty place for today. We have to get ready for tonight. I don't want to reek like an old man." Levi insists as he walks up from behind, which makes you jump in fright from his sudden appearance. How can such a muscled man walk so silently?

As Levi stands to your left, Erwin turns to fall in on your right, leaving the barbels and the fighting ring behind for today. When you get to the dressing room and Mikasa, who is waiting outside, you attempt to run up to her but Erwin pulls you back by your arm, causing you to stumble backward and bump against his broad chest. Looking up at him with a very apparent blush, you stutter as you try to hide your embarrassment, but fail. "I...Is something wrong Erwin?"

As he looks down at you with that lovely smile of his, he answered "No. I just wanted to ask you if you want us to pick you up at home since you don't know where we are meeting."

Oh. Right......You totally forgot to ask about that. Should you take the risk and tell them where you live?

"Yes, please.” Let me just jot down where I live. Is that ok?" Erwin nods and releases you from his grip. Free again, you join Mikasa, who was again smirking at you like a freak the whole time. You give her a friendly slap against her shoulder and take her inside the dressing room by her arm.

When you arrive home, you only have 1 hour to get yourself ready. Checking the closet you sigh gratefully when you realize you have just enough good looking outfits for this type of situation. It´s very possible you will be meeting and making a lot of new friends tonight so you want to look as good as possible, so you leave a good impression. After a quick once over, you decide to wear your favorite bright blue jeans that in the right light almost looks white.

Since you lost a lot of weight, you bought it in a local store and it fits so perfectly that you just had to take it with you. The jeans are long enough to cover your ankles and fit like a second skin. As a shirt, you choose a dark blue tunic which falls a little longer than your ass. It has delicate embroidery along the 3/4 sleeves and a beautiful arrangement of encrusted faux gemstones at the area around your cleavage. To match, you pick a pair of simple black ballet pumps to ensure the femininity of the tunic doesn’t get lost by the garishness of your accessories. It also dawns on you that heels around Levi might either embarrass or irritate him.

Normally, you don't like make-up, and with just 20 minutes left for getting ready, you have no time for it. Some simple black mascara and black eyeliner with a light rose lipstick complete your outfit. Finished and freshly showered, you are dressed to impress with a casual yet chic ensemble.

No sooner had you finished than your doorbell rings. That must be Erwin and Levi. Running over to open the door to your building with a push on the button of your intercom, you hear heavy footsteps in the stairwell shortly after.  
When they arrived at your apartment on the upper floor, you open the door to greet them. Erwin gives you a smooch on your cheek as you take in how damn sexy they both are! Erwin wears dark-blue jeans and a white buttoned-up shirt with the first 2 buttons open, a wonderful view of his smooth, firm muscles leaving the lines of his physique up to your imagination.

Levi was the total opposite. He is all dressed in black from head to toe. Black jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket with the only contrast a red collared shirt. You always liked the color combination of black and red but on Levi you LOVE it! You´re unable to move your eyes away from him for a few seconds before Erwin calls you back to reality.

"Man (y/n)! You look magnificent! It's great to see you in clothes other than your training outfit. Don't you agree, Levi?" Levi makes his usual clicking with his tongue, rolling his eyes.  He makes this noise so often, that you have already gotten used to it.

"Now that we finally have some privacy, I can't wait any longer to ask you something: Is this your natural hair color?!"  Erwin asks offhandedly.

This again...you roll your eyes and exhale harshly through your nose. Erwin's expression changes into a confused one as he sees your reaction. "Oh? Did I say something wrong?"

You scold yourself inside your head for acting like this towards him. He didn't mean any harm by this. "No, no. You haven't. It's just......" you hiss air between your teeth. "....it's just that I get asked about that all the time and it’s a little annoying to answer the same question over and over again. To answer your question though yes, you're right. I have two different hair colors." You thread your fingers through your hair to reveal the different colors. Erwin approaches you to take a closer look.

"What a unique combination! It looks good on you sweetie. But to change the subject: We just wanted to see your place before we head off to the others. May we take a look around?"

"Sure. Be my guest." You invited them in, though your apartment isn't that big as it is mean to perfectly accommodate one person living alone with its 2 rooms, excluding kitchen and bath.

 

_ Levis P.O.V.  _

When I laid my eyes on her, I wasn't able to say a word and it seems she was checking me out too. That damn brat looked so fucking good. Not too much or too little makeup.  Then there was the outfit she chooses, which fits her perfectly. I could say by now that blue is her favorite color. No wonder, it suits her very well and it matches her eyes. As Erwin mentioned her hair, I couldn't help but stare as she threaded her fingers through it. The two different colors make her hair look like an alloy of gold and bronze. It makes her even more unique than she already is.

It took a huge amount of my self-control to remove myself from her as I walk into her apartment for a small tour. I notice immediately how clean everything is. As I walk through the kitchen, brushing with my hand over and under the working space and the cupboards, everything is neat and clean, with every single tool ins its own place. Same goes for the bath. I´m impressed. I have to admit.  When I enter her living room, I was slightly surprised at her taste of furniture. Not the type I would choose but it matches the impression I have of her. The wood is dark grey, almost black, while the walls were plain white, just like the couch´s fabric. Right behind the couch is the only wall with some wallpaper on it shaded in a dark turquoise color with some kind of baroque pattern. It gives the room a modern, yet comfortable touch. To top everything off it is all so clean! Again, I brush my hand over some shelves but there was no dust on it. This was too perfect to be true. I curse again on the inside. Why did this damn brat have to be so damn perfect?! 

I hear Erwin whistling in the background and turn around to see what's impressing him that much. He stands right in her bedroom, gawking at the interior in awe. Fuck! Exactly the room I wanted to avoid. Now it's too late. As I entered, the first thing I do is take a deep and inhale through my nose while a very low and suppressed groan vibrates in my throat. The whole room smells like her.

Damn, she smells so good. My thoughts run wild, as I imagine her laying underneath me as I plant kisses all over her body as she trembles and squirms under my touch when she begs me for more.  Unfortunately, that idiot Erwin snapped me out of my dirty thoughts again as he shoved me by my shoulder and pointed to the wall where her bed. Now I could understand what Erwin was whistling about.  The whole wall was covered in wallpaper that depicted the illusion of looking into the desert of Africa in the most beautiful sunset I could ever imagine.

Now I was able to look at the rest of her bedroom. Despite the big bed, where she seems to sleep alone, because there was just one pillow, the rest of the furniture was very bright.  It made a good contrast to the dark and fascinating wallpaper. Erwin thankfully broke the silence and said that we better leave before the others start to worry.  
I made the promise to myself that, one day, I will lay with her in this bed, but first, I had to be patient.

 

_Reader P.O.V._

After Levi and Erwin were done with their tour, you leave the apartment, where a yellow cab is already waiting outside. You sit down on the backseat and Levi sits down next to you as a whiff of his aftershave sways over.  Breathing it in greedily, which was a mistake, you find Levi wears your favorite masculine perfume. Le Male from Jean Paul Gaultier. With closed eyes, you take in the addicting scent deep into your senses, letting it fill every last fiber of your lungs. You feel tempted to jump on Levis lap to sniff at his neck like an addicted to cocaine but that would be too weird and you haven’t known him that long so he probably would just shove you away from him. It’s still nice to dream, right?

After Erwin sits down in the passenger front seat and smashes his door closed, you jump at the sudden noise finding your mind wrenched back in the present.

You figured out that the bar you are heading to is not far from your place since the ride took no longer than ten minutes. You even know the bar because you´ve been there for two or three times before.  Erwin pays the cab driver and the three of you enter the bar. Your heartbeat increase as you become more nervous. Will their friends like you? What if you screw up and say something stupid? Again you have the feeling that Erwin is able to read minds because he put his arm around your shoulders to pull you close. "Don't worry, sweetie. They will like you, I promise."

You could've sworn that Levi grunted at the same time Erwin did this, but it must've been your imagination. This place is so full of people and all are talking at the same time...It could´ve been anyone, right? Shoving your way past a lot of dancing and celebrating people, Erwin leads you through a wooden door into a hidden corner with a big table. Every seat was taken, except three. Wow! Are all these people their friends?! You counted 11 people. Mikasa faces the direction you came from, so she would be the first person that sees you. When she spots the three of you coming through the crowd, she shouts something and waves excitedly making all the other heads turn around as well. Shit! You feel like a lamb being led to the slaughter. Erwin greets everyone with a friendly smile and waves at all of them, with his other hand still around your shoulder. Levi in the meantime makes his way to one of the free places on a large wooden bench. As soon as he possesses his place, his gaze rests upon you, watching you very closely. That was the moment when Erwin introduces you to the rest of the group.

"Listen, guys. I want to introduce you to this special girl here beside me. This is (y/n) (l/s). Though we haven’t known her long, we have already made her part of the family. Mikasa knows and likes her as well. I hope you will become good friends with her too!" When Erwin finished his introduction, a brown-haired woman with glasses grins wide and even starts to squeal like a fangirl before she rushes from her seat towards you, just to pull you out of Erwin's grip.

"Naaaaawwwww aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen! Just look at her! All shy and nervous.....I think we will get along very well!" She embraces you in a tight, warming hug and lifts you from your feet, squeezing the remaining air from your lungs. After your feet came back to earth, she turns to Erwin, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I always knew that you had good taste in women." She teased while nudging him with her elbow. Then she grabs your hand to drag you to the table, as a blond-haired man with stubble and green eyes straightens up right before you, robbing you from the glow the floodlights spread across the room. He was even taller than Erwin and has a grumpy face. As a matter of fact, his whole posture sends a shiver down your spine.

"Maaaaannn come on Mike. Don't be like that. You're just going to scare her!" The brown-haired woman complained. So his name is Mike. That's something after all. Mike looks down to you and then to Erwin, who just nods in agreement. What the hell is going on here? Just before you want to ask, Erwin puts his hand on your shoulder to gain your attention.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I should have told you earlier. It's some kind of ritual we have when someone new enters into our group. Mike here, has a very delicate sense of smell, so everyone who wants to join our group has to go through a smell test of sorts by Mike. He will tell then if the person is good for us or not."

This must be some kind of hazing similar to the ones you make with new employees. Totally confused, you ask back "You're kidding, right?" but Erwin shook his head. Damn....he really means it! Your gaze switches back and forth between Erwin and Mike a few times before you finally sighed in surrender, palming your face in your hand.  "Fine. Let's just get this over with", Mike approached you making you rigid as a statue made from marble. Your bodies almost touch when Mike takes a deep breath through his nose. You pinch your eyes closed, not wanting to know what's going on but you regret this action immediately. All of a sudden, you feel yourself being lifted from your feet as you sense a hot breath on your neck. You gasp deeply in shock, realizing Mike is now holding you in a tight embrace, his right arm around your waist, pressing you tight against his body while his left hand threads through your hair, feeling every single lock. You feel your face burning up as your body begins to sweat from every pore in discomfort and panic. Your heart rate speeds up rapidly and you fear Mike will feel it pounding in your chest like a jungle drum.

Mike sniffs deeply and repeatedly on the skin of your neck and your hair, one deep inhale after another. You try hard to struggle free from his grip, pushing your body away from his head and chest, but he's too strong. You wanted to cry for help, to call for someone to free you, but your voice was somewhere stuck between panting and desperate hitching. Tears well up in your eyes from panic, but all struggling and fighting was in vain. Just when felt yourself close to break apart to let your agony run free from your eyes, you feel his grip loosen before he puts you back on your feet. Now you´re able to see why he stopped. Levi had come to your rescue. He holds Mike´s arm in a solid grip and forces him to put you down with a glare that could kill instantly. Mike seems to be terrified, although he's way taller than Levi. Again, you wonder what effect Levi has on others reaffirming he is not some short stack you should not dare to mess with. While the two men share their own intimate battle of eyes, you hastily try to fix your hair and clothing, also wiping the moist from your eyes and cheeks before someone will notice. Once the staring battle was over and Levi made sure you´re okay, he strolls back to his seat and continues watching you. Mike coughs in his hand in embarrassment before he speaks up.

"I'm terribly sorry. I think I got a little carried away. I just...could´t pull myself away from that smell of yours. You smell so damn good...." he admitted in a flustered manner while scratching the back of his head.

"So...I guess this means I'm in?" Puzzled at your unexpected answer, Mike bursts out into laughter and all the others who watched the whole time, start to clap their hands in joy. Mike slams his hand down on your shoulder, giving you a gentle shake.

"You definitely are! Come on! Take a seat!" He leads you to the table, offering you the seat on the wooden bench while Erwin follows right after. As you sit down, you´re now sitting right between Levi on your right and Erwin on your left. Normally you would feel very uncomfortable in this situation, but somehow, you feel at ease with these two men. By the looks of it, it seems they feel the same because Erwin takes your hand in his big, warm palm, giving it a light squeeze while he runs the palm of his thumb over your soft skin. You look at him, exchanging friendly smiles at each other. When he let go of your hand again, you turn to Levi, doing the same with his hand as Erwin did with you before. You whisper a low "Thank you" in his ear but says nothing in reply. He does, however, interlace his fingers with yours, holding your hand tight as if he's afraid to let you go.

Then, the real night out began...

 

 

 

 

 


	5. An unforgettable game

You completely lost track of time this evening. What felt like minutes were in fact 3 hours you'd spent at this place.   
All the people you met tonight were very nice and kind to you. You´re just overwhelmed with the tons of questions they all asked. Like what your job is, or what your hobbies are and, of course, your hair color...

When you mention that your hobbies are all about computers and video games, two guys of the group perked up. A small guy with blond chin-length hair named Armin and a taller one with light brown short hair named Jean asked numerous questions about your favorite video games, your most beloved brand and so on. They even asked you if they could come over to spent a day gaming and you gladly agreed! By now, you could tell that Jean was trying to make a move on you.

It´s charming, but you figured that he´s way younger than you and you don't date "boys" but that didn't stop him from flirting like shit. Armin, on the other hand, is a really nice and calm guy. He is the sort of male you prefer to have as a buddy.  Mikasa was sitting at the other end of the huge table, together with another handsome looking guy who seems to be her boyfriend. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. Maybe you can have a little talk with them later because Mikasa never talks much about her private life and you want to change that. First you needed to visit the ladies room.  Asking Erwin if he would let you through since he sits at the end of the bench, he willingly scoots over to make space and with a short "Be right back", you leave the table for the restrooms. Before you could enter, a loud voice calls you from behind and you realize Hanji has followed you and hooked her arm in yours as she joined the scene.

"Women never go alone to the restrooms, remember?" she mentioned with a wink.

"Ah yes! True. How could I forget?! Now I remember. Good that you're here now, Hanji, right?"

"Naaaawwww you remember me! How nice of you."Her voice oozes with joy and there´s no sarcasm in it. It's a delight that you were this lucky to meet her. She's kinda crazy and nerdy but finding someone who has the same crack in mind like you was like winning the lottery.  With that, you two disappear in the restroom.

 

_ Erwins P.O.V. _

I watch after (y/n) as she leaves with Hanji in tow. Considering what Mikasa told me about her training, she'd already lost more than 14 pounds of weight.  I don't know what she looked like before, but what I can see now is a true delight for my eyes. She doesn't even notice how she sways her hips while she walks. I rest my face in the palm of my hand while I lean with my elbow on the table, smiling. I feel Levi's death glare upon me as he notices me watching after (y/n), but I don´t care. It's too much fun teasing him so I willingly accept the risk of being stabbed by him since there's not much in this world to drive Levi crazy with. Why not? It's a win-win situation for me, of course. I get to watch a fine piece of ass while driving Levi crazy at the same time. I chuckle as Mike leans over for a private talk. "Dude, where did you get that lass? She's really cute."

"She is. I came in contact with her through Mikasa. They became friends and Mikasa told me she needs a personal trainer.  She showed me a photo of her and then I couldn't say no, you understand?"   
Maybe that's going a little too far, but (y/n) is worth it. She is kind, honest and, despite her hard past, always optimistic and wearing a lovely smile.

"I see. Dude, can you give me her number? When you're done with her, you don't mind if I take a ride too, do you?"

To hear these words from the mouth of my childhood-friend feels like a kick in my stomach. My eyes widen in shock for a matter of seconds but I regained my poker face shortly after that and replied as calm as always.

"Sorry, Mike. But I won't do that. She's my mentee after all, and as her trainer, I am responsible for her health and well-being. So my answer is no."  Unfortunately, Mike wasn’t going to give up so easy.

"Come on, dude! I know you. You're a womanizer. It's totally out of character for you to not share your prey with your best buddy."

Enough is enough. (Y/n) is NOT my prey and I'm going to make that crystal clear, right here, right now! I slam my fist on the table and grab Mike by his collar, pulling him over the table to force him to look me directly in the eyes. I whisper to him, so the others won't hear us.

"Listen, Mike, because I won't repeat it again: You will NOT lay a hand on her. Otherwise, I'm going to break it. Did I make myself clear?" Mike started to sweat and pant under my tight grip around his collar. All the others at the table stared at us in surprise and fear but I couldn't care less. Mike grinds with his jaw until I finally get the answer I want.

"Yes, Erwin. Very clear." I released him and he sinks back into his seat. Not a minute too soon either asit seems, because Hanji and (y/n) were about to come back to us. My face softens when I look at her and I stand up so she will be able to sit between me and Levi again but instead she stops to look around.

"Is something wrong? All the others are staring at you." She noticed. Of course, she noticed. She's always so observant.

"No. Everything's alright sweetie. Mike and I were just having a heated discussion. Right?" When I turned my face to Mike, he looks to the side, ashamed.

"Yes. Everything's in perfect order." He replied with an annoyed expression.

Good for me that (y/n) is also a bit naive, this makes the situation a lot easier. When she´s about to sit down again, I grab her by her wrist causing her to turn around in surprise and looks up to me, waiting for me to give her a reason why I stopped her. I spotted the pool table on the other side of the room. "(Y/n), you want to play a round of billiards with me?" I offered while pointing at the table.  There it is: that smile of hers I came to adore on her the most. 

"Yes, with pleasure. But go easy on me. It's been a while since I played billiards."

Just I dragged her with me, I heard Hanji yelling in the background "Hey! The two lovebirds are going to make a match! Who else wants to watch Erwin's ass being banged by the new girl on the block?!"

And then all of our friends stand up to join us at the pool table. (Y/n) and I look at each other and then.....well, we burst into laughter.

 

_ ~A little later~ _

 

The game lasted for over an hour and to my big surprise: the game was even! Every one of us had only one last billiard-ball to hole. All women in our circle of friends encouraged (y/n) at the top of their lungs, while all the men, except Levi, did the same to me.

"I thought it's been a while since you played the game?" I joked at her since I couldn't tell if she lied to me before.

"I thought so too, but I guess there are some things I can't forget about!" she replied with a wink. 

I chuckle. "Then you better not forget how you lost this match because I will make sure that you won't!"

"Big words, Mr. Tall and Handsome. Prove it!" Mr. Tall and Handsome. That's a nickname I could get used to. It sounds way better than "Eyebrows".

"Then watch out. Here's my turn!" I gave the white ball a bump with the queue as it smashes my red 7, shoving it into the hole I wanted. Cheering on the manly side of the pool table with a winners smile, I step aside, offering (y/n) the table. A dirty smirk appears on her lips. What is she up to? She chooses an unusual place for her move, because she places herself now right in front of me, bending nearly over half of the table, which earned her a lot of catcalling whistles not to mention the alcohol she consumed made it a lot easier for her to let go. Useless she was trying to distract me and in some way, it works. It's a very nice view though. Seeing her jeans getting stretched by that nice and firm ass I was able to take a very little peek at her panties which showed up under the hem of her jeans.  I turn around to Levi and chuckle at his posture. He is sitting in his chair, holding tight to the armrests and staring at (y/n)'s butt as if his eyes were glued to it. Sadly, I couldn't enjoy this funny view since my attention was called back to reality as all of the women start to yell and cheer. I turn back and saw, that (y/n) has holed her red 7 as well. Damn, she is good!

"It's your turn again, Erwin. Now it's all or nothing." 

I stepped to the table to prepare for my final strike on the black 8 as I place the queue in position but then, I freeze. The silence was now all I heard. Some quick thoughts ran through my mind before I made a decision. I put the queue down on the table and hear the others whisper, clearly wondering what I am up to. I turn to (y/n) and offer her my hand. "How about we agree to a draw?"

Her eyes widen in surprise and her gaze switches several times between me and the table. A few seconds later, she also puts her queue down before she takes my hand. "Agreed!"

Very pleased with her answer, I grabbed her hand to pull her to my chest, where I embrace her tightly and for the first time, she hugs me back. She puts her arms around my neck and holds tight to me, tenderly. A wonderful feeling which I truly enjoy.  That’s when all of our friends cheer in pure joy. Lots of congratulations were spoken st the night ended on a good note. I take a peek on my watch to see it is almost 1 A.M. I guess it's time to head home for today. I put (y/n) down again as I tell her that we need to leave. She agrees and after some heartbreaking goodbyes, (y/n), Levi and I take the cab to drive us home, dropping her off first. In front of her building, we three got out of the cap to say goodbye properly. We hug again and she gives me a gentle kiss on my cheek, a welcoming warmth rises inside of me, up to my face. A warmth I haven't felt for many years.

"Thanks, Erwin. This was the best night I've ever had. Maybe we can repeat that again someday?"

"With you, always!" I acknowledged happily. "Good night then sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow at the gym." I get back into the cab. Now it's Levi´s turn to make his move. Don't screw up, buddy.

_ Levis P.O.V. _

This whole night-out thing was a giant mess! First Mike tried to devour my brat before my very eyes. Then he tried to make her his fucktoy! Good thing that Erwin stepped in. I swear I would´ve let him pay with his blood for this! Then to top it all the brat, swaying her ass around that pool table and bending over it so everyone could see her backside. Damn, that stupid girl will be the death of me! Now she is standing in front of me, trying to say goodnight as if nothing happened. I am about to get back into the cab as a hand holds me back, turning me around again.

"Don't you want to say goodnight, Levi?" Oh no! Don't give me the puppy eyes!

"Tsk. Goodnight, brat". Maybe now she will sense that I´m not in the mood for her playing innocence. I want to leave and enter the cap but once more, I was turned around.  This time I feel her arms around my neck, holding tight to me as she plants a kiss on my cheek teh same way she did with Erwin before.

"W-What are you doing there?!" I blurted at her. She caught me totally off guard but I didn't change anything in my expression, not giving her the slightest conclusion of my mental state. I definitely won't grant her this satisfaction. She holds on to me for dear life a little longer as I sense her breath against my ear.

"Goodnight, Levi. And......thank you again for tonight. I see you later." With that, she let go of me and runs straight to the building of her apartment.

"Hey! Wait! Come back at once!" I barged after her, but she already disappeared through the entrance. I touch my cheek where her lips lingered moments before and allt of a sudden......I smiled. That stupid brat. What is she doing to me? Why do I feel so......good but bad at the same time?

When I finally enter the cab where Erwin waits for me, I growl at him "Let's go. I'm tired." Erwin just grins, as always, when he sees something that amuses him. He can be so fucking annoying...


	6. Shared interests

You woke up late since it’s Saturday morning.  The clock on your nightstand says 11 A.M. sharp. Damn....you haven't slept this long for quite a while now...Not even after you started training and collapsed into the bed after the first day.

After a few morning stretches and several yawns later, you manage to stand up for your morning routine. Brushing teeth, washing your face and hair and so on.  After you prepared a healthy breakfast, you sit down in your living room to eat. After a few silent minutes, your phone buzzes with an incoming message. In big, white letters, the name "Hanji" pops up. Several messages from Hanji, one from Mikasa and even one from Jean. This is the first time that you have received so many messages from so many people. As you browse through them, you figure out pretty fast that Hanji´s are the most enjoyable to read.  She writes exactly the same way she talks; hyper, excited and overdramatic. It's very enjoyable to read and it's fun to write back and her answer.

 

**Hanji** : SWEEEETIIEEEEE!!!

**Hanji** : How are you? YOU´RE ALIVE??

**You** : Yeah. I'm still breathing. I just woke up, so I still don't know what century it is…

**Hanji** : I told Erwin that this was too long for your first time!!!

**Hanji** : You know what I mean? ;)))))

**You** : I guess. Don´t expect me to answer this question properly ;P

**Hanji** : Oh come on!! This would be fun! Do you know that you two look good together? ;))))

**You** : Who? Me and Erwin? You´re kidding...

**Hanji** : IM NOT!! I totally mean it! You would make a fine couple!!!! Please!!! He's so lonely and he needs a cute and cheery girl like you D:

**Hanji** : I can play Dr. Love if you want!!!! <3 <3 <3

**You** : NO! Please don't!!! I don't want to push things...Please let me figure this out on my own... There are still a few things I have to deal with before I can think about this. Ok?

**Hanji** : You sure? Sounds serious. You ok? Need any help?

**You** : Yeah I'm good. Just an old unhealed wound. Give me some time and I’ll tell you what will happen between me and Erwin. Deal?

**Hanji** : DEAL!!!!! But if you need someone to talk to or to cry your eyes out on, don't hesitate to contact me ;) I'm all ears for my friend´s sorrows!!!

**You** : I will Hanji. Thank you for your kind offer :) But let me finish breakfast first....otherwise I'm going to starve before anything can happen :P

**Hanji** : We don't want that!!! Then I see you later! Bye, sweetie!!!

**You** : Bye <3

 

You put your phone aside again and your mind drifts off to the last night. This was by far the funniest night you´ve done in ages. You laughed a lot and made many new friends. Hanji is without doubt one of your new besties from that night.   
You exchanged your phone number with almost everyone and many promises were made to stay in contact with you. With the thought of so many new friends and that promise in the back of your mind, your heart warms up and you press the phone against your chest.

_ Maybe my life's about to change now for good. _ You think to yourself, still pressing your phone to your heart,  you start when it unexpectedly starts to buzz with an incoming call. So startled by the sudden vibration and almost throw your phone on the ground from shock. You catch it just in time before it would smash onto the floor and without even looking at who´s calling, you answer a "Hello?" The voice on the other side is friendly and from a young man.

"Hey (y/n)! Armin here! Good to hear you're still alive. Listen, Jean and I planned to come over and check out what video games you have. Remember? We talked about it yesterday. Do you have time?"

You´re surprised by the question since you knew the two guys for just a few hours and they already want to come over for a gaming session. You´re not used to being visited by men,  or people at all, but why not? It's an important step for you to become more social. You can't hide in your cozy home forever and if they try to do something you don't agree with, you have the home advantage.

"Yeah, sure You can come by at any time. I'm here."

"That's great! See you soon. I guess we´ll be there in about 20 minutes." 

When Armin hangs up, he leaves you with a strange feeling in your guts. You´re not sure what to think or to expect about this. 20 minutes, he said. That gives you enough time to clean the table and wash the dishes.  As soon as you finish, the doorbell rings. You open the door and see the two boys standing before you, greeting you with a friendly little side-hug as you invite them and guide them straight into the living room.

"Wow! You've got a nice place (y/n)! I wish my roommate here would have the same taste of decorating and cleanliness as you", Armin praised you as he gives Jean a glare of disapproval. Seems like Jean isn't the chores-type in their living arrangement. Jean rolls his eyes, visibly annoyed by this comment. You guess he hears this quite often. When they both are done with teasing and mocking, Jean makes eye-contact with you.

"That's all well and good, Armin, but why don't you tell me, (y/n), do you believe in love at first sight, or should I pass by again?" 

And there he starts his flirting again. His pick-up lines are funny in a silly sort of way and you smile at them.

"Whoa hey! Did the sun came out or did you just smile at me?" he fires off another one causing you to face-palm as you tried hard not to burst into loud laughter.

"Alright, alright. You had your fun, Jean. We're here for other things, remember?" Armin scolded his friend. 

Jean rolls his eyes again and slumps back into the couch, huffing through his nose.

"I apologize for his behavior, (y/n). He´s always like this when he sees pretty women. I'm sure he doesn't mean it since you're with Erwin." You froze, thinking that you must´ve misheard that. 

"Excuse me?! I'm what?"

Armin's eyes widen. "Oh! Does this mean you're not? I'm sorry. You two seem to be so close and you acted very couple-like yesterday, so I and the others thought..."

Great. And all the others think that you're with Erwin too. So it's not just Hanji who thinks that you two would look like a couple. Do you really look that good together? Must be some kind of weird coincidence of chemistry or something like that. That wouldn’t be that bad though since he's fucking handsome, sexy, nice, kind, and patient, but, no! That's impossible! If there's one thing you're absolutely sure about, then it’s that the Nerd-Girl NEVER gets the good-looking guy in the end. Mother-nature is a bitch in regards to that. You wave your hands in front of you defensively as you try to negate that impression.

"No, no. It's okay. We're not together. I mean he's nice and kind to me. He comforts me when I'm sad, but I guess that's what friends are for, right? We're just friends, I guess... and on top, he is my trainer!" 

Now Jean kicks in again "See Armin? I told you!" Armin flushes into a deep red color, ashamed of himself.

"Enough of that!" you said, clapping your hands together "You're here for some video games, right? Then lets play!"

Armin recovers his composure quickly. You stand up from the couch and gesture them to follow you so you can show them a big shelf in the corner of the room that’s only filled with video games from PlayStation 1- 4. The two boys stare in awe at your collection and their eyes sparkle just like those from little children on Christmas day, which makes you chuckle as the two browse through the shelves and marvel at every single title you own. When they do finally make their choice, it's a PS4 game that both haven’t played before but you´ve been through three times by now.  _ Horizon: Zero Dawn _ . A very nice game made from a mix of action, adventure, survival, and roleplay. One of your favorites. 

When they come over with their game of choice, you show them your console on the cupboard directly in front of the couch. Turning on the TV, they stare again with big sparkling eyes at the wall. They didn't notice the 110” Toshiba projection screen T.V. mounted on the wall, seeing as the projector was mounted about ¾ of the way into the room by a tasteful wall mount that looked more like a light fixture. It seems they've never seen such a big TV before. Without hesitation, Jean takes the controller as he started to play.

 

After many deaths and controller switches between them, you hear your doorbell ringing again. A peek at the clock on the wall says that it´s 2 pm. It’s too early for training and you have nothing else on your schedule today so you have no idea who that might be?

You go to the door to ask who's there, but no answer comes through the intercom. When you ask again you still don't’ get an answer. Annoyed, you turn around to go back to Jean and Armin, who are really enjoying themselves with the game they picked, as a sudden knock on your door calls you back.

This time when you look through the peephole you gasp in surprise. There are Erwin and Levi waiting for you to answer. You open the door hectically, gawking at them in surprise and in almost the same moment, Erwin embraces you in a hug, lifting you from the ground.

Levi follows inside looking slightly bored, not even bothering with the friendly greeting even though you want it. As much as you want to get closer to Levi, he still has this strange aura around him that keeps people away from him, you´re no exception. You hold yourself back, not daring to make the first move, but Erwin gives you a shove on your shoulder, pushing you forward which makes you stumble right into Levi´s chest. You wrap your arms around his neck to prevent yourself from falling and, since Levi didn't see this coming either, takes advantage of the sudden situation as he grabs ahold of you by your waist. 

You could have sworn that he’s able to hear your heart pounding in your chest as you felt heat rising up in your face. You retreat a bit, so your faces are just inches apart from each other, nose tips almost touching. His piercing gray eyes lock with yours and his face flushes a bit too. Thanks to his pale skin, the slight rosy tint was easy to spot from your point of view. Your eyes wander a little more south, down to his lips. You fantasize how they would feel on yours and sigh as your mind imagines your first kiss as a smirk appeared on the lips you're staring at. Immediately you look up into his eyes again, but this makes it worse. His eyes bear a lascivious and seductive stare you simply can't resist. There was such a tension between you two right now and you would give anything to make this moment last longer, just for a minute or two, but before you could do anything else, your panic attacks kick in, forcing you to back up from him completely. As soon as there was enough space between you, a cold and empty feeling in your chest makes you regret this decision. Your whole body and mind fought against each other for so many years, until today, and there's still no winner. You´re a wandering contradiction, a big, fucked-up mess in nice clothes with a smiling mask.

"Uhm.....yeah. Hey, you two. What are you doing here at this time? I didn’t expect you for a visit. We´re supposed to meet at the gym in 2 hours." You tried to change the subject and to distract your thoughts, but Erwin takes the lead and answers for both of them.

"Well, that's true, but my friend Levi here wanted to check and make sure you were okay after last night. So, here we are! We thought we could spend the remaining time together until we head out to train." As soon as the last words leave his mouth, there is yelling from the living room.

"You fucking asshole! Stop that shit and move your ass!" It was Jean, who surely managed it to get the female protagonist Aloy getting trampled or blown up again by a random machine-enemy again.

Visibly confused, he and Levi turn around to face the direction where the noise came from. You laugh so hard at their reaction, that you have to hold your stomach as their stares were just priceless!

"I'm sorry!" you managed to speak between laughs. "Armin and Jean are here too. They came to play video games and are sitting in the living room. Shall we join them?"

You walk past a still confused looking Erwin and Levi to lead them into your living room as well.

"Hey, guys we have company. I hope you don't mind." It was Armin´s turn now since Jean died just moments before, and he presses the button to pause the game before he and Jean turn around and freeze, exchanging stares as if they were busted or caught in the act of a crime. You ensure them that everything is okay as Erwin and Levi take a seat on the couch while you go into the kitchen to fetch all of your guests something to drink. Armin and Jean share another nervous stare before they greet the new arrivals and started their game. 

Erwin and Levi have a really strange effect on other people when they're alone, but when they're together, they can be mistaken as a pair of thugs or paid mafia gangsters. They´re so tightly muscled and ominous looking that it´s no surprise that people back away from them on the street. It didn’t matter Erwin was the kindest person, and Levi had a soft side that you are just beginning to understand. No human on earth, no matter how grumpy, can be this deterring by nature. You assume Levi is just difficult to read and maybe he made a few mistakes or got disappointed in his past as well which causes him to act the way he does.

After you brought the drinks, you look for a free place to sit. Your couch wasn't THAT big and you never could foresee that you would have 4 people as guests at the same time. Luckily, Levi noticed your desperate search and scoots over so you would fit between him and Erwin just like yesterday. You accept the offer willingly. Once you get situated, you realize you have never felt so comfortable with two men.  Levi leans back against the couch, looking straight ahead with his arms spread over the backrest and watching the scene play out in front of him as you lean back letting your head bump into his arm though he doesn't seem to mind it. 

Keeping your head in this position, even cuddling in a bit to feel the tense muscles of his biceps, the remaining hours pass by quickly, with lots of laughter in your apartment. Erwin also got into the game Armin and Jean were playing and even cheered at them. You gave Armin and Jean tips and hints here and there how to move on in the game because you’ve already been through it several times. For beginners at this game, Armin and Jean improve pretty fast and well in the storyline. Just within one hour, they were already out of the beginner's area in the middle of the wilds, hunting machines and gathering their supplies.

At one point, Armin asks you to take the controller, since there's a boss he´s unable to defeat. No surprise, though. It's a so-called Stalker-machine, who owns the ability to become invisible and melt into its environment. On top, he moves pretty fast and scatters bombs and sound grenades wherever he runs, so he will see you before you can see him. And then he will shoot you with his laser cannon mounted on its back. A deadly enemy. You willingly accept the controller and let your fingers dance across the buttons, showing them how it's done! You love to show off your gaming skills. It was the only thing you´re really good in and you like it to show it to others, especially to men.  After you defeated the boss for Armin without dying, he applauds and takes the controller back right before Erwin taps your shoulder to gain your attention as he points to the clock. It’s almost 5 pm! Shit!

"Hey, guys. Can we stop here for today? I have to go now. We can save your game here and you can continue on another day?" 

A little disappointed, the two accepted your objection, turning off the console and the TV. After you cleaned, with help from Levi to your surprise, the five of you leave your apartment together.  You say goodbye to Jean and Armin, giving them hugs before they wander off to the next bus station. You already made plans to continue where they stopped today and you really look forward to it! It's so amazing to have two gaming-buddies who are addicted to this hobby as well. When they disappear behind the corner of the street, you finally turn to Erwin and Levi, who already waiting for you by a car out of a dream.   
Before you idling is a shining white Audi A8 with a V10 twin turbo,  equipped with Loud Larini Exhaust and ADV.1 Wheels , tinted windows and body kit by Motormind designs whose engine resonates with a low purr. Erwin opens the backdoor to invite you inside leaving no appropriate response but to gasp and stare in awe at this amazing vehicle. You always dreamed of having such a fancy car of your own.

"Wow..." All other words that roamed in your head suddenly disappeared when you sit down and Erwin slams the door shut. After he takes his own seat behind the steering wheel, he abruptly pushes the accelerator down, driving with such speed, that the gravity pushes you into your seat. You can't wait to see Mikasa's face when you show up in this car!

This Saturday is definitely enjoyable!


	7. A Night to (not) remember

Another 2 weeks had passed and you got into the training with Erwin more and more. You even caught the attention of some other guys.  One time, Levi caught one of these guys in the act touching your crotch when you laid on the weight bench, legs spread to the sides to distribute the weight of the barrel above you. Before you could react or anything else, a sharp gasp from shock escaped your mouth and you threaten to drop the barrel from the sudden weakness in your arms. Erwin had noticed someone coming close, but he would've never imagined this to happen. And when it happened, it was too late to stop it and Erwin's main focus lied on preventing you from getting hit by that fucking heavy barrel. Levi, however, did notice it, even from his distant position, jumping over the fence of the ring swiftly and running across the area until he was standing right next to the scene, taking an iron grip on the perverts arm.  With one single movement, Levi threw him over his shoulder straight to the ground, still holding tight to his arm, which bent unnaturally. You could have sworn that you even heard bones cracking.   
  


That’s when Erwin took the barrel from your hands and went over to Levi to ask him what got into him, in a very loud serious tone.  The next thing you heard was Levi saying, "That fucking bastard touched (y/n) between her legs and I won't allow anyone to touch her there!" You flushed crimson at Levis protective words and realized it was the first time you heard Levi say your name. Not "brat" or "stupid girl’ but (y/n). 

Erwin calmed down after Levi’s recount of the scene and nodded in acceptance before turned back to you. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He wandered off and came back after a few moments with the manager of the gym in tow, who gave the man a house ban. Though the week’s excitement was half over after that evening, you have the weekend to look forward to. At least then there would be a few relaxing moments to calm down from the stressful of work and training.

Friday came so fucking slow that it almost felt like an eternity. Work became more and more tedious as you recounted how many new friends you had to spend time with, two of which were very handsome guys. When Friday's training was complete, you went to take a shower but were stopped by a strong arm. Unsure of who it is, you assume it is Erwin who likes to grab you this way, causing you to stumble back to bump into his chest so he has an excuse to hug you tightly and looks down at you with a warm smile.

Seems you are right.  "It's Friday evening again, (y/n). We planned another night-out. Wanna join us?"

"You still have to ask?" It was a rhetorical question and you didn't expect a serious answer in return, but Erwin gets the hint. 

"Then we will pick you up again at the same time as last time. See ya later." You struggle free from his embrace to rush to the showers, waving back at Erwin and Levi.  A few hours later, you´re ready for the night out. This time you picked black jeans and a red simple top in silent hope of matching Levi's outfit.

Sadly you were disappointed when the two men came to pick you up. Erwin looked gorgeous, as always, all dressed up in beige and dark brown, carrying a matching jacket over his shoulder with one hand while Levi wears dark blue jeans and a cream-colored button-up. What a pity...Still, there are plenty of chances ahead to play matchy-matchy with Levi. By now you´re sure that these two guys will be a part of your life for a very long time and surprisingly, you had gotten used to that thought pretty fast. 

As usual, Erwin tells you how beautiful you are and Levi's eyes wander over your whole body as if he wants to memorize every curve. It gives you goosebumps every time he does this, but it also inflames the very distant hope deep inside you that Levi could possibly want more from you, but you definitely aren't brave enough to make the first move! It wouldn't be the first time you misread a guys attention in the wrong way. Seeing as you have a big problem with rejection, you find it better to stay quiet and let things develop the way they do despite that being counterproductive to finding a man.  You know that doesn’t help your situation any but it does keep your heart from getting damaged any further.

Just like last time, you three share a cab that takes you to the same bar. Erwin was just about to pay the driver when you jump in trying to take over a part of the bill. Erwin raises his hand in your direction, giving you a silent command to save your money for another time. You feel very uncomfortable with this. You have a good job after all and earn your own money.

"Stop complaining, brat. I can see it in your face that you are about to say something. Just leave it that way and be thankful for it." Levi demanded with annoyance in his voice. You grumble something under your nose and puff your cheeks. "Fine....thank you." Levi rolls his eyes and grunts in reply, but Erwin just smiles and offers his arm for you to hook in.  _ At least there is one gentleman in the group. _

When you enter the bar, you make your way to the same corner as last time.  Everyone else was already there and waiting for you. Hanji immediately jumps up from her seat and rushes towards your direction, lifting you from your feet in a tight hug.

Armin and Jean also join in and give you the same treatment, but without lifting you up.  When Mike approaches, you become nervous. You remember the last time when he got unnecessarily close and heat rises up your face simultaneously with the pace of your heart. You prayed he wouldn’t sniff you again, and luckily, he just takes a little sniff before he smiles as wide as he could, giving you a little side-hug as well. You breathe out in relief and walk over to Mikasa and her boyfriend to greet them. Last time you didn't catch his name but now you want to catch up on that. You sit down beside Mikasa and she introduced her boyfriend as Eren Yaeger.

"Nice to meet you, Eren." You said while giving him a friendly embrace. He flushes a little and scratches his neck in embarrassment. You leaned over to Mikasa to whisper in her ear, "He's cute. You two look good together." Now was Mikasa´s turn to flush.

"Th-Thank you, (y/n)". Suddenly, Hanji shows up behind you, holding a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Enough with flirting around. Time for a PARTY!" She then pours you a shot.

 

_ ~Time skip~  _

You lost complete track of time tonight...again...and it seems it's far from over but you hope deeply it will be over soon. You´re so drunk, that your sight becomes blurry, the figures and objects before you getting more unclear with each passing minute.   
Your mind is still relatively clear, you won’t black out at least, since you´re able to take a lot of alcohol, but your eyes abandon you. Hanji was the worst.....She drank just as much as you, even more, always pouring in two shots at the same time...but it seems she can booze like a horse.

As Hanji was about to pour you another shot, you bury your head in your arms on the table. "No....schanks ~hick~" you murmured inaudibly and silently but Hanji isn't paying attention at all.

"Naaaawww come oooooonnnn! One more won't hurt!" She shoved you the glass. You don't want to drink it but Hanji almost forces you, totally in her party mode. Just when you want to grab the glass, you hear a booming voice from the other side of the table.

"That's enough Hanji! Can't you see that she had enough?!" It was Erwin. Hanji almost dropped her bottle on the floor at the sudden loud volume. His loud and deep voice gives you a terrible headache it echoes inside of your ears like a fading shockwave, but you´ve never been happier to hear him.

"Man, you're no fun!" Hanji retorted with a frown. But then she turns back to you and it seems she´s finally able to recognize the state you´re in. "Hey, (y/n). You ok?" She asked with worry in her voice, putting her hand on your shoulder.   
You raise your head to shake it slowly from side to side.

"I wanna go home......". Your eyes are glazed and the music from the other room nearby roars in your ears mercilessly to make your headache even worse. Before you could put your head back on your arms, you feel the ground beneath you vanish, suddenly floating in the air. Not realizing what's going on at first, you look around desperately only to find Levi's face pretty close to yours. He had picked you up bridal style and was carrying you to the exit. You hold tight to his collar while your other arm wraps around his neck.

Erwin says goodbye to everyone and rushes after us, catching the next crossing cab. Levi takes his seat on the backseat, placing you in his lap while he's still holding you tight in his arms. Your breathing is fast, heavy and uneven and you feel so awfully hot from all the vodka you drank. Your head suddenly becomes very heavy, so you have to rest it on Levi's shoulder, your hot forehead touching his cold cheek while your hot breath tickles his neck. His hold around your back tightens as his other hand wanders from under your knees up to your thighs, placing his warm palm very close to your butt. What a shame that you have to get drunk first to allow a man to touch you like this.  Erwin tells the cab driver where to go and moments later, you noticed that they´re not going to take you home.

"But thatsch not were I live..." you murmured in a very drunk accent.

"Tsk. Shut up, brat. As if we´re going to leave you alone in this state. You stay with us at our place for tonight so we can keep a close eye on you." Normally, you would struggle against this statement, but you´re so drunk, that it isn't bothering you in the slightest. You accept the situation in silence.   
After a ten-minutes ride, you arrive at your destination. It was a dark street with just a few lights on a path of cobblestone. Your current state is more than questionable and won't allow taking a closer look at anything else. When the cab stops, Erwin jumps out, walking around to the backseat door on your side. He takes you from Levi's lap, so he can get out too. After Levi paid the cab driver, he takes you back from Erwin.  You barely realize what's happening right now, other than you´re about to get carried into a foreign place, drunk as hell where you will be alone with two strong men, not able to defend yourself. Your mind was running wild but your body wasn't reacting.

You arrive at the top floor shortly after entering the apartment through the only door up here. It was a dark and gloomy place, and Erwin says that he won't light up the room too much so it wouldn´t stress your eyes. You heard what he said, but didn´t make any effort to pronounce a proper answer. Probably everything you would say will either be total bullshit or not understandable. Levi puts you down on a big soft couch before he leaves you alone, mumbling that he will check on you soon as does Erwin. For a few moments, you sit there alone in the dark and in silence, staring into the nothingness, when Erwin arrives back. He offers you a big, white shirt from his closet, which you accept with a drunken smile.   
"It might be a little big, but I guess it will do as a sleeping shirt". A little confused, you take the shirt from him and shortly after that, Levi shows up too, laying down a blanket and a pillow.

"This will have to do, brat." You nodded in agreement. Erwin walks around the couch, kneeling down before you as he puts his hands on your face so that you have to look at him.

"We are going to sleep as well. If you need something, or if you're not feeling well, my room is there, and Levi's over there." He pointed in two different directions to show you the doors he meant. With a last stroke through your hair, the two men leave you alone. You change your clothes to put on the shirt Erwin gave you. It's indeed a little bit too big, but it will work. You arrange the pillow and blanket before you wrap yourself up into a crepe-roll, only to be knocked out the moment when your head meets the pillow. 

_ Levis P.O.V. _

Within moments of entering my room, I have (y/n) pinned down beneath me on the bed. Delving into the cavity of her neck right below her ear, I kiss and suck every sensitive spot as I create an array of hickeys that mark her as mine.

As my kisses intensify. covering first her jawline and then capturing again her lips, my hands travel down to squeeze and massage her breast. Pinching the hardened flesh of her nipples with my thumb, index and middle finger, her breathing quickens as a gasp escapes her lips into mine. I can feel myself getting more and more turned on as I swallow the life she breathes with the moan that releases, which allows me to relish in the fact that I am, and will be, the only man that makes her feel this way.

Letting my tongue wander back down the other side of her neck, I trace the line of her collarbone with lips and tongue before placing love bites at irregular intervals.

The farther I go down, worshiping every inch of her being with my face and hands, I ensure her subjugation to me as I encase her nipple between my lips and suck before swirling gentle circles around the hardened flesh. The sensual and erotic gasp I earn doing this elicited a growl of arousal, earning yet another erotic sound from the beautiful woman beneath me.

As her back arches into my chest, I tilt to support my body on my right elbow before reaching my other arm around her back to brace it and hold her tight to me. She trembles and shivers under my touch as every slight movement I make leaves goosebumps on her flesh as her body keeps screaming for more. Taking and then releasing her nipple with a loud "pop" sound, I remove my arm slowly from her back to lay her down on the mattress again, stroking down her stomach with my free hand until I reached the place I longed for the most. As my calloused fingers reach her panty line, I slowly slide all but my thumb under the elastic and down the curve of her hip as I slide them down the side of her body making sure to kiss down her torso so I can easily slip them off her while casually caressing her pulsing sex with the heat of my breath as it passes over her pelvis.

With the last vestige of clothing removed from her body, I run my hand slowly up the inside of her leg before sliding into the crease between her sex and thigh. Relishing the groan at being denied my hands at her most sensitive bundle of nerves, I tease her a moment longer as I run my fingers across her sex before nipping at her hip.

"Needy, aren't we love? Let me fix that." Slipping my index and middle finger into her slit, I slide them down both sides of her clit before grazing her opening with the pad of my middle finger.

The second my finger touches her core, her legs spread welcoming me into the depths of her heat as her back arches in anticipation. Enjoying her denial, I instead run my fingers gently over her clit causing her head to throw back and her hand closes to me to rake into my skin.

As my delicate caresses continue, rising and falling with the rise and fall of her hips as she tries to ride my fingers, I bend down and take her nipple between my lips, causing her to cry out my name into the darkened room.

Hearing my name coming from that lusty mouth and speak in that husky, tone sends electric jolts down my back, right to my aching cock and causing it to throb in anticipation.

She moans my name over and over again as I increase the pressure and speed of my strokes as my eyes caught every expression, coaxing her with every stare I lay upon her. Her greedy and lustful touches on my body, begging for me, wanting me inside of her, pleading me to lead her to her release.

"Levi! Please.....I-I can't..." she manages to speak between her heavy moans, as they pour out of her throat like a prayer. I look deep into her eyes, seeing them filled with pure lust and desire as I strip out of my boxers, as suddenly something bright shines into my eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up in the middle of the night and that fucking bright ass of a full-moon shines through my curtains. Of course, it was all a wet dream. I curse to myself before I gaze at the clock and see it is 3 am in the fucking morning!   
I sit up on the edge of my bed as I notice the big tent in my boxers. "You're not helping me either, buddy." 

The last few weeks I caught myself looking at (y/n). Every time I see her moving, laughing, breathing, see how her chest rises up and down with every breath, my desire gros uncontrollably. I want her! I need her! Every fiber of my body and my whole being demands her and now, just one door away, she lays on my couch sleeping off her intoxication. Several times I said to myself that this will be the closest moment I would ever get, and I believed it. Why not taking advantage of this situation? Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt, right?

I sneak out of my room, making sure to not make any noise. Approaching the couch, I hear her breathing softly. When I finally stand right in front of her, with the moonlight shining through the windows, she looks so magnificent, so beautiful. She had pulled the blanket nearly over her head, so I carefully take the hem to slide it down a little to her shoulders before my hands slightly caressing her cheeks.   
Laying half on her stomach, cuddling the pillow tightly and her right leg angled, her breathing is low and steady, a good sign. This means that she feels good and is trusts us. Trusting me.....A smile curls the corners of my lips up as I stroke a strand of hair out of her face. Her hair is so soft. For a few moments, I sit on the ground before her, watching her sleep peacefully as I hear a sudden noise.

"So you can't sleep either?" I heard Erwin asking from behind.

"Tsk. No. Strange dreams and such.  What is your excuse?" I mumbled with annoyance. Just when I finally have some quiet time alone with her, he has to show up and spoil the moment.

"Nothing. I just want to see if she's okay. But I guess you already did that.. Is our sleeping beauty doing well?" 

I chuckle at the statement but he is right. She really is. "Yeah. She's sleeping tight, she doesn't even notice that we're here talking about her." I pull the blanket back over her and she curls up, hugging the pillow even tighter. Damn, how much I wish I could be that pillow at that moment.

"Alright then. Let's go back to sleep Levi. When she wakes up I don't want to get caught here." Erwin turned around and leaves me alone with her again. He's right. That would be a very difficult situation to explain if she caught me here. I stand up from the ground, giving her a last gentle stroke on her cheek when I hear her taking a deep breath.

  
When she breathes out again, she curls up even more and I could hear a softly whispered "Levi....."

That's it! I rush back to my room, lock it tightly and strip my boxers off immediately. Damn it! That girl is definitely going to be the death of me!


	8. Terror from the past

You woke up with a dizzy head as the room spins slightly. Your eyes feel twice the size and your stomach complains loudly about the lack of food but you had absolutely no intention of getting up right now. When you try to grab your phone from its usual place beside the bed, there's nothing you could grab. Like in a trance, you patted multiple times over the same spot to grab that shitty phone before you finally noticed that this isn't your bed and blank.  After your eyes adjust to the amount of light in here, you notice too late that you´re not in your usual environment as you take a look around. This isn't even your apartment! What the fuck?! Where the hell are you?

Blurry memories of Levi carrying you and Erwin talking to you pop into your mind. As you look down you see you are wearing a white shirt, which is far too big for you, and it hits you! This must be Erwin's and this apartment must be theirs! You sigh in relief and drop back on the soft surface of the couch. Good for you that these two guys are reliable, otherwise you would be in terrible trouble now. Imagining what any other guy would've done in your state last night.

When you finally spot your phone on the coffee table in front of the couch, you look at the time, only to be hit by the next shock. 7:23 am. Too early. Way too early...... Too early to worry, too early to think about what could've happened, too early for anything else.....So you put your phone aside again, pull the blanket over your head and curled up underneath. The daylight kept you from falling asleep again and now that you´re surrounded by the cozy and soft darkness, you roll around to the opposite side of the light to go back to sweet, sweet sleep.

 

_ ~3 hours later~ _

 

It seems like minutes since you fell asleep again as you feel a heavy weight on your body, shaking you up from your sleep while a voice, so deep, calm and soft like liquid honey, speaks to you.

"Wakey wakey sweetheart. Time to rise and shine." 

Still half asleep, you murmured from under the blanket "Just five minutes.......". 

A hearty laughter came back in response, calling you back to the world of the living. You roll over to lay on your back as you pull down the blanket from your head. Blinded by the daylight, you blink with your eyes a few times, only to be welcomed by the divine view of Erwin, Illuminated by the sun on his back as he looked down at you with his stunning ocean-blue eyes. ~Oh my gosh....if I'm still dreaming, please don't wake me up!~

While making a few morning stretches, you hear Erwin chuckling. He kneels in front of you on the floor, his right arm supporting his face. You´re a little puzzled by his reaction. Why is he looking at you like this?   
"What? Do I look that funny after a good sleep?" You groaned at him with an annoyed undertone. By now he might´ve noticed that you´re not a morning person.

"Not at all, sweetie. I'm just enjoying the view." His voice, calm and warm as always.

What view? You look down only to get the shock of your life! The first 3 buttons of the shirt had popped open and are barely covering your chest so that your breasts almost jump out to greet him with a friendly "Hello!"  On top of that, you managed to shimmy the blanket down your torso as you were stretching so you were almost completely exposed to him, only wearing this lewd shirt and your slip. You quickly cover your chest with your arms out of reflex as your face takes a bright red color, turning away from him to avoid more embarrassment. Erwin chuckles again seeing your reaction. Now you´re definitely awake. 

While you try to fix the buttons of the shirt, Erwin puts his hand on your shoulder, like many times before, to turn you around with a gentle, yet forceful pull.

"Don't turn away. You look so beautiful when you blush and you definitely don't have to cover yourself." While he spoke in a whispering and seductive voice, he moves closer to you, leaning closer to you. His hand wanders up to your face, covering your cheek as he strokes his thumb along your lips. His mouth is now right above your ear, the deep and sonorous tone of his voice sending shivers through your body. "You have such a delightful body, it's worth a sin." You gasp, gooseflesh appears all over your skin from head to toe, as his words and warm breath against your ear begin to trigger your panic-attacks causing you to burst out in a cold sweat. You grab the couch beneath you tightly to help you move and search desperately for support, for something to hold on tight.

"E-Erwin,", you murmured "please don't do this." He pulls away, staring directly in your eyes. You discover a never known expression in them. They´re half-closed, yet, they bear such a desire you´re definitely not used to from him.

"Don't do what, dear? There's so much I wanna do right now..." He leans closer again, bringing his face so close to yours that you're sure that he's just about to kiss you. His grip on your cheek pulls you in his direction, but you try hard to resist as much as you can, until you feel the backrest of the couch behind you, leaving you without a route to escape. When you realize that he's not going to let you escape, leaving you entirely at his mercy. Closing your eyes tight, surrendering to the hopeless situation.

~LEVI!!!!~ A last desperate cry for help, even if it´s just inside your head.

"Oi, Erwin! What are you doing there with our guest? Looks a little uncomfortable if you ask me." Finally, Erwin pulls away from you, leaving you panting in fear and relief at the same time. Was this really happening? Was Erwin really trying to kiss you? As soon as the situation calms down again, it immediately feels like a strange and distant dream, as if it never happened, but your heart proves you wrong. Still sitting against the backrest of the couch, with your legs curled up, you try hard to regain your composure.

"Nothing Levi. Just checking if (y/n) is ok? Right, dear?" You just nodded multiple times in silent agreement, even if it isn't the whole truth. That´s when you hear Levi clicking with his tongue again.

"And? You okay, brat? Need some painkillers? You drank a lot yesterday so I wouldn't be surprised." 

You shake your head. "No thanks. I'm fine. Just a little hungry....". Finally back to your old self, you stand up from the couch, picking up the blanket you´d thrown on the ground.

"Then hurry up and get a shower. The bath is over there. I also prepared a spare toothbrush. When you're done, breakfast will be ready and for god's sake cover yourself! Someone might come up with stupid ideas!" Levi scolded you as he shot Erwin a death glare before wrapping the blanket around you in slight shock  You pick up your clothes up from the end of the couch and then vanish into the bathroom.

Once inside the shower. the warm water helps soothe you and calm down again. Despite your still racing heart, it has always been easier to sort your wild thoughts during a good hot shower where no one would disturb you in your own little world. At least until your thoughts got interrupted by foreign noises from outside the bathroom. Straining to hear what might be causing the disturbance, you could swear that you hear Levi and Erwin having a heated discussion, but you also could be mistaken since the shower was swallowing a lot of noise. By the time you finished cleaning up yourself, you finally feel like a human again. All clean and dressed up, you join Erwin and Levi for breakfast.

The meal was quiet. A strange tension hovered in the air after Erwin's past actions and after a few minutes of silence, you consider it as your responsibility to take the wheel in your hands and start some good old conversation. You ask totally random questions, but you make sure that they will be difficult to answer and long to explain. For example how Erwin came to the idea to become a personal trainer. This stretched the breakfast time a little longer than usual and the random chit-chat helped a lot to ease the tension. After you three finished eating, you help with washing the dishes and cleaning the dining table. It was the least you can do after they allowed you to sleep on their couch, drunk and probably blabbering. They even gave you a proper breakfast and you didn't have to make it, but they did.  You were very thankful for it and since your mind is clear again, you have the chance to take a look around at their apartment.

First of all: it was neat and clean! You hadn’t expected two men to keep their apartment all tidied up like this. The rest is kept simple. The walls are plain white, but the furniture is dark wooded. The color accents lay on black and dark gray with a hint of green from a few plants or a little spot of red from the pillows on the couch.  _ ~A real man cave~  _

Then you spot a large balcony. Maybe you will be able to see where you are to figure out how to get home. You step outside to take a look around. You know the region you´re in! It's not far away from your home. Just a 20 minutes walk straight to the city. When you turn around to head back into the apartment, you notice that this isn't just a simple apartment, it's even the penthouse! Wow! How much do they earn to afford this life?  Once back inside, Levi is waiting for you. 

"You saw something interesting?" he asks in his usual monotone voice.

"Well, quite. I noticed that my place is nearby. I just have to take a walk through the city. It might take 20 minutes."

Levi turns around to walk to the wardrobe, where he puts on his shoes and jacket. "Then come on! I don't have all day." 

You rush over to him to do the same as you dress up. Erwin peeks around the corner of the open kitchen, watching your actions.

"Leaving already?" he asked slightly disappointed. 

"Seems so..." you responded, also disappointed. Looks like Levi wants you out of his penthouse as soon as possible. Maybe you were wrong after all. Maybe he doesn't want you around him if he wants to get rid of you that quickly. Erwin dried his hands on a kitchen towel and joins you, embracing you goodbye.

"You have to come over again. We will always save you a place on our couch. I will see you later. Bye, sweetie." You returned the embrace before you leave, with Levi.

While you two walk into the city side by side, neither of you said a word. Although you figured out that Levi closes the gap between you with every passing minute you walk, it's strange. Even if you have the feeling that he's pushing you away from him, he seems to strive for your closeness at the same time. He's truly a very strange man, full of secrets and contradictions. When you were half way home and had reached the lively downtown area, a sudden idea pops up in your mind.

"Do you mind if I take hold of your arm, so we don't get separated? It's pretty crowded." Levi glanced at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Sure. Do as you wish." Cheering on the inside, you grab Levi by his arm and hook yourself in. Maybe you´re wrong after all. If he didn’t enjoy your presence, he surely would have denied your request. This fact flamed up the silent hope inside of you that maybe not everything is already lost.

_ Levi's P.O.V. _

The moment when that brat took hold of my arm, I feel my heart skip a beat. What is this girl doing to me? This weird feeling I always have when she's around me when she touches me.  It makes my stomach feel sick. I know that I long and crave for her body, that I want to leave my mark on her, but there´s something else, something different, something strange. When I recall the memory of Mike, how he was holding her close to him and making his stupid and weird sniffing gesture, I feel my blood boiling. For some reason, I feel the urge to do anything that's possible to avoid any other men touching her, except myself. The last time I felt this way was so long ago that I totally forgot about it. All I know now is, that I want her beside me, that I want her to touch me and that I want her to be mine, only mine!

Arm in arm, we walk through downtown for quite a while. I slowed down my pace to make the walk longer, to feel her touch on me a little longer, to pretend a little longer that I have someone who wants to be close to me. The silence we share soon became unbearable, even for me. So I decide that it's time to break it and ask the brat about earlier.

"What was that thing with Erwin this morning? It didn't look like you liked it. Tell me." I asked her nonchalantly as her grip on my arm tightens. She's getting nervous. Looks like she already banned that thought from her mind. Is this her way of deflecting? How stupid! How will she ever be able to solve her problems by just forgetting them?!

"I'll ask you again: What happened earlier? I want you to tell me!" 

She struggled with herself, I can tell. She bites her lower lip and her nostrils flutter from her fast breathing. Maybe she can't find the right words? I open my mouth to ask her again, but this time she finally replies. 

"Erwin woke me up and I didn't recognize that my shirt was wide open, barely covering my upper body. I managed to shimmy the blanket down me as I was stretching and I guess I gave Erwin the wrong signals, I didn’t notice until it was too late. He leaned towards me and I think he wanted to kiss me. I was too terrified to move or to push him away. I just surrendered to my hopeless situation, like I always do. I know, I'm a wimp. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry."

So that's the matter. Damn it, Erwin! You've gone too far! I clench my fists inside of my pockets and keep walking, trying to remain collected and radiate calmness. She´s still uncomfortable with the situation so I try to smooth the waves. I'm not good at comforting people or talking, or anything else that requires social activities, but for her, I want to try.

"Don't apologize. I guess it's just normal. I mean, he's a man after all.  What man wouldn't try to make a move on a sexy half-naked woman that lay before him?" When I think about it, I think I would´ve done the same in Erwin´s position but I don't know if I would be able to hold me back. Erwin is always the one of us with the most self-control.

Her grip around my arm loosened up again as we leave the crowded area. In fact, we´d left it behind us a while ago but she kept holding on to me and I enjoyed it. I feel the warmth of her body melting into mine. I feel her pulse, which speeds up when we look at each other. I struggle with the idea to take a turn and guide her around the city a little longer and maybe ask her about her private life, but just when I thought this was the perfect moment for some alone time, I am proven wrong when I hear a foreign voice behind us.

"Well, well well. If it isn’t the witch-girl! I thought you looked familiar when I spotted you a few minutes ago." 

I turn around to the manly voice to see, what kind of asshole dares to talk to her like that, but my movements are slow and heavy as if something is holding me back. But why? I turn my head around and to see what's keeping me back, but then I notice it. (Y/n)  was clinging tight to my arm, holding onto it so tight, that I thought she's going to break it. She stands beside me stiff as a statue, trembling and shaking in fear with her eyes locked to the ground and biting her lower lip. What the hell is going on? Who is this guy? When he walks ahead of us to block our way, he looks down to her.

"What is it witch-girl? You don't want to greet an old friend? How disappointing..." 

(Y/n) tries to sneak behind me, now even grabbing my hand for comfort, interlacing our fingers, searching desperately for something to hold onto. Dammit! Why is she so terrified? I have to get her out of this situation as soon as possible!

"Who are you? Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk with you? So back off and stop calling her a witch you moron!" I yelled at him, but it seems the guy isn't easy to impress. He looks down to me and I see that he really enjoys what he's doing. It makes me sick! I don't know who the fuck he is, but I hate him! I hate him so much!

"Awww. Is this your lover? How cute. I didn’t think you had a soft spot for midgets. But don't tell you forgot about me, witch-girl. That would be very rude of you. After I put up so much effort to make sure, that you´ll never forget me. Come on sweetie. Show me that scar of yours...Show me how much you missed me." 

He laughed evilly as he bends down to us. Now it dawns on me! This is the bastard who did all these horrible things to her! My anger turns to fury and I'm really hoping that he'll dare to touch me or (y/n). It will be a good excuse to beat the shit out of him! (Y/n) didn't say a single word the whole time as hides behind me, still holding my hand. Her head rests between my shoulder blades and I feel her shaking in raw anxiety. My poor girl...

"Now come on! Don't be so rude to me!"  He says as he grabs her arm to drag her out from her hideout. She gasps and jumps in shock when she feels his grip.

"Don't you dare to touch her you bastard!" I bellowed as I yank his arm away from her, placing myself in front of her to block his way. I won't allow this fucking asshole to touch her ever again! What kind of man am I if I can't even protect a woman?

"My oh my. The midget is playing tough, eh? Let's see if your lover will be able to stand upright when I'm done with him." 

I heard (y/n) gasping again from behind me but I´m so full of adrenaline that I ignore it. When that guy tried to grab me by my collar, I duck away underneath him, taking one big step in his direction as I force my whole body upwards before giving him an uppercut underneath his chin. He falls backward and I hear his jaw break. When he falls to the ground, he holds his face with both hands while he whimpers and cries in pain. Even if it's unsporting, I place several hard and forceful kicks in his stomach afterward. With each kick he yelps and groans in agony, giving me the satisfaction I want right now to assure that this motherfucker will never treat a woman like before ever again! Suddenly, all my actions are cut off by a tight grip around my chest. It´s (y/n) and she is crying desperately begging me to stop.

"Why should I stop? This is the payment for all the years he harassed and abused you! He deserves it! Don't hold me back!" I yelled at her, but she holds onto me even tighter, burying her head in the crook of my neck, crying her tears in despair and agony.

"Please, Levi! Please stop! It's enough. You're going to kill him! He's not worth your anger!" 

Seeing her like this triggers something inside me and I really let my fists sink, taking deep breaths to regain my composure before I look down to my victim. He deserved it. He deserved every punch and kick, but (y/n) is right. I take her hands in mine to drag her gently in front of me before I tug her into a tender and caring embrace. (Y/n) willingly returns my touch and she calms down again, along with me. With her face still hidden in my neck, I hear her whispering.   
"Thank you so much for saving me, Levi. I owe you one." 

I smiled mischievously. "I will come back to that, brat." With a simple nod from her, I suddenly lifted her up bridal style to hurry away from the crime scene. 

"What the hell are you doing Levi? Someone could have seen us!"

"I don't care! Let's get you outta here as quick as possible. I'm taking the risk!" With that, she clings tight to my neck as I carry her out of the city  all the way to her apartment. After an exhausting escape with some extra weight on my arms, I finally make it to (y/n)'s place. I put her down in front of the entrance and we rush through the staircase, taking two steps at once, right into her apartment before closing the door with a loud slam behind us.  With the dor shut, we both sink to the ground, panting for air. I tilt my head to the side to take a look at her. Luckily, she is unharmed. Well, sort of...

"Am I right if I guess that this was the guy who abused you in school?" She didn't look at me, but her fingers trace over the scar behind her right ear, stroking it.

"You are....I've never imagined seeing this motherfucker ever again".

Another moment of silence flows by before she stands up, offering me her hand to help me up from the ground. She guides me into the living room, where we sit down on the couch and where I watch her as she leans back, closing her eyes. It seems her thoughts are overwhelming her right now. I reach out for her hand and hold it in mine, gently running my thumb over her soft skin on the back of her hand.

"Tell me. What's bothering you? I'm here." 

She finally locks her eyes with mine, although a hint of confusion glimmers in them and her expression changes into a soft smile soon when she feels my hand on hers.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to sort my thoughts about what just happened... It seems so unreal and yet, it all happened. I always wanted someone, especially a man, who would protect me from harm the way you did. Now, someone like that is sitting right here, next to me and I don't know what I should do. I'm scared..." She started to shake again, but her words hit a nerve. I move closer to her and hold her face in my hands, forcing her gently to look at me.

"Speaking of what happened: You said you owe me one, right? Then I want to take advantage of that promise. Now." Looking deep into each other's eyes, I feel myself getting lost in her mix of blue and grey jewel-like orbs that remind me of a harsh ocean during a thunderstorm. She blushes when she finally seems to understand what I´m going to insist right now. 

"And.....what do you want, Levi?" She asks carefully, but I guess she already knows the answer.

"I want you to kiss me..."

_ Reader P.O.V. _

Levi really asked you to kiss him! Your heart speeds up so fast, that you fear it will burst out of your chest any moment. You´re scared, but at the same time, you want it, you want him! You want him so much. Levi’s hands still linger on your burning cheeks as you put your own hands above them, scooting closer to close the gap between your bodies. He takes that as a yes to move on and leans in, reducing the space between your faces slowly to zero. You close your eyes in sweet expectation. The first thing you feel is warm air. Levi is breathing through his mouth against yours to let you know that he's just inches away, to allow the anticipation to grow. Opening your mouth a little, you finally feel your lips melting together, moving in unison at a slow and careful speed to test the waters. After a few minutes of gentle brushing and pecking, Levi initiated a more greedy and passionate kiss as he pushes himself into your direction, your lips moving against each other in perfect sync, breathing and gasping into each others mouth. His lips are so warm, so soft, so gentle. And he tastes so good...

Levi moves his hand from your face slowly down to your jaw, tracing along the jawline with his thumb, taking your chin between his fingers to pull your mouth open. He licks with his tongue along your lower lip, begging for entrance. This is all you wanted for so long. For too damn long. You eagerly, but nervously, open your mouth to let him in. After all, the last time you did this was 10 years ago and you aren't sure what to do. The tip of his tongue playfully flicks your bottom lip before he enters your mouth, exploring every inch of your wet cavern. You rub your own tongue against him and soon, both of you start a fight for dominance. It was clear that Levi won it easily. Damn, this feels so fucking good! His hand reaches behind your nape, pressing you even closer to him. Too bad you run out of breath too fast so that you need to part from him, panting for air as he moves his mouth to your ear.

"(Y/n), sit in my lap". Again, he called you by your name. To hear your name coming out of this mouth in his delicate and seductive voice sends a shiver down your spine. You lick your lips clean from his saliva, eager not to waste a single drop before you crawl slowly on his lap to face him. His hand remained on your thigh the whole time, a gentle and careful guide and for your support. It seems you wear your insecurity on your sleeves. To be so close to him, his body to tight against yours, your stomach starts to complain again, pretending that you have to vomit but you won't allow your body to ruin this moment. Not this time! You put up all the bravery you could, fighting against yourself in a fierce battle as you try to hold on to Levi's collar. It seems he senses your inner battle. How could he not? You are a trembling and shivering mess right now, every single muscle inside your body is tensed to its limits and flutters from adrenaline and excitement.

Levi gently removes your hands from his collar to place them around his neck, bringing your face even closer to him. Still breathing heavily from the kiss, his hand nestles in your neck to pull you into him until your lips meet again in a passionate french kiss. You lean in completely, closing the last bit of space between your bodies until both of your chests are just separated by the clothes you´re wearing. As Levi feels your soft breast against his chest, he allows a deep and low groan to escape his throat, right into your mouth.

"There you go...That's the spirit." He encouraged you in a short moment for a breather. His hands wander further south, to your ass, groping your cheeks as he strokes your thighs up and down. It feels as if Levi sends electric shocks through your body. You´re not just shivering from your panic, but also from arousal and fierce excitement about what comes next. You never felt this way before. It's amazing, exciting and frightening at the same time. Levi’s grip on your butt tightens, spreading your cheeks through the jeans you wear to press you closer to his crotch. You couldn't hold back a slight moan from rolling out of your mouth as you part from him again, panting for air, a string of saliva connecting your tongues as you put your hands on his chest for support. As much as you want this, as much as you want to go further now, your fear is holding you back. You gulp as you two look in each other's half-lidded eyes. He tries again to pull you back to continue, but you hesitate. Confused by your sudden change of mind, he cups your face with his hands, eager for an explanation.

"What's wrong, (y/n)? You're shivering. And your heart's beating so fast. Do I scare you?" You shake your head to assure him it's not his fault. You have to make things clear before he thinks otherwise. You have to tell him. Tell him what else happened in your past beside the harassment at school.

"No Levi. It's not because of you. It's just..." you struggled to find the right words. How should you explain that you're an emotional wreck to the man you desire?

What if he hasn't the patience you need? What if he will be too annoyed by your personality and just leave? After all this effort to come closer to him, the great fear of losing him because of this kicks in mercilessly but you'll only find out if you tell him. Now or never. You inhale deeply to give it a try.

"Well...It's about a thing that happened to me a few years ago...", Not so bad for the beginning.  "I came in contact with someone over the internet. We had a lot in common and we got along very well. We talked to each other every day, and over the weeks and months, it happened that I fell in love with him. He said he was flattered and that he felt the same way. I was so happy to hear that but he lived in another city over 500 kilometers away. That didn't matter to me. One day, we decided to meet over the weekend. I booked a hotel room and flew down to him. When we finally met, we shared our first kiss and as we arrived at my hotel...Well, I'm sure you can imagine what happened then."   You took a little break to sort your thoughts and give Levi a moment to realize what you´re about to tell him.

"That was the moment when I lost my virginity. It felt right with him, but....." you let out a long breath "...well...I didn't feel anything at all. He was all focused on his own satisfaction and he didn't make any effort to make sure I was feeling good too. I just lay there, waiting for him to finish. After that first disappointment, the second didn't take long. The next day, I slept with him again, in silent hope that it was just my big excitement that kept me from enjoying his touches but it was the same as the day before. When the weekend was over and I flew back home, I tried to contact him as soon as possible, but all I got from him was the statement, that we both didn't match and that he was going to end the relationship before it could really start." Levi listened to you very closely the whole time as his hands rested on your waist. He's waiting for you to go ahead as if he senses that the story isn't over yet. How right he is...

"Well...this happening was the trigger for my panic attacks I suffer. Whenever I try to get close to a man, my panic attacks kick in and my whole body wants to flee. Being just friends with men is fine, but when they suggest that they want more from me than just friendship...I panic. My own body is my biggest enemy when I'm trying to have a relationship. You have no idea how much it hurts when you feel so alone, so lonely, and you´re not able to search for the One to ease this emptiness inside you, because you know very well that it won't work. That's the reason why I have been single for over 10 years now." With the last sentence spoken, you hear Levi gulp. He takes your face again in both of his hands as a few tears run down your cheeks.

"So, you're going to tell me that you had no other close contact with any man in the last 10 years? No kisses, no hugs, no sex? Except for this one first time with that idiot?" You nod. "Shit.....So I am the first one after those 10 years who was able to kiss you like that? I'm honored." A slight smile sneaks on your lips. His words are so subtle and tender, and not a hint of sarcasm or pretense. Just pure honesty.

"But I don't want to be hurt like that ever again, Levi. That's why I don't want to sleep with a man just because I "need" it. I want to know how it feels to be loved. Loved as a person." 

Levi embraces you gently, rubbing your back with his palm.  "Shhh. It's okay. I understand you so please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry."

You pull away from him and he wipes the tears from your face. His expression had changed. His piercing gray eyes, once filled with emptiness, annoyance, and coldness are now full of warmth, compassion, and understanding.

"Don't blame yourself for what others did to you. Your body tries to protect you from being hurt again. But don't surrender to your fears. Don't let them hold you back from living the life you want. Try to overcome them. Let me help you with that!"

He forces you to look him directly in the eyes and you aren't sure what he means with his words. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't that obvious, brat? I........I want you. I want you so bad! You. Have. No. Idea. How much I want you! Since the day Mikasa came to Erwin and showed us your photo. Your eyes attracted me so much and seeing you just in that towel, imagining the figure of your body underneath it, made me want you even more. According to your reactions in the near past and the passion you put in our kiss, I can say that you want me too, right?"

You can´t believe what Levi is telling you right now. Without hesitation and restraint, he told you that he wants you. You don't know how to deal with this situation but he's right after all: You want him too! It seems this day is going to be a whole outing-thing, and it's not even noon...

"Y-Yes. You're right. I want you too but I beg you, Levi, please give me some time to get comfortable with the situation. This is all new for me and my stomach is going crazy right now."

Levi chuckles as he strokes your thighs up and down. "It's okay, sweetheart. I will give you all the time you need. I won't push you to do something you don't want. Trust me."

"I do." You replied before you hug him tightly, your arms caging his neck. "And thank you." 

He returns the embrace as a sudden noise ruins the moment. Levi's phone rang. With the usual click of his tongue, he answers the call.

"What do you want, Erwin?....No I'm with (y/n) at her place. I was about to leave as your call interrupted me. What? Urgh...Don't be so fucking annoying. I'm on my way. Yeah, yeah. See you!" Levi put his phone back into his pocket and sighs. "Seems like we have to move this matter to another time. Erwin has something that he wants to tell me. He said it's important." He clicked his tongue again.

"It's okay. Actually, this is perfect timing. Don't get me wrong, Levi. I like you around me, but after what we told each other moments ago, I need some alone time to sort my thoughts." You move down from his lap as he gives you a gentle stroke through your hair, kissing your forehead.

"I understand. Just don't make me wait for too long. I don't know how long I can hold myself back." He smirked as you flush crimson instantly.

"I-I will try. I guess I'll see you later then, alright?" Levi and you walk to your door as he abruptly turns around to grab your waist, pulling you close to him as he simultaneously presses his lips on yours. You gasp in surprise into his mouth and you feel him smirking against your lips. When you part, he takes your chin in his fingers.

"Just a little parting gift and yes, I'll see you later." With that, he opened the door to leave. When your apartment turned all quiet again, you feel a sudden emptiness in your guts, but your stomach feels as if fireworks are exploding in it.

"Shit. I think I'm falling in love..."

_ Levi's P.O.V.  _

This morning turned out better than I could ever imagine. I was finally able to make my move on the brat and to top it all, she confessed that she wants me too. The only drop of bitterness was her story she told me. I couldn't help it, but I feel compassion for her. She'd never learned how it feels to be loved physically and emotionally. She's a lot like me. Her beautiful smile she always wears is just a mask. She's hiding her true self from the world, playing all tough and funny towards others. But today, I ripped that mask off of her to to see her true self. She's so emotional, so vulnerable, so different from everything I´ve ever known. When I think back to the moment when our lips met, when our bodies ground against each other, I felt a pleasant heat rising up in my loins but I have to be patient. If I can't contain myself, I will just cause more damage to her. She is badly injured and she needs time to heal and I will give her what she needs.

I decide to take the long way back home to avoid unwanted contact with people since the commotion I caused might not be over yet. I arrived home 30 minutes later than usual and Erwin was already waiting for me. When I came into the living room, Erwin sits at the dining table, his hands folded together before his face. When he hears me coming in, he opens his eyes to look at me.

"What took you so long? I was starting to worry." I run my fingers through my hair and let out my usual "Tsk" before I replied in a whole sentence. "Well, there's no need for that. So, what is it you wanted? Tell me, what's so important?" 

Erwin stands up and pulls out his smartphone. With a few swipes with his finger across the display, he shows me the site of the local newspaper. The headline reads "Fight in the City! Dark haired man puts citizen up in the hospital!"

"Shit." I acknowledged, knowing that I am the one who this refers to.

"Judging by your reaction, it was you who did this. Can you explain this to me? You never wanted to do this again, remember? So tell me: What did this guy do to deserve this? Did he call you a midget?" 

I ground my jaws together as I put my hands on the table to support my body weight. I know this could happen, and yet, I grabbed (y/n) and escaped from the crime scene. I just wanted to protect her and now, everything's turning into the opposite of what I planned.

"And? Don't you have something to say about that?" Erwin asked again. My patience was at its limit.

"Shut up! He deserved it! And I would do it again!" I bellowed at him. But Erwin just stands there, calm and stoic, his arms crossed before his chest.

"And why? There must be a reason for this behavior!"

"BECAUSE.....!" I scolded myself for getting loud at him. After all, he's just trying to help me. Even if it was fucking annoying.

"Because he was the one who abused and harassed (y/n) back in school. He just showed up before us in the city and then he tried to carry on where he stopped years ago. And (y/n), ....Damn...If you could´ve seen her this moment. She was so terrified, so full of fear...She was hiding behind me, holding onto my arm so tight, all shivering and trembling from anxiety. I just...wanted to protect her." I explained, trying to come up with the only excuse that might justify this action. 

Erwin's expression changes drastically when I mention (y/n) name. His eyes widened and his arms drop on the table. It seems he´s also shocked to hear that. After a moment of silence, Erwin sighs. "So...That's why. I have to apologize Levi. I got the wrong intention. You did well. I'm proud of you." 

What the fuck's that supposed to be?

"Tsk. Thanks, Dad. But there is also something I have to scold you for!" Now Erwin is the one who´s confused. It seems he didn't realize what I'm referring to. Then I'm going to fresh up his mind.

"Remember earlier? You almost forced (y/n) into a kiss she didn't want! Without even thinking about how she might feel! Just because you weren't able to control your hormones, you risked the trust she has in you! It doesn't matter, how lewd and sexy she looked at that moment. You know very well that she likes you and that she finds you attractive and you used her feelings to your advantage without even knowing what you might cause with your stupid action!" 

I finally can make Erwin realize the situation and to lose his composure. His gaze rests on the table before him. It seems I was able to affect him to overthink his actions, and he seems to regret what he did.

"You´re right, Levi. I'm sorry. I will apologize to her later at the gym."

"Yes, you should do that. But first, I have to tell you a little story". Erwin looked at me in confusion. I take my seat at the table to tell him, what (y/n) told me earlier about her heart being broken and about her fears. Maybe then, Erwin will understand too. Just like me...


	9. Insomnia

A week has gone by since you had that special moment with Levi and you still love to think back to it and remember every single minute of how it felt when he told that he wants you. It makes your emotions go crazy and your stomach feels like a thousand butterflies are flying in it. Your sick feeling about this "Hot guy has interest in you" nearly vanished and you´re finally able to eat properly again. You feel better, but you´re still uncertain if Levi feels the same way you do, even if he told you that he wants you.  Want is still different from Love, right?

 

Still, on the same day when this all happened, Erwin apologized to you for his behavior. You figured that Levi must have told him about your situation and when you asked him if it's true, he agreed. You didn't blame him for it. In fact, it made things easier. You didn't have to tell the story twice and risk another mental breakdown and Erwin knows now how to deal with you properly. That doesn't stop Erwin from flirting with you. A little touch here and there, a slight stroke against your butt, the way he grabs your shoulders when he tries to explain a new routine during training...Any excuse to come in contact with you.

  
Levi had a close eye on you the whole time, but he allows Erwin to have his fun, although it´s pretty clear that it´s bothering him. Is he jealous? It's unusual to see someone being that protecting and caring over you. Deep inside, you feel a sudden warmth thinking about this. He must really feel something for you when he's acting like this, and his disapproving stare towards Erwin and other guys makes you chuckle.

  
Every time you look over to him, you automatically start to smile.  When he senses your gaze upon him, he stares back with a dirty smirk on his lips, which cause you to blush instantly so you have to turn your face away from him but you can't avoid your eyes when they seek for Levi in his own corner of the training ground, pumping weights, kicking and hitting that punching-bag that´s hanging from the ceiling. You always become excited when you watch him train. You´re supposed to be as well, but you couldn’t bring yourself to focus. Not when he's there, so aggressively punching and kicking that bag, making it fling only to block it once it’d return to him with such force it’d knock out a man instantly.

The evening after the training, Erwin holds you back from moving to the showers by pulling you back by your wrist. He asked you if you would like to join the friendship-squad for a visit at an indoor water park and you nodded in fierce excitement! It's been months since you've visited a water park. And now that you´d lost enough weight to show yourself without shame, it would be a great opportunity to have a closer look at Levi´s and Erwin´s bodies as well. Cheering on the inside about this naughty thoughts, you went to the showers.

 

While talking to Mikasa, you figure that you have absolutely nothing to wear for this event! "Shit! Mikasa! I have to go shopping! I have no bathing suit that would fit! I'm sorry but I have to hurry!" 

 

She laughs in return. "Don´t worry. I have a day off today since Eren is visiting his parents. If you want, I can join you on your shopping trip. I can judge the suits you picked and say if they´re good or not. What do you say?" 

 

After you step out of the shower to dry yourself hastily, you peek around the edge into Mikasa´s cabin. "Really? You would to that? You´re an angel! That would be great!"

 

"Then it's settled! Let's finish here and then let's go shopping!" Mikasa retorted as she jumps out of the shower as well.

 

_ ~The next day~  _

Erwin and Levi picked you up very early. Too early for your taste, but the foresight of what lies ahead makes it up. Erwin´s a real gentleman as he helps you to store your bag into his car. Levi just sits on the passenger seat in silence. When your bag is stored, Erwin holds the door open for you to take your seat and closes it once you get comfortable in the backseat. You´re not used to so much attention and it feels so strange that you can't stop blushing but to complain about it would be stupid as well. When Erwin takes his place in the driver's seat to start the engine, the radio screams instantly.

 

"Whatever it takes - 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins - I do whatever it takes!" The sudden loudness and volume cause you to jump in fright in your seat and Erwin turns down the volume until the car was filled with complete silence.

 

"I'm sorry (y/n)! I totally forgot to tell you that Levi and I like to listen to loud music when we're about to drive a longer route." 

 

You put your hand on your chest, panting heavily and trying to overcome the first shock until you could finally speak again.

 

"Nevermind. I like to listen to loud music as well, but usually, I´ll warn my passengers before I turn up the volume." Erwin laughed while he starts the engine to drive off.

 

"Tsk. He said he's sorry. If you've nothing better to do than complaining, we should turn up the volume again." Levi announced in an annoyed tone. What the heck is wrong with him? Did someone cough into his brain? You thought he's interested in you, so why on earth is he acting so rude? But your thoughts are cut off when Levi turns up the volume, filling the silence with loud music again, which makes it impossible to talk, to think and to complain. You just sit in your seat, staring out of the window.

 

You almost drove 1 hour and begin to wonder where they're going to take you. When you finally arrive, your eyes sparkle in joy. You´re now at the biggest indoor waterpark nearby with more slides and chutes you can count!  Mike and Hanji are already waiting at the parking lot and the rest joins as well one by one. The greeting between you and them is warm and hearty as always. Hanji rushes towards you to embrace you tightly, almost begging for forgiveness for filling you up the last time. You calm her down and say that it's okay because everything turned out well after all. With a side-look to Levi, she gasps and starts her fangirling again, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

In a loud volume, she asks you if you´d slept with Erwin and how it was. She even asks you how big he is down there! You haven't noticed that Erwin is standing right next to Levi and you flush crimson at once. Erwin must´ve heard that he was called by his name and turns his head in your direction. You wave your arms in front of Hanjis face to shush her.   
  


"Shut the fuck up Hanji! Can't you talk more silent?! And no, I haven't slept with Erwin, so I don't know how it was and how big he is." Almost disappointed, she nudges you with her elbow to your side.

 

"Come on girl. Make a move! You promised me, remember? It's obvious that you like each other." She retorted, more silent in the end. 

 

"I promised nothing, Hanji. I just said that I need time to figure out where we stand and I will see where this will lead me. Don´t push me." Why the fuck does everyone think that you´re with Erwin? It's true that you like him a lot and he is handsome, nice, kind, patient.....Actually, he is the perfect man every woman dreams about but you find yourself more attracted to Levi.  No one seems to notice that. Levi has something that turns you on very bad. In fact, there is more than one attribute that makes the package complete.

  
His beautiful eyes, his low and deep voice that sends tingles through your body, his soft hair, his well-built body with muscles as hard as steel and his character is also unique. Acting all cool, stoic and ass-like while he turns to the total opposite when you're alone with him, showing his soft side just to you. He doesn't seem to act like this to everyone...This must be the reason why no one would believe that someone may fall for him...Or he´d fall for you.

 

When finally everyone arrived, you enter the huge building to start the day. You´re already wearing your swimsuit underneath your clothes, so you just have to strip them off inside the dressing cabin. While looking at yourself in the mirror inside the cabin, you come to like your body more and more. You lost enough weight to get skinnier and to build up muscles at the places where you want them.

  
Your stomach had become flatter and the first signs of your six-pack are visible. You never felt this way before: loving your own body and admiring the view of yourself by looking in the mirror.  When you went to the city together with Mikasa to buy a new swimsuit just for today, Mikasa encouraged you do buy a marine-blue swimsuit that was designed as a one-piece model.

  
It pushed your breasts a little upwards and the slip-part and the bra-part were connected by two large strips, which formed an "X" around your waist, leaving your stomach partly free so you´re able to show your belly piercing.

You wrap yourself in a towel and take a little shower before you enter the huge pool hall. You see Armin waving at you as you walk up to him. He leads you to a private area, which seems to be reserved just for your group. You wonder how this is possible and Armin tells you that Erwin knows the manager of this place and that this is the usual treatment when we all come here together. You have to admit that Erwin sure has some good connections...You join the others and you´re very pleased with the sight you´re blessed with. Seeing all the guys in nothing but their swimming trunks, especially Erwin and Levi, makes you gasp. Holy shit, they both look so damn sexy!  Both of them have more an eight-pack than a six-pack and their Adonis Line stands out so delightfully, keeping your eyes glued to it for a couple of moments. This is by far your favorite muscle on a men's body and alone for this view, the early wake-up call was totally worth it!

 

Erwin reserved you a lounger right between him and Levi, as usual, and pats the empty space to invite you to take a seat. After you take off the towel to put it on the lounger, you hear 4 different wolf-whistles from the group, including Erwin, Mike, Jean, and Hanji. You flush and turn around at them. "What? You never saw a woman in a bathing suit?" You asked in embarrassment. Erwin replies promptly for all of them, scanning your body up and down with eager eyes. 

 

"We did. But not such a sexy lass as you, sweetie. And since when did you have this one?" He pointed at your belly piercing.

 

"Oh, this? I got it when I was 16. No big deal." While turning back to the others, they´re still staring at you. You almost feel like an alien or something. "What is it now?" You ask again. They whisper with each other and you have the feeling that something isn´t right with you. This time, it was Mike who answered. 

 

"Your tattoo......" he notes, "it looks good on you. A perfect piece of art." This was unforeseen. You never expected that they would focus on your tattoo since it became normal these days to have one. As you take a look around the group, none of them has a tattoo. This makes you an individual in some way.

  
When you finally manage to put your towel on your lounger, you turn around to Levi. He's avoiding your gaze as if he doesn't want to look at you. He continues with his strange and rude behavior from earlier, which leaves a cold and empty feeling inside you. Did he make up his mind about you? If you want a person you desire, you normally would react differently.....Like...Well....sharing small kisses or holding hands. Such little things, but Levi absolutely makes no efforts to get that close to you. With a sigh of disappointment, you feel a sudden pull on your arm. Armin had taken your hand and asks you if you want to go sliding as well. Maybe this will distract you from your sad thoughts. What were you thinking after all? That you finally would have some luck in your life by finding a boyfriend? Pfffft.....As if.

 

You agree and follow behind Armin. Erwin, Hanji, and Mike also join the scene as well as Levi, although he trots behind everyone else with a more displeased look. Everyone grabs a big floating ring for the slide and lined up in the queue. With just Erwin before you, you prepare yourself for sliding next, but before you´re able to do so, Erwin sits down in his ring and asks if you can give him a push down the slide. You nod and put your hands on the ring, to give him final push, but just the moment when he will start to slide, he grabs your wrists to pull you on top of him, holding you tight.

 

"ERWIN! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!" Your screams echoed through the long body of the slide and you hear loud laughter from the beginning of it. But Erwin laughs the loudest. He's truly enjoying himself, having you on top of him, all screaming and struggling against him and the sudden changes in direction. You have no other choice but to hold tight to him if you don't want to fall down. After minutes of tight body contact, you finish the ride as you both fall backward from the ring into the ending basin.

  
As you´re underwater you lose your orientation for a moment before you´re lifted up bridal style by Erwin. You cough and wipe the water from your eyes as he carries you out.

  
"I'm sorry, (y/n). I just couldn't resist." Finally able to see again, you give him a punch on his shoulder.

 

"You meanie!" Still snickering like a little child, he puts you on your feet again. From this point, you´re aware not to stand right behind Erwin when you want to take a slide.

  
The remaining hours pass by too quickly. You had lots of fun with all of your new friends. You played water polo in the waving pool and competed against each other in swimming. Of course, you lost every time, but at least you could hold your breath far longer than everyone else. Diving has always been your favorite activity when it comes to water but to your big distress, Levi hasn't looked at you once the whole day. What the hell had you done wrong that he doesn't even want to look at you? Or did he just changed his mind about you? These thoughts feel almost like a knife in your heart but you can't be sure until you ask him and you will ask him, that's for sure!

 

You decide to have a little swim on your own to think about the words to use. Such an uncomfortable conversation must be thought out carefully, especially with Levi. When most of the others go to the slides again, you sneak away to a giant pool, which even has a big artificial grotto. This is the perfect place to think. It got pretty late already and the water park is getting less and less crowded which causes the loud sounds of screaming children and adults alike to vanish. While swimming backstroke into the grotto, enjoying the warmth of the water and the weightlessness, you feel a sudden touch of two arms around your body to carry you. Since you had your eyes closed the whole time, you twitch in fright at the sudden touch and once you open them, you´re looking at Levi's calm face.

 

"Look what I caught. A little mermaid and such a precious one." He smiles down to you and his eyes had a sudden change of expression, like.....adoration? Now you´re totally confused and overwhelmed with the situation that every word, everything you'd thought out, vanished in the depths of your mind. While he carries you in a hidden corner inside the grotto, you ask him if you´d done something wrong or what the reason was that he doesn't want to look at you the whole day. When he releases you from his arms back into the water to make you stand in front of him, he places his hands on your waist, stroking his thumbs along your pelvis while he closes the gap between your bodies, caging you in the corner you´re in.

 

"No. You haven't done anything. Do you really want to know why I couldn't look at you the whole day?" he asked with a devilish grin.

 

"Yes. Tell me. I want to know. If I have done nothing to piss you off, then what is it?" You´re eager to hear his answer. It's a totally normal conversation for you right now and you´re not expecting anything to switch this situation upside down. He moves his mouth to your ear, giving it a slight lick before he whispers his reply. 

 

"Because you look so damn sexy! It gets me all riled up seeing you in this bathing suit. If I had looked at you, I think that I wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. Just like now..." and then his mouth moved lower to kiss your neck. You gasp as his lips made contact with your skin and you immediately wrap your arms around his back, digging your fingers in his shoulder blades.  His mouth explores your sensitive skin carefully, memorizing each part before he replaces his lips with his tongue, licking up to your ear, nibbling on the spot right behind it before he slides the tip of his tongue down to the crook of your neck. Leaving small love bites all along his way, you really wish he'd done this last week when you were alone with him. This feels too good right now that you weren't afraid of him right now. You tilt your head to the side to give him more space to work with. As he keeps going, he manages to find one special spot on your neck that you didn't know existed. He earns himself a high pitched gasp from your mouth as your whole body shivers violently all of a sudden, pressing your chest tighter against him and clawing your fingertips into the skin of his back and wrapping one leg around his butt.

 

"Damn....I’d give anything to hear you moan like that again.” He breathes against the skin of your neck, growling at your body´s reaction and you feel him smirk against your skin before he switches to the other side of your nape, giving it the same treatment.  Before he found the other weak spot a matter of seconds, however, you grant him a slight moan. Your legs move on their own as they hold onto his hips tightly, pressing your womanhood close to his crotch. He grunts in response right into your ear as he feels your most private part so close to him. Heat rises up and your body isn't reacting the way it usually does. This is completely different from the anxiety you normally feel.

 

"Levi...what are you doing to me? I feel so hot.....". This confession turned him on even more it seems. He rocks his hips against yours, making pushing and thrusting movements to let you feel his impatience and arousal. Through the thin fabric of your bathing suit, you feel his member poking against your inner thight. Shit... He's so hard already...Do you excite him that much? You never thought that you could turn on a man like Levi. It's amazing to see his reaction as he pleases you. He stops kissing your neck to press his lips on yours again, licking and biting your lower lip for entrance, which you grant him willingly as you part your lips. Soon, your tongues put up a fight in fierce excitement, stroking each other ferociously and in hunger. His right hand trails down your side, scratching over your bare skin and moving higher to your chest, where he fondles your breast, rubbing his thumb over your hardened nipple, which is clearly visible through the fabric.

 

He parts from your lips, a string of saliva connecting your tongues, as he moves his head down to your collarbone to nibble and place kisses all along the way The whole time, you struggle hard to hold back your moans, much to Levi´s disapproval, but he understands that this is the wrong time and place to do this kind of thing.  He stops and looks into your half-lidded eyes, his own filled with lust and passion. He gives you one last kiss on your lips before he slowly pulls away from you. 

 

"Well, this seemed to work very well, sweetheart. I'm going to make you want me so much, that you won't be able to focus on anything else but me. Not even your fear. Let's continue another time." He whispers as he caresses your cheek with the back of his hand, leading you out of the cavern back to the others. What just happened, feels like a distant dream. So unreal. You´re still not used to all of this. So many new things are happening to you in such a short time that you fear to lose yourself in all of this. Your mind works at an incredible speed as you are going back to the others, and they seem to be surprised to see you two coming back together. Levi just ignores them and you try to do the same, not giving a hint about what´s on your mind right now.

  
The remaining hours here pass within the blink of an eye when you all leave the water park. After saying goodbye to everyone and hopping into Erwin's car on the backseat, you fall asleep during the tour back home. Erwin and Levi had the kindness to skip the musical part inside the car, which was a relief. You´re so exhausted and tired and you just wanted to rest your head on the sports bag which Iaid beside you but as soon as your head came in contact with the soft surface, you feel slumber coming upon you. The deep roaring of Erwin´s car and the constant, steady and smooth driving style were adding to your fatigue as well.  When you wake up again, you hear distant voices, talking about strange things you can't figure out. Your body lays on a soft underground and your head rests on something that you can't describe. It feels strange. You rub your eyes and let out a big yawn.

 

"My, that was a big one!" You heard someone speaking from in front of you as you peeked through your fingers. Erwin was sitting there, your legs stretched out and resting on his lap. When you look up, you look directly in Levi's eyes, with a dirty grin on his lips. Then it dawns on you: your head lays in his lap! You rise from your sleeping position, stretching your arms above your head

.   
"How long did I sleep?" you asked curiously.

  
"Not for long. About 2 hours but long and hard enough not to realize that I carried you up to our apartment again. This seems to become a bad habit of yours". He explained, almost scolding you. A little embarrassed, you try to defend yourself. 

 

"At least you could´ve tried to wake me up..." Now it´s Erwin's turn to rub salt into the wound. 

 

"We did. Several times. But you were sleeping very tight. Man, I wish I could sleep like you!"

  
You facepalm in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. My eyes grew so heavy and I just couldn't withstand the temptation of resting them a bit." You try your best to justify yourself. You can´t help it....when you sleep, you sleep tight.

 

"Urgh. Calm down, brat. We won't tear your head off just because you fell asleep after a long and exhausting day." And there is the ignorant ass-like Levi you know and dislike. You look at your watch to check the time and gasp in shock. It's almost 9 pm. Oh, fuck.....is it already this late!? Levi sees your reaction and interrupts you from further thinking.

  
"Forget about what you´re thinking right now, brat. We won't let you go home alone at this hour and we both have no intention to get in that shitty car again today. You stay here tonight. End of the discussion."

It´s useless to put up an argument about this. In fact, you´re thankful and excited to spend another night at Levi's and Erwin's place.

  
The three of you kept talking for a little while and Erwin even opened up a bottle of wine. Finally, you had the chance to ask the questions which were on your mind for quite a while, like, what their jobs are or what they had done before. 

 

Erwin works independently as a personal trainer. What a surprise…He tells you that his clients are quite rich, so it's no surprise that he’s able to pay for this penthouse. Levi, on the other hand, works as a security officer and bodyguard for good paying people. This caught your curiosity and you keep asking about Levi's job but it seems that he doesn't like to talk about it. He keeps his answers short and restrained. When you figure that it's useless to ask further questions, you quit it.

 

They both avoid answering about their past jobs as if they don't want anyone to know about it. Whenever you ask about it, they change the subject or ask you back another question. Your curiosity kills you right now, but you respect their wish and drop the topic for now. You don't want them to feel uncomfortable. You always had patience and compassion towards your friends when they don´t want to talk about a special subject and you´re okay it. Your curiosity isn't more important than your friends well-being.

 

After another big yawn, Erwin notes that it would be better for all to go to sleep. He lends you one of his shirts for sleeping before he gives you a slight kiss on your head for goodnight. To your big surprise, this is totally fine for you. There´s no intention to make a move on you, no lusty radiation from him. That's the reason why you allowed him to get that close to you. It's strange, isn't it?   
  


After he disappears into his room, you turn around to Levi to say goodnight to him as well, but he just stands up and waves at you. What is this again?! At the water park, he couldn't take his hands off of you and now he isn't even saying goodnight? Visibly offended and hurt by his behavior, you throw yourself on the couch to wrap up in the blanket. After all the lights in the room are out, you roll on your site. "Levi, you asshole....." you whisper to yourself before you close your eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

 

After 2 hours of sleep, you wake up in the middle of the night, with the moonlight dimly enlightening the large living room and to your big frustration, nature is calling you. It's always the same after you drank wine... You really should stop drinking it but now it´s too late, so you surrendered to your body, going into the bathroom. Once finished and on your way back to the couch, you hear a sudden noise from Levi's room. It sounds strange so you sneak up to his door and eavesdrop. You almost jolt back in shock the moment you listened closely to the noise because it almost sounds as if he´s moaning! You´re just about to sneak back to the couch as you figure that Levi wasn´t moaning, but whimpering and panting heavily, repeating the word "No!" multiple times. It seems he's having a nightmare. With a deep and loud gasp, the noises suddenly stop and you hear his blanked rustling. He must´ve woken up. Should you knock and ask him if he's okay? He was so cold and unsympathetic this evening that you really don't feel like it but something drags you to his door. Pulling all of your courage together, you knock...

_ Levi's P.O.V.  _

_ ~Again. The same nightmare. I´m getting sick and tired of this.~  _

I hide my face in my hands as I sit up in the bed, breathing heavily and trying hard to regain my calmness as I hear a sudden knock on my door. If that's Erwin again, I swear, I'm going to kill him!

  
"Who is it?!" I asked, but it wasn´t Erwin who answers me. I heard a familiar and friendly voice from the other side.

  
"It's me, Levi. Am I allowed to come in?" What is (y/n) doing here at this hour? I sigh and thread my fingers through my hair.

  
"Sure. Come in."

 

She enters and in the darkness of my room, I barely recognize her but the white sleeping shirt she wears makes it a bit easier.

  
"Are you alright, Levi? I heard you. Do you need someone to talk to?" 

 

Stupid Brat! Again she caught me in my weakest moment but I don't want to send her away either. I really could use someone to talk to, especially if it's (y/n). She stands now right in front of me, but I looked down to the floor, where her feet are.

  
"I was trying to sleep but I couldn't because every time I closed my eyes I just......I just see it happening all over again." (Y/n) sits down next to me and I feel my bed moving under her weight.

  
"What happened Levi? I'm here. I will listen to you if you want me to. You can tell me everything." 

 

Silly brat...She says that now. But she can't help me. No one can.....but my mouth acts on his own and kept talking to her.

 

"A few years back, before I started to work as a bodyguard, I was a soldier. A captain with my own squad. We were sent out to fight in a war. During a mission, I got separated from my squad but before that happened, I ordered them to break through the hostile lines, no matter the cost. Our enemy had several hostages taken and our mission was to free them. I met up with my commander, Erwin, for reporting and reorganization as an explosion very close by caught our attention. We fought our way to the explosion and all we´ve found was devastation. My entire squad perished in this explosion. A suicide bomber surprised them and they didn't have enough time to withdraw. Somehow, Erwin and I managed to retreat but the fault was all on me. This moment, it repeats over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, again!"

 

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I feel tears stinging my eyes. but I fight them, trying to keep them in. I can't allow myself to show so much weakness to anyone! The lump in my throat hurt and keeps growing and makes it difficult to talk without sobbing. My voice is low and broken, shaky, but still I fight hard to suppress it.

  
"I can't sleep. I feel like I don't deserve to. After all, it was my fault. I was their leader, their captain. If I were there, they would still be alive. It was my job, my responsibility, to make sure that they would be ok but it's already done. I can't go back in time. All I can do now is to live with it but I can't. I can't live with it! I can't sleep on it. I can't rest." My breathing becomes heavier with each passing moment and with each spoken word, a slight gasp leaves my mouth when I suddenly feel (y/n) holding my hand.

 

"Levi. It wasn't your fault! You couldn’t have done anything. If you had been there, you would also be dead." 

 

I inhale deeply through my nose, trying to talk further without sobbing. My eyes are already watery and silent tears run down my cheeks, but thanks to the darkness around us, she can´t see them.   "I know, I know. The terrorists, they're the reason why. That's what I should believe. But I can't! I can't believe that. I don't want to be able to sleep. I don't want to fall asleep...I need to be awake. I need to be awake to make sure, that this won't happen again." (Y/n) listens closely to me the whole time in silence. I sense that she´s all ears and that she's just trying to help me in some kind of way but her lack of speaking tells me that she's overwhelmed with the information. She changes the hand with which she holds mine before her other hand finds its way to my shoulder. I feel the warmth of it on my skin. It's soothing, but this simple act won't erase what happened! Nothing can!

 

"Levi. Is there something I can do? Let me help you" she said.

 

"You can't help me. I´ll be damned, if I end up being a burden. I can handle my own problems. I'm a man. I don't need you! It is my job, my responsibility to protect you. And If I can't even do that, how can I call myself a bodyguard or a soldier?" After a short break, I decided that it's enough. Her intentions may be good, but they're in vain. She needs to rest. At least one of us should sleep properly and I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to say a single word to me in the future so I have nothing to lose.

 

"You can leave." I say in my usual monotone voice, but she doesn’t move. "I said, you can leave. Do you need anything? If not, go! I said....", my words were cut off by (y/n) as she crawls up behind me to embrace me tightly. Her arms wrapped tight around my chest as her head rests on my shoulder.

 

"Are you not listening? Do I have to set you straight? Do not let my tears blind you! I have no friends. I have people that I have to protect. Nothing more. That's all everyone has ever been to me...." I want her to leave but she just sits behind me breathing heavily and continuing to embrace me. I can't stand her being here right now! I don't want her to see me like this: weak, useless, nothing more but a pile of crap.

 

"Let go of me," I said once but she doesn’t move. "I said: Let. Go. Of. Me." My words become harsher and louder and she trembled at the sudden change of tone, but despite her growing fear, her grip around me becomes even tighter. I try anything that's possible to get her out of here, but the only way to make this happen is to scare her away.  "Move your arms from around me! I don't need your love! I don't need your comfort! I don't need your help!" Her embrace grows even tighter. I sensed her fear very clearly, yet she won´t move a single muscle.

  
"I said move! Move, before I move you! Let go!" My breaths become heavy and labored and my voice abandoned me in the end. I can't control my muffled sobs any longer and my tears just run down my cheeks, soaking my pants with the salty liquid. I bite my lower lip to limitate the damage done, but it's too late by now. She surely hears my broken voice, my sobs, she probably even knows that I´m crying like a little child, like a coward, like a wimp! How could she ever like a man like me? How? But still, she doesn´t move at all or is making any efforts to let go of me. Why is this stupid brat not leaving? What do I have to do to get her out of here?!

 

Her heart races like hell as if she's running a marathon. I feel it beating against my back. Her breaths are uneven, shaking, and I feel tears dropping on my shoulder. Why is this stupid girl crying now?

  
"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked, but she remained silent. My own tears won´t stop running down my face. I´m able to hold them back any longer and by now, I don´t care about it anymore.  "If you really want to help me, get stronger, keep growing, learn how to protect yourself..." I heard her sniffing and she winced after I told her what´s on my mind. She buries her eyes in the crook of my neck as she caged my back between her legs, trying to give me as much warmth and body contact as possible. I exhale long and harshly through my mouth when it finally dawns me what I'm doing right now. I´m about to ruin everything I´d built up the last passing weeks. Every moment I tried to get closer to her, to prepare her to be with me, trying to overcome her anxiety...I was about to stomp all of my efforts into the mud.

  
Why do I always act like shit to the ones who want to help me and now, the woman I desire and I crave for, is sitting here with me, listening to my bullshit and trying to comfort me when I need it the most. All I do is yell at her that she should let me go and leave.  I'm truly a fucked-up. I’m a lame excuse for a human being. Despite that, I can't leave it this way. I would regret my words for the rest of my miserable life so I try to gulp, but the lump in my throat won't go away. After a few more moments of silence, I find the guts to speak the words I normally don´t say to anyone.

"I'm.....I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I haven't slept for 5 days straight. But for some reason...Lying against you...Lying against you is actually helping me." I hear a barely noticeable gasp from her as her trembling calms down a bit. Her tight grip around my chest loosened up as well. Finally, I'm able to breathe properly again. It's strange though, I rarely apologize to the people around me, but when I do it here, too (y/n), it feels good. It feels right. It's almost like a therapy. Maybe with her, i will be able to sleep properly. If I'm allowed to be selfish just one time, then I want her here beside me, in my bed, to give me her warmth I need so much right now.

"(Y/n), can I....rest my head....on your chest? I want to listen to your heartbeat. Just for a minute." Without saying a word, she let go of me completely, crawling behind me to lay herself down into my bed, with her arms wide open and waiting for me. I followed her eagerly and as soon as I feel the warmth of her body, with my head on her chest I heard it; the slow and steady beating of her heart. Nothing is left from the pain I caused before. She wraps her arms around me, stroking my back up and down in slow movements as her other hand threads through my hair gently. I dig my arms under her upper body, holding her shoulders. I close my eyes, focusing on this new sensation. The warmth of her body, her smooth skin, her low breathing, her gentle touches on my body, and her heartbeat. 

I never felt like this ever before, but it's addicting. I calm down surprisingly fast.

"I don't know what this feeling is but laying on top of you, it brings me...It brings me relief. The last time I had someone to lean of, was so long ago. Maybe that's it. Maybe I missed the feeling of....of being loved, of feeling like I mattered. More than just a soldier, but as a person." I sobbed again, burying my face into her chest in hopes of smothering my voice that's betraying me so mercilessly.

"Please....this is selfish of me. It really is but I have to ask you. Please stay here tonight. Please don't leave me... I want to always be able to....rest on you. I want to....always be able to.....sleep.....on....you...." Those were the last words I spoke before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

_ Reader  P.O.V.  _

This was the most beautiful declaration of love you ever got. Of course, it was the only one you ever got and now, the man you had started to fall in love with is sleeping like a baby on top of you resting his head on your chest while you caress his body and soul. It seems you two have much more in common than you first thought. The pain he's suffering might be different from yours, but the treatment to cure a wounded soul is all the same: Love. You want to help him to overcome his pain just as he´s helping you with yours and the fact that he shared his horrible memories with you makes you happy. He gives you the feeling of being needed. Pulling the blanket over your bodies, you also allow yourself to fall asleep, making sure not to let go of the man in your arms.


	10. How to get used to a man

_ Erwin's P.O.V. _

The day starts early for me. It always does. Even on weekends. It’s bothersome but I guess it's difficult to get rid of the military life that easily. Once a soldier, always a soldier, they say and it's true. Even if I´m sleeping, I wake up at the slightest noise, ready and prepared to strike. Levi is no exception. I think with him it's even worse... I have the luxury of watching TV and Netflix in my bed, while Levi rejects it "This will only make my insomnia worse." He always says and I don't blame him. It's his own choice after all. After a few yawns and stretches, I stand up to pull the curtains back to enjoy the warmth of the sun that shines through my window. After a few minutes with closed eyes to soak in the warmth in the deep fibers of my body like a reptile, I make my bed before I dress in casual clothes. Leaving my room quietly, since I don't want to wake (y/n), I sneak into the living room to take a peek at the couch, but It's empty.  I run my hand multiple times over the bare surface to find a sign of warmth but found none. ~Did she even sleep here? Or is she already up?~

I walk to the bath and knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door carefully to peek inside, but it's empty as well. Where the hell could she be? The penthouse is big, but not big enough to grant her many places to hide.  Her clothes are still scattered among the couch and her bag from yesterday's swimming trip is still laying near the entrance to our penthouse. Suddenly, I get a strange feeling... Could it be possible that.....? Still questioning myself, my feet already lead me along the way to Levis room. I eavesdropped on it, but I heard nothing. I open the door as quiet as possible and peer inside through a very thin slit. What I saw, caused my eyes to widen in surprise. There she was...Laying in Levi's bed, underneath his body and holding him in her arms, sleeping tight like a baby.

I sigh in surrender. He did it.....He finally did it to steal her away from me. Such a pity..... After all the time we spend together, I slowly began to fall in love with her. Her kindness, her honest emotions, the fact that she treats everyone around her equally, with the same amount of love and joy, even her loose mouth and some of her humor was really entertaining and made me laugh. Her ambiguous talking and dirty phrases from time to time also made it so I could barely keep my guts together whenever I hear them. All these things make the package complete but it seems fate had different plans for me. I feel a stinging and constricting feeling in my chest and was about to leave the scene as I noticed something else, something unusual.

I was so focused on (y/n) first, that I didn't pay attention to the person who lays on top of her. I observe Levi very closely and came to notice, that he´s sleeping soundly, even snoring a little. I´ve never seen him like this before. Normally, he wakes up several times during the night, tormented by terrible nightmares. I always hear him panting and whimpering after he’s woken up and would switch to sleeping in the living room, watching TV, to make it through the night until a new morning rose.  To see him here, sleeping peacefully in the arms of this woman... I couldn't help myself but smile. Maybe this is the best after all. He needs her more than me. As I realize this, I don´t grudge him his success.

 _~Take good care of her, Levi. Or I'll beat your ass up!~_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't suppress the need deep inside me to feel envy for him.

I take my phone out to safe this scene for future generations and for Levi to tease him at a fitting moment. After I left Levi´s room, I walked back to the kitchen to set the coffee to boil. Once it starts to brew, I walk back into the lounging area, sending the picture I just took to Mikasa with the heading "The eagle has landed". I received her answer within 2 minutes but no text, only many, many hearts and a grinning smiley with a thumbs-up. I sigh as I drop down on the couch, stroking over the soft surface where (y/n) laid before. I grab the blanket to pull it close to me, inhaling her scent. I would give anything to fall asleep while breathing in this wonderful smell every night and to wake up next to this woman, running my fingers through her hair, stroking my hands over her skin. The last relationship I had was so long ago that I almost forgot how it feels to care for someone that much. I clench my fist tight, wrinkling the blanket in my fist.

No! Since when do I give up so easily?!  Even if they're sleeping together in one bed, that doesn't mean anything! There's still hope for me and as long as she is under my roof, I won't allow them to get intimate! You better suit yourself Levi, cause I won't give up on her!

 

_Reader P.O.V._

The sun shines bright and warm through the curtains and wakes you up from your dreams. A look at the clock on the nightstand beside Levi's bed to see that it's almost 10 am. Late enough.  Levi still seems to be sleeping. During the night, he made his way up your body so that his head was resting in the crook of your neck. You feel his warm breath on your skin and his chest hovering up and down.  His arms lay loose beside you, each one of your legs intertwined. It isn't bothering you that he's laying right between your legs. After what happened last night, he deserves every little bit of peace he can get.

You thread your fingers slowly and carefully through his hair while you breathe in his scent. He smells so good, like soap and freshly washed clothes. Sometimes, when you go out, he will put on a very musky and woody cologne. You had the idea that Levi is the one who keeps the apartment tidied up. Everything in his room is just as neat and clean as the rest of the penthouse. Men with a sense for cleanliness are a very rare breed these days and you appreciate this habit. You lean your head against him, giving him a gentle kiss before you gently cuddle into his hair. He started to move and grunt as he wakes up and looks up at you through half-lidded eyes, still drowsy from his sleep. You give him a bright smile.

"Good morning handsome. Did I wake you up?" Without any warnings, he rises from his laying position like a jack-in-the-box to press his lips on yours in a passionate kiss. This was sudden, but you don't fight it, quite the opposite. You surrender to his tenderness and enjoy the kiss as long as it lasts.

"No, you didn't. I was awake for about an hour but I can't deny that I enjoyed your presence. So I let you sleep. In fact, I'm wondering about how I was able to sleep for this long." He rolls down from you, but only to lay down to your right to pull you close to him by your waist. The unusual sensation causes your heart to race again as you gasp in surprise. Laying now against his chest, he moves one of his hands to your head, stroking his fingers through your hair and holding you tight to his body.

"I wanted to thank you for staying here tonight and for enduring my reckless behavior. I can't even describe how thankful I am. After all the mean things I said to you, I'm still surprised that you're here. I was sure that you wouldn’t talk to me ever again, but here you are. Sleeping in my bed. I can't describe how you make me feel right now. I'm not good with words. I prefer to let actions speak."

He takes your chin between his fingers, tilting it in his direction to pull you into a gentle and long kiss. His lips move against yours as if they have a life on their own. He's an amazing kisser, so passionate, so tender, so greedy, but you want to french-kiss him so badly, like the last time in your home. It was like he read your mind and didn´t let you down as you open your mouth to invite him. Without hesitation, he takes advantage of your generous offer, gliding slowly inside your mouth to search for your tongue, starting a lazy battle, stroking it as he roamed your mouths licking your lips. You willingly surrender to Levi, allowing him to set the pace and take the wheel. You don't like to be in charge. It's much more thrilling for you if you don't have to worry about what to do next and let your partner decide what to do. You've always been a submissive person. It's your nature.

You wrap your arms around his back to bring him closer to you, but you have to part from his lips to catch your breath again. Levi had started to caress your body as he moves his hands up and down your thighs and sides. Every touch of sends shivers through your body. His mouth traces a little lower, placing kisses along your jawbone, up to your ear and down to your neck, leaving small spots of saliva along the way. Within seconds, he finds your weak spot that makes you gasp and shiver in excitement. He let his tongue run over them over and over again, occasionally biting down onto your skin with his teeth, causing the skin to redden. With one hand, he unbuttons your shirt, one button after another popping open at a painfully slow speed. You hold tight to his shoulders as if your life depends on it as he keeps going. Are you really ready for this? This is happening too fast, even if his speed was far below slow. Will today really be the day? The day when you will have sex after 10 years of celibacy? You suddenly become very nervous and your body goes stiff. Levi noticed your tautness as he undid the last button of your shirt, without touching you any further.

"Shhhh. Try to relax. I just want to look at you. Am I allowed to?" He cups your face with his hands, gently stroking his thumbs along your cheekbones. He's so gentle. He cares so much for you, aware not to overstep your boundaries when you're not ready for it. Rolling over, hovering above you as he kneels between your legs to put them around his waist, he looks down at you with a soft stare that makes you think you will melt. You have never seen this expression in his eyes before.

"Y-Yes. It's okay. You can look."

He exhaled quietly through his mouth, releasing some of the tension that had built up inside him as his hands slide under the shirt on your stomach, tracing over your skin as light as a feather, before slowly brushing the thin fabric aside. Once the shirt was out if his way, you feel the cold air of Levis room on your skin causing a sudden shiver to run through your body.  The sudden change of temperature makes your nipples harden so now you lay there half exposed to this man, with just your panties left, leaving you no other choice but to avoid his gaze by closing your eyes in embarrassment. Levi takes your face in both of his hands again to make you look back at him. His hands are so warm and gentle that it almost feels too good to be real. Your breathing increases and you pant slightly for air.

"Don't look away, sweetheart. You´re so beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever imagine. Damn...I don't know if I can hold back any longer. May I touch your breasts?" Again he's so caring. He could just take you, but he forced himself to have patience, an act that makes you feel very special to him. The fact that he will take his time with you to get comfortable with him only makes your trust in him grow with each passing minute. You cover one of Levi´s hands with yours, soaking in the warmth of it. His face is flushed from arousal. Does he really want you that much?

"Yeah. You can touch them." No going back. You´re curious how his hands will feel on your body and as Levi´s hand´s let go of your face, they brush over your chest, drawing a line with his index finger through the valley of your breasts. His hands move lower until they reach your stomach, stroking up again along your sides before he cups your soft mountains. Taking both of them in his hands simultaneously, giving them squeezes and slight massages, he earns himself a high-pitched gasp from you. With that sound of reassurance, he continues to fondle your breasts so carefully as he rubs his thumbs over your hardened buds in circular movements.

"Fuck.....They're even softer than I imagined and so big.....They barely fit in my whole hand. So amazing..." Levi murmured. Your breathing becomes faster, uneven, but you try to keep them low. It's embarrassing to pant like a dog in heat just by this simple, yet intense sensation. Then without warning, he leans down to take one of your nipples between his lips, sucking it inside his mouth, while his tongue turns circles around it. You had no control over yourself as you moan in pleasure. Did that sound really come from you? When you were pleasuring yourself from time to time, you never made yourself feel this way! What was this man doing that turns you on so much!?  
Your hands reach for his knees, holding them tight because you had the fear of falling down if you didn’t do it. You definitely need something to hold onto. He groans as he feels your touch, continuing to allow his tongue to circle around your nipple inside of his mouth while his other hand is busy pinching and twirling your other one.

"Mmmhhh~...Levi.....what are you doing? I'm feeling so hot again..... A-ah~....." With a "pop" sound he let go of your breast.

"That's good. Don't hold back, sweetheart... I will make you feel good. Hmm.....so, so good. Just relax, and let me do the rest, okay?"

Your jaw grinds together to decrease the tension in some kind of way as you nod in agreement. Just when he moves his hand down your stomach, almost reaching your most private part, a sudden knock at the door interrupts Levi in his actions.

"Hey. You're awake? (Y/n) is gone! She's not on the couch anymore but her clothes are still there. Have you any idea where she might be?" Dammit! Levi grunted loud in anger at Erwin´s bad timing. What should we do now? If we go on, Erwin might hear us. Levi moves away from you, covering your body with the blanket. "Stay right here, okay? I´ll be right back." And then he yanks the door to talk to Erwin.

"Fuck it, Erwin! You're disturbing!" As Erwin gazed above Levi´s head, he spotted you in his bed, giving you a dirty grin.

"Ah! There you are! How can you scare me like that? I was worried sick! Hm? You say that I´m disturbing? At what? You two weren't doing naughty things, were you? You better hurry. Breakfast is ready." Levi shoved Erwin out of his room to slam the door closed in his face. You hear Erwin laughing from the other side. Was he doing this on purpose? Or is he just enjoying teasing Levi in any way possible? As Levi sits down on the edge of the bed, he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Stupid dumbass! Bad timing, as always. You still want to go on?" You crawled up to him, embracing him from behind. "I know, it's a bit unfair, but I would like to stop here for today. I would love to go on, but I would appreciate it if we have a bit more.....privacy, you know?" Levi turns around, pulling you onto his lap and giving you a soft kiss on your forehead. And he smiles. Oh, fuck! He looks even sexier when he smiles!

"I understand. I would appreciate that too. We made it very far today, don't you think? And I finally could lay my eyes upon your magnificent body but I want it all, ya know?"

"Yes. I know." You replied coyly. He says all of this to you so nonchalantly, as if it's the most normal thing on earth to tell someone that you long for him or her. While looking down to hide your embarrassment, you´re able to take a good look at his body as well. When he took care of you moments ago, you were too distracted by other things and yesterday in the water park was not enough time to savor the view, not to mention to stare at him for a longer time without looking like a dog who was about to receive a treat. Now, seeing and feeling all those muscles on him, makes your mind go blank. You run your hand over his torso, slowly going lower to his eight-pack.

"Like what you see, brat?" He asked amused.

Nodding your head, you smile a little with your eyes still glued to his mesmerizing body. "Yeah. Very....."

He chuckled at your honesty. "Then I will give you all of it next time." Feeling your cheeks burning up again, Levi takes you in his arms to stand up from the bed, only to put you down on your own feet once he's standing. "Let's go get some breakfast. We don't want to keep Erwin waiting any longer."

"Wait, Levi!" You interrupted him. He turns around to look at you, asking himself why you hesitate. And now he notices, that you´re still half naked. A dirty grin appears on his lips. "Then go! Dress before I change my mind."

After you finished breakfast and showered, you help to clean the mess you left behind as you ask Erwin if he would be kind enough to drive you home later. Your apartment was in quite a state and you wanted to catch up on cleaning it. Of course, Levi's eyes lit up a bit when you said this, but he regained his usual resting bitch-face pretty fast. Erwin was also more than glad to agreed to your request and Levi accompanied you too. Later, after you were done with your usual training session with Erwin, he asked if you would like to come by again later and watch a movie together. He even said that he's willing to let you pick the movie.  How could you say No to this?!

This time, you came with your own car. You also packed some things together for a sleepover just in case...By now you can say for sure that something unusual would happen when you're alone with these two guys. When you arrive at their home and after Erwin invited you inside their luxurious penthouse, the greeting from Erwin was warm, as if he hadn't seen you for days. Levi was more reserved, but you saw him acting strange when Erwin wasn’t looking. He gave you a slight smile and leaned against the doorframe of his room. This almost looked like an invitation but this is something to worry about later. First: Movie-Night!

You put down the small bag you brought with you as Erwin asks curiously which movie you picked. You smile mischievously before you hold up the Blue-Ray. You brought "(your favorite movie)". One of your absolute favorites! According to Erwin's confused look, you could say that he had never heard of it before.

"Well, I guess it's time for a little further education then. I'm going to show you a part of my world tonight!" You noted in excitement. In the meantime, Levi was preparing the couch for some cuddling-time. He´d spread a blanket over the couch and placed a few extra pillows here and there, creating a comfortable nest. It looked so inviting, so cozy. Erwin, on the other hand, was responsible for the drinks. After he took out two bottles of beer for him and Levi, he asks what he can offer you. By looking inside the fridge, you also pick a beer for yourself. Erwin seems to be surprised by your choice at first, but his puzzled expression was soon replaced by adoration. You´re not the type for soft drinks. The wine from last time was an absolute exception. You´re more into sweet liqueur or, like now, beer. When everyone was served, you put the movie into the player before you go back to the couch, where your two favorite men are already waiting for you. You take your seat between them, immediately taking the opportunity to cuddle up against Levi's chest. He seems to be surprised by your open attitude, but he doesn't fight against the physical contact. Instead, he puts his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer to him. It seems Erwin is getting jealous about the cuddly scenery in front of him since he immediately starts to complain.

"Hey! I want some of that too!" He almost sounded like a child who wanted a lollipop and you couldn't hold back a hearty laugh.

"Then come closer, you crybaby!" He did as you said and you turn yourself around in Levi's embrace so that your back lays against his chest. Like this, you can put your legs right over Erwin's lap. He lays his hands down on them and immediately begins to stroke them a little with his thumbs.

"Feeling better now?" you asked amused. He replies with a big, stupid grin. Levi rolls his eyes while he follows the situation. He seems to be very uncomfortable with the thought of sharing you with another man. To make it up to him and to give him more of you to touch, your hand lands on his thigh, reaching a little in the inside while simultaneously your head drops on his shoulder. His grip around you tightens and his head leans against yours. Since everyone is finally satisfied, you´re finally able to enjoy the movie.

After a few hours, the movie finally came to an end and Erwin and Levi obviously liked it. Their reactions during the movie at some scenes were simply hilarious! You felt Levi jumping in fright at one of your favorite scenes, where you always react the same. At some points, you had to stop the movie, because Erwin was confused about the characters and asked you about them. You answered as best as possible, explaining everything he wanted to know. After all, you had seen this movie more often than you would like to admit.

You talked to Erwin and Levi like this for a while, all of you drinking on the third bottle of beer, as you are once again the first who insist the bedtime by yawning. No wonder, it's long after midnight. The movie alone is long enough, but according to the breaks you had to take, it became even longer. Good thing that Erwin and Levi are so kind and suggest to go to sleep. Erwin leaves first after he kisses your forehead goodnight, giving you a wink before he disappeared into his room. Without even thinking about what you do, you arrange the pillows in the usual corner of the couch.

"Tsk. And what do you think you're doing there, brat?" Levi asked you all of a sudden.

Confused, you turn around, looking at him like a lost puppy. "Uhm. Preparing for sleep?"

Levi chuckled in response. "You thought you´re sleeping alone? There is no need for that anymore. You can sleep with me in my room." His demanding tone is a little to your displease. You don't like to be bossed around like this. but you know very well that it would be useless and a waste of time to argue about this.

"Now come on. Let's go to bed." He does it again. There´s that commanding tone. Must be a remnant from his time in the military. You follow him to his room as you suddenly stop in the middle of the hallway. You totally forgot that you brought your own sleepwear today.

"I’ll come in a minute. Let me change into my sleeping clothes."

He turns around and clicks his tongue. "Then hurry. I don't have all night."

You go back to the place where you dropped your bag, roll your eyes at Levi as long as your back is facing him, and move your mouth, blabbering in silence. Levi, however, enters his room and turns on the light. You change your clothes in the bathroom and as you pull out your sleeping outfit from your bag, you gasp in shock. Now it dawns on you what you packed. Just a pair of loose shorts in blue with a matching muscle shirt and on top, that shirt shows a lot of cleavage. Damn...You really have to pay more attention to what you do. You´re so used to sleep alone, that you totally forgot how to act in front of men in private. It's too late now to search for something else. Erwin might be sleeping already and you don't want to wake him up just to borrow a shirt. With a loud sigh, you put on your blue night-set before you join Levi in his room. He is already laying in bed on his back, his gaze all focused on you when you finally come through the door, closing it behind you. You feel his intense stare all over you, scanning every part of your body in silence before he says one single word "Beautiful....". Now he has your full attention.

"Come on over here, baby. Don't be scared. You can trust me, remember?" He reached his hand out to guide you into his bed. With slow steps, you approach his large, soft bed to crawl underneath the warm blanket. Levi pulls it over both of you, like a caring partner, and let his hand wander over your body after doing so.

"I couldn´t stand the thought of you sleeping alone on the couch again, all vulnerable and unwatched. Maybe you haven't noticed, but Erwin is also trying to make a move on you. If I let you sleep there alone, he would’ve tried anything. I will not allow that. I have to protect you. Me, having my arms wrapped around your waist, no one will be trying to do anything!" With the last spoken words, he pulls you as close to him as possible, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. The sudden physical contact causes you to gasp.

"You see? Just like this. My arms, around your waist just like this." His breaths turn into pants, as he feels your body so close to him, chests touching, legs stroking but even though you almost had sex with Levi, you start to get scared again as you curl up against him.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Your heart is beating fast. So is your pulse. Are you scared? Nervous? Please don't be. Don't be nervous. You have no reason to be scared of me." He tries to soothe you, speaking with worry and concern in his voice. He allows a short pause to go by before he resumes his words.  "Tilt your neck..." Not sure what he's up to, you do as he asked, and he immediately takes possession of your neck, kissing and licking it with care. A slight gasp escapes your throat and your hands claw into his shirt on his back. You like this feeling a lot. No, you love it and on top of it all, between every kiss he grants you, he moans delightfully against your skin, in your ear. Useless to say, this is really getting to you. Hearing his wonderful voice making such lewd and lustrous tones causes you to straighten your body again, wrapping your arms around his back as you pull yourself closer to him.

"You see? It's not that bad at all, right?" Levi asked, knowing that you can't say a yes in reply. He already figured that you´re nothing but putty in his hands now. You hum to him in response, as he does as well, hearing your approval of his actions and all the long and sensual minutes while he kisses your neck soft and gentle.  You relax so much under his touch that your eyelids grow very heavy. You could barely keep them open any longer.

"Looks like someone's about to fall asleep." He chuckled as he noticed your state. He places one last kiss on your neck before he turns off the light with a remote he is hiding under his pillow.

"Now get some rest, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."


	11. Of confessions and wet dreams (L)

_ Levi's P.O.V. _

It seems that her anxiety is not easy to overcome. Although we were close to doing "it", she still can't get used to the presence of a man, to me, but it's absolutely worth the waiting! When I laid my eyes upon her naked body, I considered myself the luckiest and happiest man on earth. The view was breathtaking, mind clouding. In one word: magnificent. The silky skin that shimmered in the dimly lit room as the sun shined through the curtains, her flushed face with those beautiful (e/c) orbs that searched for mine, how her gaze shimmered from her growing desire. I wanted her to get comfortable with my touches, yet, I wanted to go really slow and my focus was just on pleasing her. When I went down on her, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her nape, her hands, while I caressed her thighs and hips with my hands, she gave in more and more.

Once she was moving to my rhythm, I could finally put my hands on the shirt, brushing it away to feel her breasts. I wish I had the words to describe that subliminal feeling. The first time I touched them... I felt so powerful that my mind went numb and I craved for her more than anything in the world. The first time I laid my hands on (f/n)´s breasts, I was amazed by how soft they really are. They’re firm from the inside, but they almost feel like a squishy sandbag as I held them in my hands. So perfect. I wanted to press them hard, but they felt so amazing in my hands that I really wanted to go gentle on them. The softness of her breasts, the firmness of her nipples, the smoothness of her skin...it drives me completely crazy and all I wanted to do was press them and lick them. I watched her letting go, enjoying herself so much as she felt my touches on her. I loved this, I really did and I craved for more.

Right now, I watch her sleeping in my arms after a long movie night, wrapped up in my tight embrace while I rest my chin on her head. I feel her breathing against my chest and I would give anything to hold her like this every night for the rest of my life, to hear her breathing and watch her sleeping soundly while I´m here to protect her from any harm.

As long as (y/n) is here, I know that I´m always able to wake up into a world that holds a future, a reason to live and to fight. When she's here with me, I have faith that I can overcome my own demons. I adore her more than I'm able to describe. More than I can imagine. (Y/n) is so strong, and she doesn't even know it. Not only in body, but in her mind which bears the biggest strength I´ve ever seen in my entire life. She has her own demons, different from mine. Our pain we suffer cannot be compared because every human beings own pain will always feel the worst. 

For some reason, she's able to arrange with her past. She decided not to reject the world. She's always wearing a soft smile, always optimistic, seeing the good in everything and finds joy in even the smallest things. Unlike me, she's able to sleep peacefully during the night. I admire her strength, and for some unknown reason, she gives me a bit of it when she's with me.  I pull her closer to me, reducing the last tiny bit of air between us to zero, sighing in relaxation and relief alike, finally welcoming my own tiredness as I slowly feel sleep taking over me.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  _

Finally! Now I'm going to make her mine!

I woke up at sunrise and felt her laying on top of me, with her legs spread apart over my lower body. I move my hands along her thighs, slightly stroking her ass as she tries to wake up. She seems still dizzy from her sleep as she pushes herself up by her arms and a string of her shirt slides off her shoulder, revealing one of her breasts. I felt a lever being switched inside my head, locking away my restraint and patience to replace them with lust and greed. I grab her waist and roll over with her, positioning myself on top. She stares at me, her eyes wide from anxiety, but this time I won't hold back! It's too late for me now. I can't hold back anymore! I grab her shirt and pull it up in a sleek motion, only to throw it across the room to god knows where, as I immediately pin her wrists together above her head. Once more, my eyes linger on gorgeous tits and I lick my lips in excitement.  The only thing I could think of right now was what I want to do with these two soft mountains.

She said nothing the whole time and didn't even fight against me. She just locked her eyes with mine and breathed through slightly parted lips with more and more speed. I believed I saw a spark of lust in her eyes as she shifts her lower body, her legs rubbing against each other and along my own. I bend down to her level, placing my lips on the small of her nape where I start with my magic. I already know way too well that she loves the sensation of my lips against her soft and sensitive skin. The sloppy and slick sounds of my kisses fill the room, sucking and biting her sweet spot, to make her body shiver and tremble from excitement and arousal. She couldn't hold back her sensual sighs and gasps any longer, high-pitched moans mixing in as well. All of her sweet, sweet noises of lust are music to my ears. I would never get tired of hearing them, knowing that she surrenders to me as I bring her pleasure far above the standards while she lets me know that I'm treating her like no other. 

I get bored after a while and I leave her abused neck alone, revealing the dark blue hickey for everyone to see. To let everyone know to whom she belongs. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand over the act to catch my breath again, but never letting my woman out of my sight. How should I ever be able to tear my eyes off her? This view was only reserved for me, only me, and I will savor each and every moment. She is mine! No other man will ever lay a hand on her!

Very slowly, I go down on her body, the tip of my tongue tickling every inch of her skin I could reach, leaving love bites along her collarbone and spots of saliva on her cleavage. Once I reached her soft breasts, I enveloped one of her hard buds with my lips, sucking in the delicate flesh as I let my tongue turn circles around it. (Y/n)'s sighs turn into erotic inhaling gasps and soft moans, her body trembling and shifting with each flick of my tongue around her sensitive nipple. I let go of her wrists to let my hands stroke up and down her sides with both of my hands, my fingertips gently tickling her and leaving the skin where I touched her with gooseflesh, which caused her nipples to become even harder. It's such an amazing show to watch!

Going further down, my right hand found it´s destined place between her legs. My fingers trace over the fabric of her shorts, right there where her most sensitive part is. First, with just one finger, I stroke with little pressure between her folds, going harder after a while until my whole palm massages her soaked shorts, right on her erect clit. Every movement of mine commands her voice to cry out for me, giving me more and more of her lustful sounds of pleasure as her breathing becomes more and more uneven. Instinctively, she rolls her hips against my hand, forcing me to stroke harder and faster.

Oh, I will...I will stroke her harder! With one pull, her shorts were gone as well in the same directionas her shirt before, laying before me now all bare and naked, just the way I want her. I just had to move away from her, to take in the amazing view, memorizing each curve and valley on her body as if it's the last thing I would ever see. I revel at this moment, a dirty, but satisfied grin on my lips. She looks up at me through questioning eyes, pleading me to continue where I stopped. How could I say no to this? I give in to her want and my fingers reach down again for her entrance. Damn!...Just...Damn. I growled from the depths of my throat when my fingers felt her hot flesh. God damn, she's already soaking wet! All nice and ready for me. My smutty grin went even wider to see my woman so desperate, so eager to be touched by me, too full of lust and desire. She wants this at least as much as I do, that's for sure. But I will play a little with her. I want her to beg for it! I want to hear how much she wants me!

I let my middle finger turn slight circles around her clit while I spread her wet folds apart. She welcomes my hand with a sharp inhale as her whole body is shaken by a shock of electricity. Her hands clenched the sheets and her back arched from the bed as she threw her head back into the pillow. I can't even describe how much I love to see her like this. When I get bored with abusing her pearl, I give in to her longing and put two of my fingers inside her, moving them in and out in a slow pace.  Watching every expression and every move very closely, her head tilts from side to side, moans rolling from her lips like water from a fountain and it encourages me to go further! After a few thrusts, I increase my pumping as I curl my fingers up inside her, stroking over that oversensitive bundle of nerves that makes her mewl in pure bliss. My other hand joins in as my thumb rubs and pinches her swollen clit.  Her insides contract randomly, faster and faster and her whole body shivers from pure arousal. It was so fucking sexy to watch, but my patience is at its limit and when she reached for my pants, trying to pull them off, she finally gives me what I was longing for.

"Haahhh~...Le-Levi.....P-Please...I can't.... mmmmhhhhh~" She sounded so sweet in her submission, but there's room for more. I want to hear more.

"Please what? What do you want me to do to you?" I asked her teasingly. She throws her head to the side in embarrassment, but I know I have her where I wanted.

"Please...Fuck me....." she whispered the last words, but I won't let her get away with that so easily.

"Louder. I can't hear you. I want you to say it louder." I whispered back into her ear, my fingers keeping the slow pace in and out of her to make her docile. Her voice forms another of her sweet lustrous moans before she finally surrendered.

"Fuck me, Levi! Please! I- Ahhhhh~...I need you inside!"

"Good girl. This deserves a reward." I pull my fingers out of her, guiding them to my mouth, licking all her delicate juices off, savoring her taste. I strip out of my boxers before I toss them somewhere behind me. Still enough time to clean up later.

I change my position as I move behind her, my throbbing member poking her overflooding entrance. I lift one of her legs with my hand, spreading her apart wide and my other hand reached around her chest, cupping one of her breasts and pinching her nipple.  (Y/n) gave in completely as she arches her back, sticking her ass further in my direction, offering me her hot womanhood, ready to be taken by me. I gasp sharply. Her hotness feels incredible! I rolled my hips several times along her womanhood, covering my cock in her wetness while (y/n)´s sensual moans spill from her mouth. I couldn't wait any longer, my inner beast rattles malevolently on the cage of my restraint until it broke free as I finally slammed myself into her with one thrust and she welcomes me inside her with a loud inhaling gasp as our bodies melt into one.

"Levi.....You're so big.......It feels so good.....More!" 

I groaned deeply, eager to fulfill her wish as her velvet tightness swallowed me completely. She feels so incredible inside! All her silky inner folds caress and massage my cock in just the right places, leaving me short of breath. I fill her up so perfectly that I believe that she's made just for me. I let go of her leg to grab both of her tits, pulling her back to me whenever I slam myself into her over and over again, each time with more speed, urge and need until the whole bed was shaking from our violent lovemaking.

"Damn it, woman! You're so tight!" One of her hands reached behind her, holding my face and pulling it close to hers to share hot and passionate kisses, with our lips dancing against each other in a waltz of lust and desire. She shifts her lower body a bit and angled her leg, holding it up in the air without effort.   
"Please, Levi.....Go faster.....Do me harder! Please....."

"As you wish..." I hummed in response before I increase up my thrusts again, pounding into her with such speed and urgency like I never experienced before. My fingers dig deep into your breasts to pull you against me with each powerful assault of mine. Our breaths become heavy and labored, my movements sluggish and unsteady. I growl and groan loudly in satisfaction with each thrust, her voice climbing louder in pitch the faster she rose to her climax.

"Levi I'm...I'm close...."

"Don't hold back on me! Cum for me baby...." After a few more thrusts, she came, hard, a long and loud moan leaving her throat as she calls out for me over and over again in divine bliss. God, how much I love to hear my name coming from her mouth in such a lustrous tone.

"Levi......Levi......Levi.....Shit...Levi!" I didn't stop with my pounds as I help her ride out her orgasm and bringing me close to my own release as well. Her soft insides tightened and contracted around me, faster and harder with each stab of my cock and damn...she massages me in just the right spots. I´m so damn close! Just.....a......little......more.....

"Levi.....Please.....Let go of me!!"

My eyes widen in shock. What the fuck did she just say? When I finally reach my climax,

I woke up...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My eyes flung open and I found myself in the coziness of my bed. Another wet dream. Damn it! This is really starting to become a bad and annoying habit. If this continues, I can't tell how long I will be able to wait for her or not to release my tension on my own. As much as I want to save all of me for her for our first time together, it gets more and more difficult not to lose my patience but something is different from the last dream I had a few days ago. (Y/n) lays right in front of me, her back against my chest, but her head is turned to me, her eyes looking into mine with an expression I´m not able to interpret first. I can't say what she wants from me, but when I regained the feeling in my hands, it dawned on me.

I´m really grabbing her breasts tight! When the rest of my body responded to my brain, I feel that I'm damn hard as well but to make things even worse my rock hard dick rests right between her legs, touching her womanhood and rubbing it through the fabric of her shorts.

(Y/n) trembled and her hands clenched the blanket tight, causing it to wrinkle. She must be so scared right now, and it's all my fault. Because of my stupid hormones and wild fantasies. I release her from my iron grip to toss the blanket back. Fuck.....I came all over her thighs but has ALL of this been a dream? I felt her orgasm too, but I can't tell if this was just the product of my dream or reality. No matter the truth, I have to set this right.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't notice.....I was dreaming but it felt so real after all.....I'm sorry." I sigh as I scratched along my scalp in unease. I´m not really good with people, not to mention in apologizing. I believe that my sorry won't be enough for her and just as I feared, she moves away from me to get out of the bed. I was already prepared to be left alone. After this act, I won't be surprised if she leaves my room to sleep on the couch instead but she just took a tissue from the nightstand, wiped my cum from her legs and rearranged her sleeping outfit. After that, she crawled back into my bed, cuddling up to me and wrapping her arms around my back as if nothing had happened. My body becomes rigid. Why? Why is she doing this? I nearly raped her, even if it wasn't on purpose.

And as if she could read my mind, she immediately starts to explain herself.  "It's alright, Levi. I have to apologize too. After all, I'm forcing you to hold out so it's no surprise that your instincts took control over you." 

Why the hell is she apologizing to me!? I'm the one to blame! But that stupid brat had to take it instead of me. I can't stand this any longer!

"How dare you......How dare you take the blame on you? How? You know very well that you did nothing. So why are you doing this?! Tell me! I want to know it!"

I scared her with my outburst, but to my surprise, she pulls herself together very quick. It seems she has a good reason for her behavior, and I´m all ears to hear it!

"The answer is simple, Levi. I care for you. I want you to feel comfortable with me. You´re trying so hard to get me used to you, taking one step after another. I'm very thankful for your patience and understanding. I´ve never experienced this from any man before and first I thought I couldn't expect it from you either but you´ve proven me so wrong. I want to repay this kindness in some way and after all the horrible things you had to endure in your past, I don't want to cause you more pain than you already have."

That hit a nerve inside me. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman? She puts the well-being of others above her own, despite her pain and anxiety. I wrap my arms tight around her frame to pull her as close to me as possible. I hide my eyes in her neck and then, even if I don´t want it: I begin to sob as my emotions gush over me like a wave over the shore. Stupid emotions! Again she caught me in my weakest moment but after her first night here in my bed, I figured, that she won't judge me for my feelings. That she doesn't care at all if I cry or not. She's just here, listening, comforting me with gentle touches, not judging me nor teaching me.

She rolls over so that she lays under me, to have both her hands free to rub my back in fluent and gentle motions. For minutes, neither of us said a word. I cried silent tears into her neck while she kept caressing me with gentle touches, trying to heal my wounded soul. I really could get used to this. I know now that I want her more than anything ever before. I want her to sleep beside me, to hold me when I need her, so as I want to protect her when she needs me. To give her the attention and adoration she´d missed for so many years, to worship her beautiful body as if its an idol of Aphrodite, made from marble and gold. To give her gentle kisses and touches when there would be nothing but the two of us.

"(Y/n)......I...I love you." The words I wasn't able to hold back any longer finally found their way out of my heart, up to my mouth as they roll from my lips as if they were the only words I know. Her movements stopped abruptly and I felt her heart pacing up together with her breath. I pull away to look at her as I notice that she´s the one who´s crying now.   
"Could you please repeat that again, Levi?" 

I let out a slight laughter "Brat...I said I love you."

She covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her own sobs. Now it´s my turn to comfort her and I´m more than happy to oblige. I roll over with her, switching positions. Now, with her on top of me, I cup her face with both hands, wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Levi.....I love you too!"

Could this night become even better? I'm definitely the luckiest man on earth now. I lean into her, bringing our lips together, getting lost in a tender and gentle kiss. This kiss is so different from the ones we shared before. This one tastes so sweet, almost like liquid sugar. I really could get used to this. To taste her like this every day, I would give anything. Our lips move in perfect sync, (y/n) hands laying flat on my chest to support her weight. When we part again, she's still crying, but she also wears the most precious smile I could ever dream off. We enjoyed the moment of our confession for quite a while, embracing each other and listening to our breaths before she broke the silence.

"We should go back to sleep. It's still dark outside and I'm tired."

"Then sleep, baby. I'm so full of energy and joy that I won't be able to sleep right now. I will stay right here, holding you tight and watching you when you will fall asleep in my arms." 

(Y/n) let out a small giggle.  "Okay. But don't stay up for too long. You need to rest as well. I'll wait for you on the other side." She gives me a goodnight kiss on my cheek, her head resting on my shoulder to cuddle her head under my chin.

"Goodnight, princess. I'll see you on the other side then." With a final deep breath, she drifts off to sleep.


	12. It was worth the waiting (L)

Morning came way too fast. You really could get used to his kind of sleeping. Being all wrapped up in the warm, strong arms of your boyfriend.  Yes...Your boyfriend.

This word sounds so weird, no matter how often you repeat it inside your head. You never had a real boyfriend before, but since last night, which took a really, REALLY strange twist during sleep, it seems you can call Levi your boyfriend now. You both confessed your love for each other about a few hours ago, and it's still so unreal, almost ridiculous. You nearly waited for the moment where you would wake up from a long and wonderful dream only to look around your dark bedroom, discovering the empty side of your bed and letting out a disappointed sigh about a dream, that would never become reality.  When you opened your eyes this morning, instead of an empty bed, you could barely move inside levis tight embrace, as if he doesn't want to ever let you go. The more time vanishes, the more you realize: It wasn't a dream. You’ve known each other for about...three months? Or four? You lost track of counting. It became natural for you to have Levi and Erwin around you as if they´re part of your life for ages. You got used to their presence as friends very fast and as soon as Levi figured out that you want more from him, he put up more effort than anyone to get closer to you. It's strange, though. So many years, wasted with loneliness and solitude were now erased by the months you'd spent together with them.

You smile as your arms snake around his back in slow motion. You don't want to wake him up. He looks so peaceful and handsome when he sleeps, but again, he did scare you when his grip around you tightened in a matter of seconds, pulling you into a good morning kiss. You gasp into his mouth and he hums in reply, but your surprise vanishes soon as you take hold of his shoulders. He opens his eyes a little to look at you through thin slits, his lips slowly curling into a smile. Every time he looks at you like that, you swear you're about to drown in the depth of those stormy orbs. This piercing and steely color, which reminds you of storm clouds over the tempestuous and wild sea...It makes you believe that they can lure out the deepest secret from your mind and soul until your whole being is completely consumed by him and there will be nothing left but a shuddering body that craves to be touched and kissed until judgment day arrives. This is how pure desire must feel...Desire for you, and desire for a man. It's addicting.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you rest well?" Levi asked. 

You move your hand to his oh, so perfect face, stroking your thumb along his jawline before you trace it higher to run your fingers through his onyx-colored hair. Your nails scratch along his undercut on his sides, slowly to the back of his head and he chuckles with closed eyes, obviously enjoying the cuddle-time and your sudden need for body contact.  Levis hands copied your movements, but instead of lingering on your head, he moved them along your back, down and down until he reached your butt, where he gives your cheeks a slight squeeze. You close your eyes when you feel his touch, sighing in relaxation.

"Hey! Are you listening? I asked you something, brat." A low chuckle echoed in your throat. You got used to his brat-phrases he let out VERY often. You already figured that when he calls you "brat", everything's fine but when he calls you by your name...Well...There are two options: Either, you'd done something very stupid so you have to prepare to face your maker, or he needs and wants you. So...you're fine now by being called a brat.

"Yes. I slept very well but I like waking up even more." Levi moves on top of you, the sheets and blanket rustling from his cat-like movements before he presses you down into the mattress with his weight.

"I can imagine why." He whispered into your ear, nibbling on your earlobe, tugging it gently with his lips.

"My sweetheart......my love......my kitten....." he continued to whisper.  

To be called by such wonderful nicknames made your heart jump in joy. His mouth moves a little lower, to the spot right behind your ear where your scar is. You feel a little uncomfortable to have him there, at the spot that marks you with an indelible sign of what happened to you years ago. But Levi licks and kisses your scar so gently, worshipping it as if its a medal of honor, you realize that he doesn't care at all about this thing. It makes you believe that he even seems to admire that taint. With a low sigh, you tilt your head aside to allow him better access, your hands fisting his sleeping shirt as you feel Levi smirking against your skin. He flicks his tongue one last time over your stigma before he inhales deeply through his nose, burying it in your hair.

"You smell so damn good, (y/n)......Your scent gets me all riled up." He hummed into the crook of your neck, making you shiver. Just when you thought the morning will become get even better, a sudden knock on the door interrupted Levi from further actions.

"Hey, you two! Cuddling is over! Its almost noon. Get up!" Levi and you groaned in annoyance simultaneously, which made you laugh after that. The moment was so ridiculous and perfect at the same time that you couldn't hold it back.

"For fuck's sake, Erwin!!" Levi bellowed at the door.   While Erwin walks away, you hear him laughing. He really seems to enjoy interrupting you. It's almost like he has a sixth sense for bad timing. Now that the mood had cooled down again, you slip from underneath Levis body to get up.

"I guess we better do as he says. I don't want to get caught in the act, you know?" You wink at Levi, sitting down on the edge of the bed to stand up, but Levi puts his hands on your shoulders to yank you back on the mattress. With a loud thud, you land on your back, with Levi towering above you, shooting you a mischievous grin.

"Not so fast, my kitten. Do you always obey orders so fast?" He asked with that lusty smirk of his. What should you answer? No matter what you´re going to say, it surely would turn him on.

"Well, actually, yes. I was always better at following instructions instead of giving them on my own but at the same time, I don't like it to be bossed around. That's something my pride won't allow me." You explain to him.

"Hmmmmm.....Interesting. I will come back to that later when the time is right."  Oh, dear....what have you done? You could say that he's definitely up to something after this answer but worrying wouldn't help either. You pull Levi down to your level by his neck to kiss him.

"I'm going to take a shower. There's still something I need to wash off my legs, you know?" You wink again, sliding down from the bed until your ass lands on the floor, only to stand up swiftly, rushing out of the bedroom and leaving Levi behind. You heard him chuckling at your little act you put up to get away from him, but he surely will catch up on that. You´re just about to enter the bath as you almost bumped into Erwin.

"Good morning, Erwin!" You give him a tight hug, turning around with him until you had the bathroom door in your back.

"Sorry, blondie. The bathroom is mine now!" And the door closed before his nose as you stuck out your tongue at him.

 

_ Erwin's P.O.V. _

As (y/n) bumped into me all of a sudden, I couldn't move. This was the first time I saw her in one of her own night outfits. A pair of thigh length shorts and a spaghetti top without a bra! I saw her nipples standing out very clearly. They almost pierced through the fabric! I felt a sudden and uncomfortable tightness in my jean and it's growing. When she even embraced me, wishing me a good morning, I stood stiff as a statue. If I had returned her touch, I can't say for sure if I would be able to hold myself back. This woman will be the end of me! She makes me forget all of my self-control. After she vanished into the bath, I rush back into my room, locking it tightly. I sit down to the edge of my bed and unbuckled my pants, revealing my huge erection. Shit! How can a regular woman have that kind of effect on me?

Usually, I´m always calm, collected and in total self-control but seeing my rock hard member, twitching in excitement when I´m thinking about (y/n). I felt such hunger and lust boiling up deep inside me as I´ve never experienced ever before with any other woman. I had quite a lot of women in the past, which made Levi always pissed when I brought back another one every second day. He said that I should finally decide on one and stay with her, but I always replied that you have to ride many mares to find the matching saddle. This...this is something different. I want her so badly, not just her body. I want all of her! Her lips, her skin, and her mind.  I want her to think of me from dusk till dawn, I want her voice to call out for me, I would bring her pleasure far above the standards. This is all just wishful thinking. While this cuddling with Levi continues, he will surely take her away from me before I can even try to make a move.

I drop back on my bed, gripping my twitching girth to pump myself, slowly, steady. I grunt at the well-known sensation I have gotten used to. I fantasize, that it´s (y/n) who is touching me like this, how her hand would clench around my cock, moving it up and down while she would watch my reactions. My pants became fast and uneven as I sped up my pumping. Keeping my eyes tightly closed, everything I think of is (y/n), how she would touch me like I'm doing right now, what her naked body would look like. I could only imagine, but after I saw her in her night outfit, my fantasy went completely crazy, imagining the most erotic pictures of her perfect silhouette. I buck my hips against my hand to set a faster pace, making my pumping harder, more intense. I groaned (y/n)´s name as I throw my head back into the mattress, stretching my throat to reveal my sharp adam´s apple, my mouth forming a constant "O". I teased myself for quite a long time, denying my release at least 5 times, and all I could think of was the woman next door. With a silent scream, I came hard and sudden, my cock twitching excitedly in my hand as I stroked myself through the last aftershocks until I was done. My stomach is painted in dots of white, my voice nothing more but a mix of pants and silent moans as my vision slowly came back to me and my cock becomes soft again.

"Fuck.....Levi, you lucky devil. You better watch out! Or, I'm going to steal her from you!" I groaned the warning into my room, with just me as my own witness.  After a few moments, I get myself cleaned up, rearranged my bed and clothes and go back into the living room, where (y/n) and Levi are already waiting for me at the dining table. With her hair still wet from the shower, she looks even sexier but before I get lost in my fantasies again, I sit down at the table to focus on my breakfast. I put on my usual poker face as I join them but Levi glares at me as if he could sense what I was doing before. I ignore him. All I want to see is (y/n)'s happy face.

_ Reader P.O.V. _

Breakfast was awkwardly silent. Normally you would chat with Erwin about the day, the training or just about nonsense and make dumb jokes. It's no surprise that Levi is silent, but Erwin? He usually talks a lot and you like to listen to him. His voice has a calming and relaxing effect on you, just like Levi's. Something must´ve happened.

"Is something wrong Erwin? You're so quiet." You asked with worry, tilting your head to the side a little to look like a curious puppy who´s eager listening to his master. As if you pulled him out a very deep thought, he lifts his head swiftly, looking around the table, for the first doesn't seem to know from where the voice came. Once he made eye contact with you, his usual smile appears on his face.

"No, no sweetie. Everything's alright. I just got lost in my thoughts. There's a lot on my mind during the last days." You have the feeling that he's lying, but you can't and you won't force him to tell more details. For now, you accept his answer.

After breakfast, all of you got back to your routines. You helped Levi to clean the penthouse, and to his surprise, he doesn't have to tell you how to do it. You´re living alone for a few years now and your mother raised you with a cleaning attitude. It´s no surprise that you know very well how to keep your environment neat and clean, since you like it clean around you. Not too clean to make an open-heart- surgery inside of your living room, but clean enough to welcome unexpected guests at any hour. Levi seems to like it a lot. You´ve seen him smiling during cleaning. SMILING!  You would've never believed that you could clean your way into a man's heart, and yet, here you are, watching Levi smile, even when Erwin is around. Levi gazed at you inconspicuously over his shoulder at your backside from time to time while you tried really hard to ignore him. His stares are distracting you! There´s still a lot of things you have to get used to with all of this boyfriend-stuff. After the cleaning routine, Erwin and Levi drove you to your apartment to pick up your training gear and to head to the gym right after, where you regularly spend your afternoon by now. Once you arrived and changed, you look around for Mikasa, who wasn't there yet. This is uncommon for her as she´s always here before you. Out of instinct, you take out your phone to write her a message.

 

**You** : Hey Mikasa! I'm at the gym. Where are you? Can´t see you...

**Mikasa** : Home....I'm sick and have to stay in bed for the next few days :(

**You** : Oh no! How I'm going to survive training without you?! D: D: D: I hope it´s nothing serious...

**Mikasa** : Don´t worry. Just the flu. And I'm sure you will survive training without me pretty well. You have Erwin and Levi ;))))

**You** : What are you referring to? You know something I don't? :O

**Mikasa** : Nothing. Just try not to get bored :) I see you again next week. I will sleep now.....My eyes do feel twice as size...

**You** : Okay. Get well soon and let Eren take good care of you ;) CU <3

**Mikasa** : :PPP

 

It feels strange to train the first time without Mikasa, but her health is more important. After all: She's right! You still have Erwin and Levi here. Erwin would be by your side anyways and Levi will be very close as well, watching you train from afar while doing his own routine. As the hours pass by, you didn't even feel Mikasa's absence when the day came to an end once more. You asked Erwin if he could drive you home when everything was done and you all were showered. Useless to say that he was happy to help you out from your misery by driving you home. With the engine still running, that childish mind of yours came up with a brilliant idea to cheer Erwin up a little. He was acting strange the whole day, wearing a frown on his forehead that doesn't suit him. Maybe your little gift might put a smile on his face again. From the backseat of the car, you lean forward to the middle console between the 2 driver seats. With one arm, you embrace Erwin from behind with one arm to give him a big smooch on his cheek. When you let go of Erwin's cheek with a loud popping sound, you turn to Levi to repeat the act. They both looked at you totally confused, but you just smiled brightly.

With your index finger, you point to Erwin first, "One for you, because you frown so much today as a little cheer-up and for you..." then you point to Levi, "...because you're always frowning." With that big smile of yours, you jump out of the car, leaving two obviously confused men behind who had not the tiniest idea how to deal with this.  Once up in your apartment, your home, you immediately stuff the washing machine with your dirty clothes. Luckily, the machine doesn't need your attention while it works. Back in your hallway, you yank the door of your broom closet open, taking out your cleaning stuff.

"Well, let's get to work!" You said to yourself as you roll up your sleeves.

_ Levi's P.O.V. _

It has been hours since (y/n) left my home. The clock on the shelf says 9 pm sharp. The penthouse is oddly empty and silent without her. Like before, before (y/n) joined our lives. Since then the penthouse became warmer and more lively with each passing day. It feels more like a home when she's here. All I could hear now is Erwin, who's sitting by this desk and tapping something in his computer, mixed with some curses and swears  The TV is running with some kind of weird series about a guy who seems to be the devil itself and who owns a nightclub in Los Angeles. Despite this grounding, I don't really pay attention to it. I restlessly wagged with my legs and when I look outside the large windows, it's already dark. The lights of the city are illuminating the night sky and my mind wanders off to (y/n) again. I can´t stop myself from thinking about her. I remember every inch of her milky skin, every delicate curve of her body, what she smells like and even the seraphic sound of her voice when I brought her the pleasure her body craves for. I look at the clock again, and it said 10 pm.

"Oh, goddammit." I cursed to myself as I stand up from the couch to go to the wardrobe, putting on my jacket and shoes. Erwin notices what I was doing and looks up from his work.   
"Where are you going? It's already late. Whatever you're up to, can't this wait until tomorrow?" he asked in a more absent tone.

I don´t feel like to give him a proper answer but to calm down his mind, I just say the most important to him.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait for me..." and then I left the penthouse without looking back. Once I left the building, I see my breath clouding into the cold evening night. Autumn has definitely arrived, even if the leaves aren't falling yet. While I walk down the street to the light of the lanterns, I let my feet find their way on their own. After a while, I reached downtown, which was still a little crowded and busy. It's the weekend after all and now was the time when all the late night bars are about to put on their Happy-Hour. As I keep walking, I gaze at all those happy couples who sit on the side on multiple benches, tightly cuddled up against each other, holding hands, snuggling and patting here and there and all I want to do is to throw stones at them!

Not that I wasn't imagining to do the same things with (y/n), but without her here beside me, this whole scene is annoying me like shit and causes me headaches. I pulled up the collar of my jacket and closed the zipper. This night is definitely cold. Once my hands disappeared into my pockets, I keep walking and walking, until the noises of the city disappeared behind me and the streets started to get more gloomy.

All the time I just stared down on my feet and the street they're walking on, but a sudden well-known marking on the borderline caught my attention. I look up and noticed, I´m entering the street where (y/n) is living. From my point of view, her apartment is already in sight. Damn.... from all streets and places in this fucking city, my feet brought me here. Could this be a coincidence? Or fate?

While I keep asking myself, I look up to the window where her living room must be. I see a flickering light, which means she's still awake. I feel like a moth being attracted to a flame when my feet act on their own again as they walk straight to the entrance of the building until I'm standing right in front of the panel with the different doorbells. I sigh loudly, a big cloud of my breath evaporating into the night sky.  Shall I do it? I really don't want to arouse the impression that I miss her that much, even if its the truth. Who's going to believe this? I'm even not believing it myself. And from all these shitty names on the panel, I just can't tear my eyes from the last name on top. (Y/n)'s name. I raise my hand, sticking out my finger to the button next to her name. I can´t believe that I'm really doing this. I told myself over and over again that this is just some kind of weird dream and as soon as my finger hits the button, I´ll wake up. The coldness around me that causes my breath to vaporize into the air proves me wrong. My mind works so fast right now, one thought skipping the next one in such an incredible speed that I totally forgot about my finger which already pushed the button for (y/n)'s doorbell.

I gasp slightly, shocked over my own action as I hear a window opening. I looked up and there I saw her, standing at the open window and looking down to me. She wears a loose hoodie and a gray pair of sweatpants, but she looks so fucking good no matter what she's wearing!

"Levi?! What are you doing here at this hour? Come in!" Then the door buzzed with the unlocking sound and I push the door open strongly before I rushed the stairs up to her apartment, almost tripping over my own feet and taking two steps with one jump. I couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her in my arms again. I can´t believe that we´re finally alone! When I reached the upper floor, she is already standing in the doorframe. Before she could even open her mouth to greet me, I already had wrapped my arms around her frame, pressing her tight against my chest. She gasps in surprise at the sudden body contact, but in a matter of seconds, she returns my touch with the same affection. I sigh in relief and happiness.

Finally.....finally together with her again. For almost ten minutes, we stood here, before she broke the silence.

"Levi? Do you want to come in? You're cold and it's warmer inside." 

I didn't notice how cold I was. I absorbed her warmth like a sponge as I feel her heat running through my body. She takes me by my hand to guide me inside, where she helped me out of my jacket. I feel like running on autopilot, every movement happened in a trance and I couldn't tear my eyes off her frame. When we entered the living room, she has her laptop running, a game or something. That must´ve been the flickering light I saw. I sit down on the couch, next to her as she turned towards me.

"Wait a second. I have to say goodbye to my friends and tell them, that I got company." I nodded as I rest my head on my arm, watching what might happen now. She puts on her headset and she started to talk to her friends over it.

"Hey, I'm back! Sorry guys. I got a surprise visit, so I will go offline for today. What? No. It's not my parents. And no, nothing bad has happened. Or, at least I hope so....." she looks at me with a questioning stare and I shook my head.

"Nope. Everything's alright. What? Who it is? You don't know him. Wha...? Yes, it's a HIM. Oh, come on! Don't play stupid with me! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep making jokes on me. It's alright. I'll come back to that when you need a good assassin for the next dungeon. Oh, stop laughing you dumbass!"

It was funny to listen to her and she blushed really hard. She looks so damn cute right now and I can't contain my chuckles as I cover my eyes with my hand. It seems that her friends she´s talking to are making fun of her because she has a man in her home. They seem to know her for quite a while when they can joke around with her like that.

"You know what guys? Keep on making your jokes, I'm off for now. I hear ya all later. Bye!" and then she closes her laptop and takes off her headset.

"Phew... Sorry about that. They can be very annoying, but they´re all nice people." With another low snicker, I scooted closer to her until I´m sitting right next to her, only a small gap between our bodies.

"I think so. Sounds very interesting what you were talking about. So...you're an assassin?" Her eyes sparkled when I asked her about her gaming. How adorable she looks when she´s excited about something she loves. Almost like a little puppy receiving a treat.

"Yes. You heard that? Well, its the fighter-class I play. I was always into sneaking and stabbing from behind with two daggers." I joked around with her a little more. I really come to like this new side I just discovered of her.

"Oh yeah? I guess I have to be careful around you then, huh?" This time it´s her turn to giggle at my comment.

"I don't think so. There is not enough money in this world that could make me want to stab you." She leans against my chest to rest her head on my shoulder. I take her chin between my fingers, tilting her head in my direction, our faces just inches apart.

"Good for me then..." And with that, I planted my lips on hers. What started as a light and soft kiss, turns into a more passionate and deep one in a matter of seconds. I break the kiss to admire her face, stroking along her cheekbone with my thumb. She looks back to me through half-lidded eyes as her hand also find its way to my face to draw the line of my jaw.

"Levi, how did you come up with the idea to visit me at this hour? Not that I complain about it, I'm just curious..." My smile faded to make space for a frown. Not from annoyance, but I really don't know the answer by myself.

"Actually, I don't know. I was restless and my thoughts drove me crazy. Every time I close my eyes, I see you before my inner eye. Every quiet moment, I hear your voice in the deepest corners of in my mind, filling up my entire being. I thought, it might help me when I take a walk in the cold night to free my head from these thoughts. Before I knew it, my feet were taking me here."

(Y/n) looks at me, all red in the face like a tomato. It looks so darn cute that I want to devour her right now!

"I...I guess I know why you're here Levi..." She replied softly. Her voice was low and shaky, but I clearly heard her uncertainty and rising anxiety.

"And? What do you think?" My hands wander south to her waist to rest in the small of her thighs, stroking and massaging along her pelvis to make her relax while she struggled with what to say next. She inhales deeply, closing her eyes before she prepared for her answer.

"Yes. I think I'm ready. And...I want to." How long I´ve waited to hear these words from her! No holding back any longer! With her assuring words that I am finally free to make her mine, made my heart jump in pure joy. Although my face didn't show any signs of mental commotion right now. First, I will make sure that no one will disturb us! Not today, not right now! I ask (y/n) to hand me her phone for the first preparations. With a big question mark written in her face, she gave it to me. I turn it off and I did the same with my own mobile before I put both of them on the table.

"I told Erwin not to wait for me, and if he knows what´s good for him, he won´t dare to call either of us!" Now that this matter is settled once and for all, I was finally able to focus on (y/n), and only her. No one will take this moment away from me. From us.

_ Your P.O.V. _

Levi´s lips greedily clashed onto yours, forcing you down on the couch, his hand bracing your back as the fierce kiss grows deeper and more passionate than ever before until your lips move in perfect sync. His hands trail up and down your body, memorizing each hill and valley on the new landscape he´s going to conquer tonight, groping every single curve that soon will be only his. He lays down next to you, towering above you with his upper body as his right hand traces up to your chest before he unzips your hoodie. The releasing click of the zipper once it reached its end lets the fabric part on your body. WIth his hand, Levi brushes the cloth aside until you lay half exposed beneath him with just your bra on.

When Levi arrived moments ago, his hands were cold, shivering, but now, they´re so warm. You feel his love and need with every movement he makes as he eagerly explores your body in a mix of rough and gently gropes. To be claimed like this, to feel his strong grip on your arse, on your chest, your waist..  All of these well thought out motions sent shivers over your body in a mix of excitement, anticipation, and nervousness. It feels so wonderful, yet, you´re afraid that you can´t fulfill his expectations. What if he´s going to be disappointed in you or if you won't be able to show your emotions the way he wants? What if you can't feel anything....down there? Your mind is flooded with tons of questions right now and no one can give you the fitting answers. Levi groaned against your lips and pulls you out of your deep thoughts. He seems to feel your inner struggle. You´re easy to read, not just for Erwin. Levi wants your mind to be here, with him, to feel everything he does to you as he let his hand wander along your stomach, slightly scratching the skin.

Simultaneously, his mouth traces farther south, kissing and licking the weak spot of your neck, causing you to gasp and sigh in delight, which encourages Levi even more, to keep going. He shifts his body so that his knee lingers between your legs right at your womanhood, putting slight pressure on your core. His lips continue to take possession of every inch they can reach as he nibbles on your collarbone, his hand groping one of your tits, fondling it through the fabric of your bra. Levi unites his lips with yours again, kissing you more rough and passionate than before.

"L-Levi...." you muttered into the kiss as he pulls down the hoodie from your shoulders and from under your back before he throws it on the ground. His fingers thread through your hair, taking a fistful to tug your head back to stretch your nape. You groan from the pain because of his rough action, but it was very soon replaced by a very tingly feeling as he leaves kisses and love bites over your exposed throat. With an uncertain feeling, you allowed your own hands to reach out for Levi, embracing his arms and back to feel him, be close to him, while he's doing all in his power to make you feel good. He hums in approval when he senses your touch on him, allowing him to continue and to take this further. His free hand wanders down your back to your arse, squeezing it before he presses his whole weight into you with a hard thrusting motion. With a loud gasp, you broke free from his lips to bury your face in the crook of his neck as you inhale his scent deeply into your lungs. God damn, he smells so fucking good! You have to stay put just for a few more moments. You don´t mind if "it" would happen here, in the living room, but thanks to Levi's surprise visit, there was not enough time to prepare everything properly to enjoy this to its fullest.

"Levi?" you muttered in his neck.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" he raises his head, with a noticeably worried expression on his face, expecting that he maybe went overboard with something he did.

"N-No, not quite. But...do you mind if we take this to the bedroom? The neighbors from across the street might see us." To ask this question makes you feel uneasy and a little bit ashamed, but also excited at the same time. He breathes a low chuckle.

"Not at all, my love." He stands up from the couch, throwing your hoodie over his shoulders before he bends down to you to pick you up bridal style as if you´re nothing more but a pillow filled with feathers. For a man of his stature he´s really strong! Of course, he is...You see him training every time when you do as well. Levi definitely knows how to kick ass! Even if you´re a little taller than him, he doesn't have any problems carrying you. This man is a walking miracle.

Levi stomps the door to your bedroom open, stumbling inside and puts you carefully down on the bed. While you move your body to adjust yourself on the bed, Levi closes the door behind him, locking it tightly. You have no idea why he´s doing this, but you assume that he wants to make VERY sure that no one will disturb you. He leans against the door with both arms to support his weight as his head drops between his arms, heavy breaths leaving his mouth. Almost as if he has to calm down, to remind himself to be patient. He´s so caring and kind, even if his rude behavior sometimes makes you believe the opposite. And even if your body already reacts the way you expected, you´ve never been surer than now to let a man into your life. You lay on your back and placed your right hand on your chest, underneath your breasts, while the other one tugs on the sheet above you for support. When Levi finally turned around because of the rustling noises, his eyes widened when he looks at you.

"L-Levi...Please, come here..." you whispered, your hand that formerly lingered on your chest reaches now out for the man you want to have here with you. Levi moved with such incredible speed, that you didn't see him taking the steps before he jumped on top of you, attacking your neck with fiery kisses that burned from raw lust. You gasp sharply at his ferocious behavior.  He sucks on your sweet spot, gently scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth. This will definitely leave a mark, but you don´t care! His hands snake around your back to brace it, unhooking your bra to free your soft mountains from their uncomfortable prison. Once it was gone, it landed somewhere inside your bedroom in an unknown corner.

"Hah! Levi...not so fast...No one´s going to disturb us." You try to slow him down, to make this moment, this night, last longer. You don't want to charge around and that's it. He was so into his actions that you´re afraid that this night might be over before it could start. With a loud "plop" sound, he let go of your neck, leaving a cold mark from his spit.   
"Sorry, (y/n). I just got a little carried away. You are so fucking sexy...But you´re right. I don't want this night to end so soon either. I want to make sure, that everything is perfect for you. Tonight's going to be your first time after 10 years...Your REAL first time. The one you had back with that idiot doesn't count. Tonight, I'm going to make a real woman out of you. Tonight, I'm going to make you mine...All mine!" He envelopes your lips with his again, but this time, the kiss was gentle, pleading, not forcing, just a soft promise to seal the vow he made seconds ago. Moved to your core, you wrap your hands around his neck while you run your fingers through his hair. His words hit a nerve deep inside you and tears of happiness well up in your eyes. You always longed for this sweet talking from a man when he would make you feel good, but until now, it was all wishful thinking and daydreaming. Seeing and feeling your dreams finally becoming reality makes your heart jump in joy.

Levi's hands reach for your tits, gently fondling them with massaging and circular motions, pinching the nipples with his thumbs, circling them around the hardening buds. Your breathing increases into a way faster pace while you try really hard to contain your moans, but it was nearly impossible. His mouth moves lower and replaces one of his hands to trace it down your stomach. Levi´s hand slides underneath the hem of your sweatpants, stroking over your mons in circular movements before he wanders more south, rubbing your most sensitive spot with two fingers.   
"Hah! Levi!.....Shit...." you cried out as you bite your finger to shush yourself. Levi took your hand from your mouth, licking your finger.

"Don't hurt yourself. Let me hear your beautiful voice, (y/n). Let me hear all the wonderful sounds from you. I want to know how I make you feel...." he whispered softly. His voice was now the only sound inside the darkness of your room, which gave it a way more intense sonority. You nod a yes to his request, whispering a low "Okay" before Levi tugs his finger underneath the hem of your sweatpants and slip, slowly sliding them down your legs until you´re left in nothing but your bare skin. His hands glide all the way up to your legs until he reached your thighs. Instinctively, you part your legs to welcome him at the most sensitive part of your body. To be honest to yourself, you wanted Levi to touch you again...down there. It felt so amazing.

"You are so beautiful, (y/n)." He whispered into your ear. You look up to him, locking your half-lidded eyes with his as Levi finally moves his hand back to where it was before to stroke your core with his fingers.

"Fuck...you're already soaking wet. Do I excite you that much?" He asked with a dirty grin on his face. You moan harshly, inhaling air deep inside your lungs as you grab the sheets for support. Turning your head to the side to hide your embarrassment, you bit your lower lip. You will definitely not answer this stupid question...Levi just loves to tease you anyway. But right now its this kind of teasing that gives you goosebumps from head to toe. You want him so much right now. Every fiber of your body craves for him...

"Fuck, Levi...It feels so good~" you started to grind your hips against his hand movings and your whole body becomes hot and sweaty as a result.

"Then you're going to love this", Levi smirks devilishly as he dips two fingers inside your opening, earning himself a high-pitched gasp from you. The pleasure was too much for you. You never felt this way before and Levi knows exactly how to treat you.

"Levi!.... Stop!..... I-I can't!......" You cried. Levi´s smirk grows wider as his movements become even faster. This feeling is incredible. Every touch of this man was commanding your voice to cry out. You´re just about to reach your limit, but Levi pulls his fingers out just before you could, leaving you heavily breathing and empty inside.

"Don't faint on me yet, love. We're not finished here." He sits up and licks his fingers clean, which were covered in your fluids, making you more embarrassed than you already are.

"You taste so sweet, (y/n). It makes me want to devour you." He slides down along your body, rubbing it along your skin as he goes down and down, he pries your legs open as his head disappears between them.

"Aahhnnn~ Levi! No!.... Wait!....." Your back arched as Levi's tongue explores your lower region, circling around your clit, sucking it inside his mouth and licking between your wet folds. You grope his hair, grabbing a fistful of it as you push him down into your womanhood. Levi´s hands knead your thighs with a tight grip as he watches you very closely from his point of view. You couldn't hold back your breathy gasps and sensual moans and you don´t care about it any longer. You grind your pussy against this face and you hear him growling as he sensed your big arousal, which made him suck and lick even rougher and faster. The vibration from his growling makes the treatment from him even more intense.

"Levi! I'm cumming!......I-I'm cum-......!!!!!" You couldn't finish the sentence when you reached your climax. With loud and heavy moaning and panting, your whole body became stiff as you ground your pussy against his Levi´s soft lips and tongue, riding out your orgasm with a non-stopping flood of gasps and slight moans from your mouth. Your grip on Levi's hair loosened after you came down from your height as shaky breaths pave out your mouth from exhaustion and satisfaction alike. Levi rises from his position, wiping your fluids from his mouth with the back of his hand before he climbs up to you again to kiss you, making you taste your own cum.

"Did I make you feel good, sweetheart?" he asked with a big smirk on his lips. 

You nod weakly with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah.....very. But I wished you were going slower."

"Tsk! We're not done here my little kitten. I will make you cum so much, that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He murmured into your ear.

"B-But Levi! I came just a few moments ago. I don't know if I can go on. I never tried more than once." 

Levi chuckled. "Don't worry about that, brat. I know what I'm doing. Just relax, and let me do the rest." As soon as he spoke the last words, he attacked your lips again, his eyes filled with raw lust and desire.

It´s obvious that his patience was at its limit. His whole body was tense and trembled slightly from his own arousal. He licks your lower lip, asking for permission to enter, to devour you, to roam your mouth and to claim what's his. You wanted this at least as much as him when you willingly parted your lips to allow him access. The kiss grew deeper within seconds as your lips crashed onto each other, teeth gnashing and spit trailing down the corner of your lips. By now, you noticed that Levi is still wearing his shirt and pants. You break the kiss to look at him in dissatisfaction, leaving a puzzled Levi before you.

"That's not fair. I'm all naked while you're still fully dressed...." you blurted at him very overdramatically. He takes your face in his hands to make you look at him.

"Then why don't you strip me?" He backs up from his laying position to kneel before you. Like driven by a foreign power, you sit up to follow him. With shaky hands you reach out for his shirt to unbutton it knob by knob, revealing his chiseled abs. The shirt glides from his shoulders and body like silk from a marbled surface as you trace your hands up and down his toned abdomen, feeling every single muscle and every rise and fall from his breathing underneath your hands.

"You like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea... I just can't believe what a lucky woman I am... If this is a dream, please don't wake me up..." Levi cups your chin with his fingers to tilt your head up as he bends down to your level.

"Let me show you that all of this is real." He unites his lips with yours again in a passionate kiss as he leans in to force you down on your back again.  He kneels between your outspread legs and you tried hard to unbuckle his pants.

"Eager, aren't we?" Levi smirks into the kiss.

"Shut up...." you whispered against his lips. Your hands are shivering and cold from all the excitement and you simply can't make them unbutton the damn pants! Levi noticed your struggle and puts his hands above yours in comfort.

"Let me help you with that sweetheart..." He guides your hand to help you open the button before he strips out of his pants, throwing them into the same direction where all clothes had landed. For a man with a cleaning attitude, it seems that this mess is one he seems not to mind.

Now he was just left in his undergarments and you finally see the large tent in his boxers. He embraces you tightly as you both fell back on the bed, your hot and sweating bodies tightly pressed against each other. You wrap your arms under his armpits around his back while his hands trail down the sides of your body. His gentle and feather-like touches always cause you to shiver in anticipation.

"I love you, Levi... I´ve never expected to fall in love with you so deeply...It feels so wonderful"

"I love you too, (y/n)." He murmured in your ear, planting a light kiss on your cheek. "Shall we continue? I don't think I can hold back any longer...."

"With pleasure...".

Before he did anything else, he brought his head to your chest, leaning it between your breasts to listen to your heartbeat.

"Your heart is beating fast. Are you scared?" he questioned, but you shake your head.

"No. I'm just excited. Since it's with you..." you stroke his face, giving him a smile that would even be able to melt stones.

"How long I've waited to hear this wonderful and strong heart, to hear it beating like that just for me..." Levi definitely knows how to treat a lady right.

"Stop saying such sweet things. It only makes me fall in love with you even more." You scolded him playfully. 

He chuckles again.  "Well, that wouldn't be so bad. I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take." 

Then he leans down to your breasts to envelope one of your hard buds with his lips while he fondles the other one with his hand. You grant him slight gasps and muffled breaths in return. Even if you just came moments ago, this still feels so amazing. Every nerve inside your body was so tense, that they threaten to rip any moment and your skin feels as if it´s on fire. Every touch from him sets your body on flames. By raising your head to watch him doing his work, you spot that he´s still wearing his damn boxers. You wanted to see him so badly. How he might look like... How big he really is. You reach out for his boxers, tugging at the hem with your finger to pull them down. His hard member was a true barricade to overcome, but once you pulled the boxers over his giant, it sprung free from his fabric prison. You gasp in shock as you saw him. He is fucking huge!

"Shit... That's not going to fit in me!" you blurted in shock and horror alike.

"Thank's for the compliment, sweetheart." He retorted with a dirty smirk. "You'll be fine, (y/n). Trust me..." His hand reaches down between your legs, rubbing his fingers along your entrance. You throw your head back into the pillow at the sudden contact, granting him a high-pitched moan. Levi pulled his hand away from you shortly after that to show it to you. His fingers sparkle and shine from your wetness. You face flush so deep red from embarrassment, that it almost feels like it´s burning.

"See? You're ready for me. Now that you're all nice and wet..." He backs up from you, reaching for your pillow to grab for something underneath it. He pulls out a single packed condom. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolls it over his rock hard member. "When did you place this under my pillow?!" You asked totally confused, but he just grins in response, spreading your legs open as he positions himself between them, keeping a close eye on you to make sure you´re totally okay.

You hear your heart beating with every breath you take and your blood soughing in your ears. You´re so awfully hot right now and the sheets beneath you are probably soaked. Levi hovers above you to kiss you passionately while he prepared himself by bringing his lower body closer to you, poking the tip of his cock against your clit.

"Are you sure about this? I can still stop if you want." You immediately cup his face with both of your hands to stop him from further talking.

"No! I want this! I want you... Please, make me yours..." 

He smiles softly and nods before he strokes his member over your entrance, covering himself in your wetness while your breaths became more and more uneven with every stroke until you couldn't hold back your moans any longer.

"Damn...you're so fucking wet, (y/n)." 

You just smile at him as you take hold of his arms for support. You want to feel him so badly when he´s about to take the next step. Even if it's just his arms. As softly as he can, he slips into your waiting heat, nearly tearing his lips open to keep from moaning your name loud enough to wake the neighbors. His hand clutches your wrist, pinning it above your head as he began rotating his hips in perfect circles, desperate to feel every inch of you. Even with his steady speed, the feeling of being absolutely filled with his cock was almost enough to make you cum again. He jutted in further until his balls tap your ass, eyes coasting up your body to meet yours in a shared look of arousal and passion. You release one hand and reach for his, entwining your fingers as he began thrusting his hips forward.

"Aah~ Levi..." you moaned as you welcome him inside you. He growls as he slips in and out of you with unexpected ease.

"Fuck....fuck....fuck...You are so tight and hot inside... It feels amazing! (Y/n)!" he groaned between his thrusts. 

He´s right. It feels totally amazing! You were uncertain if he would really fit in you but now, it feels as if his length was specifically made for your cunt. He fills you up so perfectly. Your arms wrap around his neck to pull him down to your level. You want to feel him all over you, while he´s so deep inside you.

"Levi... Haahn!....You're so big...It feels so good. Please don't stop..." 

Pleasure overtakes your mind as you let yourself go. Levi chuckles as he continues to thrust in and out of you, slowly speeding up his movements. His cock dips and rocks perfectly inside of you, scooting over a very sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. Your nails dig into the top of his hand as you try to match with his rhythm, undulating against his pelvic bone each time he bottomed out from inside you. His speed increases as your peak comes closer again. Every squeeze of your walls around his cock sends jolts of pleasure down his body. Your name rolls from his lips in breathy moans as he rams into you, eyes flitting from your bouncing breasts to your wide eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Ahh~...Levi! Harder!... Please!!" you cried out and Levi did as you ask, driving himself inside of you in a never known desire.

"(F/n)..." You feel the pleasure rising more and more as Levi increases the speed again. The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the darkness of your bedroom entirely, mixing together with the moans and groans of you.

"Ahh! Levi! I'm going to cum soon... I feel weird inside..." Levi's thrusts become harder again by your pledge.

"(F/n)!...I'm going to cum too. Let's cum together!" He growled through pressed lips, his voice raspy and low. The coil inside your stomach that had build up continuously was about to explode again. Levi lowers his head, resting it in the small of your nape without slowing down or weaken his pace and strength. Your walls clamp down around him hard and fast when you finally reach your second orgasm, your legs wrapping around his ass and waist, pulling him deeper, your nails digging deep into his hand as you scream out your release into the bedroom, repeating Levis name over and over again while you see white stars dancing before your eyes.

"Levi!!!! Levi!....Levi...Levi...Fuck, Levi...." you repeated over and over again as Levi continues to slam his cock inside, helping you ride out your orgasm with overwhelming pleasure.

"(Y/n)!!!!" He growled your name as he came shortly after. You feel his member twitching inside you as Levi keeps going with a few more thrusts before he collapsed on top of you, trembling and breathing heavily. Your arms wrap around his back, gently stroking it, while you bury your face in his neck, also gasping for air.

"That was...amazing!" Levi rose his head and looked at you with a gentle and satisfying stare as you try to keep the connection with the man you love.

"It truly was...I didn't know that you can be even sexier than you already are." He leans closer to kiss you as he pulls out of you, earning him another slight gasp. After he removed the condom to put it in the trash, he lays down beside you, pulling the blanket over both of your bodies. He embraces you tightly, wrapping one of his arms around your waist while the other one reached behind your back to press it to his heart, his lips planting a kiss on your hair before he cuddled his cheek against it.

"I love you, brat," He confessed once more

 "I love you too, Levi." 

Suddenly, you feel very tired and worn out. You always laughed at the stories when couples would fall asleep right after they had sex, but discovering this phenomenon on your own makes you regret your amusement. You listened to his breathing and heartbeat for a few moments until you feel slumber coming upon you. Before you fall asleep, you plead a wish upon a star that Levi won´t leave you ever again. You´re alone for so long and you finally did it to allow a man to join your life, a man who makes you happy and who gives you the feeling of being loved and being attractive, that you fear to spent just a single day without him in the future. You snuggle your face in his chest whispering to him, barely noticeable.

"Please don't leave me..." And then, your head dropped on the pillow when sleep hits you like a hammer blow.

"Never....." Levi answered calmly, kissing your hair again.


	13. Heartbroken (L)

The next morning came faster than you thought or maybe it just felt like it did. You blinked a few times to get comfortable with the amount of light in here as the warm radiance of the sun shines through thick, orange-colored curtains to paint the bedroom with bright yellow stripes. You want to raise your body to take a look at the clock on your nightstand, but you couldn't.    
When you´re awake enough to realize your situation, you find yourself laying half on your stomach, your left hand interlaced with Levi's, whose arm serves as your pillow, Levi´s chest tightly pressed against your back and his left leg resting between yours. He's really spooning with you! It feels so nice. Warm, cozy, you feel protected, and loved. His head is nuzzled in your neck and his warm breath tickles your skin. And to top it all: Both of you are bare naked. The memory from the last night washes over your mind and you indeed have to think twice or thrice about what happened. You had sex with Levi! And it was wonderful... Simply amazing. You never felt like this ever before. You don't even have the matching words to describe what's going on inside you. Levi gave you the feeling of being loved, of being attractive and of being desirable. You´re so full of happiness that you feel yourself at the edge of crying. You never could´ve  imagined that sex can be so amazing with a man you absolutely love.

You bring Levi´s hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles before you hear him breathing out a long and relaxed sigh against the skin of your neck, his arms tugging you in a welcoming embrace from behind.

  
"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" He asked in a soft tone. You turn your head in his direction, smiling at him. His sleepy face was really cute and admirable.

"Yes, love. I did. And what about you?" 

Levi leans closer and places a soft kiss on your cheek.  "Me too. This was by far the best night I've had in ages. Thanks to you". You turn around in his embrace to lay underneath him. He slips between your legs and you wrap them loosely around his frame, trapping him between them while you take his face in your hands, stroking along his cheekbone and fondling through his hair. He groans when he feels the warmth of your private part and plants needy kisses along your jawbone, up to your ear and down to your neck, nibbling on your weak spot and the hickey he left yesterday before he returns to your lips.

Levi pulls himself closer to deepen the kiss, nudging his tongue against your mouth to gain access until you grant it to him without hesitation. His lips and tongue move against yours in a way that makes you feel that you may collapse. He´s such an amazing kisser. So passionate and loving, that you willingly find yourself lost in the kiss with closed eyes, taking in each and every movement of his tongue.

"You wanna do it again? Greedy brat..." Levi murmured into your mouth, grinning against your lips. You giggle in response.

"I wouldn't mind. You were so patient with me last night and so caring. But all I want now is to feel you as close to me and as much of you as possible." Levi cups your cheek with his hand and kisses your forehead.

"Then I will give you what you need. Tilt your neck..."

You do as he says and he immediately starts to cover your neck with soft kisses. You wrap your arms around his back, surrendering to him completely as you brush your legs against his. Your back arch a little to close the small gap between your bodies, gasping and breathing low while he keeps kissing your soft skin.

"Why do you keep moving?" he questioned. "Don't you like me kissing your neck? Or is it just too much for you? I can always stop....even though I do enjoy it...What do you want me to do to you?" Levi continues to speak in his low and husky voice. This alone is enough to make you shiver in excitement. You have no idea how to answer. You don´t want him to stop, so you wrap your arms tighter around him, hoping that this action is answer enough for him.

"Aahh...Now you can't speak? What happened to your words?" He chuckles. "That's alright. I don´t want to hear you talking anyway. I’ll show you a little bit of what I wanted to hear...."

Levi brings his lips to your neck again, with more passion and need than before, sucking and nibbling on your soft spot, making sloppy noises from his kissing. Between every kiss and every breath he takes, his voice creates low groans and moans. You feel his throat vibrating from his carnal noises and this turns you on really, really bad. Your breathing becomes faster and more uneven in no time.

"Haaahhh~...Levi....." 

"That's right..." he murmured between his kisses. "Just keep moaning my name..." You did. It seems you´d done something wrong. Unexpectedly, he stopped in all of his actions, raised his head and locked his eyes with yours.

"What did you just call me?" he asked with a grin. You stare at him, totally confused. "I said, what did you just call me?" he repeats.

"Uhm...Levi?" He leans closer until your faces almost touch. "I'm not Levi to you. I'm your Master! That's what you address me as, alright?" 

What?! What the hell did he just say? Your heart jumps in shock at his sudden command. Is he really into this kind of lovemaking? A master-servant-kink? You slept with him just once, and he´s already forcing you into this attitude? Before you even had the answer for yourself, Levi continues to cover your neck with fierce kisses.

"What do you call me?" he asked in a serious tone. Should you give in? What will happen if you do? You are so uncertain and uncomfortable with this situation right now that your fingertips dig into his shoulder blades. For a few minutes, nothing else but Levis sloppy kisses, moans and growls were heard. It seems he knows that this situation is totally new territory and he is willing and patient enough to give you the time you need to adjust. You struggle with yourself if you should obey or ask him to stop. After some further greedy kisses, you murmur "M-Master......" Levi seems to be very pleased with that, then his kissing became a little rougher, more desperate.

"That's right. What do you call me?"

Again, you answer him "Master..." 

His sucking becomes faster again, his grunting and groaning in the crook of your neck rising in pitch as you speed up your breathing in unison.

"Right. What was it?" he asks once more. You still had no idea what to think about this, but it seems like Levi can't get enough of this. As long as he´s was turned on because of this, why not playing along? It´s just an act, right?

"Master," you whispered, now with little more self-confidence.

"I can't hear you. Louder!" His tone becomes harsh and commanding and you jump slightly from his sudden change of volume. You hate it when someone bosses you around or becomes loud at you like this. This whole thing is still complete new territory for you, so you obey.

"Master!" you said in a louder volume, your arms wrapping tighter around his back to bring you closer to him. This is embarrassing...

"That's right! I'm your Master! Do you want Master to keep kissing your neck? Or should I lick it too?" 

He didn´t wait for you to answer as he already trails his tongue over your neck, leaving cold marks of spit behind all along his way while the warm flesh of his mouth and tongue wander farther. The trails of saliva he left behind feel cold under his breathing, which causes your body to shiver. To be honest to yourself: This really starts to feel good. Very good.  Maybe you can get used to this Master-thing after some time. Just when you want to close your eyes to focus on Levis attitude, he stops his actions again, raising his head from his position to look at you with lust-clouded orbs.

"You're going to have to speak up." Shit! What should you do? You want him to keep going, but the only way to do so is to play along. You gulp a big one and close your eyes shut.

"Y-Yes! Please keep going.......Master...I want more of that." You pulled all of your courage together to spit this confession out. You had no idea that this would be so difficult, so embarrassing. To your surprise, you hear no chuckling from Levi, and when you blink at him through a very thin slit in your eyelid, he isn't smirking at all. He seems to be very satisfied with your answer since Levi's breathing surprisingly becomes labored as he pushes his hips against yours. His member is already hard and you feel it stroking against your wet folds, that earns the man above you a sensual moan. Levi didn´t slip inside your waiting heat. He moves away just inches before he could enter you. Wondering what he might be up to, your thoughts were cut off when Levi once more attacks your neck with his hot and greedy mouth.

  
"There you go...There you go! I love the sound of that! Let me hear more!" His voice reaches new levels of pure seduction, oozing from raw lust and desire. This is really getting weird, but this kind of dirty talk is totally your thing! His deep and husky voice made it even more enjoyable for your ears. You feel your core becoming wetter and wetter with every spoken word from him and your pussy tingles from pure anticipation as he keeps going with rubbing his cock against your entrance. No surprise that he noticed your wetness. From the corner of your eye, you see him smirking like a lustful demon. Instead of quitting this whole foreplay he goes on and on.

He was in complete control of himself compared to yesterday, where he focused just on you and your well-being. He surely wants to test how far he can go and how far you would play along.

"You've want me to kiss more than just your neck, right? You want me to kiss up your body...All the way down until I reach your nipples...But I don't kiss those..." He pauses to move his lips to your ear, giving it a slight lick "...I lick them! I suck them!" His right hand trails down your sides, over your breast, over your stomach, and around your thigh, until he reaches your firm ass, squeezing your cheek tight and pulling your lower body against him while his other hand supports his body weight.

Your own hands rest on his shoulders while he moved his lips again to your neck.

"Should I do that?" All he receives from you is a high-pitched gasp, which causes him to chuckle again.

"I love teasing you! You're such an obedient pet!" 

Such a meanie! Your whole body is practically on flames and every touch of him is filling you with want and need. Your patience already reached its limit. Your wet core tingles like crazy and you just wanted him to quit his dirty talk and to fuck you. You´re like putty in his hands and he knows that all too well. As if he could sense what you´re thinking, he positions his hard member right at your entrance, but he doesn't push it in. He just prods the tip of his cock at your core, watching you very closely while he's doing this.

"Should I just screw you already? Or should I just keep screwing around? I have to make up my mind." You can´t take this anymore! When he will continue with this, you´re very close to masturbating in front of him. And you will not grant him this triumph.

Your arms wrap around his neck as you angle your knees, bucking your hips against him and within seconds, you feel him deep inside you as you welcome him with a sharp inhale. Levi was surprised by your sly action, but it seems that it isn´t bothering him. His teasing and arousing foreplay made you so damn wet that he slips inside of you without effort. The sudden wetness and the hot tightness that envelopes his cock entirely causes him to groan loudly from the depth of his throat. He sits up from his lying position as he grabs your legs to put them on his shoulders, penetrating you deeper like before. Instinctively you reached for his knees to hold on to them for dear life. He speeds up his fierce pounding while your moans became louder in pitch every time he pushes himself inside you, each time with more force and urgency. His eager and rough hands grab your arse, his fingers digging deep and tight into the soft flesh as he lifts your lower body from the soft mattress. The moment when he did this, Levi hit a spot deep inside you of which you´ve heard about many times, but didn´t know it really existed! You had no control over your voice as he hits that spot over and over again.

"Fuck! Levi! Right there...Right there! Shit, it feels so good! Harder!" you cried out as your hands grab the pillow above you, tugging it in pure bliss.

"Right there, love? Don't worry. I won't miss it." And he didn't. He forced himself inside you in newfound ease and his thrusts became faster, hitting that sweet spot, again and again, making you a moaning mess. Levi´s thrusts became harder, more passionate and greedy. He enjoys the view of his woman surrendering to him while he brings her pleasure far beyond expectations, taking in every moan and heavy breath his violent lovemaking causes.  A familiar coil builds up in your insides, tightening more and more with each assault from your fiery lover. Your walls massage his hard shaft in a random choreography of flutters every time he rams his crotch against yours. The sound of two bodies slamming against each other filled the room and was exciting your lover even more.

"L-Levi.....I going to cum...Aah~...I can't hold on...Nnnngggghhh~...much longer!"

"Then don't! Don't hold back on me! Give me all of you!" Levi groaned in reply, sweat dripping from his chin down on your legs, his bangs dangling in wet locks into his eyes.

You grab one of your pillows you had groped the whole time to push it against your mouth. Your voice became so loud by now that you fear the neighbors will ask stupid questions in the future. This was a wise decision after all. Your walls tighten around him even more and after few more thrusts, he pushes you over the edge, the coil in your stomach snaps in an explosion of firework as you cum around him. You had absolutely no control over yourself when you screamed Levi's name multiple times into the pillow in such a loud volume, that you fear the neighbors might still hear you. Not long after you, Levi releases his own desire as he came deep inside, growling your name from the depth of his throat. He keeps pumping his seed inside of you as long as he feels you pulsating around him, milking his cock dry from all what´s worth. You both were so into the foreplay and so impatient, that you totally forgot to use a condom. Luckily, your last period was just one week ago, which means you´re safe from becoming pregnant.

When you stop fluttering around him, he places your body down on the mattress again, keeping the connection between your bodies. Both of your breaths are heavy and labored, but you´re more than happy right now. That you would become so greedy for sex just after one successful night and that this man could have this strong effect on you was impressive. Now you feel what you've missed for so many years. Levi strokes gently up and down your legs in long movements and when you finally came down from your height to put the pillow aside, Levi's hand reaches out to caress your cheek, looking down to you with the same soft eyes he had last night.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh with you. But I wanted to see how far I can go with you. And again, you amazed me. You did very well, sweetheart", he praised you in his soft voice. No dirty smirk, no devilish grin this time. Just pure honesty.

"I'm not gonna lie, you caught me totally off-guard with this Master-thing, but I thought, why not? Give it a try. And it seems it turned out very well, don't you think?" You put your hand over him, cuddling into his touch and enjoying the warmth it brought.

"Definitely!" His answer was short, but it contains simply every emotion he feels right now. His hand wanders from your cheek back to your legs, which are still resting on his shoulders. He strokes them with slow and long movements up your ankles and down to your thighs, planting soft kisses all along your lower legs. Since you´re slightly taller than him, it´s no surprise that he isn´t able to reach every part of them.

"Damn...your legs are so long. I love that! And I love the warmth inside of you. Being connected with you like this, I can feel your heartbeat as if it´s my own. " His compliments are such a delight for your ears. When he was done with kissing your legs, he put them down from his shoulders and pulled out of you before he crawls up your body to kiss your lips. You really would love to stay like this a little longer, but you´ve some work to do.

"I think we should get up. It's late already. I need a shower. I feel sticky." Levi chuckles, but you´re sure that he feels the same way.

"Alright then, sweetheart. Then go and have a shower. In the meantime, I will change the sheets. Deal?"

A kiss on his cheek was your answer and you roll out from beneath him. Before you could make your way to the bathroom, you hear Levi chuckling like a little boy again behind your back.

"What is it, Levi?" When you turn around again, he lays on his side, his head propped up on his elbow as he points to his own neck with his free hand. "Looks like I left a mark."

Oh no! Please, not that! You hastily look in the mirror on the wall and you become pale like a corpse. On your neck is a very noticeable and very big hickey! Shining in shades of red, blue and lilac. And on the other side of your neck is a smaller one from the night before. You touch the bigger one and you hiss air inside your mouth from the pain.

"Ow! Fuck, Levi! How am I going to hide this?! There's not enough make-up in this world to cover this mess!" While you´re still looking at yourself in the mirror, completely shocked, Levi joins you and wraps his arms around your waist, pecking a soft kiss on your shoulder.

"Then don't hide it. I want everyone to know that you're mine now. Only mine! No other man will ever touch you as I did. When this mark will fade away, I will give you another one. I will make sure, that every fucking man in this goddamn city knows, who you belong to." 

This was a little creepy to hear. You´re not used to such phrases. You almost couldn't believe that you mean so much to him. Somehow, it feels good too. You know he means it. He's not the type for joking and kidding around about this kind of matter. You turn around in his embrace to wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling into it as Levi kisses your shoulder in return, aware not to touch your bruised neck.

"Silly brat. You're the cuddly type aren't you?" 

You nodded into his neck with a bright smile. "Can't help it. I love body contact. Lately, I had a lack of it, so I have much love to give."

When you finally part from him you´re finally able to take a shower. You took your time with this and washed every part of your body carefully while you thought back to the last hours and what happened. Ten years of loneliness disappeared in just a few hours. Your panic-attacks nearly vanished when you did it with Levi again just moments ago. Just a few more times and you can consider yourself as cured! When you finished showering after almost 30 minutes, you wrap yourself in a towel to go back into your bedroom. Levi was already done with changing the sheets and you hear him working in the kitchen. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wells into your nose as you join Levi in the kitchen. He was almost done with preparing a fine breakfast for you two. When he hears you coming in, he turns in your direction and he smirks instantly. Of course, he does. You´re just clothed in a towel.

"I'm finished, Levi. If you want, you can shower now." His gaze wanders to the knot you tied in the towel to prevent it from falling down. You know very well what he's up to, but you want to stay strong. Your legs and your hips are sore and you feel pain at some places, you didn't know existed. He walks up to you puts his hands on your waist, stroking his thumbs along your sides over the thick fabric of the towel. 

"I will shower after breakfast. You better get dressed, or I swear, I'm going to rip that towel down from you and then I'm going to fuck you right here on this kitchen table." He purred into your ear.

"Then I better get dressed. Otherwise, I might really not be able to walk for the next several days." You return his smirk before you rush back into your bedroom. Instead of staying behind in the kitchen, Levi follows your. What's he doing now? He closed the door to your bedroom behind him before he sits down in the chair in the corner of the room.   
"Go ahead. Get dressed!" he ordered. 

Does he really want to watch you while you dress? Your face flushes a deep red.

"No need to be shy, sweetheart. Or should I help you?" You had no idea that his dirty grin could grow even wider, but again, you´re proven wrong. With a sigh, you begin to collect your clothes from your closet. The drawer with your underwear caught Levi's full attention.

"What a nice selection. Put this on!" He points at a set of deep pink lacy underwear. Now is one of the rare moment where you wish you weren't a submissive person because you do as he said. While dressing up in the set of lingerie he picked for you, Levi watches you closely, his eyes following every movement of your hands. His head rests in his right hand and his legs are spread apart a little while he leans back in the chair totally relaxed, enjoying your little show. After you´re done with putting on your undergarments, you reach for a pair of jeans, but Levi stops you.

"Come here, sweetheart. Come closer to me." With your cheeks burning, you walk up to him at a slow pace until you´re standing right before him. His hands land on your waist once more, stroking up and down your body, giving your butt slight squeezes. He plants light kisses along your stomach and let his tongue play with your belly piercing as his fingertips glide slightly under the hem of your slip.

Your hands thread through his black hair, down to his undercut and forward to his face, tracing along his jawbone. You want him to look at you, so you put a little pressure under his chin to make him look up at you. When your eyes meet, you brush a strand of hair from his face. Why does he have to be so fucking handsome and sexy?

"I love you, Levi." 

His lips curl into a smile before he buries his face in your stomach. "I love you too, brat" He murmured against your skin while he inhales your scent deep into his nose.  "I love your smell. Now I understand why Mike lost his composure when you met for the first time. You really smell damn good!" His hands hold your hips as he purrs sweet words of love into your skin. This sweet and tender moment, just when you were about to get in the mood again, came to a sudden end as the doorbell rang. You jump at the sudden noise and Levi groans in annoyance. He lets you go very unwillingly so you can hastily put on a bathing gown. With a few jumps, you reach the door to ask who's there. At this hour, it could only be the mailman, but you were wrong. Terribly wrong!

"Hey (y/n)! It's me, Erwin! Can I come in?" Shit! Shit! Shit! What now? If Erwin finds Levi here, he will know that you two had sex. Especially with that big hickey on you. Levi appears next to you, putting his hand on your shoulder in comfort and support.

"Let him in. I'm sure he will find out anyway, regardless if we tell him or not. Even if Erwin knows, let this be our little secret first. I don't want to let the others know about our relationship yet. Let's see if they can find out on their own. Probably not, but I'm curious." He winks and you grin in response before you open the door for Erwin. You ask Levi if he would wait for Erwin´s arrival since you´re wearing nothing more but the loose dressing gown and your undergarments. You rush back into your bedroom again and put on your jeans and a thin sweater. Just moments later, you hear the door opening. You eavesdrop on the door, but Levi and Erwin are talking in a low volume.

At first, Erwin seems to be surprised to see Levi here at this hour, but Levi didn't reply, just his usual tongue-clicking. You chuckle when you leave the bedroom, now fully dressed, to greet Erwin. He´s just about to cage you in a tight, friendly hug but he suddenly freezes in all of his actions. According to his eyes, his gaze lays upon your neck. Damn...That hickey is definitely a pain in the ass. Erwin's face shows shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened, hands shivering. You´ve never seen him like this before. You peer in Levi's direction to spot an evil grin on his lips What a sadistic ass!

You try to hide the hickey with your hand, but Levi suddenly rushed by your side with just two steps, pulling your arm down again while he takes your hand to interlace your fingers. You avoid Erwins stare in slight embarrassment, but the shattering of Erwin's heart was almost clearly hearable. You feel horrible. No...worse than that. You feel guilty. According to what you know, Erwin also has feelings for you and now is the very first time you don´t see him smiling. His fists clench together tight until his knuckles turned white and his jaw grinds. He fights hard to regain his composure right now, breathing in and out harshly and fast. After a few deep inhales, he regains his usual calm expression, putting on his poker-face. Just as you know it.

"So. I guess you two are together now? I'm happy for you. I really am." He spoke the words, but you know that he's lying. You like Erwin a lot and you don't want him to suffer. Comforting him now would also be the wrong timing. What should you do? Levi senses your unease and gives your hand a light squeeze. Luckily, he answered for the both of you.

"Thank you, Erwin. We´re glad that you approve of our relationship." Erwin didn't answer. He put on his usual friendly smile, but it's fake. You feel good and bad at the same time. Good, because Levi said that you had a relationship, and bad because you hurt Erwin's feelings deeply. After all, you could've told Erwin about how you feel for Levi, but since you didn't know either how this turns out, you locked your feelings away and let your head and logic take control over you. Bad mistake. And just because of that bad mistake, one of your closest and dearest friends is suffering right now.

 

And it's all your fault.


	14. A mistake that changes everything

When the new week began, you almost couldn´t focus on your job, which made your boss a little angry. You couldn't do otherwise but apologize. Your mind was clouded with thousands of thoughts. Not only that you finally have a relationship with Levi, which causes you to smile every time when you think of him, but on the other hand, you´re thinking about Erwin. You can´t erase the memory of his face when Levi confessed your relationship to him. It was a bittersweet situation. Even if you know that Erwin might have feelings for you, which is still kind of unbelievable for you, but to see him broken like this, caused you a terribly guilty conscience. You told yourself the whole time that he might just have a little crush on you as students have it towards their teachers or something like that. You had no idea that he would be connected to you like this. And that makes the situation even more horrible. You want and you need to talk to Erwin about this, alone. At least, you want to do anything that's possible to make sure that you will stay friends.

When finally Wednesday came for the regular training routine, you were first greeted by Mikasa. Her grin was wider than usual. She came towards you to embrace you so tight, that she almost squeezed every last drop of air out of you. And right after that, she slammed her whole hand on your back which made you cough heavily.

"What the hell?! Mikasa! What's the matter?" you asked, still coughing.  
"Come on! Don't play stupid with me! I know what's going on?" She puts her elbow in your ribs, nudging you while giving you a mischievous wink. You´re sure that the big question mark in your face was clearly visible. Mikasa pout and nudges you with her elbow even further.  
"I was already starting to worry about him. Good thing he finally found such a nice woman like you!" Your expression change from confused to shocked and you feel your heart drop to the bottom of your feet. You might not be the sharpest tool in the box, but that hint was too obvious to ignore. She must have found out about you and Levi. You turn your head in her direction, with eyes wide as saucers.  
"H-how did you know? We wanted to keep this as a secret!" You blurted at her and Mikasa's expression changes into a more confused one.  
"Erwin told me a few days back. Here....look!" She takes out her phone to swipe through her picture folder until she found the one she´s looking for. It shows you and Levi, cuddling and tightly entwined with each other in Levis bed. Shit.....Erwin must´ve taken this on the day when you comforted Levi when he had his nightmare. You face-palm with a loud sigh. Mikasa places her hand on your shoulder, seeking eye contact.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked uncertainly. You shake your head.

"Not quite, but I hope it will be soon. Have you told anyone about me and Levi?" She negates, and you feel a stone being taken from your shoulders as you exhale in relief, pleading her not to tell anyone about your relationship. Levi wants to keep this a secret for now and there´s still one thing you have to deal with. Luckily, Mikasa promises you not to tell anyone, but she asks once again if everything´s alright. You look more tense than usual to her and you seem to be sad. After you assured that soon everything will be alright again, she dropped the topic for now. But then she noticed a big band-aid on your neck and asked about it. Your heart skips a beat. You´re trying to hide that shitty hickey from Levi, which is still shining like hell, but just as you feared, any make-up was useless and so the only proper solution was to stick a band-aid on it. Not very pretty, but it works.  
"I-It's nothing! Just an infected mosquito bite! Don't pay attention to it!" You wave your hands before your face but your behavior is just too obvious. Mikasa approaches you very close so that your eyes locked just a few inches apart. You flush into a deep shade of red and she grins dirty as you proved her right about whatever she was thinking. Luckily, her gaze was torn off from you by someone who just entered the gym as she waved to that person. You turn around to see Erwin coming in your direction. He´s again wearing his lovely smile but you want to talk to him anyway. And since Levi won't be around today, it will become much easier.

When the new week had started, Levi had sent you a note from his phone that he will be away till the weekend, since he had to deal with one of his clients. Some kind of death threat or so. Levi wasn't allowed to give you further information about it. You were sad about that he didn´t tell you earlier, but you just replied to him, that he should be careful and take care of himself. You don´t want to cause him to worry because you would be without him for just one week. You were alone for years. What´s a week compared to that, right? But you felt sad anyways. You couldn´t help it...

"What's the matter, ladies? I hope you're not talking about me?" Erwin joked with a grin. Mikasa takes the lead and makes a little shove on his arm. " Who? Us? Never!" She waves at us and wanders off to start with her training. Erwin also went off to change into his training outfit. When he´ll come out again, you talk to him! You want to get this out of your head as soon as possible. You sit down by the seating area, where you met Erwin for the very first time to wait for him. When he finally comes out of the dressing room, you wave him in your direction. When he wants to pick you up, you grab his hand to stop him. He turns towards you and a mix of concern and confusion was written all over his face. You inhale deeply through your nose until your lungs were filled completely.  
"Erwin? Would you sit down for a moment? I want to talk to you." This is always a bad way to start a conversation, but you can't think of something different right now.

Erwin sits down beside you and turns in your direction. "What's wrong, (y/n)? You´re not feeling well?" How should you explain? At home, you tried to make some kind of plan what you should say and what he might answer, but past events proved more than once, that all of your planning would be in vain. When have any of your plans ever actually worked? You plan you get there, all hell breaks loose! So you tried your best at improvising.  
"In fact, yes. I'm not feeling very well. I'm worried about you." Erwin seems to be surprised to hear this, but his face remained calm.  
"You worry about me? You don't have to. I'm fine, really. See?" Erwin shows you his smiling face. He´s a terrible liar. You will go on, no matter what he will say.  
"You can't fool me, Erwin. I can see that you're not feeling well. And the reason why you're not feeling well is making me feel horrible. I already know that you're in love with me too. Levi told me and by now it's even for me too obvious to ignore. So it's useless to deny it! And now, that Levi and I are together, you're going to be the one out. I saw your face when Levi confessed to our relationship. I felt happy and horrible at the same time. I don't want you to get hurt, you know? But I also don't want to lose you! You're my friend! You're important to me! More important that I'm able to explain..."

Your quivering body makes it difficult for you to keep talking and you feel your throat hurting from the rising lump. Just the moment when you feel yourself close to the edge to cry, you´re tugged in a tight and warm embrace. Erwin had approached you on the bench to cage you in his arms. This makes it even more difficult not to cry. You wrap your arms around his back to hide your face in his chest, panting heavily. You remain in this position for a few moments until you calmed down a little. His heartbeat is slow and steady, but his breathing becomes more and more unsteady. As you want to pull away from Erwin, he doesn´t make any effort to move. He keeps hugging you like this as he lowers his head to your ear, whispering to you in his raspy voice.

"Don't worry, sweetness. You won't get rid of me that easily. You won't lose me. I will stay with you as long as you want me to. I want you to be happy as well, and if that means that you need both of us, Levi and me, in your life, then I will endure the greatest toll to make sure that it will stay like this." This is too much for your weak heart. Now you can´t hold back your tears any longer. Without further thinking, you crawl on Erwin's lap without breaking the embrace and started to sob in his neck.  
You´re acting selfish, you know that. But the fact that Erwin says that he will step back to make sure that you are happy...You can't remember having such a wonderful friend ever before. Erwin pulls you very close, threading one of his hands through your hair while the other one rubs your back up and down.  
After a few minutes of sobbing and crying, your tears stopped. Erwin cups your face in his hands and wipes the remaining moist away. Just like the day when you first met. You´re finally able to put on a smile again and Erwin replied with one of his own.  
But this time, his smile was honest and reached his eyes. They have that luminous shine in that deep ocean of them whenever he's smiling like this. So beautiful, so magnificent. And since blue is your favorite color, they´re even more likable for you. Still keeping eye contact with that mesmerizing sapphire-like jewels of Erwin, you feel the urge growing deep inside you that attracts you closer to him. To be honest, you feel like this since the first meeting with him and now would be probably the best and only chance to give in to that urge.

"E-Erwin? May I touch your face?" you asked ungainly. You´re a little uncertain about this and you have no explanation to yourself why you want to do this or why you even asked him. It just feels right in some way. After a short moment of silence, Erwin did something that you only know from Levi: He places his hands on your waist, resting his forearms in the valley where your thighs meet into your loins. "Do as you wish, sweetie."  
With shaky hands, you reach out for Erwin's face, stroking along his well-built and edgy jawbone. You feel the tiny stubbles along his chin and you begin to wonder, how he might look like with a 3-day beard. He has such an interesting face. So manly and charismatic. Your right hand wanders higher into his hair, scratching along his scalp to feel his soft and silky locks while your other hand plays with his undercut at the back of his head. Erwin, however, closed his eyes in relaxation, gently rubbing his thumbs over your waist. But you want him to look at you one more time with his stunning blue eyes, that's when your gaze falls on his eyebrows. Wow...  
They´re really something...They´re quite big and bushy, but they´re not growing uncontrolled. It seems Erwin is combing and trimming them. They suit him very well. They match his stature perfectly and make the whole Erwin-package complete in some way. You take his face in your hands, letting your thumbs brush along the well-combed eyebrows of his. He immediately opens his eyes to look at you.  
"Have I ever told you how much I like your eyes?" He chuckles from the depth of his throat. "I can't remember you doing so, sweetie." He replied in a low volume.

"Then I'm going to do that now: I just love your eyes. They look so kind, so gentle. And the color is absolutely mesmerizing. Blue was always my favorite color." Erwin gently removes your hands from his face, leading them to his lips, kissing your knuckles and you feel your face flushing instantly.  
"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, sweetie. But don't you think we sat here long enough?" You realize that you´re still sitting in Erwin's lap. A little startled, you hop down from him to arrange your clothes.  
"Y-Yeah. You're right, Erwin. We should go before Mikasa starts to worry." He stands up and wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him before you two finally walk to the large weight training area. And while doing so, and making your way to the barbels, you feel a huge load falling from your heart.  
"Thank you, Erwin. I'm feeling way better now. I hope you do too."  
"I do. I definitely do," he said, smiling down to you.

_~Time skip to Friday~_

Since you´ve spoken about your feelings with Erwin, you finally could focus on your work again. And the friendship to Erwin didn't weaken or wavered because of this. In fact, it became even stronger. You are so relieved that he made sure that you will stay friends, come what may.  
And thanks to this, Friday came very quick. But Levi won´t be back until Saturday evening, which was the only drop of bitterness in this mess. It may be just a few days, but you miss him anyway. To be honest: You miss him like HELL!  
You wrote with him over WhatsApp even trying to video chat, but when he would write back, which was a true miracle, after all, the answer was always short. No loving words, no _~I miss you~_ or something like that. It was really sad. And this sadness pulled your mood on a very deep down level. You already know that Levi can be a prick, but you expected that he would act differently towards you at least. During the training with Erwin, you sighed more than usual, what made him worry about your mental state, asking you on an on what's wrong.  
And you always murmured a short "I miss Levi...." in the opposite direction of him, but you know he heard it. He pulls you in his arms from behind to press you tight to his chest, resting his chin on your head and rubbing your arms.  
"I know..... But he will be back tomorrow evening. Hold on a little longer, sweetie."  
You nodded a "Yes" and you feel the weight of Erwin's head moving on yours. What would you do without Erwin to comfort you? When you think about it, Erwin is the total opposite of Levi. Levi is always acting cold, reckless and uninterested around others. Throwing his hissy fits and insults around like seed on a meadow. But when you're alone with him, he shows you his soft side, which is very, very loving and admirable. He´s a true gentleman then and the epitome of the word "Lover".  
Erwin, instead, is always acting gentle and kind when you're around him. He comforts you when you need it and he´s giving you lots of hugs and small touches. And he even fools around with you whenever it's possible. Either if it´s telling knock-knock jokes or acting like children when you start a tickle-fight. The only thing that's annoying about him is, that you have to hide your sweets and chocolate when he´s around! That man has such a sweet tooth and hunger for junk food, that you wonder how he keeps his fucking eight-pack! But in fact, you have a thing for both behaviors from these two men.  
You always felt more attracted to the "Bad Boys", which is totally Levi's thing. But on the other hand, having a man by your side who isn´t afraid to show emotions in public also catches your attention. It´s a fucking dilemma!

After the Fridays training, you showered, got dressed and were just about to leave back into your own sanctuary as you spot Erwin standing in the doorframe from the building, waving and smiling towards you when you walk closer. Was he waiting for you? "Good to see that you're ready. I thought that we maybe can spend the remaining evening together. I planned to take you out for dinner. Interested?" His mischievous grin makes you believe that he´s joking.  
"R-Really?" You asked back unbelieving, but his grin grows even wider. "Really!" You're never taken out before! Especially not by a man. Not to mention from such a handsome steed! This will be a great distraction from Levi's absence.  
"With pleasure! What do you have in mind?" Erwin put his pointer finger on his lips.  
"Let's make it a surprise!" Now you´re totally hyper! What might be on his mind? You´re eager to find out!

You both drive to your own homes to change clothes. The only hint Erwin gave you was, that you should dress up into the most beautiful dress you have. Luckily, you have a small selection of different colored dresses for more fancy events. But you decide to keep it simple, yet elegant when you pick the short, black dress, with a small fabric-flower on the shoulder. And since Erwin is tall enough, you can finally wear your long forgotten high-heels. When every cloth was in place, you put on matching make-up, some mascara, a shimmering brown lipstick and golden eyeshadow in two shades. With the last brush with mascara, your phone rings, in thick white letters _"Coach Handsome"_ on the display. Erwin wanted to call you when he´s here to pick you up, and as you look out of the kitchen window down to the street, there was his shining white Audi standing, with the engine roaring. You sit down in the passenger seat and Erwin almost couldn't keep his shit together when he sees you in your outfit, telling you over and over again in a very exaggerated manner how damn beautiful you are. And it's no surprise that you couldn't stop blushing like a 6-year old school girl. He was so lost into his raving, that you had to shush him several times. To be praised like this is unusual for you and makes you feel uncomfortable. Even if you like the way he´s talking. But that huge amount of compliments is just too overwhelming. By now you should be used to this kind of phrases, but when they come from Erwin, it always feels like something very special. because you know he means it. When he finally quit his complimenting, you can't help it but check him out too. He was wearing a black suit with a red necktie, his hair combed back and his whole car smelled like musky cologne. A fragrance of different herbs and woods. So fucking good! You inhale this unique and masculine scent deep into your nose to fill your lungs until there´s no space left inside of them as you hear him chuckling from beside you.  
"Are you done?" He teased you. When you´re back into reality you smile and pouted in played annoyance.

"Please, just let me have this! And by the way, you don't have to hide either, Mr. Tall and Handsome!" you retorted with a wink. After a little more teasing, Erwin finally pushed the accelerator to drive off with squealing tires. You talked and laughed a lot during the ride before you arrived at the place where Erwin was heading for. It took him almost 30 minutes to get here because of the rush-hour in the streets, but when Erwin drove around the last corner, you gasp deeply, with your eyes wide from shock and probably sparkling like those from a little girl on Christmas day.

Holy Shit! This is a fucking palace!  
It must be a hotel with an included restaurant or something like that. Erwin drives the car right to the entrance, where a friendly valet helps you out of the car, noting "If you allow, Miss". You feel like a princess right now. Erwin then gave him his keys to park the car. And before the valet vanished into the car, Erwin already stands beside you, gently taking your hand to place it on his arm to guide you inside while he gives you once again his heart-melting smile, which always tells you that everything is gonna be alright. You can't help yourself but moving closer to him, resting your other hand also on his arm. Erwin is really a true gentleman, a very educated and sophisticated specimen of the breed called humanity. In moments like these, you ask yourself with what you deserve such a wonderful friend. As your mind is still deep into raving about Erwin and this place, a friendly woman guided you into the restaurant to a table made for two people. A nice and cozy niche right by the window. When you walk through the small walk to get to your table, some eyes followed your suit. Eyes of jealous women looking after Erwin, and ones of lusty men glued to your backside. This is totally new...Since when did you become so attractive to steal so many gazes?  
You almost felt how they were undressing you with their stares. You sit down at your table, partly ahead, partly next to Erwin, since it was a semicircle-bench and you were handed your menu, you lean closer to Erwin

"It seems we´re making quite a strangle couple, don't you think?" you noted in a slightly amused tone.  
He looks up from his own menu and right into your eyes, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Really? Do you think we look like a couple?" He asked with a devilish grin through half-lidded eyes. This is the first time you see this kind of smirk on him. Normally, this lusty smirking is Levi's thing to turn you on. And it always worked. So as now.  
Heat rises up your face, turning your cheeks into a pink color. You quickly hide your face in your menu to cover your shame and slight horniness. "N-nothing. Forget about it!"

"Why the sudden quiet, sweetie? Are you not feeling well? It looks like you have a fever." His hand reaches for your knee under the table, stroking slowly up your thigh. Erwin's teasing is now almost erotic. You know he has feelings for you, but to use this new environment to seduce you is just mean. You are with Levi! You love Levi from the bottom of your heart, so you stop Erwin's hand from moving further and put it down on the bench.  
"Please stop this, Erwin. You know I love Levi. I want this evening to be a special one with one of my closest and dearest friends." You heard Erwin sigh. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess I got a little carried away. But I just couldn't help myself."  
"Nevermind. Let's just enjoy the night."

And you did. The rest of the evening was simply wonderful. The meal was delicious and the whole atmosphere was incredible. You've never been in such a place before. Erwin must have a lot of good connections to get a table in such a noble place. Speaking of connections: A sudden thought about what Levi mentioned came to your mind.  
"Erwin? May I ask you something?" You´re a little uncertain about it since its such a beautiful evening and this subject might ruin it.  
"Anything, sweetie." Erwin takes your hand, gently rubbing his thumb over your palm. He feels that you´re unsure and you inhale deeply before you start.

"Well, is it possible, that you and Levi were at the army? And that you were his commander?" Erwin's eyes widen in surprise. You can tell that he definitely wasn´t expecting this question. He sighs, but his gentle smile remains on his lips.  
"So... He told you about this?" According to his reaction, it´s the truth.  
"Yeah. He told me what happened back then, the reason why he´s tormented by horrible nightmares. It was the night when I slept in his bed for the first time. I tried to comfort him and first, he wanted to chase me away, but he gave in after a while. I couldn't leave him like that. I just.....couldn´t. So I stayed with him that night." Erwin listened to your explanation with closed eyes, his chin resting on his folded hands.  
"I see. So that's how he did it to get you in his bed. But yes, you´re right. Levi was my subordinate and I was his commander. We became more than just comrades very early. Very close friends. He had, or still has, such incredible skills that he moved up in ranks very quick. We became a good team. He was always there to cover my back and I could always count on him." You listened closely to Erwin as he told you about their common past, but should you ask further? It seems that Erwin isn´t very eager to talk about it. But this might be the only chance to find out more about Levi.  
"What happened, Erwin? Why did both of you quit your duty? But you don't have to answer if it's too painful or too unpleasant." You´re eager to find out more, but not at any costs. The well-being of Erwin means more to you than your curiosity.

"No. It's alright. I guess it's time for you to know what else happened." He takes a little break to inhale deeply through his nose before he continues to tell the story.  
"It had always been my responsibility to lead my comrades into war. In the face of battle, even if loved ones are taken away, a leader shows no emotions, but strength. He clears his mind and shares the courage with the fear-stricken soldiers behind him. I never doubted that this was my destiny, my fate. I was just made for this and my subordinates trusted in my abilities as a leader without a doubt. Normally, I led my special operation squad into battle against terrorism in our own land or overtake captors when there´s a hostage taking. The quote of my successes was very good. I´d never lost one of my men before, it just happened from time to time that we weren´t able to save every human that was captured. This was bitter enough, but with a good therapist, my men always got back on their feet. Until that one day. It wasn´t just the squad of Levi that died in the explosion. We lost many soldiers. Good and brave men and women alike. I ordered them to break through the enemy lines, no matter the cost. And they did it without any doubt, without question. That day, my hands got stained with the blood of so many fallen soldiers and I didn't even know their names. To imagine, that they could still be alive when I or Levi had been there. But it got even worse. When we arrived at the battleground and Levi saw all his subordinates, his comrades, perished, something happened to him. His face went blank and every little bit of emotion left. It was common to bring the message of death to the ones who were left behind, but standing right near to a close and dear friend, who had lost the ones he used to call his family, left me heartbroken. A feeling I've never experienced before on the battlefield."

Erwin kept going without a break. He didn't even look up while he talked with closed eyes, hands gently folded before his face. How long he must´ve hidden this terrible story inside of him? It seems it was buried deep down in his mind, in silent hope to forget about it one day. But you just had to ask.....Stupid girl! To rip up old wounds like this...what a great friend you are... You reach for Erwin's hands, cupping them with your own, giving them gentle rubs and strokes. For a brief moment, he opens his eyes to look at you. His icy-blue eyes shimmered as if he´s trying to hold back some tears from escaping.  
"You don't have to keep talking, Erwin. I understand -" but he cuts off your words when he cups your hands in his own entirely. His warmth envelopes your cold hands like a woolen blanket on a cold winter day and his calmness radiates from him like heat from a fireplace. He closes his eyes again to continue where he stopped.  
"No. It's okay. I'm nearly done. Just listen a little longer. Where was I? Ah, yes. Like I was saying: I felt something I had never experienced before. Grief and guilt. This clouded my mind and I wasn't able to decide properly anymore. And just one week after this terrible day, Levi quit his duty. He had the guts I hadn't at first. I confronted him with his decision but all he answered me was:

_"I can't stand this shit any longer! Keep on making orders if you want, but I won't send any more soldiers to their death"_

That was all I needed to hear to make my own decision. I  saw the truth in his words, but I wasn't as brave as he was on that day. After we parted, I quit 2 weeks after him. We lost contact for one or two years before a coincidence brought us together again. And this time, we stayed together. It sounds strange, I know, but I had the feeling that we need each other. Now we´re living together for nearly 6 years. Until that another very special day when Mikasa paid us a visit to show us a photo of a woman, who was in need of help. That was the point when you came into our lives. And both of our worlds changed...And we still have to thank Mikasa for it."

Erwin guides your hands to his mouth, kissing your knuckles before he put them on his face to feel your own warmth. "And even if you don´t feel the same way for me as for Levi, I'm grateful that you treat me like a special person and that you don't reject me from you." You stroke with your thumb over his cheek. "Of course! You are very special to me. I like it so much. You´ve done so much for me. And I'm not just talking about the training. You helped me to overcome my anxiety with men too after all. Without your persistence and your steady habit to include me in all of your meetings with your, with our friends, I guess I would´ve cut off the contact to you, Levi and everyone else very soon, just to make that uncomfortable and constraining feeling in my guts disappear. The least I can do for you is to help you with your problems in return. Even all I can offer to you, to you both, is just listening."  
"Listening is more than enough. We both missed someone for so long who would listen to us without judging about our actions."  
You share a moment of silence as you keep stroking his cheek. He suddenly opens his eyes and you see one single tear running down from the corner of his eye. You wipe it away before you stand up from the bench, walking around the table before you can wrap your arms around his head, pressing it against your chest in comfort. He gasps in surprise, but he returns the embrace around with the same affection as his arms wrap around your waist as you feel his breath on your cleavage. Normally, this would be the perfect height for him to start another round of teasing you in a sexual way again, but he didn´t. He just enjoys your closeness and takes in the consoling body contact eagerly. When he pulls away to look up to you, he finally wears his honest smile, the one that reaches his eyes. He looks to his left for a moment before he locked his eyes with yours again.  
"(Y/n), would you like to dance with me?"

"What? Dance? With you? Uhm..... I don't know... I can't dance at all!" You tried to escape from this situation. You can´t dance. Not even a bit.  
"No excuses! Just hold on to me and I'll lead you. Trust me." He stands up and takes both of your hands to guide you to the dancefloor, followed by many jealous eyes from men and women alike. You gulp when Erwin takes one of your hands in his while he places his other one on your waist. You have no idea where to go with your free hand, so you just put it on Erwin's chest. Your whole body is suddenly shaken by a trembling-attack from excitement as you wrinkle Erwin's shirt when you claw your fingers in it in unease.  
"Shhhh. Relax. Just follow my movements and try to match my pace. It's just like sex." he whispered in your ear and you flushed crimson instantly.  
"Erwin!" you blurted at him, punching his shoulder playfully, what causes him to laugh in pure delight. But he achieved his goal with his dirty joke. Your sudden stiffness almost vanished completely and your mind got clear again. When the music started, you gasp. The band was playing "Sleepsong" from "Secret Garden". You know that song very well! You always loved to listen to this song whenever you need a little time-out from everything and to find the way back to yourself. What a strange coincidence. Suddenly, this whole dancing-scenery feels a little less threatening and Erwin begins to lead the dance moves into a slow waltz. To your big surprise, he´s a really good dancer and he has no problems to lead your moves without you stepping on his feet.

"See? It's not that difficult, isn't it?" He asked in his gentle voice. You close your eyes, focusing on the music as you closed the gap between your bodies a little more. It´s almost like as if your moves are directed by a foreign power. Every step, every turn, and every spin happens as if it´s rehearsed for numerous amount of times. It feels so magical. Erwin becomes more courageous in his movements and begins to turn circles with you all around the floor, gracefully, smoothly, fluently. At one point, he put a foot on you, causing you to fall back, but your trust in Erwin reached new heights when you surrendered to him, playing along. And he didn´t let you down. He holds your body by your waist as he lithed your upper body backward, performing a dainty supple. You hear gasps and cautious claps from several tables as they watch both of you perform on the almost empty dancefloor.

When Erwin raises you again, he moves his hand from your waist up to your face, cupping your chin to tilt it up. You look straight into his blue sapphire-like orbs. It´s very strange because it was even more easy to dance like this. And you find yourself drowning inside the deep, blue ocean he´s hiding inside of them as you feel your body moving on its own more and more. Both of your eyes locked and it was almost like as if the world around you would disappear, vanishing into an endless sea of emptiness until there would be nothing left but the two of you. Not even your favorite song was hearable any more. It´s like the environment around you is blurring into a mix of different shades of light and shadow. With his warm and gentle hand still on your cheek, he slowly leans down to you, closing the gap between your faces inch by inch with every passing second and you´re not able to react properly. It feels like a far-off memory that´s like a pleasant dream. And just the moment when you stop your dance, you feel a warm and soft pair of lips on yours as Erwin connected them in a sensual kiss. His other hand had moved to your face as well, cupping it gently while you grab his jacket. What is happening here? What are you doing right now? What the hell got into you? This is wrong! Very wrong! Your thoughts snap back into reality, where they belong and run wild immediately! When Erwin parted from you, he left you shuddering, not really knowing what just happened. When Erwin got aware of your state, it dawned to him what he had done.

"(Y/n).....I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." He tried to explain but you look down to the ground, totally confused. Your mind was like a carousel. Thousands of thoughts shot through it without making sense and without forming a clear picture.  
"(Y/n)? Are you alright? Please say something!" He pleaded.  
"Please....take me home..." was all you could answer and he immediately guided you down from the dance floor. He paid the bill and took you into his car. Luckily, the tour back was way quicker, since the rush-hour disappeared hours ago. While you were driving home, the car was filled with the sound of silence. From the corner of your eye you saw that Erwin tried several times to start a conversation, but just the moment he opened his mouth, nothing came out. And not long after you left the hotel, Erwin hit the brakes on his car as he came to a halt in front of your building. Before you jump out, you turn to him one last time. "Please don't tell Levi. I love him." You sounded desperate.  
"Don't worry. I won't. I will lock that one special kiss away in my heart, together with the memories of this evening. Good night and....rest well, sweetie."  
Without saying any further words, you hop out and watch after Erwin as he drives away with squealing tires. You enter the building and walk upstairs to your apartment as you allow your thoughts to wander back to the moment when your lips met Erwin's, but a sudden cough cut off your thinking. You drop your key ring as you look up to your door.  
There is Levi standing! He is wearing a black suit from his job, together with a white button-up and a black necktie. He had terrible eye bags but who cares!? You feel a lump building up in your throat as you try to hold back your tears. What is he doing here? You weren't expecting him to be back until tomorrow evening and now he´s here!

"Oi brat? Where were you? I was waiting here for almost 1 hour! And why are you wearing such a fancy dress-!!" You cut off his talking as you stumbled up to him, hugging him tightly and nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. You could n´t hold back your tears from flowing any longer as you sob in his jacket in a mix of joy, despair, and anxiety.  
"Hey. Calm down. Did you miss me so much? It was just one week." He parts from you to look into your eyes. They´re filled with such sadness that it even moved him. His relaxed stature tensed and his face was filled with worry.  
"Tell me, what's wrong?" You´re breathless from your crying and you´re not capable of forming whole sentences. ".........missed you........." was all you could bring up it doesn´t take long for Levi to catch on.  
"(Y/n)....."He says your name with little worry but you can still sense it. He wraps his arms around your frame and you rest your head on his shoulder as you exhale harshly through your nose. Levi starts to rub your back in comfort. He would never know how much this soothes you.  
"Come on..." he says as he picks up your key to open the door and you follow him like a lost puppy in need for a caring owner. Your apartment was all dark as he closed the door behind him. And locked it. He leads you into your bedroom where he sits you down on the mattress. He walks to the chair in the corner of the room to place his jacket on it. As he came back, he sits down beside you, which causes the mattress to bounce a little at his weight. You feel his arms wrapping around your shoulder as he strokes your knee.  
"Talk to me, sweetheart." He whispered in his deep, calming voice. Your tension relaxed a bit, but that didn't stop your tears from flowing.  
"Please, vent a little for me. I hate seeing you like this." He started to stroke your back while he holds your hand, rubbing his thumb over the palm. And then you started to cry again. Your shoulders shake violently and tears soak your lap.  
"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here." He tried to calm you down, but his words are just causing you more pain. Out of nowhere, you turn to him to hug him tightly, muffling your sobs into his shoulder, one hand grasping a fistful of his hair while the other one is holding on his shoulders. You missed him so much, yet, his unexpected presence feels like a knife in your heart according to the event that happened earlier. You want to forget about it so much. You feel so guilty, so filthy. You almost feel like as if you´re not worthy of his presence anymore.

Levi re-positioned you so that you´re sitting in his lap. Your tears won´t stop flowing down your cheeks and you hold on tightly to Levi, as though if you let go you may never see him ever again. He rubs you back in comfort, whispering calming words in your ears and soon you really calmed down. You don´t move and stay in this position for a while. When you pull back from him a bit, he takes your face in his hands. He kisses your cheek and wipes the remaining tears with his thumb away. He caressed your face and body as if you´re made of glass.  
"It's okay to feel like this. Just let it out. It's not healthy to keep it in all the time." You nodded several times and a short pause occurred.

"Remember, (y/n), I'm here for you, always. I love you and always keep in mind that I will never leave you."  
Before he could talk any further, you kiss him roughly on the lips. "I love you, Levi!" You hold his face in both of your hands and continued kissing him as you forced him to fall back on the bed.  
"What are you doing, (y/n)?" he asked. You want him. Now!  
You love him so much and you know this is what you want. Only Levi will be able to banish the forbidden kiss Erwin stole from you from your mind.  
"What does it look like? I'm running laps...All I want from you is to fuck me.....Hard! I want you to fuck me senseless until there is nothing left inside of me but you."  
He looked so puzzled at this moment and he doesn´t know what to say that it was almost cute. When he pulls himself together again, you see pure lust in his eyes and you can already feel his hard member in his pants.

He sits up with you again and attacks your neck immediately. "As you wish, my greedy brat."


	15. Fuck the hiding! (L)

One month had passed by since Erwin stole the kiss from you. And he kept his promise and didn't say a single word to Levi. You expected nothing less from Erwin, for he was a man of honor after all, but your guilty conscience keeps you busy all the time to make sure that you won't forget about your mistake. Never.  You put that incident in the drawer "One-time mistake" inside your head and left it there, buried beneath forgotten socks and the book "Useless knowledge Part 1". Erwin is a very valuable friend for you and you won't allow the friendship to get damaged just because he, and you, weren´t in control of your hormones that night. Plus, you see that Erwin feels very guilty about it too. During the month, he became very overprotective about you, sometimes even clingy when you trained together. It was sweet, but also very annoying on the other hand, luckily, your patience has a very high limit, and you made Erwin clear more than once that he shouldn't worry about it anymore and carry on, which made him very happy in the end. And then you hugged each other and everything was alright again.

And Friday had finally come, which means that the monthly night-out with all the others is around the corner, you can focus on extending all of your friendships even more, including the one with Erwin. You forgot to count how many of this night-outs you already joined but it really didn't matter. Since the first time you joined in, you never felt more welcome. It's almost like coming home to your family. You love it. You became very close with everyone from the group, not just Mikasa, Erwin and Levi, but also Armin, Jean, Eren, Hanji and even Mike, who scared the crap out of you at first. But you figured out pretty fast that he's a friend you can always count on. When you need someone to cover your back in a matter of trouble, no matter what kind of trouble, he would be there. Just like Hanji. She's a lot like you. Always happy, cheering, light-hearted, with a stupid joke on her lips, and very nerdy. This must be the reason why you two get along so well. The only difference between you is that she's pretty loud all the time, teasing her fellows with her overhyped attitude whenever she sees her chance. You´re not safe from her either, which makes you laugh out loud more than once. But most of her attention was all on Levi when they're together in one room. She is always teasing him about his size, calling him "Shorty" and "Hobbit" and such things. He tries hard to ignore her, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue at her, but she's so loud and annoying towards him, that he can´t overhear her at some point to yell humiliating things at her. Of course, this is everything she´s after and she giggles like a little girl when he gets one of his outbursts.  You asked her once why she's doing this to him and her answer was surprising. She said, that she wants to lure out some emotions from him since he's so cold and bitchy all the time. So...every expression and emotion from him are suitable for her. Even if it's only anger.

But let's not forget about your other friends. There are Armin and Jean, of course. But this is another subject. Armin is kind and nice, the perfect buddy to have an intellectual and calm chit-chat with, while Jean is the total opposite of him. He tries to flirt with you whenever it's possible and bombs you with his cheesy pick-up lines. You swear that he´s even preparing them before he leaves his home! You wonder how's it possible for these two totally different guys to live together in one apartment. Despite that annoying attitude, he and Armin are good gamers. You challenged them, or more, they challenged you, more than once, in order to find out who's better. Useless to say that you always won. You grew up with video games and you´ve played them since you´re 6 years old, so it's no surprise that you´re able to handle every game they would bother you with. As the glorious and generous winner you are and every time you won a game, you offered them a rematch. Being better in gaming doesn't give you permission to act like a bad winner.

And since training was over this Friday, you drove home right after to look for a nice outfit. Erwin and Levi made it their habit to pick you up to take you with them. And after the night out, they wouldn't drive you back here. Not on the occasion that you´re with Levi. You would join them in their penthouse after the night, having a cold beer, maybe a little chat with them and then, when everyone said goodnight, Levi would make you scream his name, over and over again until your voice was hoarse and sore from the immense action. Just the way it will be today. And you can´t wait for it!   
When you arrive at the bar, everyone is already waiting for the three of you. Hanji is the first who greets you. And just as you expected, she cages you in a tight hug and even snuggles her cheek against yours, like a little girl with her plushie. She gives you the feeling that you haven't seen each other for months. After a few loud shrieks and squeals, she let go of you. Now you´re able to greet the others. When you look around for a free place to sit, Levi stands up and gestured you to sit beside him, this time, only beside him, and not in the middle between him and Erwin. Is Levi suspicious about Erwin? Or is he just jealous because he knows about his feelings for you? You don't know, but Erwin seems to be okay with it. And when you sit down on the bench to scoot over to your seat, you give him a soft stroke against his stomach with your hand, what earns you a low growl from him.

  
You turn your head back into his direction to give him a dirty smirk and in a matter of seconds, his eyes light up with desire and passion. You can´t wait until this night-out is finally over! Anticipation will increase the desire, that's how the saying goes. The others noticed your strange behavior, but they didn't say anything. They probably thought that this was some weird kind of insider-joke only you and Levi were able to understand.  Hanji doesn´t even wait for the others to sit down as she orders the first round of drinks for everyone. You remember the last time you allowed her to order drinks for you, and this is enough to make your stomach rumble in dissatisfaction. Even if the night after this event turned out better than expected, you swore to yourself that you´ll never ever again have a drinking-competition with Hanji. Never. Again! And luckily, Levi sits right next to you to keep a close eye on you. And Erwin is here too, so... No reason to panic.

After one or two hours, everyone had quite a large amount of gin, vodka and whiskey downed. Jean, who´s sitting right in front of you, wasted not a single chance to flirt with you and his stares right into your cleavage are anything but obvious. To Levi's BIG disapproval. He grunted more than usual when Jean talked to you. Seeing your calm and icy-cold Levi all jealous made you to cheer on the inside and you couldn't hide a big grin, which made him even more pissed. This continued on and on until another hour passed by and it turns out that Jean has an almost endless repertory of pick-up lines.

The others also weren't able to hold back their laughter anymore. The only one, who´s definitely not amused, is Levi. Encouraged by the laughter and the drinks he had, Jean even adds one on top. while throwing another one of his pick-up lines at you, he started to get physical.

Taking your hand and planting soft kisses on your knuckles, over the palm as he makes his way up to your wrist. By now he reached the point where it started to get scary and uncomfortable for you. You tried more than once to pull your arm back, but Jean didn't let go of it. You could feel that Levi's blood began to boil from anger. Your left side suddenly becomes hotter with each passing moment Jean continues to fondle your hand. Levi exhales harshly through his nose as he claws his hands on his jeans, wrinkling the stiff fabric. You try once again to pull your arm out of Jean's grip, but he tugged it even closer to him, fondling over your hand and wrist. 

"You know, (y/n), there's only one thing I like to change about you, and that's your last name."

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. With one loud growl, Levi swiftly rises up from his seat, grabs Jean's hand to shove it roughly away from you while he takes your hand in his own. He pulls out a white handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean your hand at all the places where Jean had touched and kissed it.

"Fuck off, horse-face! Don't you dare to touch her ever again with your filthy hands! She is mine!" 

You turn your head to him in shock. Did he really say that out loud? Wasn't it Levi´s own stupid idea to keep your relationship a secret?  Jean and all the others at the table stared at you with big question-marks written all over their faces. It seems they didn't get the message Levi was telling them.

"Uhm.....Levi? What are you doing?" You whispered to him, but he didn't answer you. Jean is just about to say something as Levi cut him off from any further actions.

"Fuck it!" Levi blurted, turning in your direction to press his lips roughly on yours, caging you in his arms. He moved his right hand along your side while the other one fondles through your hair. You give in very quickly and returned his kiss. With eyes closed, you feel Levi pushing you down on the wooden bench. You gasp into his mouth as your back made contact with the hard and cold surface and Levi takes advantage of it to dive his tongue inside your mouth. Immediately, he insists a fierce battle between your tongues while he continues to caress your body.

And it reacted the way it always does. Heat rises up inside you in seconds and your heart speeds up in excitement, wanting more, craving for more. He could try to take you right here, right now, and you wouldn't struggle against him. You totally forgot about your environment when Levi broke the kiss, leaving you gasping for air. He looks down into your eyes. a big lusty smirk curls his lips up while he wipes a string of spit from your chin.

  
"Fuck the hiding."  He murmured before he sits up again. When you also rise from your laying position, your face turns once more into the color of a tomato. Except for Erwin, who tries hard to hide an embarrassed expression mixed with a childish snicker in his hand. And all the rest of your fellow friends just stare at you and Levi with unbelieving eyes while their jaws hit the ground from gawking. You scratch the back of your head in embarrassment, avoiding to look at them at any costs.

"Uhm, Surprise?" You tried to ease the situation as you shrug your shoulders with your hands in the air, making it look like cheering from the just revealed news. When the first awkward moment of silent shock disappeared, Hanji is the first who turns her frown into a big and fat grin. If her ears were missing, it would curl all around her head. Twice!   
Her face becomes all red from excitement and she started to squeal like a fan-girl in front of her favorite actor. Your fingers are already on their way to your ears to prevent yourself from becoming deaf, as Levi suddenly shouts in her direction.  

"Quit it, shitty-glasses! Save your fangirl screams for your stupid boybands!".

But Hanji won't listen to him. "OH MY GOD! (Y/N)!! You're with Levi????!!!!! Congratulations!!!!! LISTEN, EVERYONE! CAPTAIN SHORTY GOT LAID!" she screamed through the whole room. You hide your face in your hands from her humiliation. Why the hell did she have to scream it all around the place?

"Louder Hanji! I guess no one can hear you in URUGUAY!" You barked at her. Levi just clicks with his tongue, visibly annoyed by her overdramatic reaction. Not that we don't know about her attitude, but once she´s in the flow, nothing can stop her. Levi places his hand on your thigh under the table, stroking gently to comfort you. You relax a bit, but his action, as sly and little as it is, Hanji noticed it.

"Awwww look at that! Levi can't take his hands off his sexy girlfriend!" She shoots after. You groaned from annoyance, glaring flying daggers at her.

"Hanji! Could you please shut up for a moment?! I'm sure I'm going to hear whistling inside my head the whole night from your high-pitched squeals!" 

After another girlish snicker, she finally calms down, but her dirty and stupid grin surely won´t leave her face for the rest of the night. It seems the others figured out as well by now that Levi wasn't joking when he said that you belong to him. Jean's face is still frozen in shock, but the rest congratulated both of you shortly after. Mikasa and Eren came over to your place, sharing hearty embraces while Mikasa winks at you.

"Told you, that you can't keep this a secret for long," she whispered. 

"Yeah. I guess." What else should you answer? After all, Mikasa was the only one who knew and it seems she knows her cousin all too well after all. Mikasa and Eren disappeared into their corner again as Mike approaches now to give you another tight hug. He lifts you from the ground and you wrap your arms around his neck to support your weight. No surprise that he takes advantage of this to bury his nose in your neck, inhaling your scent deep into his nose.  You know that he likes your scent, but that he takes a sniff whenever its possible... It´s awkward, but when he enjoys it, why not? He smiles satisfied before he puts you down on the ground again.

"So it's true. I had to smell you to be sure that it's still you. You smell a lot like Levi. Although I have to admit that I'm kinda surprised. Until now, every one of us thought that you´re with Erwin. You two look so cute together and you seem to get along very well. But it´s your decision. Congratulations." He puts his hands on your shoulders and bends down to your level.

"If Levi should ever treat you like shit or makes you sad, you can always come to me! I will take care of you." He whispered in your ear in a very seductive and sensual manner. As if you´re going to abandon Levi for such a long haired guy. He´s handsome, of course, but he´s definitely not your type. As if you wouldn't know what he´s up to with this statement...According to what Erwin and Levi told you about him, he definitely watches after every ass that´s potential fuck-material for him. And you will definitely not be one of many for him. But to take care of his ego you reply a short "I´ll think of it." His lips curl into a dirty smirk before he ruffles through your hair playfully.

"Hey! Not my hair!" You complained, immediately trying to fix the mess he left behind. Mike and the others burst into loud laughter. You probably sound and act like a child right now, but you couldn't care less.

"What? My hair is sacred to me! Only one person is allowed to ruffle through my hair like this..." You noted into the round. Useless to say that you´re dead serious about this. By glancing over to Levi, you see that lusty smirk on him again which can make your face burn up in instant. You sure have to explain yourself later. 

Then Hanji took advantage of the loose situation "Okay guys! Since this night is revealing very interesting news, I will give you one too! This night-out will be my LAST!" She makes a long pause as she looks around, savoring all the shocked reactions her statement caused. Then she slams her hand on her leg and bursts into loud laughter like a crazy person, which she definitely is!

"Just kidding!!! It's not my LAST last! I will be away for a while. For 6 months to be specific. I will fly to Japan together with my fiance Moblit. We´ll do a work and travel."

After the first shock subsided, it was very soon replaced by grief. It seems all of you, including yourself, don´t want to let Hanji go, despite her annoying attitude. You rush to her to embrace her tightly. "How dare you leave me here? I want to go to Japan too!" You whined, hiding your face in her shoulder. Japan has always been the destination you desire the most. You loved the culture and the fact, that it´s the origin of Mangas and Animes, encourages you even more.   
Hanji pats your back. "Naaawwww don´t make such a sad face. It doesn't suit you! And it's just for 6 months. Next time, I´m going to take you with me!" Your eyes light up and you stick out your pinkie finger.

"Pinkie-Promise?" Hanji hooks her finger with yours and you begin to recite your favorite saying "Cross my heart and hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye!" Hanji snorts from laughter before she lets go of your finger again. The pinkie-promise was made! Now she has to take you with her next time! And it seems Levi's love confession has drifted more and more into the background. You don´t mind at all. This gives you more space to relax and to calm down. You sit down beside Levi again and he instantly takes your chin between his fingers, gently forcing you to look at him.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what?"

"I'm the only one who´s allowed to touch your hair?" he teased. You want to turn your head away from his intense gaze, but he´s holding your chin in a strong, yet gentle grip, which makes it impossible to move your head. You´re not even sure if you want to look away. Pretending to be mad, you puff your cheeks and pout. "What's so special about that? You're my boyfriend after all. And besides, I've never really liked it to be touched by anyone. Except for my family and close friends."

Levi leans closer to you, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of your neck, his hot breath tickling your skin. "So, you are telling me that you already consider me as your family? I'm flattered..." He whispered in your ear before he slightly nibbles on your earlobe, a slight gasp rolling from your mouth. You don´t have to see his face to know that he´s grinning like shit. That damn sexy and teasing asshole!

"Oh? In the mood already? Horny brat." He continued his teasing. You try to fight against him, but as much as you want to struggle, the less you can do. Your body keeps screaming for more.

"Le-Levi! Stop it! The others might see!" you murmured into his hair.

"I don't care. Let them see." He moves his lips lower to your neck, gently biting down into the skin where your weak spot lies, as you hear a loud sharp inhaling gasp. Not from you... 

"OH MY GOD! The two lovebirds are going to make cute little Levi-Babies! Where's my camera?  MUST.MAKE.RESEARCH!!!!!" 

And again, Hanji ruined the moment with her outburst. Levi parts from you with a loud groan. So much for "Let them see". When all faces turn to your direction, the reactions are a colorful mix. Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Eren, and Mikasa are grinning like idiots, while Armin, Ymir, and Christa are hiding their embarrassment in their hands, with their cheeks bright red. Just Levi has his very own expression and you chuckle at his grouchy face. Hanji's behavior is enough to cool down every heated mood, even for Levi.

The rest of the night Levi just sat in his place, with legs crossed and arms folded before his chest. He almost looked like a child who´d been stolen his lollipop. And it was no surprise that he was the first who wanted to leave the scene as soon as possible. He glanced towards Erwin and he nodded in acceptance.  _ ~Time to go~ _   
As you´re saying goodbye to everyone, especially to Hanji, Jean still looks like he isn´t believing what Levi told earlier, so he tries again to throw his pick-up lines at you.

"Hey! (y/n)! There must be something wrong with my eyes, may I have a look? Because I can't take them off you." You sigh. This again... Jean said that very loud, so everyone can hear him.

And just as expected, Levi gives him "The Stare". Jean remains unimpressed and keeps going. "You know, I may not be a genie, but I also can make your dreams and desires come true!" Whoa...now he´s getting sexual! This is the point where you would become annoyed and angry. You can handle the sweet lines of him without any grudge, but when he's going to put crude, sexual pickups at you, you definitely will end this before he gets used to it!

Levi already prepared himself to jump up in his direction, doing something to him that might hurt a lot, but you stop him in his tracks by putting your hand flat on his chest. With confusion written all over his face, he seeks for your excuse why you had stopped him. You lean closer to him so you can whisper in his ear.

"Let me handle him this time. I have enough of this as well. Trust me, I know a way to keep his mouth shut for good." Levi's lips curl into an evil grin. 

"Well, then show me what you can do to that horse-face." He retorted with an amused undertone.

You walk over to Jean and put one hand on his chest while the other cups his cheek. He flushes a bit and you need to bring up your whole self-control not to laugh at his stupid face.   
"So, Jean, darling..." you started while you push him back so that he stumbles onto a chair right behind him. You were cautious to speak loud, so everyone will be able to hear what's going on here. If everything goes right, this will definitely be fun. And it will hopefully be the last time where he will annoy you with his attitude.  While Jean is still surprised by the sudden attention you´re granting him, you jump on his lap, caging him between your legs and pressing him down on the chair while your hands fondle over his shirt, up to his throat, over his face and then through his hair. His breathing becomes faster and uneven. It´s just like you thought. His big mouth, his bold talking, and acting is just a facade. You won´t be surprised at all if he would still be a virgin.

"Well, my dear Jean, I know you LOVE this kind of joking and talking, but..." you broke in the middle of the sentence to grind your hips on his crotch. He gasps and starts to shiver. "...do you really think, you can handle me?" You question him in a seductive tone. Jeans eyes widen and his voice is shaky. It seems you hit the nail on the head.

"N-N-No...ma'am..." He stuttered in embarrassment, looking down to the ground to avoid your lecturing stare.

"Then I guess I will not hear any further pick-up lines from you, dear?" Jean nods hysterically, keeping his eyes closed shut. When you stand up from his lap again, you pat his cheek.

"Good Boy!"

And then all the others laugh loud like maniacs as they hold their stomachs. Mike slaps his hand on your shoulder and blurts something like "Well done!" between his laughter. You wince in pain before you rub the spot where he hit you. He looks strong, you figured, but to feel his strength on your own body wasn´t very pleasant. As you look back at Jean, you almost pity him. But he definitely needed that. Still red like a tomato, he grabs his jacket and yells at Armin that they're leaving.

Armin rushed after him as he waved at the group for goodbye. Now that this matter is finally settled, you can go home as well. Erwin is already standing beside you, still chuckling like a little boy. He hands you your coat, but when your hand brushes against his, a spark jumps over. You gasped and pulled your hand back.

"Ouch, Erwin! You´re shocking me!" you cried out in played anger. He leans down to your level with a wide smirk. "Oh, I'm sure I can do far more than that."

"Damn...I really need to be careful what I'm saying..." you mumbled more to yourself, but Erwin responded anyways. 

"You don't have to, sweetness. I love your smutty talking. And it gives me the opportunity to tease you, which is very funny after all."

You stick your tongue out, giving him a shove against his shoulder to make him move to the exit. With another laugh, he surrenders to you and walks ahead. He can be such a pest sometimes with his stupid jokes and teasing, but on the other hand, you would miss it when he stops with it. While you put on your coat, you suddenly feel your arms being pinned together behind your back as you bump into Levi, who rests his chin on your shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that, brat. Now I must have you when we get home." He whispered in your ear in his husky voice. A shiver runs up and down your spine, a muffled gasp leaving your mouth. "O-Okay...."

"Then come on! Let's hurry before I change my mind and I fuck you right inside the cab."

Levi drags you behind him by your hand into the waiting cab where Erwin already waited impatiently for you to join, his hands tapping his forearms. Once you´re finally inside, the cab starts driving right to Levi´s and Erwin´s place. During the whole ride, Levi breathes harshly through his nose, looking outside the window and now also tapping his fingers on his thighs, faster and faster his rhythm goes the closer you came to your destination. His whole being is oozing impatience, and became even more obvious when you took a peek at the place between his legs... The place that will be yours for the whole night. You gulp when your eyes glimpse the visible bulge that he tries to hide by changing his seating position over and over again. He is so hard for you already...and it´s clearly visible, even in the darkness of the cab. You force yourself to look into the opposite direction, but your eyes are always going back to the zone between his legs. It´s almost like a car accident! You don´t want to look, but somehow, you just have to! When you finally arrived at your destination, Erwin was still busy with paying the cab-driver as Levi jumps out of the car, dragging you after him.

"Not so fast Levi or I´m going to trip!" You complained as you try to keep the balance on your feet.

"Tsk! Then get your lazy ass over here!" He ordered before he turned around to lift you up in a swift movement to carry you over his shoulder.

"Whoa!! Levi!!!" you complained again, now that you hang upside down over his shoulder while you have his so close to your face. A very fine ass to be honest, but still!

"Stop complaining, or I have to punish you!" He growled at you, his impatience and rising lust taking over his mind as he runs through the staircase, taking two steps with one jump. But you struggled further.

"Put me down! I can walk on my- OW!" Your words are cut off by Levi, who´d given you a smack on your ass.

"Told you! Now be quiet or deal with the consequences!"

"No! Stop this shit and put me- OWW!" You cried again. Another smack hits your ass, harder than the one from before. In return, you gave him a spank on his ass in return. You hear him grunting in anger and annoyance when your hand came in contact with his firm butt.

"You asked for it!" he warned. His tone is very suspicious and makes you believe that there's more to come. You had no idea how right you were...The next thing you feel is Levi biting right into the soft flesh of your asscheek. You yelp and wince in anguish, your painful noises echoing through the entirety of the building. Tears well up in your eyes from the torturous pain. Calling him "Master" in bed is one thing, but to endure pain as a type of foreplay is totally out of your character. When you finally arrive at the penthouse, Levi hastily unlocks the door, leaving it open for Erwin when he should follow you soon.

He heads straight to his bedroom and kicked the door open only to throw you on the bed, which creaks at the sudden weight before Levi locks the door tightly. He turns around again and then he notices you laying on the side, curled up and embracing yourself. Nothing is left from the sexy mood you felt back in the bar. His rough and uncontrolled behavior wiped it all away. You don´t move, you just breathe in and out silently, trying hard to control your tears, which fill up your eyes. The mattress moves a little, which means that Levi sat down beside you.

"Baby? You're okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Leave me alone..."

"Oh come on. Don´t give me the cold shoulder!" He reaches for your arm to turn you around again, so he can see your face. That's when he notices that silent tears run down your face. With a sniff, you wipe them away in a hurry before you go back with hugging yourself, staring at the ceiling.

_ Levi's P.O.V. _

I almost wanted to slap myself when I saw (y/n)'s mournful face. She tried hard to fight against the urge to cry, but she couldn´t do it properly. Lonely tears ran down her cheeks and left trails of moist on her face.  I'm such an idiot! I massage the bridge of my nose and stroke my fingers along my scalp while I sigh loudly in discomfort. I hurt her again, this time, physically. What a great boyfriend I am... A few minutes of silence pass by before I reach out for her leg, gently stroking it.

"Listen.....I......I'm sorry." Come on Levi! You can do better than that! You love her, show it to her!

(Y/n) remained silent. Perhaps she´s waiting for me to continue. But I don't want to apologize while she´s laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. With my hand, I braced her head to pull her into a seating position next to me but still avoiding my gaze. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and press her head gently to my chest, my other arm rubbing her back up and down. She isn´t fighting against my touch, which is a good sign after all.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I didn't mean to hurt you. I have no idea what got into me."

"Yeah. I noticed that. Have you expected from me to like this treatment?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"No! No....of course not. I just....got carried away in the heat of the moment. I'm terribly sorry."  She exhales harshly through her mouth before she takes hold of my hand.

"Just promise that you won´t do this to me ever again. I'm not a masochist and I'll never be."

"I promise," I assured her before I cup her chin with my fingers, tilting her face in my direction to seal my promise with a kiss. I´m so relieved that she can forgive me my mistake. Again, I learned something new about her. Not the masochist-thing, but that she can't hold a grudge for long, which proves to me once more that she has a kind heart that longs for harmony and love. I would give both of my arms to make sure that she will always stay like this. Since the moment when we started our relationship....No! Even far before we started it, I became more and more overprotective of her, I just try to suppress and hide it in public. But as time flew by, it became more and more difficult. I don´t want any other man to touch her. Never! I couldn´t stand the thought of her being stained with filth from another man's hands. Just the thought makes me terribly angry and jealous. I swear, I will kill anyone who lays his hands on her! I will do anything that's possible to make sure to see her smiling and happy face every single day. I would die for her to make sure that (y/n)´s safe and sound. I love her so deeply, it hurts. The other women I had in my past, are nothing compared to her. Nothing! I never felt more alive, more loved, more relaxed when (y/n) is with me. She makes me feel that I can overcome my demons and look forward into a pleasant future. Together with her. But it´s a little too early to think about this. We have so much time ahead of us to enjoy. As long as she´s with me, I´m the luckiest man on earth.

After the long lasting kiss, I part from her to stroke along her jawbone with my thumb. "You wanna go further? I understand if you don't wan-hmpf" my words were cut off by (y/n) as she attacked my lips roughly to force me into a french kiss. She´s so eager, so needy. I like this side of her, I really do! She slides out of her coat and tossed it aside while I do the same. We kiss like this for an unknown time, but what feels like eternity, until she suddenly breaks free from my lips, gasping for air. When she moved away from me even farther, I try to grab her hand, but she slips out of my reach. I don't want her to leave! She noticed my discomfort and soothes me with a simple gesture of her hand.

  
"I'm not going anywhere, Levi. Just sit there and relax." What is she planning? I prop my upper body on my elbows and waited. She kicks our scattered coats aside and steps out of her boots.  And then......Holy Shit! She started to strip for me!

She undresses out of her clothes at a slow pace, swaying her hips to an imaginary rhythm. My eyes are glued to her mesmerizing body, taking in every movement and the way her eyes look at me. I lick my lips in excitement as I feel my growing manhood in my pants, what becomes very uncomfortable with each passing second.  When (y/n) was just left in her undergarments, she crawls up to me to put her pointer finger on my lips, stroking them as light as a feather. I eagerly slid my tongue out to lick over her slender finger. (Y/n) leans in, closing the gap between our faces to unite our lips once again in a passionate kiss, her hands wandering down on me to unbutton my shirt one knob after another. I see how she licks her lips after she´d revealed my abs as her eyes fill with lust and need. I never imagined her to be like this. But I love it! I can imagine how difficult it might be for her to make this move on her own to take over the wheel, but it´s absolutely worth it. Now I have a faint impression of how much she really wants me and it makes my heart jump in joy.

I cup her face with my hand to deepen the kiss, stroking her thigh with my other one, but she grabs my hands to put them down the mattress beside me.

"Not yet, my love. You still have to make something up to me." She crawls down from my lap again, undressing me from my now way too tight pants, leaving me in my undergarments as well. When she saw the big bulge in my boxers, she smirks and strokes it over the fabric of my boxers with her hand.  I growl deeply from her touch as I throw my head back in pleasure. I want her to go further, but she restrained, continuing with her slow, teasing show when she unclips her bra to slide it down her shoulders, causing it to fall on the ground in a silent thud. I still haven't adjusted to the size of her breasts completely. They are so wonderful. So big, so soft,so perfect. And they´re just for me! And just one piece of fabric parted me from the place I longed for the most.

(Y/n) turns around to present me her backside while she strips out of her panty in a painful slow speed, bending forward, showing me her pussy. That brat knows definitely what she's doing! Amazing, when I think about the fact that she might´ve never done this before. Perhaps she got "inspired" by some naughty videos that are lurking in the darker corners of the world wide web. I have to check up on that some other time.

I am totally out of breath by now and almost at the point where I feel tempted to pump myself from this pleasant sight. (Y/n) kicks her panty away with her leg and then shows me the bite mark I left on her ass cheek.

"See? You hurt me. And I want you to make it up to me, my love." She noted in a seductive tone. A hint of regret mixes in my emotions by the sight of the mark on her usually so perfect skin. A deep red imprint of my teeth with blue outlines. I sit up and pull her towards me, giving her perfectly shaped ass a gentle kiss over the bite mark.

"I'm sorry, honey. And what do you want me to do? How should I make it up to you?" It seems she was waiting for just this one question when she turns around, revealing now her even more perfect front to me with her womanhood before my very eyes. I closed them shut when my nose captured a wonderful smell: The smell of an aroused woman. Her marvelous scent goes straight to my cock, making it twitch in excitement. I bury my face in her womanhood to inhale her scent deeply and my nostrils blow up in pure raw excitement when my lungs got filled with this hypnotizing scent. I want to taste her, I want to devour her! Now! My tongue craves for her taste as it slides out between my lips to claim what´s mine but she cuts off my actions.

"Not like this, Levi." I look up into her eyes with confusion. Not like this? But I got the answer right away when she points to the pillows.

"Lay down there, and then you can make it up to me properly." A devilish grin appears on my lips as I lick them at the thought of what´s waiting for me. I guess I will allow her to be in charge for this night. It´s a refreshing change of habit.

"As you wish, my kitten." I move back on the bed to lay down in the soft pillows, arranging them to have the best view and angle possible. And (y/n) follows me suit as she places herself with legs wide open above my face, threading her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, Shit...You're so wet you're dripping all over me." I teased her. And it's true...she´s so goddamn wet that her fluids run down the insides of her thighs. For a short moment, she falls back into her normal self as she flushed as red as a tomato, but she fights hard to focus on this new situation.

"Then you better lick it all nice and clean." She commanded. How could I say no to this? That's an order I´m more than willing to oblige.

I earn myself an erotic gasp when I blow my warm breath on her throbbing pussy, her whole body suddenly shaken by trembles. But as much as I want to tease her a little more, my own impatience screams too loud to ignore it any longer. I grab both of her ass cheeks and place my lips on her wet core as she welcomes my lips with a long moan, grabbing a fistful of my hair to bury me down into her wet folds. Her other hand wanders behind her as she puts the flat of it on my bare chest to support her weight as she starts to grind in slight movements on my face.

"Fuck, Levi! Ah~...This feels so good. Don't...Don't stop!" she moaned between heavy breaths. She doesn´t have to ask me this. There is nothing in the world that could stop me right now!

(Y/n) tastes so fucking good! I let my tongue explore every inch of her lower region. But I gave most of my attention to her deep red colored pleasure pearl as I suck it inside of my mouth, turning circles with my tongue over it and pulling it with my lips, letting it go again to start over with sucking her inside. My rehearsed choreography of constant abuse on her swollen pearl won't allow her to stay quiet...(Y/n)´s voice echoes through the whole room, rising in pitch each time her swollen flesh was enveloped by my calloused lips. God, the noises she makes... She sounds so mesmerizing, so angelic... absolutely divine. Her lustful and passionate sounds are the sweetest music to my ears. I want to do more to her, to elicit more of this wonderful sounds from her.

  
I take her clit gently between my teeth before I flick my tongue directly over the most sensitive part of her body, and my action wasn't left without a matching answer as her whole body jolts up in a quick movement, a squeal leaving her sweet, sweet mouth in pure bliss. Random contractions inside of her tell me that I´m doing a great job. Her whole body twitches and shifts with every spasm andl give her goosebumps. I can see her rock hard nipples from my point of view more than clearly. But the part that was before my face now was more important. Her moans mix together with my low groans, showing her how much I do enjoy this too. The delicate vibrations my sonorous voice causes on her sensitive area makes her even more receptive for my touches.  My hands wander higher, from her butt over her lower back to her front side, fondling over her belly and along her sides, where I can feel her heavy and uneven breathing. Seeing my baby-girl letting go like this, completely devoured by passion and lust, makes me feel damn good because I´m the one who´s doing this to her. After a while, she re-positioned her upper body, holding now onto the headboard with both of her hands without stopping her grinding on me. She looks down to me between the valley of her tits, through half-lidded eyes, her face flushed from arousal, her whole body a sweating mess.

"Le-Levi...If you go...AH~...go on like this....I'm... Hah~... I'm going to cum soon." I pull away from her to gasp for air, my mouth all wet from her juices.

"Then cum. I want you to cum all over my face...Cum for me, baby!" And then I continued to eat her out, rougher than before. Her breathing and moaning became faster and her movements too. She is close. so damn close, her insides fluttering around my tongue randomly as I grope her thighs, holding her in a tight grip to push her down on me. By now, I know how strong she can become.

And just the moment I  did this, I feel her reaching her peak with a loud squeal, her voice creating continuous moans, sighs and curses, mixed with my name as I slide my tongue deeper into her pussy, where I feel her twitching and pulsing insides more intense than ever before, and it´s absolutely amazing!   
Her whole body is shaking while she´s riding out her intense orgasm, her lustrous mouth repeating my name over and over again to let me know how good I make her feel. How much I savour  the sound of my name being repeated like this when I make her cum.  It gets me hooked really bad. After (y/n) calmed down again, I part from her lower region with a sharp inhale to fill my lungs with air, letting go of her thighs in this act. She sits down on my chest in exhaustion, panting heavily and locking her eyes with mine before she gives me a heart-warming smile, her hand tenderly fondling through my hair.

"That was amazing, Levi. Thank you."

"Tsk. Silly brat. You don't have to thank me for that. It's only natural to make my baby feel good." I plant a few light kisses on her womanhood and inner thighs. "I'm glad that I could make it up to you." (Y/n) rolls down from my chest to lay down next to me, her head taking its rightful position on my shoulder and nestling her forehead in the small of my nape.

  
"Tsk. Do you think we're done here, brat? Just look at the mess you caused." I force her head to turn, making her look down on me to show her my huge erection. I hear her gulping, which makes me chuckle in amusement.  "That's right, brat. This night is far from over." And then I roll over with her, positioning me above her and placing my cock at her entrance. "My turn again!" I acknowledged with a devilish smirk before I push myself inside her, making her moan out loud. This night is definitely far from over!


	16. A birthday to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, since its 14th of October 2018
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERWIN SMITH!
> 
> I just love Erwin! He´s handsome, charismatic, and the best Commander the Survey Corps ever had. I really adore him and I dedicate this whole Chapter all to him!  
> Love you, Commander Eyebrows <3

This morning you woke up from rain pattering on the window and rolling thunder in the sky. Not the best way to start a new day. And you´re still pretty exhausted from the huge amount of body activity last night. Levi was merciless...   
He had you three or four times until you passed out from exhaustion. But struggling against him would be useless because it would be a lie if you say that you didn´t like it and didn´t want it. In fact, you never felt more alive and more loved since you met him. When you reconsider the last months, all had turned out pretty well. You got used to sleep with Levi pretty fast, or as you like to call it: make love. He always finds new ways to turn you on. And you´re not able to get enough of this man. Your panic attacks vanished completely after two or three weeks after your first time with Levi, yet, he was so patient all the time...Giving you enough time to adjust and to get comfortable before he would take the next step. Where was this man during all these years?! After all the time you spent in solitude, you finally found a safe haven where you´re always welcome and where you can settle down. A sudden rush of happiness jolts through your body as you sigh in satisfaction with closed eyes by thinking of this.

When you roll on your back to look at your lover, you find his side of the bed empty. You run your hands hastily over the sheets to find signs of warmth but found none. He must be out of bed for quite a while now...His blanket is folded nicely and his pillow looks patted plain and smooth as if he wasn´t sleeping here for weeks. That's when your not any longer drowsy eyes caught sight of a note on his pillow, together with a mark of red. A lovely rose in full bloom. After a dreamy "Awwww" from the bottom of your heart, you take the rose first, smelling the wonderful scent before you read the note.

 

_ ~ Good morning, brat. I hope you slept well after all the fun we had last night. I needed to get up very early because I have a new client to take care of. _ _   
_ _ I will be out far after midnight, so don't come up with stupid ideas and try to wait for me. You need to sleep. That's why I didn't wake you up today and just left the note. _ _   
_ __ Take this small gift of love as an apology. Take care of Erwin today and don't get bored.

_ I love you ~ _

 

Take care of Erwin? Why did he write this? You take your phone from the nightstand to swipe through the reminders and you gasp loudly when the very first reminder of the day pops up on your display. Today is Erwin's birthday! Shit! Fuck! Holy crap! You totally forgot to buy a gift for him! Recently, a lot of stuff and other things are weighing on your mind, pushing other information away until there was gaping emptiness up there. Your mind was just overwhelmed... Now it´s time to think! As fast as possible! What would be a fine gift to your dear friend Erwin? A few minutes pass until you come up with a good idea. Most men at Erwin's age don't care about birthday gifts anymore. At least nothing material. So you will give him something more...personal. This is by far the type of gift you like the most.   
This spares you from the effort of wrapping it. The clock on your nightstand shows 8 am. Erwin is an early bird, but when you're lucky, he might still be asleep or at least still laying in bed, watching TV. Erwin has the habit of watching Netflix in his bed when he can´t sleep anymore.

You jump out of the bed and quickly dress up in your undergarments, a pair of dark-blue leggings and a white button-up you "steal" away from Levis side of the wardrobe. He might be a little smaller than you, but his shirts will fit your figurine like a second skin. Simply perfect. Fully dressed, you peek out into the large hall. Everything was quiet.   
You sneak out of Levis bedroom, closing the door behind you as silent as possible before you sneak to the other side of the penthouse, where Erwin´s room is, eavesdropping on his door. You hear the TV running, just as expected. You smile to yourself as you sneak away on your tiptoes, right into the kitchen where you immediately start to prepare a nice breakfast as quiet as possible. 

After you set the coffee to boil, you decided to make Erwin some pancakes! This is your favorite breakfast too and since you make them almost every Saturday morning for yourself, you got pretty skilled in preparing the dough and cooking them very quickly. You make them extra puffy with whipped egg-whites and when you´re done, you have 20 little, fluffy pancakes on the plate. Coffee is ready too as you fill up Erwin´s favorite mug. No sugar, no cream. ~Black, like his soul! Mwahaha~. You snicker through gritted teeth at your own thoughts, since you don't want to give away yourself by making too much noise. You put the coffee and the pancakes on a tray, pouring sweet maple syrup over them. As an extra healthy treat, you place a bowl with red and green grapes on it. When you´re done with preparing the fine meal without any louder noise, you carry the tray to Erwin's room. You inhale deeply before you knock three times on his door. The sound of the TV stops before you hear Erwin's voice calling.

"Come in." His tone was soft, as always. He knew that only you would be in the penthouse despite him, that's maybe the reason why. When he talks to Levi, he can be a bit harsh from time to time, even some insults escaped his mouth in the past, but when Erwin talks to you, he´s always kind and polite.

When you open the door with your elbow, you begin to sing "Happy Birthday to you" in your best singing voice while you put the tray with his breakfast down on the empty side of his king-size bed. Erwin's eyes widen and begin to shine when you enter his room with this surprise. After you finished singing, Erwin applauded in pure enthusiasm.

"That was wonderful, (y/n)! I had no idea that you can sing! You have such a beautiful voice." 

You feel your face getting hot at his charming praise, looking aside in slight embarrassment. Normally, you hate to sing when people are around. You´re absolutely sure that you can't sing at all. Your deceased cat, god bless her soul, always fled when you sang around her, which was proof enough that you must have a terrible singing voice. You shake your head to call you back to reality and to focus on Erwin.

"Thank you, Erwin. I made you some breakfast. And I have a little gift for you." 

Now his eyes take a more curious look. "Really? What sort of gift?" You hold your pointer finger in the air, forming the symbol for a number one.

"Something personal. You have one free wish of what I should do for you!" His lips curl up into a smirk. You could´ve sworn that a flicker of lust lit up inside his eyes after you offered him your gift, but if he will try to use his free wish to make something dirty, you would put him in his place about that! No chance you won't give in this time!

  
"That sound's very interesting, dear. Do I have to make my wish right now, or am I allowed to think about it until I'm done with breakfast?" You smile at him as he crawls from underneath his blanket to sit next to you. And holy damn shit...he´s just wearing a pair of black boxers. You saw him half-naked before, but the view of him is always stunning. His broad and defined chest and neck, the big biceps that could crush coconuts with ease, the defined veins that snaked underneath his skin, his outstanding Adonis Line, and, oh my god, his eight-pack! While gawking at his abs pathetically, you told yourself over and over again that you didn´t notice the trail of dark blond hair that disappeared under the low slung terry cloth. You gulp a large lump in your throat as you feel your mouth becoming dry. ~Self-control, you horny girl! Self-control! ~ You scold yourself inside your head.

"You have all the time you need. But I guess it would be better to finish breakfast first. Or else the pancakes will cool down." You hit the nail on the head it seems since he immediately took the tray from beside you to feast on the puffy pancakes. He smiles satisfied like a little boy as he enjoys the sweet treat with every single bite, finishing them in incredible speed, what makes you believe that he didn´t have a proper meal for a damn long time. But you´re more than happy that he enjoys your self-cooked meal that grateful. He swallows the last bite with a sip from the hot coffee and with a loud Aaahhhh~, he tells you, that the coffee has been good as well. You had doubts about the coffee since you don´t like to drink coffee, but luckily, your mother taught you a very good way to memorize a way to prepare good coffee. Erwin rubs his tummy with closed eyes, visibly satisfied with the breakfast, but you won´t allow him to go without something healthy in his stomach! You reach out for the tray to picked up a grape, holding it in Erwin's direction.   


"Say Ahh..." He giggles, but he did as you said and opened his mouth, so you can put the grape inside his mouth. And again, he smiles like a small boy, receiving a treat from his parents.

"Not bad, (y/n), but I guess you can do better than that." He stated with amusement while he crawls up to you, laying his head down in your lap. A slight gasp escapes your lips when you suddenly have Erwin´s heavy head in your lap. So that's what he's up to, that sneaky devil.

"Now it's perfect. Will you continue like this?" He asked playfully as he looks up into your eyes from his lower position. you shake your head in disbelief, but you can´t do otherwise but to smile n delight. 

"Since it's your special day, I guess I can make an exception. And I was ordered to take good care of you, so...feel free to do as you wish." You replied smiling as you continue to pick grapes from the tray to feed them to Erwin, who´s really enjoying himself. Your free hand fondles through his soft, blond hair, stroking it backward while your fingernails gently scratch and massage along his scalp.

Ten minutes later, you´re finally done with feeding your big birthday-boy. But before you can pull away your hand to wipe it in a cloth, Erwin grabs your wrist and guides it back to his mouth, where he licks your fingers clean from all remaining tastes and fluids. You feel your face flushing instantly and your body heat increased rapidly as a shiver runs up and down your back. His tongue feels very strange on your fingers. So slick, so wet, so warm. You watch his tongue working on your fingers in awe, wondering if Levi would do this to you too if he had the chance. When Erwin was done, he licks his lips in delight. "That was a fine meal, sweetie. And the dessert was sweeter than the sweetest honey. Thank you for that." He teases with a wink.

  
"A-Alright. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Have you thought about your wish?" You asked uncertainty. He raises from his laying position to put his fingers to his chin as he stares to the ceiling like he has to think very carefully something you can offer to him.

"I guess I have a wish for you to fulfill." Erwin leans closer to your face and your heart almost bursts out of your chest by the current pace. It could compete with a hummingbirds flight easily now! ~Please not kissing, please not kissing, please not kissing! ~ You repeat hysterically inside your head. Erwin´s a strong, well-built man, way taller than you. If he wants, he can simply take you in a matter of seconds and you wouldn´t be able to defend yourself. Of course, he trained you well, but it still wouldn't be enough against him. But as soon as you these thoughts wash over your mind, you almost wanted to slap yourself by the fact that you even dared to think like this about Erwin, your friend! He would NEVER do such a thing! No matter how horny he was or will be! But you have to admit, it feels strange to have your faces only separated by a few inches, his hot breath tickling your lips as he takes a strand of your hair in his fingers to twist it between his fingers.

  
"It´s nothing bad. I promise. I want you to massage my back. Just like you did with my head earlier. It felt so amazing and relaxing. I have to deal with arrogant people most of the time and have to listen to their rich-peoples bullshit. It can be tiring and damn exhausting. A good massage to ease the build-up tension would be really helpful, sweetie." You exhaled harshly in relief. That´s really something you´re able to do for him.

  
"Sure! With pleasure. And it fits that I have just the right thing to make this working. Wait here, I'll be right back!"

And with that, you rush out of Erwin's room, back to Levi's to dig for something inside your bag. Since you´re spending more and more time here, for the simple reason that Levi´s your boyfriend, it´s unavoidable that you bring a few things from your home, like clean clothes for changing, some bathing utensils, a sleeping outfit...such things. This had become like a second home for you by now. And since your two boys don´t hold you back in your doing, only means that they´re okay with it. Both of them enjoy your presence, each in another way. That´s how it must feel before you move together with your partner. You smile at the thought. Having an apartment for just you and Levi, where there would be just the two of you. But your relationship is still young. No need to rush. When you finally found what you were looking for, you run back to Erwin´s room, holding up a brown bottle in his direction.

"This is argan oil. Actually, I use it for my hair, but it's also great for massaging. Wanna try?" Erwin chuckled and lays down on his stomach.

"Be my guest. Do as you wish." He surely will regret these words later. You know only one proper position for a good back massage...And even if it´s his birthday, this is the best chance for a little vengeance for all the times when he was teasing you.

"Fine. Just relax and enjoy" You insisted with a mischievous undertone before you climb on the bed, first sitting beside him while you put the bottle with oil aside.  "You don't mind if I get into a more comfortable position to prevent my back from getting sore, don't you?" Before he could answer, you´re already sitting on top of him, straddling his butt-cheeks. He jumps in surprise as the mattress wiggle from his sudden jolt, turning his head around to stare at you with questioning eyes. Oh my goodness...is he blushing?! How cute! You giggle like a little girl at this unusual view.

"What? You asked for me to massage your back. Like this, I can offer you my best work. Now turn around and let me start, you crybaby." 

You heard him grunting and he mumbles something inside of the sheets while he surrenders to your will. And you just can't stop giggling at this man. For someone in his late thirties, he´s such a cute dork. Before the real deal, you browse through the music folders inside your mobile, searching for the chill-out music you like to listen to from time to time. You put the playlist on shuffle and place the phone down on the blanket next to you, finally turning back to the man beneath you like the cap of the oil bottle pops open. The light brown liquid runs into your palm like honey from a jar, allowing it to warm up by your body temperature before you pour it down on Erwin's back, from his neck down his spine. 

You hear him sigh in relaxation and his tensed muscles already start to relax by just this simple action.  Your hands brush gently over the calloused skin of his back, spreading the warm oil with the palms of your hands, changing subtly into more hard and pressuring movements. Finally, you´re able to explore his well-built body a little. Your fingers slide across each part of his back and you can´t deny that the view is very enjoyable as you see Erwin loosening up with each minute that passes by. You turn circles with your thumbs up and down his spine, expanding your movements to the left and to the right, before grabbing his sides, where his ribcage is to stroke out the tension. With each movement you make on his neck and shoulders, you rise your butt from your sitting position to go with the flow of the massaging, pressing the balls of your hands to the left and right of the spine and putting the whole weight of your upper body in it to slide all the way up his backbone until you reach his neck. His grunts had turned into groans minutes ago, and pretty fast, just to mention it. His hands grab his pillow so tight, that you thought he would rip it apart any second. 

"Damn...You really know how to treat a man right, dear..." he murmured between his groans.

"And the day isn´t over yet, blondie." You retorted with shaky laughter. Erwin also replies immediately with a low snicker as you feel his body twitching from laughter beneath you. You make your way up to his shoulders as you press your whole weight into your hand-movings again to ease the tension he´d built up there.   
And after 20 minutes of massaging and lots of satisfied groans and moans, your hands hurt like hell, but Erwin was all relaxed. This is totally worth the pain. You gaze down to him while rubbing your hands to ease the pain, but you came to realize, that he isn´t moving at all, just breathing.  Maybe he has fallen asleep? This would be the greatest honor you can get for your work! You lean down to check on him, closer to his face and rising your lower body again to see him better, but suddenly, Erwin rolls around on his back in such a swift movement, that you couldn´t react properly until you´re sitting on his crotch. You flush deep red instantly, but  Erwin really seems to enjoy to give you heart attacks. He put his hands on your thighs, stroking with his thumbs over the thin fabric of your leggings.

"Thank you, sweetie. This was just what I needed." He praised. 

With a shy grin and some nods in agreement, you just want to move down from him as fast as possible as a sudden clash of thunder fills the long-lasting silence from outside, scaring the fuck out of you.   
With a loud shriek and a heavy jump from the shock, you curl up on Erwin´s chest, hiding your face in his neck in fear. You're not afraid of thunder or lightning and such...but you´re afraid of sudden, loud noises. Erwin embraces you in a gentle hug, rubbing your back to calm you down.

"Shhhh. No need to be scared, sweetie. I'm here." His words soothed you, but what soothed you even more, was his back rubbing. You really love it when someone tickles and caresses your back like this. But you found it strange to ask for it. The last time you felt this was when you were a kid in your mother's arms. Damn long ago...And doing this to yourself didn´t have the same effect. But here, while laying on top of Erwin, his warm body beneath yours and his big yet gentle hands on the sensitive surface of your back, even above the fabric of the shirt, feels incredibly amazing. Your arms drop loose to the side of Erwin's body and you close your eyes to savor this wonderful moment before it would disappear again and maybe never come back. And as the foreseeing and intelligent man he is, Erwin didn´t need much time to figure that you´re really enjoying and relaxing under his touch.

"You like that, sweetie? Shall I continue?" You exhaled long and loud through your nose against the skin of Erwin's neck. His body reacted with shivering and a thin coat of gooseflesh covers his neck. You smile in a mix of happiness, relaxation, and trance as you nod in assent.

"Yes...please. I love this..." you murmured inaudibly in the crook of his neck. With a small and breathy chuckle, he plants a soft kiss on your head as his hands fondle under your shirt, unclipping your bra.

"E-Erwin! What are you doing?!" You blurted totally shocked as you try to jump away from him. Erwin holds you back by wrapping his arms around your body to keep you in place.

"Shhhh. I'm just giving me more space to take care of you. You can trust me, remember? I'm not doing anything to you without your permission. I promise." After a short pause of thinking, you pout and nestle back into his neck.

"Fine..." you consent in surrender. "Good girl."

After adjusting into a comfortable laying position, Erwin´s hands snake underneath your shirt again, opening the last clip of your bra and brushing it aside and pulling the shirt a little up your body before his hands start over to rub your back in light and gentle strokes. Your whole body was instantly covered with gooseflesh from head to toe as you shiver and tremble in pure delight. A deep and satisfying sigh escapes your mouth while Erwin´s hands explore your sensitive back, discovering all your favorite parts and every single curve and rise that responds to his touch the way he craves for. Even a low moan escaped your mouth from time to time. He´s a true magician with his hands... You missed this feeling so much. His hands and fingertips wander up and down your spine, but he figured pretty fast that your favorite parts are your sides.

Every time he stroked over your sides with his fingertips, he made you shiver in satisfaction. And he responded with a mouthy chuckle when he saw your body reacting like that. You bury your face deep into his neck, cuddling up to him as tight as possible to dip your world into darkness, your arms snaking under his arms to hold his shoulders. 

Unfortunately, Erwin can´t go on like this forever, even if you would love to. You lost track of time before Erwin stopped, but it just felt just like 5 minutes to you. He threads his fingers through your hair while his other hand pulls your shirt down again, his lips kissing your shoulder.

"Finally satisfied?" He asked you in a teasing manner. Nodding a slight "Yes", you plant a soft kiss on the skin of his neck.

"M-hmm...that was wonderful. Thank you, Erwin." Still half here and half somewhere else, you raise from your comfortable position to stretch your arms and arch your back. A few bones crack at the sudden change from total relaxation to tension again. Then you notice that your bra is still open. You roll down from Erwin and turn away into the opposite direction to fix this mess. Once you´re done, Erwin lays half on his stomach with his head resting in his hand, still with nothing more on him but his black boxers. Damn...he´s too hot and sexy for this world.

"What? Did you expect from me to run around the apartment without a bra?" A dirty smirk crowns his lips while his eyes lock with yours. 

"I wouldn't mind that, sweetie. It's my birthday after all!"

"Too late, blondie. You already made your wish. I'm veeeeery sorry." You poke the tip of his nose as you return his smutty grin, revealing your canines. After some further taunts, you both finally managed to get out of his bed. After Erwin and you finished your morning routine, he dresses up in a grey casual suit with a white button-up shirt with a matching neck-tie. Not to business like, but still, very good and official looking. Plus, very damn hot! Beside him, you look like a grey mouse in your leggings and the shirt from Levi. But somehow, no matter what you´re wearing, Erwin gives you the feeling that you look admirable and beautiful in everything you might pick.

"Ready, sweetie?" he suddenly asked once he´s finished getting dressed. Shooting him a very confused look, tilting your head to the side like a puppy hearing a new command for the first time. 

"Ready for what?" 

He walks across the living room straight to the generous wardrobe in the hall to put on his black light brown coat and black shoes.  "For going out. I want to go shopping with you." 

You want to complain and convince him to postpone this matter to another day since the weather outside was anything but friendly for a shopping trip, but he won´t listen, saying that there´s no bad weather, just bad clothing. And he probably has more excuses like this in his repertory, so you give in and change also into some more suitable clothes for the city. You left the shirt from Levi on and only changed the leggings for a pair of dark denim jeans and black boots and your winter coat with warm and cozy fur on its neck. Lastly, Erwin grabs the umbrella before you leave the penthouse.

While you two walked side by side, arms hooked into each other underneath the big umbrella, you´re on your way into downtown. From time to time, Erwin's phone rang. This were undoubtedly more birthday wishes. You smile softly when you see Erwin's face lighting up when he answers every call. It´s nice to see how happy he is today. And his smile grows wider and brighter with each passing minute. Just a little more and he can compete with the sun´s bright shine! You like his warm smile a lot. He's the total opposite of Levi. You begin to understand more and more why people think so easily that Erwin is your boyfriend and not Levi. You would be a lie if you say that you haven't played with the thought of how it might be to have Erwin for a boyfriend. You love him, of course, but not the way you love Levi. You love him as a friend. But...You tend to overdo it with spreading your love to your surroundings. After all the lonely years you´ve spend in your apartment, you have so much love to give, that you just don't know where to go with it. Every person you adore and you care for will get a huge amount of it, no matter if man or woman. But some men seem to misunderstand this.

You love to give away hugs, friendly cheek-kisses and treatments like massages, rubbings and so. You like body contact, which stands in total contradiction to the fact that you don't like it to be touched. But only without permission and when you're not in the mood for it. It's n fine line not everyone is able to find. And it's no surprise that some men misunderstand this in another way you planned, but you can't help it. That's the way you are. You like yourself the way you are and you don't want to change just because someone might be disappointed or you caused false hopes. And it seems Erwin is just another victim. But since you both agreed to keep that one single kiss a secret and to handle it as a one-time mistake, you´re sure that everything is okay between you. And since that day, Erwin didn't make any further moves on you. A sudden rush of happiness jolts through your mind and body when you think back to all that happened lately and about how you get along with Erwin so damn well after all. You feared that your friendship might be irreparably damaged, but it turned out to be the total opposite. It grew even stronger! 

Overwhelmed by the sudden joy, you cling tighter to Erwin's arm to cuddle up against his biceps. And he responds by changing the hand that´s holding the umbrella to wrap the arm that formerly hooked with yours around your waist, pulling you close to him, so that you could cuddle into his chest. His grip tightened slightly once he notices that you don't fight against his touch. You sure look like a couple right now that's very deeply in love, so as some "awww´s" behind you proved it as well, but you couldn´t care less. Embraced like this, you just keep walking side by side under the umbrella.

The rain stopped after a while and since then, you already had to spend hours together with Erwin in the city, shopping. Even the clouds had moved away to let the sunshine in, giving Erwin the most precious and warm birthday wishes. You never thought that there's a man existing that loves to go shopping! You can´t remember the last time you had so much fun during shopping. Erwin dragged you in some stores which you would´ve never visited on your own and he made you try on some clothes he chooses for you. Especially skirts and dresses. You feel very uncomfortable in dresses but Erwin insisted you to wear them anyways and giving you praises and encouraging words whenever you showed up in a piece he´d picked for you. Fighting against him was useless. And why not? You were just trying them on, no big deal. But when you tried a dark-blue dress with subtle, floral embroidery on the sleeves, he seemed to be very pleased with the view. And without even asking you, he bought it. You complained immediately, but he shushed you by putting his pointer- and middle finger on your lips.

"It's my birthday, remember? I can do what I want!" was his excuse. 

You puff your cheeks and pout while you feel your face flushing in different shades of red again. You don't like it when other people buy things for you. It´s strange for a woman not to like it, but you´re used to doing everything on your own and to earn everything you want. That´s just the way you know it. But Erwin bought that dress by ignoring all of your complaints. And after a few moments of sighing and silence, you thanked him for the precious gift. He smiles again and continues to drag you further through the city. After taking a short break in a nearby coffee-shop, he finally asks if you shall return back home. By taking a look at the time on your phone, you consider that it´s 6 pm already. Your feet hurt like hell and the shopping bags are almost too heavy to carry them any further through the city. So you agree to him and head back to the penthouse. When you arrive, you both put your full shopping bags to the side first. Erwin goes straight to the kitchen, putting on a black apron before he asks you what you want for dinner.

"Stop it! It's your birthday. At least, let me help you!" You blurted before you rush by his side. He doesn´t complain about your objection and welcomed you in his dominion with open arms. And together, you start to prepare dinner. The kitchen was filled with lots of laughter and stupid jokes the whole time. You threw potato skins at each other and even started a towel-fight. You were so into the fight, that the food almost burned on the stove. Luckily, your reflexes are pretty good and you saved the food just in time. Erwin bowed before you in played, overdramatic obedience as he praises your great sense of vigilance, while he calls himself unworthy of your presence and that he deserves to be thrown into prison for his ignorance. And like the gentle and generous ruler you are, you forgave him his mistake and allowed to rise on his feet again. That was the point when you two burst into laughter again, holding on each other's shoulders for support while you run out of breath.

After the dinner was safe and eaten, you put some of it aside for Levi in the oven before you take your seat on the couch to turn on the TV. It wouldn´t have been a problem to bring your gaming console from home, but Erwin and Levi bought a PlayStation 4 just for you to feel more comfortable in their home. You´re so thankful about this that you don´t know how to repay this big favor. But they said that it´s more than okay, for it seems Erwin is getting into the gaming more and more as well, even on another level. You´re a lover of roleplaying and action games, like Dragon Age, God of War, The Witcher, Tomb Raider and such, while Erwin is more a supporter of strategy and war games like Halo, Fallout, and Call of Duty. Not a big surprise though, since he was a former commander in the military and it´s probably an easy task for him to figure out ways to win a fight in such games. Recently, you´re spending more time here with your two men instead of your own home. But you feel very comfortable here in the big penthouse with Levi and Erwin in it. Levi is your lover and boyfriend and you want to spend as much time as possible with him, while Erwin is your bestie by now, with whom you can joke and fool around like a little child. While you´re about to start the new game Erwin bought for you today, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, Erwin sits down behind you on his desk to work on his papers. You asked him once what he´s doing and he explained that he has to write invoices and reminders to his clients. And from time to time he answered a mail from the army in which he used to serve. Even if he´s out for quite a long time by now, his former comrades and superiors are considering his advice on many questions, which makes him proud in some way. He said he loves the feeling of being needed.

One hour passes with you playing and Erwin working, and the whole time, you hear Erwin cursing behind you. He took short breaks between his cusses to watch you play the game, but every time he continued with his own work, it didn't take him long to lose his temper towards his computer again. The swears from behind are annoying and you pause the game, grunting in frustration.

"What´s the matter, Erwin? What's wrong with your computer?" You ask him, but you try to cover your annoyance as best as possible. 

Visibly angered, he explains that his programs are always closing by themselves and that his computer is holyfuckingdamn slow. These were exactly the words he used and you laughed hard at his outburst. You stand up from your cozy spot to join him at his desk.

"Shall I help you out? I'm pretty good with computers." You offered him. He stares at you in confusion in his big blue eyes. 

"You are?"

You grin wide as you position yourself beside him to place both of your hands on his desk to support your bodyweight. By taking the mouse from him and making a few quick clicks with it, you found out what´s wrong pretty fast. He has a bad computer virus and you try explain to him what you found out and what you can do about it. Erwin gawks at you with unbelieving eyes, but you can say that he´s obviously very happy to have you here now and he almost begs you to fix the problem, but it´s only natural that you´re going to help him, he doesn´t have to beg for it. Just the moment when you want to ask him to make space for you to work properly, he speaks up.

"Isn't standing like that a little tiring for you, sweetie? Why don't you sit down?" He asks mischievously before he grabs your waist to push you down on his lap. He moves a little back with his chair so you will fit under the desk as well. Your cheeks take a bright red color again and it suddenly becomes very hot in here. You glare at him over your shoulder, trying hard to put on a serious and/or angry stare.

  
"Don't mind me. Just keep working, sweetie. I´ll watch you from here." Then you feel his large hands covering your hips, his thumbs stroking over your lower back. A shiver runs from your nape down your spine and it needs all of your restraint not to tremble at this pleasing feeling. ~Why does he always have to tease me like this?!~

You gulp down a big lump in your throat and begin working in silence. You download a trusted program of yours to fight malware and viruses and let them work in the background while you remove useless software from the mainboard. The computer becomes faster after 5 minutes, but your work is far from over. Sitting like this in Erwin´s lap becomes very uncomfortable after a few more moments. Your hip bone is kinda sharp and hurts you while sitting on a hard surface. So you scoot higher on his lap, positioning your butt right over his crotch and Erwin meets you halfway as he drives closer to the desk with his chair. You can almost feel his dirty smirk behind you and you bite your bottom lip to prevent you from turning around. But you can tell that he´s suppressing a groan when he feels you this close to him.

_~Your own fault, blondie. You could stand up and leave me here alone, but No! You have to make me sit in your lap!~_

You scold and curse at him inside your head. How bad you wanted to blurt these words right into his face, but this would be inappropriate, even in this awkward situation. Since you started the relationship with Levi, you´re in the middle of a change of your personality. You became more self-confident and secure in dealing with strange situations, just like this one. But your kindness and almost endless patience towards your friends will never change. So you let him have his fun while you focus on repairing Erwin's computer. The antivirus program runs like crazy in the background, and it´s far from being done and with each passing minute, you feel Erwin´s grip on your hips tightening a little. But you did your best at ignoring him and not getting distracted. After another ten minutes of tight body contact, you feel something poking against your butt.

_~Oh...my...god...He's got a boner! Holy shit!~ You screamed inside your head. ~_ Just keep working, girl. Keep working. Don't mind the hard thing behind you. It's just a carrot hidden in his jeans!~ But somehow, this kind of self-therapy wasn't really helpful.  And when another five minutes had flown by, the redeeming "Ding" of the antivirus program rings out when it finished its work. With both hands, you shove the office chair, together with Erwin, back from the desk as you swiftly stand up, down from his lap, before you nearly jump over the backrest of the couch, back to your game.

"I-I'm done, Erwin. Your computer should do fine now." You stuttered in embarrassment while you stared at the TV with glued eyes. ~Must distract me! Must distract me!~ 

You hear his chair moving again before shortly after you feel Erwin kissing your cheek. It almost feels like a sunburn, according to the hotness your cheeks suddenly bring up.

"Thank you for your help, sweetie. I'm very grateful for your assistance. Stay here, I'll be right back."

And with that, he disappears into his bedroom. And he locks the door from the inside. You can only imagine what he might be doing right now, but it surely has something to do with the "carrot" in his pants. For a moment, your imagination forms pictures of Erwin, how he´s touching himself while he moans out your name. How he´s panting and how his body trembles from arousal. How big he might be...down there... You cut off your horny fantasies by slapping your face with both hands.

"Don't even think about it! You already have a boyfriend! And you love him." But you can´t deny that you feel attracted to Erwin as well. Not just because of his amazing body, but also because of his character and kind nature.  Ten minutes had passed since Erwin vanished into his room. And with each passing minute, you´re sweating more and more, so as your concentration leaks terribly, which caused your game-character to die over and over again at the same place. Annoyed by yourself and your incompetence, you save the game and turn it off. Instead, you focused on watching Netflix. ~At least these pictures are moving on their own. No need for me to concentrate on it.~

After a few more minutes, you hear the key to Erwin's room clicking in the lock before he comes back, with messy hair. He tries to fix it before you would notice, but it´s too late. That smartass seems to miss the fact that you almost counted every second since he disappeared and that your eyes only waited for the moment when he would come back. And he sits down beside you without saying a word. When he walks past your seat and you breathe in, a mind-clouding scent vapors into your nose. He smells like a strange mix of sweat, his body odor, and aftershave. And by strange, you meant fucking GOOD! This is absolutely the scent of sex! And it´s amazing...He oozes pure pheromones and he has absolutely no idea what he´s doing to you in his unshowered state. You´re fighting the urge to ask him if he feels better now, but you bite your lower lip to prevent yourself from doing so. The situation is awkward enough. For minutes you sat side by side in silence. You can´t stand this!

"Hey. There's a new episode of "Game of Thrones"! Want to watch it?" You asked uncertainty. A terrible way to start a conversation, but it's better than nothing.

"With pleasure." He makes himself comfortable on the couch, stretching out his legs and putting one of his arms on the backrest.

When the episode was half over, you gaze at Erwin from the corner of your eyes. He´s sitting in the comfortable curve of the couch, totally relaxed. ~How on earth can he be so calm while I'm not? I'm almost dying over here from tenseness!~   
This is ridiculous! You can´t act like this towards him just because he was reacting like a normal man would do. He's your friend after all, and he said more than once that you can trust him. And you fucking do! And he never forced you to do anything against your will. Such self-control, patience, and kindness haven't deserved to be punished with ignorance and avoidance.

"Erwin?" You asked coyly, but with newly gained self-confidence.

"Hm? What is it, sweetie?"

"May I...cuddle up to you? I'm freezing a bit." According to his expression, he didn't see this coming. After a short moment of thinking, he opens up his arms, inviting you into a warm embrace.

"Come here, sweetie. Let me warm you up." And you did. You crawl up to him, laying down on his chest and soon you, feel his arms around your body, caging you in a tight hug. Your head rests on his shoulder and you feel him breathing, his chest hovering up and down with every breath he takes. This is really relaxing and soothing. And he´s so warm. Snuggled up like this, you watch the episode to the end. And when you reach out for the remote, Erwin doesn´t make any effort to loosen up his grip. Only by stretching out your arm veeeeeery wide, making strange sounding noises of labor, you´re able to reach it to change the channel. You hear Erwin him chuckling at your performance. ~Just like a very big child....~ you thought, rolling your eyes.

You switch through the different programs until you find a movie playing you both know very well. It was "(your favorite movie)". You gasp and Erwin immediately takes the remote from your hand to put it down.

"That's a good program-choice. Just leave it like that." He announced, bringing his hand up your head, gently pressing it against his shoulder. You feel so incredibly good right now. Warm, cozy, protected...and loved. Actually, this is totally wrong. Laying here in the arms of your boyfriends best friend was strange. But there is an urge deep inside you that drags you towards him. It's almost like he´s hiding a woman-magnet under his shirt. You feel good around him and you want to let him know.

"Erwin? I think I have another birthday gift I want to give you." You murmured against his chest, with a huge amount of uncertainty inside you.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He asked curiously while you push your body up from your laying position.

"I...uhm...It's difficult to describe. I have it here. But before I will give it to you, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise." Your body heat increases rapidly in unison with your heartbeat at the thought about what´s on your mind right now. You´re acting like an idiot! It´s almost like you aren´t able to think straight anymore. Your stomach is somersaulting and your hands tremble. But Erwin did as you said and closed his eyes. You lean closer to him until your faces are just inches apart and when Erwin feels your presence that close to him, his eyes fling open again. This was exactly the moment when you reduced the remaining gap between your faces, enveloping his lips in a gentle kiss. Actually, you wanted this to be a slight, tender friendship-kiss, to prevent yourself from getting lost into it, but Erwin had different plans.   
As soon as he feels your lips on his, he pulls you as tight and as close to him as possible. His right hand braces your head and his other arm wrap around your waist as you gasp inside his mouth, but your body is totally unable to react properly right now.

This sudden passionate kiss is clouding your mind and your lips move against him in perfect sync as you embrace his neck with both arms to support your weight. Just for a brief moment, you break the kiss to gasp for air, looking into each other's eyes. His stunning bright-blue color had darkened a bit, lust and desire flaming up inside his story irises.

This is the first time you see the same spark of lust in them when Levi´s seducing you. And damn...it seems Erwin is also a master in this kind of business. A true master. But before you can think any further about Levi, Erwin reunites your lips, kissing rougher and more passionate than before.  It feels so incredibly good, his soft lips, moving against yours, hit hot breath tickling your skin and his breathy sighs he mouths against your lips. It's truly amazing. When he gently nibbles and licks on your lower lip, you willingly part them for him, welcoming his hot and wet muscle inside your mouth. Eagerly, he starts to explore every inch of your cavern, rubbing and stroking your tongue without fighting for dominance. He wants to feel you, surrendering to him without pushing you too far if you're not ready for it. Erwin's hot and greedy kiss robs the rest of your remaining mind and spit trails down the corner of your lips. Totally short of breath, you break from him once more, trying desperately to fill your lungs with air as you lick the mix of your body fluids from your lips. When it finally dawns to you what you´re doing right now, you decide to stop here before this will lead you on a path from which you can´t return. And when Erwin is about to pull you back to him, you cover his lips with two of your fingers. He was visibly disappointed, but this was soon replaced by a smile of pure happiness.

"Don't get used to it, Erwin. Today is your special day, this deserves a special gift."

While he licked his lips clean too, to collect all of the remaining fluids you granted him, he looks at you with sparkling eyes, with a satisfaction hidden in them you definitely haven't expected.  "I won't, sweetie. And thank you for this special gift. It was definitely the best birthday gift I have ever received and it will always be. And don't worry. I won't tell Levi. This is our secret. You can forget about it if you want. But I never will. I will always remember the sensation of your lips, how they taste, how they feel. Everything." He cups your cheek with his huge hand, running his calloused thumb gently along your cheekbone as you sigh in relief. His sweet words make you shiver in delight and you snuggle up to him again.

"Then let's just enjoy the rest of the movie." He didn't reply. His arms that wrapped around your frame were answered enough. When you finally are fully back to your senses, you started to feel regret about what happened. What did the hell get into you? You can´t play around like this! Why are you acting towards Erwin as if you´re.......in love with him? No! This can´t be! You can´t fall for your boyfriends best friend! You love Levi! More than anyone before! You can´t let your stupid hormones make you crazy and foolish. Friendly cuddles and hugs are one thing, but you will definitely stop this before it´s going too far. You can´t have both. Either you will lose Levi when he finds out and that you lied to him, or you will lose both if you tell him how you feel. This was the last time you did this, no matter how attractive Erwin is and no matter how bad he turns you on!

 

_ Levi's P.O.V. _

It was pretty late. It´s long after midnight when I finally arrived home again and I began to wonder what (y/n) and Erwin had done today. Maybe I can ask them about that tomorrow, or later, to be specific. When I open up the door to the penthouse, I hear the TV running.

_ ~Stupid girl! I told her not to wait for me! Why is she always disobeying me? I guess I have to set her straight about this.~  _

I couldn't withstand to let my mind perform dirty thoughts about my own inner monologue as I undress from my coat in the hall. I lick my lips in expectation while I sneak up to the couch to surprise her with my sudden appearance but as soon as I peek over the backrest I discovered the most disturbing and most peaceful picture I´ve ever seen. (Y/n) was laying on Erwin's chest, her arms laying loose beside his body while his own were wrapped around her back. Both tightly asleep with the TV running. I sigh. At least she did one thing right I told her in my note. She took good care of Erwin. Normally, he isn´t celebrating his birthday. It´s a regular day for him. Just like my own birthday is for me.  Seeing him here, smiling in his sleep while holding my woman in his arms like a plushie, it makes me kinda jealous. But to wake them up right now just to drag her in bed with me would be cruel. But I will not let her sleep here any farther too. I look at my watch again. After midnight, which means, Erwin´s birthday is officially over.

I sigh slightly as I walk around the couch, where I first turn off the TV, then turning around to remove Erwin´s arms from around my woman as careful as possible, to avoid waking them up. He grunted in his sleep when I was working with his arms and I froze for a split second, but when I was sure that there´s no danger, I continued. Once I freed (y/n) from his grip, I take her in my arms, carrying her bridal style into my room, where I place her carefully on her side of the bed. I undressed her out of her clothes until she´s just left in her underwear. She looks so beautiful like this. Tightly asleep with nothing more than her delicate lacy lingerie on her. I bite my lower lip to shush my inner screaming animal and quickly cover her with the blanket before I undress as well to lay down next to her. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to my chest, like several times before, to rest my cheek on her head. I immediately feel the satisfying warmth running through my body that radiates from her like light from an open fire. Her low breathing, her steady heartbeat and her soft skin against mine. Feels like heaven on earth. How could it happen that I got attached to her so close in such a short time? It´s unbelievable that we lived in the same city, so close to each other for so many years without meeting earlier.

It scares me that I´m connected to her in such a close way. I hate it and I love it at the same time. But what I can say for sure is, that I´ll do anything that's possible to make sure that she is okay and happy around me. Anything...


	17. When the past overtakes

It was still dark outside when you wake up from a pleasant dream. Though you can´t remember the details, one thing is stuck in your mind: the evil and seductive chuckling of your boyfriend when he was pleasuring you.

You sigh as you try to look around the room and discovered yourself in a warm and tight embrace. Strange...The last thing you remembered was when Erwin and you watched the movie to an end and after that...Nothing. You must've fallen asleep and Erwin had carried you to bed. Or so you thought. When your eyes got comfortable with the darkness in here and the dimly light from the moon, your droopy eyes caught the familiar shape of your lover's body. So it had been Levi who carried you to bed. A sudden wave of relief washed above you while gently fondling over his chest and face with your hand, aware not to wake him. You hear him breathing and a familiar warmth fills your heart, releasing the sudden joy in a sigh. But it seems you were too loud with that after all since Levi´s arms suddenly shifted to pull you close to him by your waist. You gasp in surprise as two piercing silver orbs stared right into yours.

"You're awake?" He asked plainly.

"Yes. But just for a few minutes. Sorry if I woke you up." It feels strange to talk to him in the devouring darkness and the omnipresent silence. Every spoken word from him feels like a drum in your ear and reverberated even moments after he spoke them. A short pause goes by while Levi seems to think about something. You hear breath hitching from time to time, as if he was trying to speak up, but made his mind up and stopped to talk before he could begin.

"Is everything alright, Levi?" There must be something on his mind, otherwise, he wouldn't change his embrace from tight to loose in such a quick pace. He hesitates to answer you, but this only adds to your worry that something must be on his mind.

"Did you...take good care of Erwin yesterday?" His voice sounded uncertain...almost shaky. Remembering the last moments before you fell asleep on the couch and the fact that Levi must've carried you to bed, you figured that you must've fallen asleep on Erwin´s chest while you were cuddling with him. Not the best act to be caught in when your boyfriend comes home. But according to what you did to Erwin last night as well this was still better then the other thing. And by now there's no doubt that Levi is jealous. His grip around you tightens while you´re thinking about the last day, the uncertainty that´s hidden in his voice, even if he's doing his best to hide it, and that he asks you this out of nothing is proof enough. You move higher up to him, bringing your forehead against his while your fingers gently fondle his cheek.

"Yes. I did. He was so happy the whole time. I made him breakfast and we went shopping. After that, we prepared dinner together and then watched a movie. It may not sound special at all, but he seemed to really enjoy the day. I somehow must've fallen asleep on him while he tried to warm me when I was freezing." You skipped the parts where you and Erwin got too physical, for a well-known reason. He listened in silence, but his mood calmed down a little since you feel him returning your touches in the same way. Once his hand gently strokes your cheek, you sigh relieved.

"I'm glad" His reply was short, but all you needed before you felt the softness of his lips on yours, moving them in slow motion against yours to pull you into a lazy french kiss.  "We should go back to sleep. It's still dark. We can talk tomorrow.”, he murmured into the kiss and you nod in silent agreement. He wraps his arms tighter around you, so as your arms did the same around his back. With a last soft kiss on his chin, you cuddle up to him to fall asleep again very soon.

You overslept the morning very long, together with Levi. He must´ve been quite exhausted as well from his recent contract, there's no other way he would stay in bed for that long. And he would´ve slept even longer, if Erwin didn´t jump into Levi's room out of a sudden, barking at you to get up. He claimed that you´re late for work and made quite a fuss about it since it´s Monday after all. Levi and you grunted at the same time when Erwin disturbed the peaceful silence and you turned around under the blanket to bark back at him that he should fucking calm down and that you´d just forgotten to tell him that you have a three-weeks vacation from today on. Once he got the information, he left the bedroom again with a flushed face. That was the point when you and Levi stood up. It was useless and wasted time to stay in bed anyway. With that curious, blond-haired gossip-girl outside, you probably can´t even sneeze without him eavesdropping on the door. But you didn´t make the effort to dress up properly and went straight for a late breakfast in your sleeping outfit. Much to Erwin's enjoyment when he spotted your half-clothed body. You wanted to give him the middle finger, telling him that he can kiss your ass after he'd woken you up so rudely, but you bit your inner mouth to prevent yourself from doing so.

Erwin suggested with a grin to start the training earlier than usual, since you´re on vacation now. A little annoyed, you agreed. After dressing up, you, Levi and Erwin drove together to your apartment to pick up your training stuff and other clothes for changing. After that, you continue right away to head for the gym. Actually, you´d planned to enjoy the day in peace with Levi, preferably at your own home this time, but he gave you very noticeable hints that "something" was waiting for you in his home. You knew very well what he was referring to, but you played innocent and acted like a child which was promised a nice gift after some good behavior. Levi rolled his eyes at your antics but a very hidden smirk on his mouth gave his true feelings away. When Erwin's car reached the parking lot of the gym, you wrote Mikasa a message.

 

**You** : Hey Mikasa! I'm at the gym. You're here too?

**Mikasa** : What?! Since when do you train on Monday? What about your job?? D:

**You** : Don't worry. From today on, I have a three-weeks vacation and Erwin forced me to train today.So....here I am! :D

**Mikasa** : Ah! I see :) Good to know that you have some free time now. Makes it easier to hang out for a coffee. But unfortunately, I'm out with Eren right now. We're out of town so I won't be around for a couple of hours.

**You** : Awwww D: What a shame...When do you think you'll be back??????

**Mikasa** : I guess I'll be around in about 2 hours or so. Enough time for a quick meeting during training ;) Don't get bored without me!

**You** : Me? Bored? With Erwin and Levi? You're kidding :PPPP

**Mikasa** : I've never expected otherwise ;) See ya! <3

**You** : Bye <3

 

An inaudible sigh escapes your mouth while you text with Mikasa. True, you never spend much time together when you´re here to train, but alone the fact that she´s around and not far away from you, gives you the feeling of being closer to her than to anyone else, except for Levi, of course. After changing into your training clothes, Erwin and Levi were already waiting for you as Levi reaches his hand out, offering you to hold it. This comes unexpectedly. He never before made you hold his hand in public. But this invitation is so tempting, that you simply can´t hesitate as you eagerly take it in yours, interlacing your fingers while a happy grin curls your lips up. And like this, the three of you walk side by side in the weight -training area.

Three hours had passed since you started and yet, no sign of Mikasa. Several gazes on your phone revealed, that she hasn't written any message about her whereabouts. You begin to worry. Maybe she´s in a tunnel, or somewhere in the wilds where the reception isn't that good. Whatever it might be, this doesn't change the fact, that you feel sad about the lost day without Mikasa. Erwin tried to cheer you up several times, but even his tickling-attacks didn´t help for long. And since you´re done with your routine for today, it´s useless to wait for her any longer. While you make your way to the showers, Erwin tries hard the whole time to make stupid jokes to turn your frown upside down, but the more he tried, the more you got annoyed. For the first time, you really wish he would shut up! But your thoughts were cut off by a familiar, female voice.

"Guuuuyyyyysss!" It´s Mikasa! Finally! You feel relieved once you saw her walking in your direction and with every step from her, it feels like another load was taken from your shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm late. We got into a terrible traffic jam. I guess you're already done with your training?" She asked with slight disappointment.

"Yes. But I guess you will see us again tomorrow at the usual time." Erwin retorted as you turn your head in his direction, staring at him with unbelieving eyes.

"What?! Tomorrow again? Gimme a break you animal! Having a vacation doesn't mean I want to spend every single day at the gym! I need some time for just laying around and breathing." You blurted at him, totally shocked about the fact that he really seemed to plan to train with you every day during your vacation. But he just laughs at your outburst.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't do such a thing to you. I have other clients to take care of too. But good to see you're back to your normal self. This means, my plan worked!" He grins wide, revealing his teeth and raising his arms up in the air in victory. This man is unbelievable! You punch him in his ribcage as punishment for his stupid act, but snickering a little, which caused him to grin even more.

"You dumbass....." This is all you can think of right now to spit at him, but it didn´t even sound like an insult. 

"Anytime, any place, honey!" His stupid grin was even hearable, even if he´s rubbing the spot with his hand where you hit him.

"Can't you be a little slower? You know how much I´m loathing hustle and bustle!" Levi suddenly grumbled in a very sarcastic tone. Looks like someone is impatient and wants to get out of here as soon as possible. Shaking your head at his antics, but knowing why he's acting like this, make you smile at his talk.

"You heard him, Mikasa. See you on Wednesday, as usual." You hug each other goodbye and just the moment when you want to head for the showers, another womanly voice rises from behind you.

"Leeeeviiiiiiii!!!!!" you heard a woman calling very loudly while you, Erwin, Mikasa and Levi, of course, turn around in unison to the source of the unfamiliar voice. But as soon as you all turn around, a small woman is already clinging around Levi´s neck, holding tight to him and cuddling her head against this shoulder. What the heck is going on here?!

"Oh damn, Levi! I missed you so much!"

"Pe-Petra?!" Levi asked with eyes wide open from shock and surprise alike. At least, he knows that woman. But you feel very uncomfortable seeing this woman so close to Levi, with her arms around him, her face close enough to kiss him. It makes you sick! You cross your arms, trying hard to control your jealousy as much as possible. You first want to watch this situation a little longer before you overreact about this. She could be a long-time friend which he hasn't seen for ages. Who knows...

"What the fuck are you doing here, Petra?! I told you to leave me alone! Forever!" Levi burst out, raising his voice for everyone around noticeable as he grabs her arms roughly to remove them from around him, throwing her back a little which caused her to stumble a bit. This is really getting interesting. Seems like the joy about the reunion is one-sided. One point for you. Erwin approaches you from behind and places both of his hands on your shoulders. And even Mikasa came closer to your side, standing almost in front of you as if she wants to protect you from something.

"What's going on here guys? Why are you acting so strange?" You asked totally confused.

"Shh.....Just stay here and try to be silent." Erwin whispered. It seems he knows the woman too, just like Mikasa. But all of this just adds to your confusion. When your gaze turns back to the strange woman, who´s rubbing her wrists where Levi had grabbed her, she approaches him again with slower steps.

"But Levi! Don't say you haven't missed me during these long six years! Because I missed you like hell! I wasn't able to think straight for even one day during all those years! After we broke up, my world was shattered into pieces! Please!" Wow.....now it dawns on you what´s going on here. This woman is Levi's ex-girlfriend! That's it! Now you definitely have a reason to be jealous!

"As if! I broke up with you for a very well known reason, you crazy bitch! I wanted to spare you the humiliation for calling the police and obtaining a restraining order against you, but even moving into another city doesn't seem to work! I should've called the police to lock you away when I got the chance!" He bargained, anger written all over his face, his brows frowning more than usual and almost touching each other in the middle. You´ve never seen him so furious before!

"Don't be so mean, Levi! I did it for you! For us! You know that!" The red-blonde woman sounded desperate, almost begging as she approaches him with small steps, putting her hands together before her chest as if she´s praying for forgiveness. Erwin's grip around your shoulders tightened as he pulls you closer. And you still have no fucking damn clue what's happening here!

"Enough! I'm not going to put up another discussion about this. It's over! For good! Deal with it and screw yourself!" Levi bellowed angrily before he stomps off into the training area again, leaving the girl behind, and you as well. It´s a little strange, but you understand him. Maybe he´s so angry that he just want to get out of here. Even you act careless when you're that angry, so you don´t blame him for it. The woman trembled from his yelling. I pitied her a little, but not enough to comfort her, for it seems that she's still after Levi. Good thing he doesn't like her at all, according to the way he talked to her about the "police" and "obtaining a restraining order. Then the woman suddenly turns to us. "Sorry that you had to endure this scene. I'm happy to see you again Erwin. And you too, Mikasa. Good to see you haven't changed after all this time." She claims with a warm smile.

"Tsk...you too. You haven't changed either, Petra." Mikasa retorted sarcastically. Why is everyone freaking out about this woman? You definitely have to interrogate Levi and Erwin about this. There is something about this woman that makes your skin crawl. You can´t help it, but she has a weird aura around her.

"Why so repellent Mikasa? I thought you would be happy to see me again. And what about you Erwin? Are you happy to see me again? You were always so nice and polite. I would be surprised if you´d changed that much." When you remember her name correctly from Mikasa, it was Petra. The way she talked to Erwin gave you a slight possessive feeling in your guts as well. True, Erwin isn't your boyfriend, but you sure won't allow such a suspicious bitch to talk such sweet words to him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Petra. But this time, I have no friendly words for you either. You better leave now and never come back. You heard Levi, and this time, I'm not going to protect you." You almost can´t believe your ears! You never heard Erwin talking like this to anyone before! Not even to Levi when he was in a bad mood. What was about that Petra? You cheered a little on the inside when Erwin put her in her place, but your curiosity just grew more.

"Oh, Erwin. What a disappointment. And who's the third one over there? According to the way you're holding her, she must be your girlfriend. She looks nice and you two look good together. I'm so happy for you. What's your name, darling?" 

Again...Again someone was thinking that you're Erwin´s girlfriend. Normally, you don't mind the mistake, but you´re still so jealous about her clingy behavior towards Levi, that you just want to shout the right answer right into her stupid face! But just the moment when you want to speak up, Erwin shakes your shoulders as he tightens the embrace around you from behind.

"Her name's (y/n). And don't call her darling. She's none of your business! You better go now and leave me and my girlfriend alone." What? Now Erwin claims this as the truth? Enough is enough! You struggle free from his embrace to face him directly.

"Whoa, Erwin! Gimme a break! You know very well that I'm NOT your girlfriend! I´m Levi's girlfriend! I have no idea what you´re thinking, but I won't listen to this shit any longer!" This was relieving. To finally shout out the truth and making this bitch swallow it. But as soon as you spoke out the words, Erwins face turned into a shocked expression and his fists clenched tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. What´s is going on here? Erwin wasn't mad, but why on earth is he so shocked, almost panicking? And not just Erwin. Mikasa´s face was also mirroring the same emotion. She bites her lower lip as her gaze meets the ground. It almost looks like as if she'd lost a sparring fight. The whole situation was just too confused to understand.

"Oh? Is that so?" You hear Petra questioning from behind. After turning around again to face her, you finally understood why that woman had such a weird aura. Her gaze had darkened and her eyes bear an expression as cold as ice, sending a shiver down your spine. She almost looks like a psycho who´s about to pull out an axe from behind her back to launch for its victim. Scary.

"And all the time I was wondering what kind of strange smell lurks inside here. Now I know. It smells like a coward. Disgusting." So now she's showing her true self. For a brief moment, you lost all of your facial expressions, staring at her in surprise and shock alike before you chuckle into her face.

"What's so funny, coward? I can't remember saying something funny." She snapped.

"It's you. I'm laughing about you. I don't know who you are or where you come from. And I don't know what you're trying to achieve with this whole show you just put on, but let me tell you, you can't affect me with it. Maybe you and Levi were a couple for who knows for how long, but according to his reaction, he doesn't want you back." You retorted in self-confidence while your hands come to rest at your waist. Her face darkens even more, even if you thought that this was even possible.

"That's just a phase. He will come back to his senses very soon, and then he´ll come back to me. He always does." Is this bitch still sane? She can't be serious about this. Levi isn't the type who runs back to one of his ex's, especially not after this scene he just made. Or...could it be that she's pretending? This would be the only proper reason. But no matter if it's true or not, her words hit a nerve as you feel anger boiling up in your stomach at her offending words. You forced yourself to remain cool and collected, but it´s more difficult as you could ever imagine. You never were jealous before. You were angry in the past, you were furious in the past, but jealousy was completely new territory. But losing your head won't be helpful either. You know very well how you would react when you get too angry...You're going to talk lots of bullshit, then comes the insults and offenses, and last but not least, when the Angry-O-Meter reaches its limit, you will start to cry from the overwhelming emotions. So embarrassing! Sometimes you hate to be an emotional person. But that's the way it is, and you better do something before this situation will escalate.

"Huh. Maybe he will. But only in your dreams, sweetheart. Face reality and take this in: He's mine. Levi is my boyfriend. For several months now. And I'm not planning to give him away in the near or distant future. You better forget about your fangirl-antics and leave this place and never come back, just as Levi told you. And you better start now, because I want to train with Levi and Erwin here. It was a pleasure to meet you, Petra." You snapped back at her before you turn your back to her, walking into the same direction as Levi did. You´re already done with your training and a good shower is waiting for you, but you need a good excuse to run after Levi for a good, dramatic leaving when you suddenly feel a hard grip on my shoulder.

"Oh no. It's not me who's going to leave this place, coward. You won't get rid of me that easily." You turn around again to see Petra standing so damn close behind you, that another shiver runs down your spine. With her cold and emotionless face, she glares at you like a psycho again. Your heart skipped several beats. This is really scary. This is almost like in one of this jealousy-scenes in one of these afternoon soaps on TV, with the fine difference that this is reality! Her grip on your shoulder tightens until she reaches the point where it hurts as she digs her fingers in your flesh, but you won't make noise at her attack. Erwin finally steps in as he grabs Petra's hand to shove her away from you rudely, embracing you with one arm and holding you tight to his body again.

"You heard her Petra. You better leave now, or I will call the manager to throw you out!" She rubs her wrist, where Erwin had grabbed her and glared at both of us.

"I will go. For now. But this is not over yet. We will meet again". She spat that threat in your direction before she turns on her heels to run out of the gym, bursting the entrance door open with one arm before she vanishes behind the corner. You feel so relieved that she´s finally gone. But her threat bugs you more than you´re willing to admit. Did she really mean this? Or was she pretending again? Anyway, for now, this matter is settled and you exhale harshly while you let yourself fall into Erwin's embrace.

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked with noticeable worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thank you. But I guess you owe me an explanation, don't you think? Who was this crazy person? From where and how long do you know her and, WHAT the actual fuck was she talking about?!" You´re still so angry at all the happenings and you want answers! You sure won't just sit there and watch while some random woman walks into the scene, talking to Levi like long lost love and then threatening the crap out of you. Erwin sighs deeply, tightening the embrace around your shoulder as he looks over his shoulder to Mikasa. She just nods in reply.

"I'm going ahead, guys. See you in the training room." And with that, she wandered off.

"Can you please tell me what's going on here? I feel like an actor who's thrown into a random scene and fails badly to improvise!" You bargained, but Erwin's eyes locked tightly with yours, his expression mirrored sorrow and concern. Your anger subsided a bit, seeing your friend so sad, that it almost looks like he was about to cry. You can´t imagine Erwin crying! A terrible picture.

"Please, (y/n). Listen. I will tell you. But not now. I beg you to be patient a little longer. I have to discuss this new change of situation to Levi first. This has the utmost priority. Do you mind if you sleep at your home tonight for a few days? Just in case..."

"What? Don't tell me you take this girl serious? I'm sure she was just talking bullshit." But Erwin shushed you before you could continue.

"No! She was not just talking bullshit. We have to do something about this as soon as possible." And just as you thought the situation can't get any weirder, you´re proven wrong. Terribly wrong, since Erwin suddenly walks around to kneel down before you, taking both of your shoulders in his hands.

"Please (y/n). Listen to me closely now, because this is very important. Don't come here for training alone, and make sure that either Mikasa, Levi or I am always close to you as long as you're here. And the time when we're not here, make sure to always pay attention to your environment. Never go out alone in the near future. I know it sounds strange, but you have to trust me. More than ever before. I beg you, please do as I say!" He can't be serious about this! He really seems to believe what this stupid bitch was telling. Sure, it was scary and her whole presence was anything but friendly, but really?! With a loud groan from annoyance, you remove his hands from your shoulders.

"Yes. If it calms you down, I will try my best to follow your instructions. Satisfied?" You asked sarcastically, but his face relaxed the moment you give him the answer he desired.

"Yes. Very. Thank you, sweetie. Now I feel relieved." He tugs you into another tight embrace, stroking your back up and down as if he was afraid to let you go. Your mood changes into a more relaxed one too and for a short moment, you allow yourself to stay like this, with your face pressed against his chest while you inhale the musky scent of his aftershave.

"Let's pick Levi up and leave. Mikasa is probably busy with calming him down. Maybe you should help her, but don't mention the situation that just happened. He's pissed enough about this. We don't want to give him more reasons." Erwin said teasingly, but you roll your eyes.

"Yeah....if you're happy with this. Let's go."

Finally, you can leave this place. That stupid, crazy girl took enough time from your precious day. You´re absolutely sure that Erwin is overreacting and overprotective, but since everyone is freaking out about this, there might be a hint of truth in her words after all. So...it won´t hurt to obey to Erwin's orders, for once. Maybe the next days will light up your mind a bit and Erwin will answer your questions. Let's see, how this develops.


	18. Jealousy and what it makes out of you

Two days! Two fucking days without any news or messages! Neither from Erwin or Levi. You wrote more than enough messages to fill a book with it, but no response. You even texted Mikasa, Mike, Hanji, even Armin, and Jean. At least they answered, but told you all the same. Why the hell do you feel like being in the center of a big conspiracy?! What do they all know that you don't? And what has this woman Petra to do with it? You´re sitting on pins and needles! Not even your video games could distract you. And that means something. The only hope you still had was, that Erwin will call you to say that you can train today, or more, that you're “allowed” to train. But as the hours flew by since you´d woken up, there was no sign of life from Erwin. You gazed at the clock almost every twenty minutes...Only to discover, that only ten minutes passed. With your phone always close by and the packed sports bag in the hall, next to the door, you waited impatiently. By now, anything would be right for you: a small message, a phone call, a knock on the door. Anything. This is by far the first time you can´t really enjoy your vacation. You feel more stressed than at work.

With your game controller tight in your hands, you forced yourself to focus on your game and not to peek at the clock again. And somehow it finally worked. For a couple of hours, you could distract yourself successfully from the cruel world outside your apartment since you found a new quest-line you haven't discovered yet. That kept you busy for a while until suddenly, your phone rang. You drop the controller from shock but that´s the least you care about when your free hand immediately grab the phone. All over the display, in bright white letters, was the name “Commander Eyebrows” written. You find it funny, but you haven't told Erwin about this. This is your own little secret. So as it´s your secret that you saved Levi´s number under the name “Captain Shorty”. This makes you smile and giggle every time they call you. But finally, you received a sign of life from them! You almost died here all alone. Without hesitation, you answer the call, eager and all ears to what Erwin is going to tell you.

“Erwin! Finally! I was worried sick! You didn´t answer my past messages and calls. I was afraid that you will skip training with me today.” You blurted into the phone without giving him the chance to speak first.

“A good day to you too, sweetness,” Erwin replied laughingly from the other side. “I'm so sorry that we didn't answer you at all, hon. But we had a lot of stuff to talk about and to prepare. Believe me when I say, that Levi and I missed you around us. Our apartment is not the same without you, I can tell.” Erwin´s voice sounded regretful and you hear him sigh from the other side.

“Erwin...I know there was this stupid shit a few days back, but I would really appreciate if you tell me why are all of you are freaking out so much about this. I can't stand of being the only one left out. I had enough of this shit during my school-time, no need for you to continue with this.” A harsh exhale leaves your mouth right into the speaker, a very clear signal to Erwin that you´re more than unhappy and sad about the current situation. This really starts to feel like the years back in school. Erwin gasps through the phone and you could've sworn that you heard Levi breathing in the background. The harsh and demanding breathing that signalized a threat from him when you're about to do something stupid. By now you know his antics and how to read him. And it seems Erwin had put you on speakers so that Levi is able to listen too. No surprise that Levi will control Erwins answers from the background.

“(Y/n), I really would like to tell you. Believe me, please. But not yet. Be patient a little longer. I think Levi wants to tell you by himself. But he needs a little more time. It´s difficult for him too. But to change the subject for now: Since today is our regular training-day, I called you to ask, if you would mind if we pick you up on the way to the gym.”  Why are you not surprised? Of course, you´re happy that you can train again with Erwin, but the question to pick you up was just too obvious. They surely just want to have a close eye on you. What are you? A 5-year old child?! You rub your eyelids in frustration, a low sigh leaving your mouth again before you drop your head in surrender.

“Yes. You can. I'm ready to leave. You can come any time.”

“Perfect. Then we will be there in about 10 minutes.” Erwin sounded happy again by your answer. At least one of us. That man...is unbelievable. But this whole situation, this overprotective and watching attitude is just annoying. After Erwin hung up, you immediately prepare to leave. Dressing up in a warm coat and boots, since winter is around the corner, although it's still October. But the biting cold outside is undeniable. Once you´re done, you up and down your hallway in impatience, like a wild animal in a cage. The window in the kitchen serves as your sentry as you continuously gaze outside to wait for Erwin´s peerless and discernible Audi to arrive. The longest ten minutes of your entire life... And when finally the white vehicle rushed around the corner, coming to a halt before the building with screaming breaks on the sidewalk, you hastily grabbed your sports bag, locked your entrance from the outside and jumped down the stairwell by taking 3 steps at once. Your phone rang just the moment when you reach the entrance and Erwin’s face takes a very surprised expression when he sees you walking up to him while he's still holding his phone to his ear. Soon, a smirk takes over his puzzled face, as if he'd known very well that you've waited for them by staring out of the window. That smartass is really wiser as for its good for him.

Your mind was almost exploding from the tons of questions during the ride, but Erwin pleaded once more for you to be patient and not to rush things. Levi, who sat on the passenger seat, was silent during the whole time. He didn't even look at you for a greeting or so. Despite the feeling of being the only one left out of everything, this is by far the cruelest thing. That even Levi isn't telling you what's going on and treating you like a stranger on top. Your heartbeat increases at this thought, but this time, from fear, angst, and disappointment. As if someone is holding your heart in a tight grip and clenches his fist tighter and tighter. You feel yourself close to the edge of crying. And again, Levi is the reason why. How can a man you adore and love so deeply, cause you so much pain? Over nothing, to be honest, and precise. But you can't and you wont start crying right now. This will only cause more problems. You close your eyes while you focus to control your breathing at a steady pace. In and out, long and deep, until you calmed down again. Your self-therapy ended just the moment when you reached the parking lot and Erwin helped you out of the car. The situation was weird and odd and none of you said a word. Nothing is left from the relationship the three of you had during the last months. In a very short time, everything had changed since that stupid witch Petra came into the gym. Inside, Mikasa is already waiting for you, all dressed up in her training outfit. Its´unusual that she didn't wait so that you can change together. And even Mikasa´s friendly smile wasn't there. Her face bears the same expression as Levi. Cold, emotionless and serious. Now they really do look like twins, only Mikasa´s thin eyes from her Asian mother gave away that they can´t be related that close.

Not even our appearance turned her frown upside down. While you make your way to the changing room, Erwin and Levi stay behind to talk about something with Mikasa. Unfortunately, you couldn't hear anything. But once they leave her alone again to change as well, Mikasa sits down at the seating area, keeping a close eye to the door you're about to go through. Even you aren't SO dumb to oversee what's going on here. Erwin probably asked Mikasa to watch the door like a guard dog. You played more than enough spy- and sneaking games during the last years to know what's going on right now. You recognized every scene in here as if it's born from one of those games. Even Mikasa is now playing along with this annoying overprotective attitude. How far should this go?! When will the moment come when Erwin´s about to hire two bodyguards to look out for you the entire day? You grumble something inaudible under your nose, anger boiling in your stomach like water in a geyser. While changing, your stomach rumbles and rolls in disapproval. And it even becomes worse when you leave the room to see Levi and Erwin completely finished with changing and waiting together with Mikasa a few meters away from your door. You´re so close to exploding, but you brought up all your self-control to keep quiet. Everything you would say right now would be born from anger and annoyance and you don't want to humiliate them with offending words. Even if they´re overdoing it very much right now, they do it with good intentions. That doesn't deserve to be punished. So this means for now: Grit your teeth and get to it!

As the bunch of you enter the weight training area, Levi leaves for shadow boxing, Erwin remained by your site and Mikasa...stays close to you as well. What's this again?! Mikasa usually works in a completely different corner in here, and not at the barbels. Another reason that causes your stomach to rumble even more. Your anger about all this shit grows more and more. If they will continue with this for a little longer, you can't guarantee anything. Not that you have the intention hurt them, for god's sake, No! But you´re one bad word apart from a big fight with them. Luckily, they didn't talk much during training, but Erwin's face was more than mournful the whole day. Probably thanks to his outstanding ability to read people´s minds and expressions. Not that you put up too much effort to hide your anger, which made it even easier for him to read you. But he didn´t talk and kept his promise towards Levi with an iron will. And during the hours you spend here in silence, you didn't shot a single gaze to Levi. This is a game for two. And how can you show your disapproval better than by giving him the cold shoulder? Of course, this is a fight against powers far beyond your limits, but its worth a try. And when the hard day here finally came to an end, Erwin took the barrel from your hands and helped you up. You struggle a bit against his touch. You´re definitely not in the mood for touching right now. With a low grunt, you grab your towel to dab the sweat from your forehead before you stand up to leave the scene.

“Hey (y/n)! Where are you going? You promised to stay close to me, Levi or Mikasa the whole time.” Erwin yelled from behind while you already had your hand on the doorknob.

“To the restroom. Or is that not allowed either? Because I could break my leg?” You retored annoyed before you left the training ground to go into the restroom. And luckily, either Mikasa or one of the men was coming after you. Finally you have time for a little breather, away from all this annoying stuff. And you will enjoy it. If every training day is going to be like this, then you'd rather prefer to stay home alone. After you finished your little business and washed your hands and face, you feel a little better. With your hands on the sink, staring at yourself in the mirror, you begin to talk to yourself. Speaking calming and comforting words, that you shouldn't give up, that you should endure your friend's strange behavior a little longer, because they´re just worried and that they just want to protect you. And of course that you shouldn't lose faith in Levi. He acted strangely towards you before and probably this was just another situation where he just doesn't know what to do. The other women who saw you talking to yourself gazed very curiously at you until a small, skinny woman tapped your shoulder.

“Are you alright? Should I call someone to help you?” She asked with slight worry in her squeaky voice. It was just a matter of time when someone will ask stupid questions. To be honest, this must look quite ridiculous and strange and you couldn't do otherwise but to laugh. By waving your hand before your face, you try to calm her down.

“No, that's not necessary. I'm just talking to myself. You know...From time to time I just need good advice from an expert”. 

Now the woman chimed into the laughing before she patted my shoulder again.

“Yeah, I feel ya! I understand. Good luck then!” She stated as she leaves the scene into an empty cabin. You needed this. This cheered up a little and with newly gained strength, you feel ready to survive the rest of the day. When you open the door to go back, you see a hint of red-blond hair before you're pushed back into the restroom very rudely and forcefully, causing you to fall on your back with a loud thud. The door closes again and while you´re still busy with rubbing your elbows from the fall, you suddenly feel a heavy weight on your chest that pushes you down on the ground. Now you have to look up and your heart almost stopped from shock when you stared right into Petra's scary psycho-face.

“I told you we´ll meet again, coward. And now that you´re right there where you belong, on the ground, I can put you in your rightful place. You will stay away from Levi from now on. I don't want to see you around him ever again. You don´t deserve him. No one does, except for me. You better do as I say, or.....”

“Or WHAT? Are you going to blabber me to death? Has anyone told you ever before that you talk too much?!” You barked back while you place a kick in her lower region to make her stumble back. With a swift movement, you get back on your feet, facing her directly, eye to eye. Useless to say that she´s way smaller than you. And you almost couldn't believe that Petra could look even scarier as she already does. Well...You were wrong. Dark circles appeared under her eyes as she glares flying daggers at you in anger, fury, and threat. The bitch-face is totally her thing, you have to admit. But you´ve seen worse, and that she could push you back in here was just luck. She caught you off-guard. Nothing more.

“As if I'm going to listen to you. Nothing can make me stay away from Levi. Ever. He found me when I needed him the most and we learned to love each other with all our edges and curves. And you really think you can make me back up, just because you look like a psycho?” Petra's face didn't change any further. Is she giving in already or is this her best scary look she has to offer?

“Don't talk about “Love” and “Levi” in the same breather. You don't know how he really loves. He loves only me. Because only I can make him feel better. I can make him forget this cruel world. He´s my beloved, my best friend and my master at once. You seem not to know who you´re about to start a fight with. Didn't Erwin tell you about me? Or Mikasa?”

“Pffft... They didn't make the effort to tell me about you. Seems you´re not worth it. And...Oh my, what a coincidence! Levi´s MY master too! He is so kind, so caring. And he shows me at every opportunity how much he loves and needs me, I can tell you.” 

Petra's fists clenched so tight that the skin around her knuckles turned white, but her face remains the same. This mocking was maybe a little too much, but you definitely not backing up from her. This turned into more than just a bitch-fight over a man. By now, it's a question honor to remain steadfast in front of her. You were pushed around long enough, and you´re absolutely sure that you had enough. Never again, you´re going to be the punching sack for anyone.

“Then let me show you...” Petra announced before she approaches you with one fast step to throw a punch right against your jaw. You fall backward, against the sink and down on the ground again from the amount of force and the huge impact. And DAMN! It hurts! You growl loudly from the amount of pain that spreads over your the entire half of your face. With one hand you grab the brim of the sink to pull you up on your feet again, but Petra didn't wait for you as she takes a tight grip on your hair, pulling you up from the ground only to slam you with your face ahead against the large mirror in the restroom, causing it to shatter into pieces and leaving a deep cut on your forehead as you yelp and wince again from the huge amount of pain. When she let go of you, you collapse on the ground, holding your face in both hands as blood runs over your palms and arms before it drips on the floor from your chin and elbows, staining the ground and your shirt alike. Your whole body hurts like hell, not to mention the deep cut on your forehead, but you´re so full of adrenaline, that you can´t do otherwise but to breath heavily to make the pain go away. Your legs don´t respond properly as they're shaking from the huge amount of it. You hear a door fling open behind you as hectic steps vanished behind another door that suddenly opened, but you have other things to do right now and even Petra seems to consider the door as unimportant.

“I told you. You have to idea who are you fighting with. Now, you will stay away from Levi. I won't repeat it again.” She spat her threat down in your face as you slowly look up to her, blood clouding your sight and adrenaline rushing through your veins, pushing you into a fighter-mode as you try hard not to burst out into tears from anger and fury. And just when you want to talk back to her again, the door to the restroom flings open again as 5 people suddenly rush inside. The manager and a trainer, who grab Petra's arms to drag her out, with lots of loud and humiliating curses and Mikasa, Erwin, and Levi.

“Holy shit! (y/n)! What happened to you? I told you not to go anywhere alone!” Erwin yelled in panic while he undresses from his shirt to push it against your bleeding wound.

“Shut up! As if I could´ve known that something like this would happen!” You slap Erwin´s hand away to hold the shirt by yourself while Mikasa tries to help you to stand.

“Wait, Mikasa. Let me handle this.” Erwin interrupts as he scoots beside you on the ground, one arm hooking under your knees and the other one bracing your back to carry you bridal-style. Levi was right beside you, but he didn't say a single word the whole time. He just looks at you with eyes wide open from shock. All his words about protecting and being there for you need him...Was this all a fake? Right now, you really need him, but he´s just staring like fish out of the water. To top it all, in addition to your anger, anxiety, fear, and sadness, Levi gives you a generous amount of disappointment. What a nice cocktail of emotions. With Erwin carrying you, and Mikasa and Levi walking beside, your mind slowly becomes clear again once you reach the seating area. By now, many people had gathered around you and the loud cursing woman on the other side of the gym.

“The ambulance and police are informed and should be here any moment. Please stay here and wait.” Another trainer noted before he disappears in the crowd again. With a loud sigh, you drop your head on Erwin's shoulder while you´re sitting in his lap sideways.

“Everything alright, sweetness? We were worried sick about you. When we heard a woman calling the manager because someone got attacked in the restrooms, we dropped everything and came as fast as we could. Why are you always causing so much trouble when no one is peeking?” He tries to joke to loosen up the situation, but it was in vain.

“No...Nothing is alright. My body hurts. I'm wounded and I'm bleeding. I was attacked by a crazy psycho and my friends, I consider as family, don't tell me what's going on here. And even the man I love is giving me the cold shoulder. How do you think I feel, smartass!?” Your voice grew louder and louder with each spoken word, but when you sense that you´re yelling at your friends, it was too late to take it back.

“Please (y/n). Don't be mad at us. We just wanted to protect you, because we know how Petra is. And we didn't tell you because we don't want you to worry. We don't want you to lose your smile because of this.” Mikasa admitted while holding your hand, stroking over your palm to calm you down. With a loud sigh, you raise your head to look at her.

“And what did it brought you? Now I'm not smiling either, because of your silence. I think I earned myself the right to get to know what´s fucking going on here!”

“Shhh...shhh...Shhh...We will tell you later. I promise. Let your wounds get treated first. That's more important.” As much as you hate it to hear this again, Erwin is right. The bleeding needs to be stopped and you probably ruined his shirt by now. You turn around to look behind you, to look at Levi. His gaze is all upon you, not letting you out of his sight one single moment, but this time this won´t calm you down.

“You don't have anything to say, Levi?” You asked sarcastically. Now was the first time that Levi broke the eye contact by himself letting out a long and deep sigh while he scratches along his scalp.

“I'm sorry. Not now. As Erwin said, later. There's also something I need to tell you.” He turns his head in the other direction to avoid your gaze. Now it's your turn to click with your tongue. If he wants to keep up with this...so be it! This is the first real fight you have with Levi. Even if you aren't arguing about a special topic, this whole avoiding eye-contact and not speaking to each other was just like you would expect a fight between children.

After a while, the ambulance came. Three people were at it to take care of you, two guys checking your vitals while a female doctor gave you several medications over an I.V. Once you´re filled up with all medicals you probably don't need, she took care of the cut on your forehead. Actually, they wanted to take you to the hospital for this, but you were absolutely not in the mood for getting transported anywhere. Especially not the hospital. The doctor tried many times to convince you,like Erwin and Mikasa did as well, but you remained stubborn. So they treated the wound right here. After a small injection with local anesthesia, ten stitches were needed to close the wound. And after it was treated and bandaged, and after your face was cleaned up from blood, they reported it to the police, who arrived at the same time as the ambulance. They questioned all possible witnesses, among them also Mikasa, Erwin, and Levi, before they focused their questions on you, while the officers tried hard to overhear the loud chatting and mumbling around you. You had a terrible headache and you were definitely not in the mood to talk or for anything else, yet, you explained to them what happened in the restroom, while they wrote everything down. When all of this was finally done, after hours, to mention it, Petra was given a houseban and on top, she was ordered to avoid any contact with you or any other persons that are close to you. You didn't get the whole punishment for her to savor her misery, but it didn't matter either. As long as she gets punished, the world is in perfect order.

Before you could go home, the doctor and the police officers told you many times how impressed they are about your mental condition. Most people who get attacked and wounded like this will fall into a major shock and will be unable to react properly to their environment. Not you. You were angry and tired because of this, but despite that, you´re the calmness in person. You explained that this is thanks to your father, who used to be a police officer before he got retired. He gave you lots of useful advice and told you many stories. You guessed this kinda toughened you up against such situations. Actually, you wanted to tell them that your video games also played a big part in this, since you played lots of action, spy and shooting games, but you considered it as ridiculous. No video game in the world can prepare you for a real fight. When finally every information and notes where written, you´re allowed to leave. The police will take care of the rest and when the time comes, they will contact you. For now, you just want some peace.

“You come with us (y/n). We will take care of you.” Erwin hooks under your arm and takes your sports bag before you could say anything in response. Since it's pretty late and already dark outside, you had no objections.

“Whatever. I just want some rest.” You implied as you walk beside him, with Levi following behind you. It felt strange to have his gaze in your back the whole time. It seems even now he's watching over you. Covering your back. But why would he do this? Petra is punished and your injuries aren't so bad either. The cut probably won't even leave a scar behind. And why should he start with his protective behavior now? You needed him hours ago and he did nothing! He isn't even talking to you, nor is he looking at you. What happened to him? You don't recognize him the way he is now. Its almost as if he is replaced by his evil twin brother. All his sweet words of love, his gentle and caring touches, the way he looks at you when you're laying next to each other in the bed...It seems all of this never happened. 

You´re aware that a relationship can´t always be about lovey-dovey each day. But this? This is just wrong. Levi said that he needs to tell you something. Something important. Maybe he will finally explain himself and tell you about Petra. That would be a step in the right direction. But you can't be sure until you´re home. So you let Erwin help you to get in the car and let him drive you to their place. Once you arrived, it feels like coming home after a very long vacation. From the other side of the earth. After 5 years. Without a phone. In other words: It feels more than soothing and relaxing. Erwin puts down your sports bag near the entrance and walks up behind you, placing both hands on your shoulders.

“You´re feeling better? You look way more relaxed now.” He has no idea how damn right he is. 

“Yes. Way better. Thank you. But what now? You promised you will tell me about Ms. Crazy woman.” No matter what happened to you today, no matter how bad your headache is right now. You want to know what's going on. There was no time in your past when you didn't know your enemy. And you´re going to make sure to catch up on that. When you know Petra and how she works and reacts, you surely can provide a plan to avoid her in the future. Erwin's arms wrap around your waist from behind, pulling you against his chest while his cheek nestles in your hair.

“Yes. I promised you. And I always keep my promises, you know that. But make yourself comfortable first. I will take a quick shower and then I'm all yours. Alright?” 

You nod in silent approval as you watch Erwin leaving for a good shower. As soon as the door closed, you slump on the couch like a wet bag of potatoes. With a loud sigh, you close your eyes to enjoy the silence for a moment before you´re pulled back into reality as Levi sits down beside you, causing the couch to move from his weight. Your eyes search for his, with the want and need to look into them so badly, but he sits silently on the edge of the couch, his hands folded together and hanging loosely between his legs while he drops his head, gazing to the floor. He´s shivering a little. Is he crying? Or excited? You can´t tell. You want to move closer to him to put your hand on his shoulder, but he backed up from you. Startled by this reaction, you retreat your hand again, staring at Levi in confusion and sorrow.

“Levi? Is everything alright? What's wrong? Please don't worry about me. I'm alright, it's just a little scratch. It will heal soon. It's not your fault.” You try to calm him down with your words, scooting closer to him as you reach out for him once more. But your hand stops when Levi suddenly gropes it by the wrist, putting it down as his eyes finally meet yours. But you see nothing but coldness in them. No emotions, no love, no caring. Your heart skips several beats while looking into these deep, empty pools of aloofness.

“Levi...You´re scaring me. What's wrong?” You asked again, this time with more pressure behind your words. This contact-avoiding-game from him started to get really scary and you have no idea how to deal with this situation. Your heart pounds in your chest as if it´s about to burst out at any moment. You´re scared to death right now. You had the foresight that something terrible is going to happen. With your eyes wide from fear, Levi finally opens his mouth to speak.

“(Y/n). I......I think it would be better if we part for a while.” He enunciated in a low volume.

That was the moment when your heart stopped beating.


	19. A choice with regrets

You must´ve misheard that. Levi just couldn´t have said that. This must be a misunderstanding. There is no other option!

“Levi...I think I didn't understand you properly. For a moment I thought you said that we better part for a while.” You forced yourself to put on a slight smile to loosen up the tension inside you, but the feeling of being kicked in the stomach won't go away. You suddenly feel very cold and every feeling from your hands and fingers vanished into oblivion. Cold sweat builds up on your skin and the sick feeling in your stomach becomes even worse. You wait eagerly, but patiently for Levi´s answer to prove you right with your opinion, but you were wrong. Terribly wrong.

“No. You heard right. I said we should part for a while. Today's events showed me that I can´t protect you if you don't let me. Which means you don't want me to protect you. This brings me to the solution that we better go separate ways for an unknown time. Like this, I can figure out if you're worth all the effort and you can find out if you really think you´re ready for a relationship with me”, He explained in his usual, monotone voice. But this time, it´s bare of any emotion and affection. Your body had become a trembling and shuddering mess by now and the coldness from your fingers is spreading through the rest of your body. A bitter, inner coldness that sneaks into the deepest fibers of your whole being. Your arms had wrapped around your body, embracing yourself tightly while your gaze is focused on a special dark spot on the couch. As an anchor the be sure that you won't drift off into another reality.

“Y-...You can't be serious about this Levi. What's that supposed to mean? If I'm ready? What have I done wrong? And what's with all the sweet things you said to me? All the effort to get me into bed to overcome my anxiety? Is that all meaningless to you? You know I love you! You can´t do this to me!” You pleaded desperately while tears roll down your cheeks, staining your lap with dots of moist. How can he do this to you? He said so often that he loves you and that he'll do anything to make you happy and to protect you. Why? What caused this sudden change of mind? It was a riddle you had no answer for.

“It's useless to cry. I already made up my mind about this. You better leave now. I don't want you to stain the couch with your tears!” He bellowed and you jump in fright at his sudden loudness. The couch? This is all he´s worried about? Your heart is about to shatter into thousands of pieces and he cares more about the couch? You can´t breathe anymore. Only with pain and misery, you manage to pump air into your lungs while you at the same time covering your mouth with both hands to prevent yourself from crying out loud.

“Levi...Please...you can't be serious. I beg you! Think about this. I love you!” You pleaded you begged, you tried to get close to him to touch him, in hope the feeling of your skin against his will wake him up from the stupid thoughts he´s having right now. And in hope to wake you up from a terrible nightmare. But Levi stands and walks a few steps, turning his back to you and avoiding any closer contact. Even avoiding to look at you any further.

“I won't repeat it again. You better leave. Now! Or I'm going to throw you out.” This is a threat, there´s no doubt. This isn't like the time when he had his nightmare when he tried to scare you away. This here is completely different. But still, you can´t believe it. How? You´d spent months together with this man you love from the bottom of your heart. He helped you to overcome your panic-attacks, he did it to get used to him, a man, and to enjoy the closeness and he did it to make you enjoy sex. And now? It has all been in vain. Everything has been a huge lie. Like driven from a foreign power, you stand up from the couch to walk around, taking a look at Levis back. But there was no movement from him. You stop in your tracks in the middle of the living room, staring into the nothingness while you´re still trying to figure out if this is really happening.

“Levi...You can´t be sure about this. You know there is always another way. Please talk to me. Together we can figure out a solution. I'm sure! You´re everything to me! I don't know how to live my life without you anymore...Please think about this. My door is always open for you.” One last desperate try to convince him to react, to make him regret his words. Hope dies at last.

“Hm? You´re still here? You heard me. Leave, or I'm going to make you!” He barked from behind you. This is it. With his nasty and poisonous words, spoken in this cold and deep voice that he normally used to calm you down when you're afraid, to whisper sweet words into your ear, to assure that you´re a desirable woman, to seduce you for some sweet and passionate love, all was gone in a blink of an eye. You can´t hold back your tears any longer as they break free from your eyes while screaming in agony as you leave the apartment without looking back. You slammed the door close behind you and then, you ran. You ran the whole way home without even looking up from your way or to watch out where you´re running. You just cried. You cried and you screamed your pain into the darkness around you, not caring about what others may think. Like driving by autopilot, you unlock the door to your apartment when you finally arrive. Your tears had stopped a while back but as soon as the door closed behind you and the “Click” of the lock told you that you´re alone, you collapse on the ground. With your arms wrapped tight around your body as you curl up like a fetus in his mother's womb while your despair takes possession of you again, causing you to cry in pure agony. You cried so loud and desperately, that your voice became hoarse and sore in no time. It´s as if your heart is dying slowly bit by bit. Shedding each hope over the passing months like leaves. Until one day, until now, there are none. No hopes left. Nothing remains. It all has been a terrible, cruel lie. Nothing more...

_ Third Person's P.O.V. _

As soon as (y/n) ran out of the door, Levi punched hard against the wall before him, causing his knuckles to burst open and stain the white wall with stripes of red. He yelled and screamed all his anger and pain out and collapsed on the ground, slamming both of his fists on it in addition. What did he do? What the hell did he do to his love? He had to do it. Levi knows Petra. He knows her all too well and he knows what she´s capable of. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. Total control over him and his environment. But he won't grant her this victory. He will preempt her by robbing her from the satisfaction to do the same to (y/n) as to the last woman he dared to love. And there is no other choice but to chase her away. There's no other way to protect her. The moment when he saw her laying on the ground in the restroom, her face abused and painted with her own blood, how it dropped from her chin down to the floor and her shirt. At this moment something happened inside if him. He was shocked. No! He wasn´t shocked. That's the word he´s searching for, but it's still not strong or grants enough to describe the feeling he felt when he saw his love in this state. He was too appalled to react. Too horrified to do anything but to stare, letting Erwin do all the things he actually should do. Levi saw his comrades die, he saw his friends suffer, so many times, but to be confronted with the situation that the person he idolized and adored the most in this fucked up world was too much. Even for him. So he did the only thing he could think of to make sure this won't happen ever again. He rejected (y/n) from himself.

He yelled at her and threatened her and told her it would be better to part for an unknown time. And Levi told her all this mean and horrific things without even looking into her eyes. He can´t stand (y/n) being sad. He hates it to see her cry and he hates it to see her in pain. And the reason that he´s the one who caused this pain, felt like a kick in his stomach. If he would´ve looked at her in this moment, he feared he might give in and forget about his plan, just to hold her in his arms, that he would make up his mind about his decision and to take all his spoken words back to just have her around him. But he couldn't risk it. So he turned his back to her while spitting the poisonous words against the wall. But (y/n)´s sad voice, her begging, and pleading, her repeated words of love where bone-crushing. They hit him deep inside and aimed right for his heart, letting it shatter into pieces. So as hers surely did as well. He sent away the best thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life, and now she´s gone. Probably for good. But even when everything was spoken and every step was taken, that she will be safe from now on, Levi already regretted everything. Another wave of anger washes over him as he stood up swiftly, taking the next thing in his range, which was a large vase, to throw it on the ground. With a loud shattering sound, mixed with Levis own screams, the bathroom door suddenly flings open as Erwin stomps out with a towel around his waist and eyes wide open from shock.

“Levi! For fuck's sake, what's going on here?! What are you doing? And why are you crying? Wha...” Erwin broke his sentence to look around the apartment.  “Levi...Where is (y/n)?” He asked once, but Levi didn´t answer. Erwin steps closer to him, shoving the shards on the ground aside with his foot. “Levi...I ask you again: Where. Is. (y/n)?” He asked again, now in a more demanding tone. Levi quickly wipes his tears away but continued to stare to the ground.

“She´s gone.” 

That´s an answer not good enough for Erwin. He looks around the room and he needed just seconds to figure out what must´ve happened here. Levis anger, the fact that he hurt his hand by punching something hard and the shattered vase...This all are his witnesses.

“Levi. What have you done?” The volume of his voice increased rapidly, so as the commanding tone kicked in.

“What I had to.” Levi´s gaze is still focused on the ground, his voice bare of any strength. He can't face Erwin. Not after what he had done. Erwin is unpredictable when it comes to (y/n) and her well-being. Just like Levi himself. He will be lucky if Erwin just yells at him.

“What did you do to her Levi?! Tell me!” And there's the yelling Levi expected. As if he has to justify his actions to him. That's none of his business. (Y/n) is Levi´s girlfriend, not Erwin's! Or at least...She was. Levi is expecting that (y/n) doesn´t want to see him ever again after this show. And when he thinks back to the last months, Erwin would be a more suitable partner for her. She deserves something better than the fucked up bastard Levi is.

“I chased her away. She will probably never come back to me after all the things I said to her. So you have her now all for yourself.” Levi mocked on him. Now, that Levi is out of his way, Erwin maybe will find the luck together with (y/n) that he wasn't able to find. But Levis thoughts and words were cut off as Erwin's fist hit his face, hurling him to the ground in a loud impact, causing the shelf to shake while Levi tried to grab it for support. That´s the least Levi deserves. With an evil grin, he remains on the ground, not even looking up to Erwin or trying to cover the huge amount of pain in his face. Erwin hurt his hand with this unforeseen and impulsive act, but he couldn't care less. What Levi did to (y/n) was inexcusable! And he would deserve far more than just this one punch.

“How dare you to do something that cruel to her? How?! Is this your idea of “protecting” her?” Erwin yelled at Levi, his fist hitting the wall beside him to release his tension instead of beating the shit out of Levi.

“How I dare? Isn't that obvious? Because there's no other way to protect her from getting hurt even more. As long as she´s by my side, Petra won´t stop with her actions. She will go after (y/n) until she achieved her goal to make (y/n) commit suicide! I can't let this happen! I won't let this happen. So I chased her away with words that will make it impossible for (y/n) to love me ever again. There's no other way...” Levi's voice was low, broken. He's still suffering from the last time he dared to open his heart to a woman like this and before Petra appeared to ruin his luck. But that's no reason to act like a heartless coward!

“There's always a way, Levi! You are just too scared to use your head for something useful once instead of how to remove wine stains from a white rug!”

“Its too late. What's done is done. Leave me alone.” Levi growled, still in a low volume. He's suffering from his own actions, yet, he claims it as the only possible way to protect her. Erwin can´t stand here any longer and let the things develop like they're doing it right now. With big and fast steps, he leaves the living room for his bedroom. He throws the towel away and grabs the first clothes that came into his range. In two minutes he was fully dressed. He left his bedroom again as he slams his door shut loudly behind him. in the meantime. Levi had started to collect the shards from the ground before he looks up at Erwin, following all his actions.

“What are you up to Erwin?!” His eyes widened while he watched Erwin putting on his shoes and jacket.

“What does it look like? Fixing what you messed up! Don't wait for me!” Erwin grabs his keyring to leave the apartment without looking back. He ignored Levis protesting yells behind him as he runs through the staircase, down into the underground car park to jump into his Audi to drive to (y/n)´s place as fast as possible. While the engine started to growl, he pushes the accelerator down to the limit, making the tires scream and squeal as he left the garage far above the allowed speed limit. Erwin's phone buzzed the whole time with incoming calls from Levi while he drives down the street in an incredible speed, but Erwin just took his phone and turned it off before he threw it on the ground on the passenger side. Luckily it's already late, so there's not much traffic in the streets at this hour. And thanks to this, he arrives at (y/n)´s place in a way shorter time as usual. He quickly searched for a free place to park his car and then he ran to the building as if the devil was chasing him. He pushed the doorbell to her apartment over and over again but he received no response. Now he's really starting to worry. The first thing that comes to his mind to get into this building was to ring on a different bell. When the door finally opened, he ran through the staircase, taking 3 steps at once and ignoring the person on whom´s doorbell he´d rung. When he finally reached the top floor, he bangs the door loudly with his fist.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Are you there?! It's me, Erwin! Please open the door!” He yelled desperately. For a few moments, he heard nothing. Then, a silent rustling sound from the other side of the door was heard before it opens wide enough to peek through. But all he could see was half of (y/n)´s face. She cried. A lot. He didn't even need light to see this.

“Please, (y/n). Let me in. I need to talk to you. Very urgently. Please.” He pleaded, his heart pounding in his chest from shock about her horrible state. She nods slightly before she finally opens the door. He quickly enters into the dark apartment and closed the door behind him before he turns around again. But he didn't come far as he suddenly feels a tight embrace around his back when (y/n) cages him in her arms, pressing her face deep in his chest and fisting the jacket on his back as she started to cry again in never known agony. Erwin feels himself close to the edge of crying too by the view of his favorite girl in this state. It hurts him so badly and all he could do right now was hugging her back and letting her cry as long as it lasts. Her desperate screams of pain won't stop. She whined Erwin's name over and over again, in hope he could do something to make the pain disappear. But all he could do right now is to offer his broad chest for her to cry her eyes out until she will calm down. He hates Levi so much for what he did to (y/n). But knowing the reason why he did this caused his hate to subside again. But (y/n) deserves to know the truth. 

That's why he´s here. And of course to be here for her as a friend, to be here when she needs him the most. To give her someone to lean on when she feels the whole world against her. By now, Erwin finally understands the whole extent of the love she feels for Levi. He means everything to her. He was, or still is, her entire world. And that makes this situation even crueler. Almost ten minutes pass by while they both just stand in the middle of the hall, tightly embraced and with (y/n) crying. Even if her screams turned into muffled sobs, this starts to get tiring, even for Erwin. He suddenly lifted (y/n) up to carry her into the living room, where he sits down on the couch with her in his lap. Now he can comfort her properly as he rubs her back slowly up and down while pressing her head to his shoulder with the other one. Her shoulders still shook violently from her crying and his shirt is soaked from her tears, but he senses that she´s about to calm down a little. Erwin cups her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs and looking into her swollen eyes.

“Erwin....” she sobbed desperately.

“Shhhh...Don't talk yet sweetness. It´s better if you just listen.” She nods a few times in response before she cuddles up to Erwin's shoulder again, still breathing heavily and probably still close to the edge of crying, but he just has to tell her the truth. The reason why Levi did this to her and why he´s acting the way he is. Erwin continues to stroke her back up and down in slow and gentle movements before he starts his explanation by talking into the dark nothingness before him.

“(Y/n), first of all, I want to let know that Levi would never hurt you intentionally.” He assured her while putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her body closer to him.

“I doubt that...” She replied bitterly. “His words were pretty clear.”

“I know, darling. But please let me explain. For his and your own sake please don´t give up on him yet. Levi usually has a hard time trusting other people, he tries to shut others out because deep within he’s afraid of getting hurt. You need to trust me and believe me when I say, that he’s feeling miserable right now and regrets his words to no end. Levi is really shy when it comes to honest feelings. He’s most likely afraid you hate him now and don't want to see him ever again. He said all these mean things to protect you from more harm. Even if his way of protecting the ones he loves is kind of weird and twisted. And now, for the first time after a very long period, he found someone he would trust with his own life, and this special person is about to get hurt. For the same reason, his former love got hurt as well. And this reason bears the name Petra Ral.” Erwin knows Levi for quite a while by now and knows his antics and the way he thinks. The least Erwin can do is to enlighten (y/n)´s mind about it.

“Then, please. Please tell me finally why everyone is freaking out about this crazy woman. I can't hold out much longer. Haven't I suffered enough in my life? Haven´t I shed enough tears for the last years? I don't want to feel like this any longer. I don't...I don't want to be lonely ever again. I need him...And I need you.” Her voice was shaking and weak, sore from all the screaming and crying. With a low breather, Erwin kisses her forehead without ever stopping to caress her back and head to comfort her.

“I know, darling. That´s why I´m here. To stand by your side in this dark moment. And to give you the answers you´re longing for and you deserve. Do you want to know why everyone was so overprotective about you since Petra arrived? Why we act so strange and why Levi changed into an asshole? I will tell you...” He takes a deep breath and presses (y/n)´s body closer to him, afraid of letting her go.

“It all started a few years back. Eight years, when I remember correctly. This was the first time Levi and Petra met. They got along very well at first. She didn't care about his fucked up past or his cold acting, just like you do. This affected Levi positively, but not enough to fall in love with her. They had one night, that´s it. But it was enough for Petra to believe that he loves her the same way she does with him. She became very clingy and started to follow him everywhere. This got so far that she started to stalk him. She observed him with glasses from afar, rifled through his garbage and even took photos of him when he wasn't aware. And if this wasn't weird enough, she started to scare away all women Levi tried to come in contact with. She threatened them and said humiliating things, just as she did with you. But when some women won't react to this, she became more dangerous. Even I couldn't foresee what she was able to do. When the one-night-stand with Petra was two years old, Levi finally found a woman he could love truly. And it all went pretty well. They loved each other deeply and did everything for each other.”

“Yes. Yes. I got it. They were SO deeply in love. And what about Petra?” (Y/n) asked impatiently and visibly pissed that Erwin dared to talk about one of Levi´s ex´s in her presence.

“I'm sorry dear. I got carried away. As for Petra...Well. Let's say she became jealous. Very. VERY. Jealous. After she observed the couple long enough, she terrorized Levis girl wherever she could. Writing scary letters with death threats, calling her at home and hanging up again before someone could answer, sending her packages with dead animals inside and even writing humiliating things with animal blood on her apartment door. It was really frightening. Levis girl endured it as long as she could, but one fateful day, she gave up and got so deeply depressed by all of this, that she took a whole box of sleeping pills. Levi found her and called the ambulance, but it was too late. She died on the way to the hospital. And she didn't even leave a letter behind where she explained her actions. Useless to say that Levi was far beyond crushed because of this. He did the only thing that he was good at: he took all the blame on himself. That he wasn't strong enough to protect her and that he wasn't there when she needed him the most. But deep inside, he knew that Petra was the real reason why. But unfortunately, there was not enough evidence to prove her guilty. Levi wanted her to be punished for her cruel crime, but he did nothing to make that happen. 

He knew about the hopeless situation and without any pieces of evidence to prove her guilty, there was nothing we could do. I tried my best to comfort him and to be there for him in this hard time. But when he still was in deep grief about his lost love, we quickly packed everything together and arranged a full move-out in just one week. We found this penthouse, planned and packed everything as fast as we could and then, in the middle of the night, we left our former home. This was six years ago. Six years of peace where Levi was able to calm down and to forget about what happened back then. And now, after half a year since you came into our lives, his own past is overtaking him again. And he surely fears that the same will happen to you again, now that Petra has found us. Do you understand now? Why we acted the way we did and why he chased you away by saying all these mean things?” Erwin ended his story and it got awfully quiet in the living room.

(Y/n)'s breathing was low, but steady and her hand on my shirt played with a knob. “So...that´s the reason why...Why didn't he tell me? Does he even trust me?”

“Of course he trusts you. He probably thought that if he´d told you, you would never leave his side and like this, you would´ve become an easy target for Petra. And since we all know now how she´s acting, Levi is terribly afraid that you would get hurt even more. Speaking of which: How do you feel? How´s your wound?” Erwin suddenly changed the topic. 

“I'm confused. And tired. And my head hurts. But somehow, I feel relieved too. Relieved that I finally know how to deal with the situation. And relieved that I know why Levi reacted the way he did. Moments before, I thought I would die because of the pain I felt. I can't even describe to you how miserable and broken I felt. But now...I have new hope. The way he acts means, that he still loves me but is too afraid of having me around because he fears that I might end up the same way his former girlfriend did. If you had told me earlier, I maybe would´ve been prepared for today. But it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Now that I know all this, I will definitely not back up from Levi. And especially not from Petra. I don't know Levi´s former girlfriend, but what I know is, that I'm not like her. I have a different personality and I can tell without hesitation, that I´ve been through a lot worse than this. You know nothing about the things I had to endure in my past. That's what makes me strong today. I know how to deal with bullies and I know how to avoid them. Next time when I meet Petra, I'm prepared.” (Y/n) stated in pure self-confidence. Erwin was far beyond amazed! How bold and calm she reacts right now. Moments before, she was nothing but an emotional wreck. Now, with the newly gained knowledge, it's almost like as if she's a completely different person. Erwin was clueless if he should be happy about by her bravery or frightened. Petra is unpredictable and a tough opponent. But no matter which option he will choose, Erwin was more than happy that she stopped crying. This was everything he wanted.

“I'm glad that you found yourself again.” He sympathized while hugging her tightly, stroking over her back and head while she returns the welcoming warmth he offers her with the same affection.

“Thank you for coming here. You came when I needed you the most. And I don't know how to repay you your kindness.”

“Please...We´re friends. Its only natural that I'm by your side when you need me. And if you wish, I will also be by your side when you´ll face Levi. How does that sound?” he asked with a breathy laughter.

“That would be wonderful. But not today. It was a terrible and exhausting day and my eyes feel twice the size.” She yawns a big one as any further words were cut off. She probably cried and screamed so much that she´s far beyond exhausted.

“Yes. Some sleep will be good for you. For both of us. Again: I'm glad that I was able to help you. Do you think you will be alright?” Erwin already prepares himself for leaving by guiding her down from his lap, but (y/n) suddenly holds tight to him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and not making any effort to let go of him. This was unforeseen. Is she about to cry again? Before he could ask her, she gave him the answer right away.

“Erwin...Would you stay here tonight? I don't think I´m able to sleep all alone here tonight. I need someone to lean on, to be sure that everything today wasn't just a bad dream. I need a friend. I need you.” Her words made Erwin gasp in surprise. She´s asking him to stay here overnight? To hold her while she´s sleeping? Does she know what she's asking from him? She knows how he feels for her and that they kissed two times by now. And yet, she keeps up with having him close to her.

“(Y/n)...I can't.” He protested hesitantly, but deep inside he wants to say the opposite. 

“Please, Erwin! Just tonight. I won't ask again. Don't make me beg for it.” 

But she´s already begging. And her words affect him pretty fast. As if his mind didn't already agree to this. With a loud sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose before he nods. “Alright. I´ll stay here. But only for a sleepover. Nothing more.”

“Promise” She assured, finally letting go of him to stand up from his lap to go into the bathroom. Probably cleaning herself from the last exhausting hours. While (y/n) is busy in the bathroom, Erwin leaves the living room as well, going straight into the bedroom. This is the first time he's here for other things than just observing the furniture. And just now, he realizes how intense her scent is in here. Mike was right. She really smells incredibly good. He sits down on the edge of the bed, stroking over the soft surface of the sheets. This is the place he will sleep tonight. A strange plot twist. But he said it's just for sleeping. Nothing more. And she agreed. And to take advantage of her wounded and weak state right now would be disgraceful. And he has more than enough self-control to keep his hands away from her private parts in this situation. Erwin undressed and folded his clothes neatly before he put them on the chair in the corner of the room. Just left in his boxers and a muscle shirt, he lays down in the bed, his head on her pillow as he inhales her scent deeply. A mix of her shampoo, the laundry detergent, and her body odor. A wonderful cocktail of fragrances. After a few more minutes, (y/n) comes out of the bathroom to join him in here. She looks way better by now and she changed the big white bandage on her head into a more inconspicuous one, since it was skin-colored and not as big as the white piece of gauze.

“Would you turn around, please? I would like to change my clothes.” She chuckles as she looks at him with a shy smile.

“Oh! Of course.” He totally forgot that he´d already laid down. So he stands up hastily and turns around in the opposite direction to avoid staring at her. He hears her clothes rustling while she changes. He feels the inner urge to take a small peek, but that would only cause (y/n) to throw him out to sleep on the couch, but that´s not what he had in mind either. He pulls himself together and stayed like this until she finished and allowed him to turn around again. She´s wearing the same blue sleeping clothes she´d worn when she had her first sleepover at his place, and it still looked gorgeous on her. The set that matches her eyes. Blue is definitely her color. Now that everything is settled and prepared, they both crawl underneath the warm and welcoming blanket. Erwin immediately feels a sudden and satisfying warmth running through his veins. Being able to lie in the same bed with (y/n) feels like heaven on earth. Even if it´s just for comforting her. She moves closer to him under the blanket until she´s close enough for Erwin to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her even closer. His heart is pounding in his chest from excitement, so as hers. He could feel it very clearly.

“(Y/n)? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well with me being so close?”

“No. I'm feeling way better now. Thank you for staying here tonight. And thank you for being such a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you.” And there is her kind and caring nature he adores so much. These words are enough to calm him down. Erwin strokes over her back a few times while he buries his nose in her hair to inhale her scent. It´s selfish of him to use this situation so shamelessly, but he wants to know how it feels to wake up to her the next morning. How it feels to sleep next to the woman he loves. And by now, Erwin could say without hesitation that this is simply intoxicating. Feeling her body and her warmth so close to his own, how she´s breathing against his chest and how their legs entwine under the blanket. It´s breathtaking. And the more minutes fly by, the more could Erwin feel his own tiredness taking over his mind. (Y/n) was already gone. Her breathing gives her state away. This is how it feels like to have the woman you love in your arms...Its a satisfaction far beyond expectation. To see how deep her trust is means everything to him. By pulling her head closer to his chest, Erwin finally gives up on staying awake as he surrenders to his tiredness, in silent hope to wake up next to her tomorrow.


	20. What you deseve is what you get

After all the shit that happened yesterday, you´re absolutely sure that you won't find any peaceful sleep, but thank god, Erwin came to comfort you. He finally told you what's going on with that crazy woman Petra. You´re prepared for the worst when he started his explanation, but nothing could prepare you for the things he told you. You listened silently while taking in all the horrible details from Levi's past, while coming to realize that he's said all these mean things to protect you and to make sure you won't end like his other girl, felt like a knife in your heart, but this proofs as well that Levi still doesn't know you and the way you think and live. You've been through a lot during the last years and gained yourself a thick coat against bullying. Dead animals in packages? Threats over phone and letters? Bloody messages on the apartment door? For a woman that possessive and who claims Levi as her own, she's quite unimaginative. Things like that won't affect you. If she starts this silly stuff, you´ll probably just shrug your shoulders and not give a damn about it. Petra definitely needs tougher guns to make you stay away from Lev and now that you know that Levi lied when he said that you should part, even for the sake of your safety, you´re eager to talk some sense into him very, VERY loud.

But first there´s this pest named Petra, who's still lurking somewhere out there. You can't just sit around and wait for her to start her cruel jokes. If you want to get rid of her, or at least to make sure that you´re made from stronger stuff than her other victims, you´ll have to have a plan as soon as possible but thinking with a rumbling stomach is counter productive. Laying in bed, pretending to be asleep, isn't helping either. Even if it's so cozy and warm right now, tightly cuddled up against Erwin's chest while you feel his breath running through your hair. You´re more than thankful that he came yesterday, so thankful, that words aren't enough to describe it but maybe a good breakfast can. You try carefully to struggle free from his tight embrace, and when you're almost done, he groaned deep and loud, stretching his arms above his head and rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looks really cute with his messy morning hair and his stubble. Just like a dream that suddenly became reality.

“Morning Mr. Tall and Handsome. Slept well?” You greeted him with a smile as his eyes tried to get comfortable with this unusual situation. It seems he's forgotten that you asked him to stay here overnight. After a few blinks, while staring at your laying figure in his arms, he finally reacted to your voice.

“Good morning sweetness. I slept very well, thank you and the welcoming right now was even more wonderful. I never slept so long before. What time is it?” He asked while he kept close and intense eye contact with you.

“Its almost 10 am. You slept like a rock, my dear. Seems you really needed that.” There´s no other explanation. Erwin is an early bird and usually wakes up around 6 am or even earlier. That he slept until now proves that you have the same effect on him as on Levi. It's fascinating how just a simple act like laying beside someone can make that person relax that much. Erwin moves his hand, that formerly rested on your waist, up to your face, gently fondling through your hair and cupping your cheek afterward, stroking it with his thumb.

“You´re right. I needed that. But what I need now, more than anything...” he broke his sentence to lean in your direction, until your faces almost touch. He´s coming too close!

“I could use some food right now.” He continued with a mischievous smile. You sigh in relief and drop your head in the pillow before you gave him a playful slap on his chest.

“You´re mean, you know that?”

“Yep. I know butt you´re fun to tease.” He retorted with a grin. At least he´s back to his former self as well. Maybe he can tell you more about Petra later. You want to know everything about her. Any little detail is important. Even if it's just her favorite color.

“If you want, you can take a shower, Erwin. I showered yesterday before bedtime. I’ll prepare breakfast in the meantime.”

“Sounds great, sweetness. That´s an offer I'm not going to turn down!” Erwin nearly jumps out of the bed with new awoken strength and happiness and immediately left for the bathroom, swaying his hips to an imaginary rhythm. That dork with his fine and firm ass...He´s such a mean and sexy tease, but you love him for it. He can always make you laugh, no matter how sad you are. After he disappeared around the corner, the sound of raining water echoed through the closed bathroom door.  Since Erwin is busy with himself now, you quickly dress up in a pair of jeans and a simple black sweater before you prepare a meal for two.

 

Erwin finished showering after ten minutes and around that time, you´re done with preparing breakfast as well. You made coffee for him and tea for yourself, poached scrambled eggs and freshly baked buns. Erwin tried several times to tease you and to make stupid jokes, but he gave up on that pretty soon when he realized your frown and mournful face. You didn't mean to make him worry, but your mind is smothering in thousands of thoughts about Petra and how to get rid of her. Breakfast was mostly silent, just a few kind phrases from Erwin about your great cooking skills. They´re flattering and you couldn't hide your blushing cheeks, but these nice words lasted just for a few minutes before your mind returned to Petra. She isn't even around, yet, she´s bugging the hell out of you. What can you do to make her go away for good? Just standing before her and endure her humiliating won't do it. Neither talking back to her the same way she did. After breakfast was finished, Erwin helped you doing the dishes while you kept your silence, even if your mind screamed loud enough to command an entire regiment.

“What's on your mind, sweetness? I can hear the engine running from over here. What's bugging you?” He asked suddenly, and as always, he hit the nail on the head, with his damn ability to read people's minds and emotions. For him, you´re an open book to read. His observant and caring attitude has its benefits, there´s no doubt about that, but it can also be very annoying when you want to plan something that no other human being should know about.

“I'm thinking about Petra. why she's acting the way she is. This morbid jealousy must have a reason. If she´d just spend one night with Levi, why is she so attached to him? What did he promise her?” You asked with a sigh. This is a riddle you have to solve quickly. No matter what.

“As far as I know, Levi didn't make any promises to her. They got along first, had a few interests in common and after a drunk night, they ended in bed, end of the story. The reason why she's doing this...I can´t tell you, to be honest. Maybe she was terribly abused or injured in her past, just like you. That or it's a mental illness. No matter how good I am at reading people, I can't look beyond their foreheads to see what cranky thoughts they're hiding from the rest of the world. Not every person is as easy to read as you.” He explained jokingly. He surely hoped you would drop this topic, but he´s dead wrong. You´re just warming up!

 

“If anyone know´s what's going on in other people's minds, then it's you, Erwin. Can you remember her acting like this every time she caught Levi with another woman or does Petra have any routines in her behavior?” It seems you finally found the right questions to ask! Erwin's eyes suddenly widened from surprise as he folds his arms before his chest to think further about what you just asked. A few moments of silence passed while Erwin just stood there, his hip leaned against the sink and his eyes closed to focus on his own thoughts.

 

“Now that you mention it; the more I think about it and her behavior, I really can recognize a routine in her acting. She always started with getting closer to the woman she wanted to chase away before she got rougher and more violent. Like, following her victim at a safe distance. With the years, Petra became a master in this kind of things and she might be able to follow even Levi without getting noticed. It's really scary If I think about it. Just imagine...being watched from afar without knowing it. Erwin mused while still leaning against the sink, rubbing his face with one hand. You listened silently and nodded several times. So it´s just as you thought. She acts like a regular stalker would do. You saw this so often on TV in much different crime series that it doesn't even surprise you. To be honest: This newly gained knowledge is much to your advantage. Now that you know that Petra´s following a routine, you can start to make a plan. If she follows her victims to know where they go and where they live, who says that she doesn't already know where you live? You can't be sure...

 

“Why do you even ask (y/n)? Are you up to something?” Erwins baby blue eyes search for yours, the worry in his voice unmistakable. Now you have to be careful. You don't want to make him worry about you even more. Not to mention Levi. He would freak out if he should find out what you´re up to and you get hurt because of this. Not that he already hurt you even more than Petra could ever do, but still. You put on your poker-face and look directly in Erwin's eyes.

 

“No. I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to know. It's always better to know your enemy, to be prepared, you know? You as an ex-soldier and commander should understand the best. If I have to lock my door or park my car in the backyard and stuff.” You didn't lie to him in the end. This is also part of your new actions to be prepared for Petra.  Erwin nodded and sighed in relief as if he's happy to hear that you don't plan stupid things. How wrong he is... But if you would tell him, he sure won't let you out of his sight and that's the least you want. You need help. Reliable help and not more unnecessary protection. You´re sick and tired of this! You´re not a little child that needs to be taken by the hand to walk across the street. You are a grown-up woman, you´ve been through a lot of shit during your life. ALONE. You don't want to be protected like this. You want to do something to end this shit so that they don't have to protect you at all but neither Erwin nor Levi is helping right now so you need to ask someone else. Someone who isn't afraid, someone who is clever and has a good sense of discretion but before you think too much about this, you better stop and finish the chores with Erwin. It's too dangerous to think about this when he´s around. This man is just too clever and too observant. Must be the Commander in him. You finished the rest of the dishes in silence. You didn't ask Erwin further about Petra and it seems he doesn't want to talk about it either. It doesn't matter, though. You know enough to provide a plan.

“Thank you so much for your help, Erwin. Not just because of the dishes, but also for...you know. Yesterday.” You mumbled under your nose. The last day really left a terrible scar and thinking back to the happenings still makes your stomach go crazy. Erwin shakes his head as he comes, putting his hands on your shoulders before he pulls you in a warm and tight embrace, which you willingly return.

 

“No need to thank me for things that are natural. That's what friends are for, right? After all, it turned out to be good for me as well. Since I had the chance to sleep with you in one bed.” He disclosed with a chuckle. He´s right. You were so desperate that you just needed someone to keep you company. And since Erwin is your closest friends now, it was clear that he had to be the one to make this “sacrifice” but it wasn't so bad. He was so caring and kind yesterday and, like he´s always promising, he didn't do anything against your will. That's why he´s receiving your complete and utmost confidence and trust.

 

“But you deserve my gratitude anyway. So...Thank you. Again.”

 

“No big deal, sweetness. You know, I´ll be always there for you. If you ever should´ve trouble or problems, no matter what, you can always come to me. My chest is all yours then.” He disclosed with a wink. Your face burns up from his little gesture and you had to pull away from him for not getting distracted too much.

 

“I will come back to that in time Erwin but for now, my demand for broad chests is fulfilled.” You joked back and his response was a quick ruffle through your hair. Actually, you hate it when someone touches your hair. Levi is the only exception...But since Erwin proved himself to be a very cute, nice, kind and sometimes sexy dork, more than once, you can make an exception for him too.

 

“So honey. Do you need help with anything else? Is there something I can do for you? Keep your company or make some errands? Or should I take you home with me? To face Levi?” Erwin asked while you two leave the kitchen into the hall.

 

“Actually...No. You helped me enough already. Now it's your time to get some rest from me. You´re dismissed.” You giggle while patting his shoulder. “I´ll call you if I should need something. And I don't want to face Levi yet. After all the mean things he said to me, I want him to suffer on this as well. It's my kind of revenge on him. I will keep on pretending that I don't want to see him for an unknown time. It's cruel, I know but he deserves it.” You explained with confidence. Erwin´s face took a puzzled expression, hearing such words when you talk about Levi but he seems to see it the same way since he didn't disagree with you.

 

“Alright then, sweetness. I can leave you alone then? Without you making something stupid? Should I talk with Levi about the things we shared yesterday? He sure wants to know where I was and what happened.”

 

“You can tell him if you want but please don't say that I'm already over my terrible shock. Tell him a little lie if necessary. As I said before: I want him to suffer as well for being such a stubborn asshole.” With a sigh, Erwin dresses up in his jacket and shoes.

 

“Okay honey. I guess I can tell him enough to make him believe that you´re an emotional wreck right now. Is that to your satisfaction?” He mused with a slight frown. You would lie if you tell that it feels right to do this to Levi but it´s give and take in a working relationship, and now, you will give Levi something to chew on for his stupid behavior.

“Yes it is. Thank you again. I’ll call you when I make up my mind about this. Until then, I’ll see you tomorrow at training.” With a last kiss on his cheek, you wish Erwin goodbye and once the door clicked in the frame and his heavy steps echo through the large staircase, you feel a sudden emptiness inside you, as your apartment abruptly feels so much colder that it's almost scary but you have to stay focused now more than ever! You have a plan in your mind how to get rid of Petra and you will make it become reality! The earlier, the better, but first, you have to visit the doctor to check your wound. It stings and you feel your own pulse in it. Hopefully, the stitches will be removed in a few days.  After dressing up to leave as well, you walk on foot, since the doctor isn't that far away. You remembered what Erwin told you earlier, about Petra's routine and that she follows her victims to know about their behaviors and habits. It´s a scaring thought. Maybe she´s already somewhere behind you. She could hide behind a tree or a trash can. Or maybe she is in disguise. A stalker can get really creative when it comes to observing his prey. But you have to remain cool. Petra doesn't know that you know. The day isn´t over yet and when everything will go the way you planned, she will be out of your life by the beginning of the night.

After 10 minutes of walking, you arrive at the doctor's hospital. Luckily, you don´t have to wait for too long. After fifteen minutes, you´re already done. But before you leave again, you take out your phone to write Armin. He´s also part of your plan and you hope dearly he will join in. Maybe Jean too. He owes you one since the night when he made Levi jealous. But first, checking if Armin has time for you today.

 

**_You_ ** _ : Hey Armin. You there?  _

**_Armin_ ** _ : Oh hey (y/n)! How are you? I heard what happened! Are you alright? What about Levi and Erwin?  _

**_You_ ** _ : Don't worry. I'm fine. Just a little cut on my forehead and about Erwin and Levi.....Let's say me and Levi had a little argument and Erwin had to comfort me afterward.  _

**_Armin_ ** _ : What?! An Argument? You didn't break up, did you?!?!?!?!  _

**_You_ ** _ : No!! For god's sake! Levi is just complicated and needs time to check that I'm not the kind of person who backs up from bullies. Not anymore.  _

**_Armin_ ** _ : Alright but I'm worried. It seems Levi really loves you deeply. That's why I can't imagine you two fighting. Just my opinion.  _

 

That little clever dick is really something. But you need to change the subject as soon as possible or you will start to cry again. Not very good to start crying in public.

 

**_You_ ** _ : Don't worry. Everything will be alright very soon, I hope but that's not the reason why I texted you. I want to ask if you have time for me today. I need a distraction and I also want to talk about something with you.  _

**_Armin_ ** _ : Really? What is it you want to talk about? I'm not home now, I need to stay a little longer in the university. My professor needs my assistance with some of his papers. I will be home in about 3 hours but Jean is home. He´s on a staycation right now.  _

**_You_ ** _ : Sounds good. Then I'm going to keep Jean company until you come home. Then I will tell you what kind of help I need. Is that ok?  _

**_Armin_ ** _ : Totally OK! :D You made me curious, I have to admit. Then I guess I see you later. Bye :)  _

**_You_ ** _ : Bye, smarty <3  _

 

Well, that's at least something. The first step to fulfill the plan: Taken! Now its Jeans turn.

 

**_You_ ** _ : Hello there Jeanny!  _

**_Jean_ ** _ : My oh my! If that's not our little drama queen. How are you? I heard you got terribly abused by that bitch.  _

**_You_ ** _ : Thank you for your concern <3 And yeah...you´re right. I have a cut on my forehead, but it's not so bad. The doctor says its healing pretty well.  _

**_Jean_ ** _ : I'm glad to hear. I swear, next time this crazy bitch will taste my squeaky hammer! “ARGH! Take that, you insolent wretch! “  _ **_squeak squeak_ **

 

You couldn't do otherwise but to laugh loudly at his message and the imagination of Jean hitting Petras head with that huge, inflatable hammer that he´d won at the last fair. It´s makes squeaky noises when you hit something with it. It´s a toy very suitable for someone like Jean.

 

**_You_ ** _ : Thanks, sweetheart! That really made my day :D But to get serious again: I already texted Armin. I want to come over for a little gaming session and because I need to talk to him. To you both, to be exact and he said you´re home. Do you have time for me?  _

**_Jean_ ** _ : For you? Always. I can't say no to a lady :-* The word “No” isn't even written in my dictionary ;)  _

**_You_ ** _ : Good to read :) So that means I can come over?  _

**_Jean_ ** _ : Of course! My door is open for you and Armin will be here in about 3 or 4 hours. What is it you wanted to talk about?  _

**_You_ ** _ : I´ll tell you when we´re complete. Like this, I don't need to repeat it again. Should I bring a game with me?  _

**_Jean_ ** _ : No need! I have the newest part of Mortal Kombat. Ready for some bloody beat-ups? ;))))  _

**_You_ ** _ : You know that I grew up with Mortal Kombat, right? ;) I'm going to make you regret your challenge!  _

**_Jean_ ** _ : Can't wait! Proof it!  _

**_You_ ** _ : I will. I'm on my way. You can warm up the console <3  _

 

With a big grin in your face, you can finally leave the hospital for Jean´s and Armin´s place. Since it's too far away to walk, the bus is the perfect solution and you still have the feeling of being watched. Erwin´s story left a bitter aftertaste. You chose a place to stand once you´re on the bus. At this hour, it's pretty empty, but you want to be ready to jump out at any time, just in case. After twenty minutes, you reached your destination and the rest of the way can be done easily by foot. Luckily, you saw no suspicious person joining the bus and no stalker in the world, no matter how skilled, is be able to run after a bus. So you think that Petra is not knowing where you are right now and retreat first from whatever she's doing. After a short walk, you came into a noble looking street with lots of tiny houses, almost looking like colorful cottages from the last century. Actually, you´ve never been here before, but you heard that Armin's parents make some good money with investments and stuff like that. That's why Armin´s visiting the biggest and fanciest university this city has to offer, but that they bought him a house? Sometimes, you feel bad about yourself that you didn't pay better attention during your school time, but you were too busy with keeping your head out of any trouble and to stay quiet in the last row. Anyway, while you look around here, you couldn't find the right house. You´re in the right street, that's for sure, but after some time you realized that you walked too far. You curse to yourself as you turn around again to walk back and when you finally spotted the right house, Jean was already waiting for you at the open door, grinning like a maniac.

“Hello there, sweet pea! Did you get lost on your way here?” He asked teasingly, but you just stuck out your tongue in response.

“No...I didn't pay attention to my environment. So...may I come in, or not?” You retorted with a grin as well before he made space, performing a slight bow to invite you inside. Once inside and bare of your shoes and coat, you take a look around. Judging by the street and that Armin's parents must be quite rich, the house looks simple. Just as you expected it from two young men living together. The kitchen is one huge mess, the sink is covered with dirty dishes and the floor in the hall is dirty from several shoe prints. But when you enter the living room, surprise hits you like a brick from above.The first thing that gets your attention are two computers from the highest quality you could ever imagine, but the most impressive thing about this, are the big, black, curved screens. It seems Armin is more focused on computer games instead of consoles. The small TV and the only console on the shelf below proves it, but of course, every TV is smaller compared to yours. You sit down on the oversized and soft sofa while Jean hands you a glass with something to drink before he takes his seat next to you, letting himself fall back while looking at you with sparkling eyes.

“Well...It doesn't happen often that I get company from such a beautiful lady.” He winks at you, a side smirk pulling his lips up. You roll your eyes as you take a sip from your glass.

“I'm not here for flirting around, Jean. I'm here for some serious business but before I talk about that...I remember there was a challenge spoken to me? I heard some birds singing that a special person wants to beat me in Mortal Kombat. I just had to come here to make sure that it wasn't a joke.” You teased with a mischievous grin. Jean looked so puzzled right now, but he quickly caught up on what you´re referring to.

“So...you´re really telling me that you don't take me seriously in this case? Well, I guess I have to prove you wrong then! Brace yourself! Here's the new champion of Mortal Kombat!” Jean announced in pure self-confidence as he steps to the TV. He grabs the two controllers, hands one to you and then, the battles begin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After four hours of playing and fighting, the only thing hearable in the house was Jean's dreadful screams and whines, together with your hysterical loud laughter. You beat him over and over again, numerous amount of times and his frustration and anger grew more and more. You took several breaks in between because Jean needed them to calm down and to gain new self-confidence, and you...well...you just needed them to pee. You let him win a few times, to give him the feeling that his tries were not completely in vain, but you couldn't withstand to beat him again. Every time with another character of the game. He complained that you´re cheating, but you retorted with the simple reason that´s not cheating when you grew up with something. Now he's sitting here, frustrated and whining like a little child while you have the best time of your life! He wanted one more fight, one last chance to regain his reputation. Why not?

“Choose your fighter. Loser makes his first move!”

“Watch your words, you witch! After this round, you´ll be the loser!” He assured you while he made his choice. The yellow-suited fighter with the blind eyes: Scorpion. A good choice, if you know how to play him. With a low chuckle, you picked the knight that has to fight for you. Scorpions forever arch enemy and your most adored fighter in the series: Sub Zero. When the in-game voice opened the round, both of you started to hammer on the buttons like there's no tomorrow. You won the first round after a few minutes, but Jean took the second for himself. Now it's all or nothing. And the third round was close, too close, to be honest. With just a teeny tiny health bar left, you did it to make the final strike against his fighter, and when the in-game voice shouted the very well known “Finish Him!”, you couldn't do otherwise but to show off even more. You made a few clicks on the controller, rattling down a combination so that it first looked like as if your fighter was dancing boogie. But once you're done, Sub Zero performed his bloody and brutal “Fatality”, to kill and destroy his enemies body once and for all. And when you heard “Sub Zero wins! Fatality” the round was over. Jean threw his controller on the ground and groaned terribly loud, in anger and annoyance. You held back your laughter this time and patted his shoulder instead.

“Calm down, pretty boy. You have good skills. If you train a little, I'm sure you´ll be able to beat me in no time.” You try to encourage him, but he just answers with a long sigh. You prepare yourself for comforting him a little more, but the clicking of the lock from the door stopped you. Finally! Armin came home way later as he told you, but better late, then never.

“Hey! I see you´re busy with Jean's new game. How is it?”

“Don't ask,” Jean replied shortly, which makes you giggle like a little girl. Seeing this, Armin couldn't hide a small grin either.

“So this means, you lost? I told you not to mess with her, Jean.” Armin scoffed while crossing his arms. After another annoying grunt from Jean, Armin sits down as well while you put away your controller.

“Now that I'm here, (y/n), would you like to tell us what´s on your mind? You said you wanted to talk to us. Sounds important and I have to admit, I'm curious.” He leans forward to support his weight with his arms on his thighs, to signalize, that his attention is all yours now.

“Yeah! Now that Armin says it...I'm curious too! Spit it out! What could the pretty lady possibly want from us?” Jean leans back against on couch and folds his arms behind his head for relaxing. It seems he really has no idea how serious the matter really is. But how should they know? Well...better to enlighten their minds.

“Alright. Then let me get straight to the point. I want to ask for your help in a personal matter and in a maybe dangerous matter. I don't expect from you to help me, but be sure that I would be very, very grateful if you should agree.” You take a deep breath, waiting if they would interrupt you, but when nothing came, you continue.

“It's about Petra. I guess you know what happened to me and what will happen to me if we don't stop her as fast as we could. I don't want to be her punching ball, nor her next victim and because of her, Levi is acting like a heartless asshole to me to keep me at a distance. I know his intentions are meant to be good, but he probably doesn't know what kind of effect this has on me. So I came to the conclusion: If no one´s going to do something about this, about her, then I need to act on my own. I can't ask Erwin about this, neither Levi. They both are too overprotective and will get hysterical if I tell them what I´m planning and I can't ask Mike either. He´s one of Erwin´s best friends and probably can't keep his mouth shut and I can't ask Mikasa and Eren. They won't keep their mouths shut either to Levi and Erwin since Mikasa is Levis cousin and she acts very overprotective too. Hanji is on the other side of the globe. This leaves just the two of you I can count on. I have a plan to lure Petra into a trap...but I can't do this alone.” You opened up your intentions to the young men, but first without going into detail. Before that, you first have to be sure that they won't let you down.

“Are you crazy!? Are you even listening to yourself? This is madness, (y/n)! What can you do that could stop that person? Leave the planning and trapping to Erwin! He knows way more about this than us.” Armin instructed with wild gesturing and with eyes wide open. Jean didn't seem to get the information as well since he´s staring at you like a cat to a cucumber until he suddenly interrupted Armin from further arguments by putting his hand over his mouth.

“Alright. I got what you´re trying to tell us and let's suppose we help you: What would that help include?” Jean asked carefully. This is at least more than you were expecting, which encouraged you a little to go more into detail. With a slight sigh, and with Armin moving Jean´s hand away from his mouth, you continue.

“I thought about this for quite a while. If everything goes right, I can convince her to make a confession about making Levi´s ex commit suicide and to do the same to me, plus, to hurt and violate me on purpose. Erwin said that Petra's behavior follows a routine, which is the final trigger to make my plan work. Petra probably knows already where I live and is keeping a close eye on me when I wander around but before you say something: don't worry. She didn't follow me here since I took the bus and I saw no one joining me when I came here. When I leave you again, I first want to go back home for a few moments. Then, I will leave to take a walk in the park. That's the place where the trap should snap. It´s a little gamble if I'm really expecting her to be there, but it's worth a try. All I ask from you is to come there too at an exact time to an exact place and to hide behind something big, so she won´t notice you. I will stand under a street light, so our faces will be visible, but you will be in complete darkness. And then, you´ll take out your camera to film our conversation, until you have everything I need to make her pay for what she has done.” You finished your explanation with a long breath through your mouth, waiting for their response.

“Wow.....sounds like you really made up your mind about that,” Armin whispered while he stares to the ground.

“Yes. I can't just sit around on my ass while this bitch is out there, probably planning something evil against me or god knows what and if Erwin, Levi and all the others are too afraid to act, then I'm going to take this in my own hands.” While explaining this, you wrinkle the fabric of your jeans in your fists, while your voice is abounded with confidence. The sudden silence in here was almost deafening. For minutes, none of you said a word until Jean finally broke the silence.

“Well...If I understand you correctly, you want us to hide somewhere in the dark behind a trash can or something like that, filming and observing you and Ms. Crazy woman with a camera to keep her nice little confession to show it to the right people while you´re not even SURE if she´s sneaking after you. Am I right about this?” He asked, his eyebrows narrowing as he looks at you suspiciously.

“Well...Yes. It's risky, and it's very much like gambling but I can't think of anything else right now. I have to risk it. Even if I'm wrong and Petra isn't sneaking after me. Well, then you can point at me and call me a fool but at least I can say that I´ve tried.” Jean nods in response before he looks aside, searching for Armin´s gaze. Armin is still looking to the floor, deep thinking and visibly not amused about your idea before Jean nudged him in his side with the elbow. Now, that Armin is back with you, Jean turns all of his attention to you again.

“So. After a few moments of thinking and...silent talking to my dear roommate here, I have to say.......I'm in!” Jean suddenly agreed, very loud. Not to mention very hyper! To be honest, you didn't expect that. From none of them. You´re prepared for being scolded, for being teased or mocked. But that Jean would really agree…

“But Jean! You don't know what will happen then! If your or my parents find out, we´re doomed!” Armin interfered, grabbing Jean´s shirt to shake him, in hope to wake him up from a daydream.

“So what?! You´re always complaining that nothing interesting or exciting happens to us. And now, when the opportunity knocks on our door and is even sitting on our couch, you refuse?! What are you? A hypocrite?” Jean yelled at his friend. Armin is totally confused and shaken by his comrade's sudden loudness as he let go of his shirt, staring to the ground again, with a visible red color in his face.

“But Jean...We don't know what will happen...What if something terrible happens to (y/n)? We can't guarantee her safety  and when Levi or Erwin find out, we´re doomed as well.”

“Excuse me. I'm still here!” You interrupted the two in their arguing. “In this case, I trust in your skills you learned from your games.” Both of them turn their faces to you in unison, unbelieving and confused.

“Yes. You heard right. Or are you not firm with the things you can learn from games? Not? Then let me give you one or two examples: Example no. 1: If you face unknown challenges you´re heading in the right direction. Example no. 2: Be always prepared for EVERYTHING. And example no. 3: Discover your environment very carefully before you act. Do I have to talk further?” Now even Armin's eyes were big enough to see the backside of his skull. Looks like you hit a nerve. Armin always felt better when you can compare something with games. He and Jean shared another moment of looking at each other before they both nodded.

“Alright. Then I'm in too. We really want to help you, (y/n). Tell us what to do and where, and we will cover your back!” Finally, Armin agreed too, his chest swollen from newly gained self-confidence. You smile brightly and jumped over the couch, hugging both very tightly and lovingly.

“Thank you, guys! I knew I can rely on you!”

“Hey! I don't want just a hug! If I should really help you, this will cost you more! I want at least a kiss from you!” And there Jean starts to flirt again. While rolling your eyes, you sighed and nodded in surrender. When all of this should really work, then this is a fair price to pay.

“Alright. If everything is going well, you will get your kiss. Promise.” Jean grins and it really looks like as if he´s about to squeal like a fanboy, but Armin shook him by his shirt again.

“We can talk about the reward later. Now we have to know more details. If this should work, we need to know where to go, which time, and which exact place.” Armin hit the nail on the head. As always. He´s the thinker in the friendship-squad, despite Erwin, of course. And his help is invaluable. You stand up from the couch to fetch your bag from the hall, which you dropped there, digging out a map of the city, unfolding it on the table in front of the couch. Then, you started to explain what your exact plan is. You showed them the park where the trap should snap. The park isn´t that far from your home and easy to reach, no matter if by foot or car. You showed them a few photos from the internet about the place where you want to lure Petra and the hiding place where they should wait and film and of course, the time. Since it´s almost winter and it´s getting dark very early, you don't have to wait for the night. The operation will start today, at 8 pm, under the street lantern that you showed them. You will leave your home around half to 8, Jean and Armin will come at exact 8 pm, but they´ll enter the park from the opposite side, so they won´t bump into Petra. The rest is preparation, observation, and luck. It took you one hour, at least, to discuss all the details and many “What if´s” when something shouldn´t develop like the way you want but it´s worth the effort. The foresight of being free from Petra and to spare future woman from this madness gives you strength. And of course the fact, that Levi won´t have further reasons to treat you like a pile of crap.

“Alright, guys. Anything you still need to know?” You asked one last time, and when they both shake their heads, you share another tight and loving hug.

“Good. I´ll see you tonight in the park when everything will go as planned. The threat named Petra ends tonight!” 

 

With these last words of encouragement, you dress up to leave. Now it´s all about acting inconspicuous. With a look on your phone for the time, the display says 5 pm. Enough time to sort your thoughts and prepare a few things at home for an emergency. After all, Petra is unpredictable. It's better to be safe than sorry. You take the bus back home as if nothing had happened today, driving the 8 stations until you hopped out almost in front of your home. A small path separates the building with your apartment from the bus station. Very comfortable, but since you´ve your own car, the bus is an exceptional solution for either short ways, or if your car should be broken. You fought the urge inside you to look around, to be sure that no one´s around or watching. It takes all of your self-control not to do so. With unlocking the door, you step inside and up to your apartment. You think back to yesterday when you laid here, behind your door, totally broken and an emotional wreck because of Levis stupid attempt to try to protect you. He has no idea what he´s doing to you right now. It still hurts like hell, thinking back to the words he said. Even if you now know why he did all this, this isn´t making it easier to understand and endure. It became your habit to be lonely and you´re used to be alone with no one to talk to, but with Levi and Erwin, you allowed yourself, after months of fighting your fears and panic, to let these two men into your life, with the intention to never let them go again. Luckily, Erwin is the one in their team who has his brain in the right place. He knows about your past, and how you must feel right now, and he sensed that you needed him. Despite his own feelings for you, he was there when you needed him the most. And you were more than thankful for that. Now it´s just Levi who has to be taught the same. And you´re definitely going to do that when all of this is over. 

After a proper apology from him, of course. Once in your own four walls, you immediately go into your bedroom, digging out a fanny pack. It's been years since you've worn this thing, but tonight, it's going to get a revival! You pack your smartphone, your keys, and a tiny bottle of pepper spray, just in case. Once this was done, you still have 2 hours left before the operation will start. Well...time to eat something and to distract you with video games. Even if all of this shit is your own plan, you can't deny that you´re getting nervous, now, that the encounter with your maker comes closer with every tick of the clock. But “Calmness” is the magic word. This isn't the first time you´ve looked into the lion's maw, but the fact that you´re about to force this encounter by your own free will leaves a sick feeling in your stomach.

 

_  ~Timeskip to the moment of truth~  _

It's time. It's half to eight in the evening. You tried to eat a little, but the food won´t stay inside. You puked everything out again as soon as the plate was empty. Damn...the last time you felt that sick and bad was when Levi made his first move on you after he´d rescued you from your abuser. The passionate kiss after that encounter left you sick inside at least as much as now...but that time...you didn't need to puke. Now it´s different. This isn´t caused by a panic attack from a man´s approach, this is caused by pure nervousness and angst. But it´s too late for withdrawal. Jean and Armin are now also involved in this mess and you can't let them down. So let's bite the bullet and face the beast!

After putting on the fanny pack, you dress up for a late night walk, paying extra attention to run around in your apartment very showy and to turn the lights out before you leave. Then, with a last deep breath, you leave, locking the door and walking down the staircase, taking the final leave of your sanctum. The evening air is icy cold, causing your breath to freeze instantly in an evaporating cloud from your mouth. You pull your neck up before you start to walk, always aware to look unsuspicious, not looking around and not slowing down or speeding up in your pace. When the destination of your trap came in sight, you look at your phone. 7:55 pm. Perfect timing. You slowed down a little bit until you would reach the line of street lanterns, to make sure to be perfectly on time. And when you stop in your tracks under the last lantern, staring in front of you into the dark nothingness, trying hard to believe that Jean and Armin are hiding somewhere before you with their smartphone in their hands, you take a very long and deep breath through your nose.

“I know that you´re there. You can come out.” You spoke loudly, very audible for everyone around to hear. First, nothing happened and you didn't move one single muscle until a rustling noise from behind make your heart skip several beats.

“Well. Who have thought that? The coward knows that I'm after her. What gave me away?” It´s just as Erwin told you. She´s really after you. A mix of fear and satisfaction about this build up inside you, but there's no time to be reckless now. You turn around to her, taking a step to the side and crossing your arms before your chest.

“You´re really asking me this? You´re as loud as a bull in a china shop. Even a deaf cat would´ve known that you´re after her. I just don't understand the reason why. Maybe you can enlighten me about this?” This question is the first step to lure out more information from her about her actions. Now you have to hope dearly that Petra will play along.

“Isn´t that obvious? I want you to disappear from the scene. I want you to make space for me and Levi coming together again and according to your reaction when you left his apartment crying, it seems I achieved my first goal. Now all I have to do is to gather the fruits of my effort. Isn't that amazing?” she scoffed. So she knew all the time about what happened. This woman is really the craziest person you ever met. Not even Hanji was THAT mad and crazy. Your nervousness vanished soon and anger took over its place about her nasty words. But you mustn't lose your temper right now. You have to stay focused! This is for your own and Levi´s future, and maybe all the other women Levi might have. This serves a greater ideal! And this thought gives you the strength you need to get through this.

“Huh. So you know but that means nothing. He´s just having a bad day because you annoyed the crap out of him. I guess I don't have to explain to you how short his temper is for other people's bullshit but I came to realize that you didn't answer my question from before. What is your true intention with all of this shit? What are you trying to achieve with this stupid behavior? How old are you? Five? Come on! If you really are trying to get rid of me, you weren't acting very professional, although you´re quite experienced in this kind of things, aren´t you?” Maybe this was a little too offensive, but you don't have all night to talk like you want to invite her for a cup of tea. Petra walks a little up to you until she stands directly under the cone of light from the lantern above. Perfect! Now, please! Stay there!

“Impressive. Sounds like Erwin finally told you about me. Are you not scared? He also must´ve also told you what happened to all the other women who dared to stand in my way and here you are: facing me in this scenery, with no one else around to hear us. If I would do something to you right here, no one will notice.” Petra grins evilly and dark circles appear under her eyes from the light from above. She looks just like your teacher Mr. Shadis in High School, professor for history and expert in cognitive recalibration or in other words: expert for slapping his studies into his student's heads with a heavy book.

“That may be true but that wouldn´t have the same effect, right? You WANT an audience around you, so everyone will know not to mess with you, right? Was this the same intention you had when you went after Levi´s last girlfriend? Or all his others? I mean, smearing threats with animal blood on their houses and doors, dead animals in the mail and terror calls? Or what was it that drove you to make that poor woman commit suicide?” You tried to keep your voice loud and understandable, but it became more difficult with each spoken word. The fear and nervousness inside you keep growing and your stomach complained very loudly.

“She was just like you at the beginning. Brave, unimpressed, and unreasonable but I figured pretty fast that this was just a mask. She was weak. She deserved it. Everyone who dares to stand between me and Levi deserves to be extinguished. And the fact that she was such a coward made it only easier for me to affect her. She was so easy to scare. She didn't even last 4 weeks before she spared all of us with her further existence but in the end, she chooses the way that´s just made for her. The way of the weak. At least, all other women after her had enough guts to break up with Levi and carry on with their miserable lives. I wonder how long you will endure, hm? How long will it take to drive you insane? How long can you last until your mind will break? How long until you are nothing more but a sobbing and whimpering pile of crap? Tell me. I want to hear your guess.” 

Petras evil grin went even wider. She lifts her upper lip to reveal her teeth into a freaky psycho smirk. Every time when you think that woman can't get any scarier, she proves you wrong. Cold sweat runs from your forehead down your chin as your limbs start to shake from the rush of adrenaline in your veins. You want to run away from here so bad, hide in the darkness until she will be gone but then, all of the planning would´ve been in vain and you´ve come so far. You practically have Petra where you want her. She spoke her nasty confession right into your face, telling you everything you wanted to know and hear. Her words oozing from disgust and devaluation, which made the confession even more valuable when it would be handed to the police. With a deep inhale, you decide to endure this dangerous game a little longer.

“Petra, Petra, Petra. You haven't noticed yet? Hasn’t it dawned on you that I can't be compared to all the other women before me? No? Then let me fresh up your mind: I will NOT give in so easily. You can´t affect me with your childish behavior, nor with your lame tries to force me to break up with Levi. I'm not from the same material as the ones before me. I came so far, I endured so much during my childhood that all of your doing isn´t even worth a shrug of my shoulders.  You see? You can't get rid of me. No matter how hard you try, no matter what kind of stupid and crazy plans you´ll bring up from the depths of your twisted mind, I will not back up! I will stay where I belong, by Levi´s side. Deal with it and get yourself a real hobby!” 

The words came right from your heart, making it crystal clear that you won't give in, no matter what asnd now it´s your turn to grin. A victorious, a winning grin and simultaneously, her psycho face changes into a weirder form. Her lips and eyebrows suddenly frowned, making her face look like as if she´s the devil in person. Looks like you hit the nail on the head. When she´s smart enough, Petra will finally take her leave and disappear into the nothingness from where she came, but then, Petra reached inside her jacket to roam for something. You watch how she takes out something shiny, something made from metal. You blink a few times until you recognize the thing she´s holding with both hands. Shit! She has a knife!

“I already thought that we won't come to an agreement about this and somehow I knew that you are different from the other imbeciles I dealt with before. That's why I took some....precautions, y´ know? First, I wanted to make you recognize your mistakes on your own, to give you a fair chance to leave, but since you´re such a stubborn bitch, I guess you leave me no other choice. Don't worry, I'm not a monster. I´ll make it quick, almost painless, and I will leave your body where it should be found easily. You can trust me.” 

Is she insane?! How can she speak so calmly and seriously about killing you? Shit! This isn't right! This is not how it should be! This took a totally different twist! With your eyes wide from shock, your body no longer able to move or to react in any kind of way, Petra slowly walks up to you, the knife in one hand beside her body. The closer the distance between you become, the more it dawns you, that you need to do something. You had a knife in front of you once before, a few years back when you worked as a cashier in a local market. This isn´t different. Still busy with your thoughts to figure something out to get out of here, something little, but hard, hit you in your back. That must´ve been Jean or Armin who threw something to you, trying to wake you up. Right. The conversation took all of your attention that you almost forgot about these two. You can´t do this to them and especially not to Levi and Erwin. You can't die here now and you won't! On the last few meters, Petra came to a halt, raising her knife, pointing with the tip in your direction.

“Any last wishes?” She scoffed with a smirk.

“Yes. Shut the fuck up and get over here!” Your voice snarled and you feel your body is flooded with adrenaline, seeing her disgust and anger in her eyes as she suddenly yells while she sprints forward!

“(Y/N)! LOOK OUT!” Armin screamed from behind you, what causes Petra to slow down and look around, blinking in confusion at the sudden voice from behind you. Now's the chance! With one step forward, you raise your leg and kick against her hand, making her let go of the knife sending it flying through the air a few meters away while Petra winced from the pain. You take another step forward, giving her a well-placed punch against her jaw. She flies to the ground on her stomach as you follow her to jump on her back, taking both of wrists to pin them together behind her. Petra squirms and screams from beneath you, yelling that you should let go of her, that she will kill you and that all of this is useless anyway. When you consider the situation right, she´s not in the position to threaten you. With all of the strength in your body, you press her down on the ground, putting your knee in the middle of her back and not letting go of her arms, what causes Petra to grunt in fury and pain alike.

“(Y/n)! Holy shit, what the heck did just happen!?” Jean and Armin finally came out of their hideout, running up to you and visibly shocked.

“I have no idea, Jean! Don't stand there and look! Call the police!!” you barked at him while Petra continues her shifting and squirming. You ignored her offending curses and threats. She´s afraid of the police, that's for sure. Armin went a few meters off, with his phone on his ear and speaking very hastily before he hung up again after a few minutes.

“I go to show the police where to go!” Armin yelled, already in the act of running as he heads into the direction from where you came. And after that, everything happened faster than you could imagine. The police arrived after 5 minutes, with 3 cars and lots of men, who took the task to take care of Petra. She got handcuffed and was led away in one of the cars before the officers took care of you. The ambulance was also here, and a medical psychologist, but only to find out, that you´re in the best condition they´ve ever seen in their whole career after such an incident. They took their leave after they checked up on you and left the rest to the police, to whom you explained all that happened in detail. You also mentioned that everything, from the very beginning, since you entered the park, was taken on a video. The officers were skeptical about this and asked for Jean's smartphone as evidence. Very unwillingly, he handed it over. And after you made a report for attempted murder against you, the officers offered to take you home.

“That´s not necessary! We will bring her home!” A sudden, but familiar voice calls. You turn around, only to discover Levi and Erwin standing a little away from the commotion, observing everything that's going on with unreadable expressions. You gulp a large lump in your throat and nod in agreement to the officer. Armin and Jean gave you a tight and loving hug while Armin confessed that he´d also called Erwin and that he´s sorry about that since you probably have to explain yourself towards them. Armin did the right thing, there's no doubt, and you don't blame him for it. You would have to face Levi and Erwin at some point anyway, the sooner, the better. Armin can't get rid of his concern, even if you said that it´s alright. After your two sidekicks took advantage of the police´s offer, it was clear, that you had to face your maker once more. With a deep breath, you walk up to Levi and Erwin. They said nothing, they just guided you to their car to drive home to their penthouse. The whole route, the car was filled with the sound of silence. An awkward, tense silence. Very uncomfortable. The moment when your eyes met with Levis, you saw no anger or something similar in them. They were completely emotionless, so as Erwin´s, even if the intensity of his gaze was softer.

You have no idea how to react right now. Were they furious with you? Or worried? They gave no hints about their current mental state, and that's what frightens you the most and it caused your insides to go completely wild. This time, not from hunger…

At Erwin's and Levis place, you walk through the staircase up to the last floor, also in silence. Erwin unlocks the door and lets you enter first, with Levi following right behind you. His intense stare was all over you, that's for sure. You feel it in your guts. When you hear the door closing, the lock clicking in the frame, the three of you sit down on the dining table, the two men taking their seats directly in front of you. The intensity of their judging gazes was bone-crushing and you look aside in embarrassment. Now that the matter with Petra is solved, for now, you realize in what great danger you were. You almost got stabbed by a psycho. Only thanks to Armin's scream for a warning, you had the chance to avoid that. Looking back at it, it really was dumb and foolish. The only solution you could come up with to take that bitch to jail. You sigh loudly before Erwin finally cleared his throat to gain your attention. You gulp another lump, looking at them, examining their expressions to see that they´ve softened a little and what makes it possible to see some emotion in them! You saw worry, pity, and affection. At least from Erwin. Levi's eyes remained the same all the time. He´s truly a master in hiding his feelings, which causes your sadness to boil up again as tears started to sting in your eyes.

“(Y/n)....” Erwin spoke first, his voice soft, calming. It was like honey to your ears.

“Would you be so kind as to explain to us what just happened? Armin called us with the topic that you almost got killed. We were worried sick!” 

Did he say “We”? Does this mean Levi was worried too? Even if Erwin told you that Levi still loves you...It´s difficult to believe it according to his emotionless face. You take another deep breath, filling your lungs until there was no space left inside of them, and then, you start to explain yourself.


	21. What it means to love me (L)

You didn't count the hours, or minutes, you needed to explain every little detail about your plan. Erwin and Levi just sat there before you at the dining table and listened in silence. From time to time they nodded, to assure that they´re still listening, but that didn't make it easier to talk. More the opposite. With taking longer breaks between sentences, you longed for an answer, a question, even a word of scolding would've been fine, but for fuck's sake they should talk already! This silent listening bugged you to no end. They both gave no hints of their true emotions right now. The moment when you finished talking, exhaling long and harshly through your mouth, you slumped back in your chair, your eyes fixed on your folded hands in your lap.

“Wow...I had absolutely no idea that you´re capable of that. Seems like we both underestimated you, sweetheart.” Erwin finally broke the silence as he rubs his eyes with two fingers before he uses his whole hand to run it through his hair, messing it up a little.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know there was a big risk behind this, and I know that it would´ve been better to talk to you about this, but I feared you might disagree, or worse, forbid me to act and locking me up.” Your answer was honest. You really feared that Erwin might react like that. Your father did this multiple times during your childhood when you came up with stupid ideas and the result was always getting locked up in your room. That marked your personality and is still tormenting you. Erwin jumps um from his seat in a swift movement, slamming both hands on the table once you said what´s on your mind.

“I would never do that! And Levi either! You might´ve acted reckless and risky, but its the result that counts. You´re safe, Petra will finally get her punishment. It´s useless to think about what could´ve possibly been and the most valuable part in here, you and Levi can make up. Right, Levi?” Erwin spoke in a dark, threatening tone at the smaller, dark-haired man, shooting him a glare in unison with a shove against his shoulder.

“Yes,” Levi replied inaudible, nothing more but a whisper. You expected from Levi to yell, to scold you, even to just click with his tongue at you and Erwin. Now, after you finished your explanation and after he heard what your intention was, that you only wanted to get rid of Petra once and for all to assure that Levi and you will be safe, that you can continue your relationship in peace and finally focus on what tomorrow might bring, he became smaller and smaller in his seat, if that's even possible. He almost looked like a kicked puppy. But he definitely won't get away with a simple apology. If he thinks he can just say “Sorry” and that's it, he is terribly wrong. The apology is long overdue, every person in this room knows that. The air in here is so thick from the rising tension, that you can almost cut it with a knife.  

Erwin, being the smart and wise man he is, recognized the situation as he walks around the table to your seat, helping you standing before he pulls you in a tight hug, one arm wrapped around your waist while the other one pressed your head against his shoulder. His face buried deep in the small of your nape, his breath hitching several times. Is he crying?! You listened for a few moments, but you heard no sobbing or whining from him. He´s definitely not the type for shedding tears. That one time when you went dancing and dining together was more than enough. You want to see him smile, his calm and cheering face that can easily compete with the sunshine and chase away the dark clouds from your mind with one gaze. His embrace grows tighter around your frame once you returned it with the same affection. With ease, he lifts you from the ground, clinging one of your arms around his broad shoulders while the other one tangles in his soft blond locks. The closeness of him, the unjudging and tender hug that says “It's okay. I'm here” takes a huge load from your heart and soul as a long sigh escapes your mouth.

“Please stay here tonight, (y/n). I can't stand the thought of letting you go. And if Levi refuses to let you sleep in his bed, please come to me. I want to be sure that you're okay.” You nod a "Yes" to Erwins soft murmured request before he lets you down again. You hear him sniffing once while wiping his cheeks. It seems that he´s fighting very, very hard to hold back his tears. If from sadness or relief, you can't tell, maybe both, since you feel the same. Erwin takes a few deep breaths before he straightens himself again.

“I'm glad this is almost settled. The day was exhausting. If you two don't mind, I´ll leave you alone now, so you can talk in peace and private.”

“Yes. Thanks, Erwin. Goodnight.” A short reply, but you can't think of anything better right now, according to the situation. Levi is still sitting in his chair, staring down to his folded hands on the table and fidgeting with his thumbs. He´s nervous. You know this behavior from yourself when you screwed up something and had to face your parents for a scolding or to justify yourself. No wonder that Levi feels the same way, even if it´s uncommon for him. He barely apologizes, not to mention his lack of flair and logical thinking when the situation requires it, but this kind of stupidity is one of the main reasons why you love him. He acts out of instinct. Others might not know or recognize it, but he has a great sense for empathy and he respects other people's desires and feelings like no one else. He cares a lot for his friends he considers as his family, even if he doesn't show it. He keeps up his emotional walls almost every single moment when you're not with him. You never told him, but it´s more than obvious that he changed in his behavior since you two started the relationship. He became more open in public, holding hands, a little kiss on the cheek or the lips and even soft words about your beauty when no one else is listening. You feel like something really special to him that he´s opening up to you like this and lets his walls down he´d build up around him, which you appreciated very much. It´s the real Levi behind these walls you love and you adore. The deep trust and respect you hold for each other is the glue that keeps your hearts connected so close all the time. But he hurt and damaged your trust in him so bad with his careless action, that you can't let this slip through. He has to do more but to say a simple “Sorry”. He knows he screwed up really, really bad, and if he´s at least half as smart as you think he is, he will know what to do. His whole current posture is oozing from grief and regret.

Erwin pulls you out of your thoughts with a last gentle kiss on your forehead before he leaves to his room. The door clicked into its frame and signaled, that now's the time to make things right with Levi. By taking your former seat on the dining table, you sit down in front of him, taking a deep breath before you lock your gaze on him, waiting for him to take the first step. A few silent minutes passed where only your breathing was head. The more minutes went by, the more your thoughts started to panic again. Is he really so sorry how you think he is? Or is he just pretending? Or even worse, will he take the final step and break up completely? All warmth in your hands suddenly disappears, leaving them shivering from the tensing anxiety that´s boiling up inside while your mind was somersaulting to find a solution for this misery. You must look like a corpse right now, since you feel all blood in your face vanishing, so as from any other part of your body, leaving you a pale, bloodless bunch of meat. You hear distant mumbling while your thoughts scream loud enough to cover Heavy Metal music before you perk up to look around, finding Levi searching for your attention while he tries to lock his eyes with yours.

“Huh? What?” You heard nothing audible from him, but he must´ve said something, otherwise, he wouldn't grit his teeth so obviously.

“I said, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. If I would´ve known that you would assault Petra this aggressively, I...”

“You what?! You would´ve acted differently?” You snapped at him. His eyes widen in shock, as he was definitely not expecting your harsh reaction. Now it´s too late to stick to your fearful thoughts. All the build up anger and frustration from the moment when Levi chased you away that evening is now about to burst out from you, not caring about risking a real break up.

“Did you really believe you could save or protect me with this action? How old are you? Five?! I'm not a porcelain doll you can lock up in a wardrobe to keep her safe from harm! You know what I´ve been through during my life and you know I did survive it on my own, without any help from my friends, parents or any other people! I did it all alone, and then, one psycho woman appears, she thinks she can shoo me away from you with a few offending words and a death threat? As if! If you thought you can keep me safe by making me stay away from you, then you´re dead wrong! It seems after all the time we´ve spent together, you still don't know me and how I am. I'm more than just a lame fucked almost-virgin who loves video games and computers.”

“I know....”Levi answered silently, turning his head to the side to avoid your gaze. For a change, he´s now the one who has to endure the scolding of his life. From his girlfriend, and for a very good reason.

“The fuck do you know!” You barked at him, standing up from your seat, walking back and forth to calm down before Erwin might join the scene again to check on you. A burning feeling boils up in your chest to replace the former coldness. With narrowed eyes, you follow the path before your feet as you tried hard to keep your anger on a moderate level. While still walking, you didn't see Levi standing up as well, only to stop in front of you, taking one of your hands in his own as his other hand cups your cheek to make you look at him. You don't want him to touch you right now! You pulled your hand away with a strong yank, but he reaches out again, this time in a tighter grip. His expression is soft and his eyes mirrored such a deep sadness, that your anger calms down a little. Once he feels that you aren´t fighting back against his touch anymore, he brings his other hand to your face too, cupping it gently and stroking along the cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Please listen to me, (y/n). Don't say anything, just...listen. I know I fucked up. Very bad and very much. I regret every spoken word to no end. I know that you´re strong and that you can stand your ground, but the moment when Petra arrived, I felt something I never wanted to experience ever again. The fear to lose the person I love more than anything in this world. She ruined my life a numerous number of times and she´s even been the reason why one of my former girlfriends committed suicide. I know what kind of human Petra is and I know her twisted personality. That's why I wanted to protect you from her. I can't deal with losing another loved one. Especially not you...I´d rather see you weeping or in the arms of Erwin than to see you dead! I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I want you to know, I love you! I love you so much and so deeply...I can't live without you anymore...” Levi broke in his apology as his breath hitched several times, trying to fight the welling tears in his eyes. He´s still suffering from the recent happenings, at least as much as you. Levi only allows himself to cry in front of you, which should be proof enough that he really means what he´s saying. 

Now your anger is completely replaced with your own sadness. Seeing Levi close to the edge of crying as he grits his teeth to muffle his sobs... It´s triggering you to forget about your anger since your maternal and protective instincts are taking over now. You can't stand seeing your friends dry, especially not the ones that are so damn close to you. Your hands move to Levis pain-distorted face, caressing his rough skin with slow motions to convince him to look at you.

“Levi...”

“No! Don't start talking yet. I'm not done.” He responded, his voice ragged and heavy from the fighting against his agony. One single tear escapes his right eye as you gently wipe it away with your thumb. He looks so beaten right now as if he´d lost the Iron Man competition. By now you´re sure that you can't be mad at him any longer. It's in your nature to be the forgiving type, even after huge arguments. It's not like you will forget the things he´d done to you, but with this attitude, it´s easier to proceed with life. It keeps weightful thoughts and emotional loads from your heart and mind, so you can focus on what's really important. To live a happy life with the ones you love. So as now...

"I can't live without you anymore, my love. You were always there for me when I needed you, your calm voice guided me into sleep when I had terrible nightmares and your heartbeat was my lullaby when I couldn't find peace in my own sanctuary. I don't want this feeling to end. The more time we´d spend together, I came to realize: You don't need me. You never have. But...slowly...slowly I´ve started to need you. There are no words grand enough to show the deep affection and love I feel for you. Thanks to my headless actions, that hurt your feelings so bad and made you come up with such a risky plan, I almost lost you forever. There's no excuse for that! But...it's also thanks to this plan, that I´m finally free now from Petra. We all are. And for this, you have my utmost respect and gratitude. You had the guts no one else had by taking things in your own hand. You acted, while we were just thinking. Thank you. Thank you so much. If you still want me, I hope we can proceed with our relationship and look forward into a brighter tomorrow. I have nothing to give to you, despite myself, the lame excuse of a human being, and an apology scratched together in a rush while talking to you right now.”

Levi removes your hands from his face, holding them for a few seconds, but the thing that happened next was out of this universe. Suddenly, Levi dropped on his knees, embracing your waist with both arms and hiding his face in your stomach as he allows himself to shed his tears in your shirt. You gasped loudly in surprise, your hands landed on his shoulders, feeling them shaking from his crying. He stripped down every last piece of his manly pride and tore apart his emotional walls, showing you the true Levi behind it. An emotional, caring and loving man who wasn't able to be there for his woman when she needed him. All his sadness, grief, fear, and regret overwhelmed him in this one moment as they burst out from his heart and eyes.

“Forgive me, (y/n).....Please. Forgive me. Forgive me!” He repeated again and again, staining your shirt with moist as you bite your lower lip to prevent yourself from crying as well. Going down on your knees to face him, you embrace his head with both arms, pressing him against your chest.

“You stupid asshole! How can you do such things to me?! You´re horrible! You´re mean! You´re cruel and I fucking goddamn should hate you but I can't...I could never hate you because my love for you will always be stronger. I can't survive another almost-breakup like this and to make very sure that you won't do this to me ever again, it is now your turn to listen to me. I will tell you what it means to love me. Suit yourself.” It's a warning and a confession as well. You can´t be sure that he´ll never do this to you ever again without letting him know with what kind of woman he's dealing with. And according to his confused expression that´s marked with red eyes from crying and trails of moist on his cheeks, you cup his face, wiping everything away that looked out of place from Levis usual calm expression.

“Levi. You know I was abused and bullied for so many years and that these were the reasons why I became such a loner. But do you even understand the full extent of my loneliness? For how long I was alone for real and what this caused me to do? Before I allowed you to enter my life and take over my heart, it was a long and exhausting way for me to make it this far. I´ve built up my own walls around me and despite you, and Erwin, I allowed no one to climb up these walls ever before. For more than 15 years, this was the only thing I knew and I could rely on: My walls. They were part of my own world I´ve built up for me. They protected me and were part of my identity. They were my cocoon, a place, which I created, a life that I´ve build up on my own and just for me alone, a world, that belongs to no other person but me. These walls protected me, defend me and saved me numerous amount of times and were the only thing I knew for a very long time. So...no wonder that it would become difficult to make space for another person in there.” Levi listened silently, nodding with each little pause I took while I was trying to find the right words to describe my feelings right now. How can you even describe such a thing? The words I could think of and would fit were like stones in my heart.

“Maybe you´ll hear phrases from me in the future like “I can do this alone” or “Don't think about it” or even “I can handle this shit” and I might repeat thess phrases so often, that I will sound like a broken record, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to help me or that I don't appreciate your presence. The fact is, that my loneliness grew into my comfort zone and became my panic room, since I only had to pay attention to myself and I had no one else to listen to. Even if this can be lonely and peaceful, it's a familiar, a calming solitude that´s almost beautiful in its simplicity. If then someone appears that´s shaking up this world and solitude...well...that's a major shock. It's a big and terrible disruption not just for my own world, but also for my own routines, for all the things I knew. It took me a while to adjust to the situation and I'm still not done with it. There's a huge amount of fear from my side, not only because I reluctantly let you into my world to make you climb these walls to invite you into a life that was just mine before, there will always be the fear that, once I let you in, when I trust you, when I stop feeling well on my own, and start to feel comfortable only with you, "What should I do if that person will leave my life?" You asked him, looking deeply into his eyes as his own widened for a brief moment, the light of the dimly lighted room reflecting in his irises like a quick lightning strike.

“If you love a woman who is used to being alone, you love a woman who is afraid of ever having to learn how to do it again. You say to me "Please, please let me in," as I say, "Please, please don't leave me." It's easy to be on your own once you get used to it, but once you get used to it, it's often a tough fight, an incredibly difficult journey, and I'm really scared of the possibility to have to do it again. So if you love a woman who is used to being alone, then you better be prepared to stay with her forever. Hold her hand when she says, "I can do it alone, I can do it," and say, "But I can help you with that." Be prepared to learn about her life, her world, and find a way to respect it while you´re still a part of it. Be prepared to climb up the walls she, or I, have built around myself and my heart, and be prepared not to worry about what's going on outside those walls. Because if you do, if you really do, I will be ready to never ever let you go.”

_ Levi´s P.O.V. _

I couldn't tear my eyes and ears from her the whole time. It's like as if she´s stripping down her whole personality to me at this moment and all I could do was to listen in awe. I had no fucking idea how she´s imagining the situation, how she might feel the whole time. To hear her explaining her world to me left me speechless and I couldn't hold back myself as I wrapped my arms tight around her body to pull her close to me. Now I finally got the full extent of what my actions had caused. I´d shaken up her deep trust in me without knowing what I might cause to her sanity. I was prepared to be left alone, I was prepared to achieve a slap in my face from her, but I wasn't prepared for this. That she explained herself to me like this, telling me nonchalantly that she's planning to never let me go after she endured and fought against her anxiety that hard to let me into her life. I still can't get over the fact of how lucky I am to have this woman. She's been alone for so long and her whole world was probably shaken to the core when Erwin and I entered it. No wonder that she's been so tense whenever I was alone with her, or when Erwin was touching her in a way that could be misjudged with him being her boyfriend.

I felt (y/n) returning my embrace as she hides her face in the small of my nape, breathing heavily. Even now, she remains strong, fighting her tears for not risking a mental breakdown. With long and gentle strokes, I caressed her back and head, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Moments before, I was the one who would've given anything to receive this treatment from her, but to feel her so close to me again, her arms around me, her skin on mine and her breathing in my neck, was enough to make me regain my composure. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden "Click" somewhere from beside me. I turn my head in the direction from where it came. It was Erwin's door that clicked into its frame. Damn...that smartass must´ve listened to us the whole time. He surely wasn't trusting my ability to come up with a proper apology. Why should he? I don´t even apologize to him after I screwed up something. I sure will have to listen to some stupid explanations from him in the next days and he sure won't get rid of his stupid grin, but I couldn't care less right now. The night isn't over yet and I still have to take care of my woman´s wounded heart, and I definitely won't allow Erwin to ruin that moment!

“(Y/n), come. Come with me. I want you to come to bed with me. Will you join me?” I asked her, parting from her enough to take her hands in mine, fondling over her silky skin with my thumbs.

“Yes. I would like to do that.” How happy I am to hear these words from her. Seems like I did something right with getting rid of my attitude and stripping down my pride. Yet, I hope I won't have to do that ever again. I'm not used to it and I feel uncomfortable to go down on my knees and beg for forgiveness, but in the end, it helped, and that´s what matters. With (y/n)´s hands in mine, we stand up from the ground as I lead her to my room, closing the door behind us and locking it before I guide her to my bed. More than anything right now, I want to be close to her, the type of closeness a loving couple shares to express their deep love for each other, but I'm unsure if she´ll allow me after we made up just moments ago. I sit down next to her, with my hand resting on her thigh and stroking over it with my thumb. Again, I found myself wordless in her presence, unable to describe my true feelings. I must wear my uncertainty on my sleeves, since I feel (y/n)´s hand touching mine. With a slight gasp, I stare at her hand, then moving higher to her face. Finally, I can see her smiling again. How much I missed to see her like this. I almost lost her and the chance to see her smiling at me ever again, which makes this moment even more precious and valuable.

“Levi. It's okay. You don't have to hold back. We made up. I still love you, and you love me. What else is there to say?”

“I just don't know if it's suitable right now. To take advantage of the situation that shamelessly. I don't want to rush things.”

“I know. But that doesn't change the fact that we´re okay. What would be better right now to enjoy each other's presence and bodies? We made up, we spoke out everything that's worth being mentioned and do you know a better way to end a fight? To sleep with your partner after the fight ended verbally only to seal the vow with our bodies?” 

I´m speechless. She says all this so nonchalantly as if it´s the most normal thing on earth. Is it really that easy? I never had make-up sex before. Maybe because I never stayed with a woman long enough to get into a fight with her, since Petra made sure to keep every women away for good. I have such a hunger for (y/n) right now. Every single fiber of my mind, body, and soul longs, craves for her. The moment when she ran out of my door, I realized that she´s all I´ve ever wanted and needed. My everything to make it through the day and all I need to push myself through the monotony my life had become. Her optimism is contagious, and her joyful attitude makes my life brighter as the sun could ever do. And for the first time like forever, I feel like as if I´ve finally found what I've always been searching for through the years of bitterness. Perfection. A perfection I've never felt before. This is now my true home. Right here, just the two of us, with her arms around me.

I cup her chin with my fingers, tilting her face up in my direction before I peck her lips gently, leaning in more and more before I seal her mouth with mine completely. Our lips dance lazily against each other, deepening the kiss until it became a fiery fight of two wild beasts, full of passion and desire. It feels as if this is the first real kiss we're sharing, and I´m craving for more. I let my arm travel along her side, slowly following an invisible path that leads me directly behind her, where I placed my warm palm in the middle of her back, bracing it as I push farther in her direction to make her lay down on the bed. Towering above her, I supported my body on my elbow beside her head, my free hand caressing her side in long, tender strokes, feeling every curve, every single rise and fall, occasionally kneading her thighs before I wandered higher again, cupping one of her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and massaging it in circular motions. Without parting from her lips the whole time, I licked and gently bit her lower lip, mouthing a low sigh into her wet cavern after she granted me what I was begging for before we lost ourselves in a fiery and greedy french kiss. 

(Y/n) broke free from my lips after god knows how long, her chest hovering up and down to fill her empty lungs with air. I love it when she´s breathless from my kisses. I look down into her eyes, how they shine with raw lust as I admire all her other wonderful features, her rosy cheeks, and slightly swollen lips. I can't repeat often enough how much I´ve feared not to share such moments with her ever again. To have her here, in my arms, laying beneath me, is just so intoxicating.

“Levi? Is something wrong?” She asked as her hand wanders up to my face, stroking my cheek. I leaned into her touch, kissing her palm and enjoying the warmth it brought with closed eyes before I answered.

“No. Everything is just perfect. I want to savor this moment. There's no need to rush.” 

She smiles and nods in agreement as her hand traces to my nape to pull me down, uniting our lips once again. All these kisses tonight feel so different. It feels as if we ´re melting into each other, saying thousands of words of love in every language mankind knows without actually speaking. I move my lips to her chin, trailing kisses along her jawline, gently nibbling her earlobe to elicit a sensual sigh from her seductive mouth before I wandered down to her delicate neck. I allowed my lips to linger right where I found her magic spot, the spot that makes her gasp and shiver in delight. Damn...how much I love how her body reacts when I abuse her weak spot on her neck, how her arms wrap around my back to pull me against her, how she angles her legs to press them to my sides, bringing herself as close to me as possible while her back arches to reduce the gap between our chests to zero, erotic moans and sensual sighs leaving her sinful mouth. It´s magnificent. Everything on her is simply gorgeous. My lips trail her neck up and down as my hand's simultaneously stroke along her sides, sliding beneath her shirt to cup her breast over her bra. She gasps as I squeezed it and I took this as an invitation to French her again, roaming her mouth until she was shuddering mush under my touch.

Moving my hand behind her back again, unfortunately only by leaving her soft breast alone, I unclip her bra, pulling it over her head along with her shirt, throwing both pieces of fabric aside. I couldn't do otherwise but to lick my lips at the delicious view that opened up before me, at least as much as I couldn´t withstand to lean down to give her soft, pink flesh the same attention as her neck. With my tongue, I flicked over her erected nipple a few times, turning circles around the bud and drawing imaginary outlines on her pink skin before I enveloped it with my mouth, sucking and gently biting her with my teeth, conscious not to hurt her. Her voice becomes ragged, so as her soft moans become louder and louder as her hand tangles through my hair, pulling me close to her while her other hand tugs the sheets above her head, trying to ease the rising tension that's boiling up inside her. With a loud “pop” sound, I released her sore and abused nipple, leaving her shuddering, her body covered in gooseflesh as I stand up from the bed to undress myself, her eager and hungry eyes all over me while one piece of cloth followed after another as it lands on the same pile like her own before I return to my rightful place, on top to her. I don't care that I´m now fully naked while she isn´t. It´s also part of my apology. It's like unwrapping a present, taking my time with her, giving her all the love and attention she needs and deserves after our fight and to assure her, that she's my one and only, the queen of my heart.

“Levi...for god's sake; stop teasing and fuck me!” I grow aggravated with the burning in my stomach when I heard her growling plead as I smirked against her skin.

"No." She stares at me with begging eyes as she lost all playful tones. "I never will." I deflate, "but I will make love to you."

She gaped at me and looks completely confused before leaning in, kissing me again. Her hands starting to glide over my sides before finding my waist, squeezing them tightly and rubbing my hip bones as I press into the kiss.

"Didn't think there was a difference." A mischievous glint sparks in her eyes, sending heat down where the flames had completely stopped beforehand.

"I plan to show rather than tell, princess." And with these words, I tug her pants down her legs, together with her underwear.

_ Reader P.O.V. _

Actually, you should feel unsure, insecure and nervous at his statement, but you don´t. It doesn´t feel rushed, rehearsed or forced. All that comes from him, all that he´s doing right now, is pure honesty speaking. Not just the words. His body spoke a language that doesn´t need any words. His former nervousness as he improvised his apology was now completely gone and is replaced by self-confidence and the impulsion to make our bodies seal a vow that was made moments before. All this here, all that you´re doing, it´s about what you´re doing together. Slowly traveling down your body with his lips, he found his new favorite playing ground on your belly, where he nibbles on your piercing, dipping his tongue inside your belly button and curling it to make the piercing flick, taking it between his teeth and carefully tugging on it before he aims for your neck again. His entire mouth opens before putting his lips and teeth around your throat, sucking lightly as you feel his fangs pressing into skin, though not quite breaking it. His tongue glides across your throat and you feel his hands doing a similar action, one going to your breast and the other down, pausing on your thigh. By leaving the sore spot on your throat, Levi goes higher, going to your earlobe and biting it. You squeak in surprise by the sudden pain that soon turned into a warm and pleasuring feeling, as you desperately grab his shoulders, hoping to make him stop. God, whatever he´s doing, it feels wonderful! He grins, rubbing and massaging your thigh, his other hand groping one of your breasts and pinching the nipple, he ducks and puts his mouth around the bud he isn't pulling and rolling between his fingers. His hand on your thigh goes slowly over it and dips between your legs. His bare fingers are slightly calloused, creating a strange sensation when he touches you. He slides a finger across the line of your folds, making you shiver in pure anticipation. Sliding his finger farther and slowly along your womanhood, he slips it in between, finding your erected clit, pushing it, circling around it.

"L-Levi!" You gasped as he hums in response.

"That's more like it." He murmured before removing his mouth and hand from your abused, sore, and very pleasant feeling chest, trailing kisses all over your body as he goes further down and down on you, he pauses his head between your legs, feeling his warm breath against your core. His hand formerly touching your chest, glides down to your leg, lifting it over his shoulder. His eyes focused only on you, locking his gaze with yours while he leans down, kissing the insides of your thighs before you feel something warm and wet stroking along your folds.

Moaning, you end up grabbing his hair, gasping as he explores your velvet flesh. He hums and groans in unison with you, the vibrations from his voice going from your core through the rest of your body as you feel his tongue moving in and out with a steady rhythm, occasionally leaving your pussy alone to give your swollen clit the same affection and attention, enveloping it with his lips, sucking hard and gentle, fast and slow in a well studied choreography. Then takingit between his teeth carefully, flicking over it with the tip of his tongue. Your grip on his hair tightens, whimpers and squeals leaving your mouth at his teasing, sending electricity jolts through your whole body when he continues his pattern of constant abuse. Biting then sucking lightly, pushing his tongue in and out,he'll move back to bite again, his hands kneading your outer thighs, and all you can do is moan, whine and tremble. Levi did this to you for god knows how long until a coil in your guts tightens more and more from his ministrations, threatening to snap at any second, but before it does, he completely pulls away. Frustrated at the loss of him down there and the emptiness he left you with, you whimper and glare at him the best you can, but shaking too harshly and panting too heavily to look straight.

"Don't look at me like that darling. It's not like I'm already done with you. There's so much I want to do with you, so much I want to make you feel..." 

His voice grew lower with each spoken word. It sound so damn erotic, that, before he drops your legs, causing you to tremble again. Just from the hypnotizing sound of his deep, rough and sonorous voice. As Levi was sitting up, he kisses you again, and despite your aggravation, you kiss back, unable to stop shaking. Hands threading through his hair and pulling him down for more is the best you can do in your current state. The foreign taste on his lips from your sex is warm and tangy and his hands grab your thighs, moving them how he wants them. One hitching over his hip while the other one bends and presses towards you, using the crook of his arm to secure your leg and freeing his hand to do other magic tricks. Your head softly embedded in the pillows and the dim moonlight shining through the window, Levi leans in a little, cupping your face with his free hand while he rubs himself down on you.

“You´re so beautiful, my love. I can't believe how lucky I am to have a woman like you. I love you.” Levi spoke his declaration of love so emotionally, so honestly, so lovingly, that you smile up to him, slight tears welling up in your eyes before he pushes himself inside you.

“Levi!” you gasped as you feel his intrusion, the only audible answer from him a deep groan. 

“You´re so hot and soft inside, darling...I love it!”

He slowly presses further, though he does pause and wait every time you shivered, fearing your peak might come too early and too fast, until eventually your hips touch. He´s so considerate, so gentle, so careful, feeling him sliding in and out, taking a slow pace first to enjoy the closeness you´re sharing. Pulling out to the tip before thrusting back with a little more force only to elicit a loud inhaling gasp when your loins touch again with a slap. You moan and whimper as he starts to increase in speed with every assault. At some point, he doesn't need his hand to hold your leg in place anymore, using it instead to brace your back and head, keeping you from banging against the headboard. You mewl as your fingers tighten into fists in the sheets as he manages to shake the entire bed with his forceful impulsion.

"Shit! Levi...I'm close!" 

He groaned before kissing you, sealing your lips completely and swallowing all your moans and whimpers while kissing him back hungrily,  teeth gnashing together in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues pressing together and fighting like wild animals. The coil that had built up once before, builds up and threatens to snap again, but due to being denied already, it felt so much better. So much more intense!

"Sensitive now, darling?" He grunted in between the fighting of your kiss, "Go on, princess, cum for me baby girl." With Levi´s permission, the coil snaps and you break the kiss, screaming his name as you reach your peak, tilting your head from side to side as constant prayers, gasps and moans fills the dark emptiness of his bedroom. He keeps thrusting, helping you ride out your orgasm as you clamped down around him tighter than ever before. You feel so alive, so spirited as long as your climax lasts as he paced up his intrusions, supporting his upper body on both arms and raising himself above you. As he comes closer to his release, his head drops between his arms, bare from any strength, but you take his face in your hands, raising it to look into his eyes, seeing his expression when he let go inside of you.

“Levi...I love you!” You confessed, letting your heart speak for you since your mind was sent swimming in an ocean of love, lust, and passion. A few more thrusts were all it needed before Levi growls your name from the depth of his throat, feeling yourself being filled up with his seed. His arms give up their duty and he slumps down on top of you, both of you a dripping and sweating mess and trying hard to fill your lungs with air from the lack of oxygen. Wrapping your arms around him, you stroke his head and back up and down, lovingly fondling through his locks and moving them out of his handsome face, that´s now all flushed from the intense workout. So damn sexy.

"That was wonderful, Levi. Best apology I´ve ever had." A faint smile crowns his lips and his eyes glimpse at you from his laying position, not strong enough to form a verbal answer, but more a low snicker. Neither of you wants to move since you both are feeling too hot and too exhausted, but despite that, you feel safe when laying underneath him. His arms around you, his manhood deep inside you, feeling his pulse in it, his fast heartbeat calming down slowly and as his warm breath runs over your skin...You don´t want this feeling to end so soon. Tilting your head to the side to check the time that´s written in blurry red numbers on the clock. Damn...he fucked you so good that it even affected your vision. Holyfucking shit! You skipped almost two hours with your session! It didn't feel this long, more like thirty minutes or so...And now it´s long after midnight. You have no idea that a good apology will take so much time...

Leaning your head back into the pillows while not stopping to fondle over Levi´s back, he raises his head to meet your eyes.

“Shower?” He asked.

“Shower.”


	22. United we stand

Thank god for your vacation! Or thank your boss. After Levi gave you the best apology someone could've ever give to someone and after you had spoken about your deepest fears and emotions, you shared a long, hot and messy night in Levi's bed. After the shower, it was after 3 am in the morning, which was no surprise though. Levi couldn't hold himself back when he fucked you again in the shower cabin as he pinned you against the wall with all of his strength, ramming his rock hard dick inside of you harder and faster than you could ever imagine. That man really never gets tired of sex. You shouldn't complain, though. You love it, and with Levi, every sex-session is more than exciting and thrilling. In a good way of course. You always imagined and fantasized to have shower sex one day, but that Levi will make this dream come true was the icing on the cake. You just were goddamn lucky that Erwin didn't join the scene, since you totally forgot to lock the bathroom. It was 5 am fucking early when you were finally able to sleep and neither of you didn´t have enough time and strength to say goodnight. As soon as the blanket met your skin and as soon as Levi tugged you in his arms, the hammer blow came right away, knocking you out for good.

From this moment, from this night, everything went back to normal. To everyone's delight. The news that you and Levi made up was spreading like forest fire among your friends and they all called either you or Levi to congratulate. It wasn't that kind of a big deal though, but it seems that Erwin, or maybe even Armin and Jean, had spread the gossip about the interaction you had with Petra. No one mentioned it specifically, but they treated you slightly different than before. More respectful and more loving. You could only guess about this, but it feels as if they´re proud of you being Levis girlfriend. A woman who will do everything that's possible to assure that her partner was safe and that they can live and carry on their relationship, free from any pests and people who don't grant them their fortune. It´s kinda strange though. Most people who have a friend like you in their circle would treat you like a little girl, scolding you about how stupid this was, how short-minded, how dumb to put your own life at risk, blah blah blah.....

But this circle of friends is something completely different! If they could pat your shoulder through the phone, they would do it! You never heard so many praises and encouragements since.....well.....never, to be honest. But it became even better. One week after the Petra-incident and after you made up with Levi, a yellow letter was in your mail. It was the writ of summons for Petra's hearing. It was appointed in three days and would take at least another three days...Great. Another week wasted with this crazy woman. But this leaves one week to go until you have to start your job again. Enough time to spend it with Levi. Erwin mentioned that he has a good idea since he´s invited as a witness. But asking him about his intentions was useless. Every time you did, he put his finger on his lips, whispering “Its a seeeecret!”

Since then, you saw him with his phone against his ear most of the day and whenever he saw you joining the scene or coming too close, he left into his room. Whatever he's planning, it sure won't be to your disadvantage. All you could do was to wait. On the last day before the hearing, the strange triangle of friends you´ve become entered the gym earlier as usual, but with the goal not to leave without Erwin teaching you some useful combat techniques. The past actions showed everyone that you´re more than capable of dishing out instead of just taking in. The murmurs in the whole gym are proof enough that rumors are spreading fast, even among those who aren´t part of your life. The cut on your forehead healed well and is now nothing more than a red, chapped mark with a slight bruise around, but it´s still a visible sign what happened days ago. The mirror in the women's restroom had already been replaced and with that, all signs of the fight had been removed.

After completing your daily training routine, with Erwin and you at the barbels and Levi in his own corner for boxing, Mikasa arrives at her usual time, wondering why you all are already here. And after she got the input from Erwin, she doesn´t hold back to jump on your throat to give you the tightest hug you ever received from anyone! Squeaking like a rubber ducky and with the tip of your tongue sticking out to convince the rest amount of air to stay inside, where it belongs, Mikasa releases you again, while Erwin was a laughing mess on his bench. Levi rolls his eyes in his corner, but a coy smirk on his lips gives his true emotions away. He can't fool you any longer! Since the emotional makeup, he has changed towards you. He's allowing himself to be more emotional in public and lowered his walls around him enough, to give shy and small smiles from time to time. This is how it must feel when you´d climbed up Mt. Everest! A big deal, achieving a great victory for mankind and yourself! This is how you feel about Levi's change, even if it's a small one. Mikasa decides to skip her training for today, but only for joining Erwin's personal training to teach you fighting techniques. So...taking over the fighting ring in Levi´s corner, Erwin starts the session by showing you first how to block punches and kicks. In some way, you already know about these movements, from your video games, of course, but to put them into real life is something completely different. Memorizing all the moves and handles Erwin shows you, Mikasa takes over the next part. The part of attacking. She explains that defense is and should always be the first way of attacking, but when this should fail, you can't avoid getting offensive. And what's the best way to teach someone attacking moves?

Exactly!  Attacking him!  Squealing like a frightened school girl, you jump out of Mikasa's assault numerous

times. She looks so fucking dangerous when she gets serious about something. And when this wasn't serious, then they can shave your head, depilate your legs and use your body as a surfing board. When Mikasa finally checked that this isn't the right way to teach you some skills, she changed her way, much to your delight. The loud laughs from Erwin are damn annoying. Not to mention Levis suppressed grin. As if you wouldn't notice how he turns away to cover how he's laughing in his hand. Poking your shoulder to gain your attention, Mikasa leans close to your ear

“What have you done to my cousin? I´ve never seen him so open minded like this ever before. Not even on Halloween when he could scare the brats away from his apartment.”

“Seriously Mikasa...I have no idea. I was just....myself the last days.” You shrugged, but you know very well what happened to make him change like that.

“Well, whatever you´re doing, keep going! Its only good for him.”

She pats your shoulder for further encouragement before she finally talks on your level about attacking, first explaining the handles and trying them out in slow motion before putting them into business. That's way easier to learn! And after a few successful moves and attacks, the stupid laughter from Erwin ceased in a matter of seconds, only to be replaced by claps and whistles. Levi was leaning against the wall, like the cool and calm dude he is, to watch your improvement with a satisfied smile. What actually started as Erwin's training session, was completely taken over by Mikasa in the end, but he doesn't mind, it seems. And she's a real expert in fighting. Well.....her muscles won´t appear on their own after all. 

At some point, the sparring fight with Mikasa even starts to get funny. Never could you imagine that real fighting, with a real person could be so entertaining. And after a few hours and lots of bruises later, you eventually placed such a good leg on her, that she flew to the ground with a loud thud and with cat-like reflexes, you jumped on top of her, pinning her down with all of your body as you took hold of her wrists with an iron grip. Mikasa put up a hard struggle to get up again, but both of you were so damn exhausted, that neither of you had enough strength to keep up any longer. Powerless, you rolled down from her after she announced her defeat. With the last bit of strength left, you raised your fist in the air for victory, but the numb limb slumped onto the floor of the fighting ring, your chest hovering up and down, trying desperately to fill your lungs with air.

 “That......was a.....good one.....(y/n)....” Mikasa managed to speak between heavy breaths.

“Thanks.....same for you." 

The reply was short, but this was the best you could bring up. Looking aside to the large clock on the wall, the time says 7 pm. Shit...you really spent the whole day at the gym. No regrets... But now you finally feel the deep, black pit in your stomach, how it´s commanding for getting stuffed with loud, growling noises. Your limbs are sore, and you have absolutely no problem to lay here for the rest of the night, but it seems Levi has different plans.

“Oi brat! Get the fuck up from there and get a shower. I can smell you from over here and I refuse to take you home with that stench on you!” 

You stick your tongue out at him, making a very childish farting sound, telling Levi that he can kiss you where the sun never shines.

“Yeah. That's very grown up, brat. Now get a move on! I'm going ahead.”

You want to argue back, but it´s too late since he´s already leaving through the double-sided door, in a way faster speed than usual. He can pretend as long as he wants, but you know how he works by now. Keeping up the facade at any costs. It surely was a hard and exhausting path to build up the notoriety as the hard, stoic and always pissed guy you better stay away from at any costs. While Mikasa has no problems to get on her feet again, you struggle hard to do the same, but you only manage it to roll on your stomach, and on your back again, until you reached the edge of the fighting ring. Erwin chuckles and laughs the whole time at your performance and made his way around the ring, coming to a halt to look down at you.

“You look worn out, sweetness. Need a helping hand?” He asked grinning.

“Yeah.....pleaaaaaase! I can't find the strength to get up....” You whined as you reach out for him with both arms, like a little girl for his daddy. Without quitting his laughter, he picks up, hooking one arm under your legs and one behind your back, carrying you like a princess out of the area. This isn´t exactly what you had in mind, but it's great anyway! You feel so important right now, like a precious treasure. And to make the act perfect, you play dead, letting your arms and head drop lifelessly while Erwin carries you to the women's changing room.

“What the heck is that supposed to be!?” You heard Levi questioning since he´s probably already done with his shower.

“What does it look like, Levi? I'm helping our tired and exhausted girl to gain her strength back. Right, sweetness?” Peeking up to Levi through a thin slid through your eyes, then up to Erwin, you need all of your self-control not to start laughing loudly.

“Ssh! I'm dead.” 

Levi clicks his tongue and you can almost hear how he´s rolling his eyes, but before you could act, your body was taken from Erwin and soon, you find yourself in Levi's arms. You raise your head to look in his eyes, a little confused and surprised by his action, but his smirk makes the surprise go away soon.

“Ah. I see you´re alive again. What a shame. I already prepared myself to give you the kiss of life and perform a cardiac massage. Good to see that my touch is enough to call you back into the world of the living.” His smirk grows even wider when he noticed your blushing cheeks. He leans in more and more, just a few inches and he will give you the first kiss in public! Already closing your eyes and tipping your lips, you suddenly feel his warm breath on your ear.

“Forget it, brat. Not while you reek like a skunk.” Your eyes fling open hastily as Levi puts your feet down on the ground, his hand giving your asscheek a tough slap, what causes you to jump.

“Now get a move on, brat. I don't want to spend the night here. You have 10 minutes before we leave.”

“Wh-Whut?! You can't just decide that! I can barely feel my legs!”

“Nine minutes and forty-five seconds.” He announced monotone.

“Levi! Stop it! Erwin!?” You searched desperately for some backup, but Erwin just shrugged with a devilish and wide grin.

“Nine minutes and twenty seconds. Time is running out, brat.”

Now you started to panic a little.

“Alright! Alright! I'm going!” And the last thing they saw was a cloud of dust in front of them. Well...Not really, but according to the speed you managed to put up, it surely would´ve caused a cloud to rise into the air. You finished the shower in no time, always having a close eye on the clock that hanging on the opposite side of the changing room. Four minutes left. In a hurry, you pack all your things, dry your hair as good as possible and dress up. You have no time left to dry your hair properly, so you decide to wear your small towel like a turban. It´s cold outside and this will be the best way to protect you from becoming sick, even if it looks like shit. When you're done with everything in this short time, both of your men look at you a little confused, but their expressions are replaced by stupid grins very soon.

“What? You said I have only ten minutes. Not enough time to dry my hair properly. Deal with it.” You´re pissed that Levi is playing the “I'm the boss” card so aggressively, but on the other hand, you understand him. It's damn late, and he, just like you and Erwin, probably wants to get home as fast as possible. And luckily, they don´t annoy you with further jokes or comments. Once you took your rightful place in the middle of them, Levi wraps his arm around your waist to pull you close while Erwin takes care of your sports bag. The soft and comfy seat in Erwin's car caused you to moan in relaxation. You have absolutely no intentions to make any unnecessary moves tonight. So Levi can beg and plead as he wants, tonight is a No-Sex-Night!

While Erwin starts the engine, he looks over his shoulder to make eye contact with you.

“I don't know how you feel, but I'm not in the mood to cook tonight. And we´re all not dressed for going out for dinner. So...how about we make an exception and get us some junk food? Burger King? Mcdonalds? KFC? What´s your favorite?” Your eyes sparkle in anticipation. It's been months when you had some junk food for the last time!

“KFC!!!” The answer came quick like a gunshot and Erwin snickered at your enthusiasm.

“Alright. The lady made her decision. Better luck next time, Levi.”

“No problem.” Seems like Levi would´ve liked something else, but he wasn't making a scene about it, which means he was okay with your choice. After you picked up your food from KFC and drove home, Erwin quickly put out some plates and napkins before you can feast. And damn....it tastes so fucking good! The crunchy crust of the fillets and the unique and addicting taste of the coleslaw salad. It´s an orgasm in your mouth. And you´ll make sure to let your boys notice it. Especially Levi. His amazed and puzzled face that you couldn´t oversee from the corner of your eyes when you moan in delight about the delicious taste to finally fill the emptiness in your stomach....it´s simply priceless!

“You have fun over there?”, the tall blonde asked nonchalantly before he takes a generous bite of his burger as well.

“Very much. Thanks for asking!” You grin like an idiot, but it´s worth it. Erwin shakes his head in disbelief as Levi was struggling to eat his fries properly and not sticking them in his eye by accident. He was so focused on the delightful sounds you make to pay attention to anything else.

When dinner was finished and every dish clean again, as well as your hands and mouths, you feel exhaustion taking over your body when eating coma arrived, and it´s merciless. It´s not even 8 pm, and you already play with the thought to go to bed. After all, tomorrow is the first day of Petras hearing. After a few inner monologues and discussions, you convinced yourself to sit on the couch for a while to watch TV. And it didn't take that long before your favorite boys join you as well. You leave the choice of program to Erwin, since you have a very common taste in series and films. With a sigh, you lean against Levis side, resting your head on his shoulder, curling your legs up on the couch and surrendering to whatever Erwin might pick for entertainment. Levi wraps his arms around your waist as his hand lingers on your thigh, stroking it with his thumb. This small and gentle touch is very soothing, and your eyes grow heavier with each passing minute. Not being able to keep them up any longer, you surrender to your fatigue.

_ Levi P.O.V. _

Erwin had just started the TV and was searching for a program when (y/n) passed out on my shoulder and dropped in my lap. My surprise subsided swiftly and was replaced by happiness and contentment as I carefully positioned her to make her lay a little more comfortably. Curled up beside me, with her head resting in my lap facing me, I gently fondle over her head and hair, feeling the soft locks running through my fingers as I watch her relaxed face and her slightly open mouth. I don´t need the TV, I could watch (y/n) all night long and it still would be a better view than any kind of soap opera or movie. Being able to watch her like this and to feel her so close to me, to feel her trust in me growing stronger again, fills my heart with warmth. And now that the number one threat of my life is now out of my way, out of our way, I´m able to enjoy her closeness to its fullest.

“Is our pretty angel gone already?”

“Yes. She's pretty exhausted, it seems. No wonder, though.” I replied to Erwin as I see him taking a glimpse at her sleeping figurine before he grabs the woolen blanket to spread it over her.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Levi. I don't want our pretty girl to catch a cold. Tomorrow is an important day.”

“Indeed. I just hope she´s prepared.”]

“Are you kidding? She's more than just prepared. You heard what she did. It's you I'm worried about. You think you can face her without going furious?” Erwin has a good point. I´m not sure either if I will be able to hold my anger back towards Petra. I'm short-tempered, that´s no secret, but if I should lose my composure tomorrow during the hearing, I will only cause more harm, to myself, and to (y/n). Unfortunately, I'm an important witness in this matter and I can't stay out of this whole shitty mess. I sigh deeply while thinking about tomorrow and what might possibly come and what not.

“I guess I have no choice. I will do my best, for (y/n)´s sake and for our future. That's what I always did and what I´ll always do. You should know me by now, Erwin.” I scoffed as I thread my fingers through the soft locks of my woman's hair. Erwin folds his arms at my answer and nodded.

“I know Levi. I just want to be sure. And don't worry, I made a few calls to old friends and invited them to cover our backs as well. So the hearing shall be no problem at all.” I raise my eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously.

“What are you up to Erwin? Who have you invited?”

“Just a few old friends from your past. Trust me, it's not to your disadvantage. They´ll meet us tomorrow before the courthouse.” It´s getting even weirder. Who could he possibly have called? I don't know anyone who would say anything against Petra. Not even from my past.

“Tsk. Whatever. The person better be good. Otherwise, it´ll only become more complicated.” I claimed, looking down to the peaceful sleeping woman in my lap the whole time.

“I'm not doing this for you only, its also for (y/n). To get this shit done as fast as possible. I want to see her smile again. Whether you like it or not, but you know about my feelings for her and I want her to be happy.” 

Erwin´s voice was serious, but even he couldn´t hide the undertone of affection when he mentioned his feelings for my girl.  I know about this, right. I knew it all the time since the day when she slept drunk on the couch here, but Erwin would never make a move against her will or mine. But still, I don't know what to think of this. While Erwin isn´t making any effort to hide his feelings, I don't know what (y/n) thinks about this. She never mentioned something similar to Erwin, or to me about how she feels for him. The only proof about some kind of connection I have is the moment when I came home on his birthday, when she laid on top of him asleep, tightly embraced by him. Actually, I should be furious and dead jealous, since they'd shared a moment I wish to have on my own. But somehow, I don´t mind. Maybe it's just my deep trust in both of them. Erwin is reliable, so as (y/n) as well, and I know Erwin for so many years by now. 

He´d never let me down, not even when I was down on my knees after I quit my military duty, not even when I was sitting in the living room, watching TV when I couldn't sleep because of my insomnia, not even when I spat my threats at him and treated him like shit. Not even when I acted so cold and heartless to (y/n) days ago. He was always there, he knows about my twisted feelings and never turned his back to me. He scolds me when I´m acting dumb, he argues and yells  back when he thinks nothing else will help and he makes the apartment dirty on purpose to punish me after I screwed up with something, even if I would never admit it. After all that happened, not just because of the last days, but also during the years we'd spend together, I can say without doubt and regret, that Erwin knows me better than anyone else. He understands me in a way the best psychologist never could. Since the day I was assigned to his team in the military, I sensed that something special is connecting us. We both had grown together and we make each other stronger, in any possible kind of ways. The unconditional trust I have for him glues us together, and I know he feels the same. It may sound gay, but he's my first real partner I´ve ever had in my life. I guess that's why I leave (y/n) to his care so willingly. She's holding the same trust for him as I do and I remember her saying so often, that she can't imagine a life without him. It´s not in the same way as (y/n) feels for me but...I don't believe that I can live without him either. There's no chance I'm going to say this to him...He would probably never drop his stupid grin ever again.

“I know Erwin. And I'm thankful that you encourage and support her in a way I can´t. And whatever you might have planned for tomorrow, I'm sure it will be for our advantage.” Erwin nodded, smiling, satisfied with my answer as he crawls a little closer to me and (y/n). I have no idea what he´s up to, but if he wants to seal this with a kiss he can go and fuck himself! I glare flying daggers at him, visibly uncomfortable with the situation as he reaches out with his hand, but not in my direction. He reaches for (y/n)´s face, gently stroking a few locks of hair away to have a better look at her sleeping face. And there´s his cheeky smile again. I roll my eyes, but I let him have this little moment. When he´s done with twirling her hair between his fingers and stroking his thumb over her lips, he backs up again.

“You should carry her to bed, Levi. It's late and we all could need some extra sleep.” Erwin claimed as he stood up from the couch, turning off the TV in this act. I nod in agreement, slightly adjusting in my sitting position before I, as careful as I could, take my girl in my arms. The blanket slips from her body, down to the ground as I stood up from the couch, aware to move very slowly and cautiously while Erwin picks the blanket up to put it back to its original place before he tiptoes after me to open the door to my room, since my arms are occupied. After saying goodnight to each other, he closed the door behind me, going into his own dominion. Finally surrounded by the welcoming darkness and silence, I place (y/n) on the bed, undressing her gently from her shirt and trousers until she´s just in her underwear. She's really a deep sleeper. The perfect idol for me to emulate. When I was ready for bed as well, I joined her, pulling the soft blanket over our bodies, only to wrap my arms around her womanly frame to feel her skin against mine, mouthing a heavy sigh in her hair. I come to realize once again what I almost did to her and myself. I can't change the past, but maybe with tomorrow's happenings, I can change the future.

“There's no chance that I'm going to let you fight this war alone. This time, you´ll have me at your back.” I whispered this promise into her neck as I suddenly feel her arms snaking around my back, a low sigh leaving her mouth. I assume she's awake by now. With a silent chuckle, I tightened my embrace around her, gently cupping her head under my chin.

“Tsk...brat.” That's the last thing I remember before I joined the love of my life in her sweet dreams.

_ Your P.O.V. _

You had not enough time to savor the sweet words Levi said last night when he carried you to bed since you fell asleep instantly as soon as they were spoken. And unfortunately, you also had not enough time to enjoy the morning. Today is the first day of Petras hearing, which means: Getting up early, gulping down breakfast in a hurry and getting dressed in something suitable for such an event. Everything happens so fast this morning. And the clock spoke the most offending words you could think off. 8 am in the fucking morning! Erwin and Levi were the fastest in this case. While Erwin was already done with dressing up, he´s in the middle of preparing something for breakfast for you and Levi, while Levi is almost done with getting dressed. How on earth can they be so fucking fast at such an ungodly hour?! Deep in your sulking, you enter the bathroom to get ready as well. And as soon as the cold water hit your face, the tiredness was gone. Actually, you planned to ask Erwin if they would stop by at your apartment, so you can dress up in something suitable for this event, but both men are true experts at improvising when it comes to clothing. Very uncommon for men...

Weeks ago, or even months, you brought a few clothes from home to be ready for such situations, like a black pair of jeans, so as some black pumps, yet, this is enough for Erwin to come up with a good idea. After he handed you one of his white shirts, you stuffed the hem of it inside your jeans before Erwin takes over again by helping you skillfully to arrange it around your torso, so it won't look too big. A few tugs and yanks, a little twist in the fabric and even a fast grip inside your jeans, for "stuffing the shirt inside a little more". 

That was his excuse. But it was okay. and by the end, the outcome was worth it. Erwin wears shirts at least two times bigger like your own, but with his handy skills, he did it to arrange the shirt in a way that it's not looking like you shrank. After that, Levi handed you one of the black blazers he uses for his work and much to your surprise, it fits like a glove! Seems like the size difference is only thanks to your legs while your torsos have the same size. A strange matter of fact, but in this case, very welcome. Both men are already done with breakfast, which makes you the last one to wait for. Erwin waited patiently, reading the local newspaper over his tablet, while Levi taps on the table with his finger, not because he´s annoyed by your lack of speed in chewing, but more to his own tenseness about what's coming. You understand him very well. You felt the same way days ago. But now, every doubt had subsided. You´re happy that you can bring this to an end sooner or later, that's why you´re the calmness in person right now. And once you finished your breakfast as well, Erwin swiftly takes your dishes to put them into the dishwasher. Not many words were spoken this morning, all communication was held with smiles, nods, and gestures. Surprisingly, everything worked fluently and not a single misunderstanding happened between you. It´s as if you were living together for years and know about each other's habits and quirks. And when finally all of you are ready to go, Levis phone buzzed with an incoming call.

“Damn! You can go ahead. I'm coming right after. It's my agent calling.” Erwin and you nodded as you leave him behind to go down into the underground car park. Ten minutes passed before Levi finally joins as well, with a visibly pissed expression. Nothing new, you would assume, but this is kinda different from his usual bitch face. While he takes his seat next to Erwin, a few curses and swears leave his mouth.

“Everything alright, Levi? You seem upset. Did something happen at work?” You asked carefully as you put a hand on his shoulder. His tensed stature relaxed a little under your touch and he places his hand over yours.

“I´ll tell you later, sweetheart. Let's focus on the hearing first.” He insisted before he nods at Erwin to tell him that he can start the engine. During the whole ride, the car was filled with silence. Not even the radio blared with loud music, which emphasized the tense situation even more. It's almost as if you're the only one in here who's totally calm about the coming events. Erwin and Levi are both ex-soldiers. Maybe they compare this to the beginning of a battle, to be ready to strike any moment, to be aware to react at every possibility. This is the only reasonable idea you can think of. Although both of them didn't show anything about their current state, their bodies spoke for themselves. They can pretend that they´re fine as much and as long as they want saying that this will work and so on, but the way they walk, the way they talk, and even the way they breathe and stand were your witnesses. But it's useless to scold them for this. Its only natural when it comes to face an enemy. No matter if on the battlefield, or in the courthouse. By the time you arrived, the parking lot was already filled with lots of cars from many different countries. You thought this is just normal since a lot of different people work here and so...But ooohhh...how wrong you were! After Levi helped you out of the car and Erwin joined your side, you spotted a larger group of women standing before the entrance, deep into a conversation before they saw you coming closer. And as soon one of them seems to recognize your small group, she turns to the others, speaking to them very hastily which caused all of them to turn around in unison.

“Erwin! Is that really you? Oh my gosh! You look amazing! I almost couldn't believe it when you called me!” One of the women claimed as she approaches him, giving Erwin a friendly side hug.

“Isabel?!” Levi suddenly blurted, his eyes wide from surprise. What now again?! More surprise friends you don't know about?!

“Yep Levi! It's nice to see you haven't grown the whole time.” She replied with a stupid grin, but this time, Levi doesn't freak out. He smiles. What the fuck?! He really smiles!

“It's nice to see you too, Isabel. To be honest, I never thought to see you ever again. So, would you be so kind to explain to me what all of you are doing here?” He asked the grinning woman as he wraps his arm around your waist. It was a gentle touch, not forcing or tensing. His whole stature changed in the blink of an eye since he spotted the bunch of women. He was now at least as calm as you are.

“Well, of course, silly! Hey girls! Come over here! I found the heroine who freed the world from Petra!” 

What? You must´ve misheard that. She can't mean you by this. But you´re the only other woman around here and according to their hyper cheers and praises, there was no mistake possible. Well, this is getting REALLY weird. The woman named Isabel pulls you out of Erwin's and Levis middle right into their circle.

“Hey, there sweet pea! It's SUCH a pleasure to meet you! Erwin called everyone of us to invite us to the hearing today as witnesses. You know...to make sure that Petra will get what she deserves. Every woman you see here is one of Levis ex´s, all chased and scared away from Petra during the past years. We already introduced to each other, and since you´re Levis current girlfriend, may you do the same to us? We´re all ears to get to know about the superhero who was brave enough to lead Petra to her doom! And don't worry, we all already know in detail what happened. Erwin told us on the phone.”

So that's what he was doing on the phone the last days! He called Levis ex-girlfriends to help out in the hearing, to prove you right with your accusations against Petra. By looking around, most of the women had rings on their fingers, either engaged or married, much to your please. But still...there's something strange about this situation. You feel a sudden weight on your shoulder that makes you turn around, only to look in a pair of brown eyes. Another of Levis ex´s.

“Don't feel tense around us. We know how you feel and I can assure you, no one around here has the intention to steal Levi away from you. When I remember correctly, everyone here is in a happy relationship and only cares about Petras punishment and Levis luck. After all, what happened to this poor man, he deserves it, don't you agree?” 

Hearing these words from this woman is strange, but somehow, you sensed that she speaks the truth. This here is totally different from the first meeting with Petra and a sudden wave of relief and happiness fills your heart. You look back to Erwin and Levi, who are deep into an argument with each other, what mostly took a weird change with Erwin laughing and Levi shaking his head, but as long as Levi doesn't jump on Erwin's throat, this can only mean something positive. 

When Erwin noticed your gaze, he gives you a thumbs up, in combination with a big and fat winning smile, so as Levi gives you a warm smile as well. Wow.....This must be how it feels to be worshiped like a hero. And when the last doubts inside of you vanished, you turn back to the circle of women to introduce yourself. It's no secret that you´re a totally different type in comparison with the others. Not just in behavior, but also from your look. Most of them have very long hair and are smaller than you, beautiful, spotless faces and probably silicone boobs, actually, the perfect model type every common man craves for. You begin to wonder how on earth could Levi come up with the idea to choose you when this kind of women was omnipresent in his past. You can only guess, but you made a mental note to yourself to ask him later. After the big meet and greet, you learned the names of your allies who are going to strengthen your back today. Isabel is just the main speaker, while the rest is more silent, visibly tensed to face Petra again after such a long time. Isabel is a cheering any hyper woman. A lot like to Hanji, but only without the nerdy attitude. You were so deep into talking, that you forgot the time. Only when Erwin and Levi interrupted the lively chatting, the bunch of you walked together into the courthouse to the room you were assigned to. Now that the moment of truth is so awfully close, your nervousness is coming through. And when the door opened, a policeman reveals the way into the room. Erwin and Levi entered first, but before you could follow, Isabel puts her hand on your shoulder.

“Don't worry, (y/n). We´re in this together. We will bring an end to this red-haired nightmare. I promise!” She smiles and shoves you forward into the room.

“Thank you, Isabel. Thanks to all of you.” You had to fight with your tears that are about to well up in your eyes, from relief and happiness. There's still enough time to cry when the handcuffs will click on Petra´s wrists.


	23. Theres a first time for everything (L)

The days that were set for Petras hearing where the most awesome in your whole fucking life!  Is so much luck in one room even possible? Probably not, but who cares?! Actually, three days were meant for this whole matter, but with so many witnesses and evidence against Petra, and even with such a fair, awesome and righteous judge, the hearing reduced to 2 days and all things bent exactly to your will. You were afraid that the judge won't accept the video Jean and Armin made when you led Petra into the trap, but he did! In front of all witnesses and the jury, he played the video and the confession that came with it. Your intention told you that the judge was about to praise you in front of everyone, but since this was an official hearing, he didn't. And the culprit in this room swore and complained the whole time, how unfair everything is and that it´s just a misunderstanding, which earned her only disapproval and warnings from the judge and security. Several brakes must be taken since the situation became very hairy a few times during the process. Petra tried more than once to jump up from her seat to get to you, probably to end what she started, but there were more than enough guards in here to keep her on the leash. With this knowledge, you didn't even twitch with your eyebrow from her threats. It was such a hugely satisfying feeling, that you even couldn't hide a smirk.

All the other women Erwin had called, Levi's ex-girlfriends also jumped to your side and told their own stories and experiences they´ve made with Petra. All of them were pretty common, with a few changes here and there, but mostly, it was always the same. A dead animal in the mail, blood on the door and the walls, terror calls and so on. Even a robbery where the mobile phone was stolen was mentioned, only to be returned with very disturbing pictures and videos about rapes, violence against women and similar things. And with each new witness, Petras frown and her hissy fits became more and more furious. Just a little more and they could use her fuming head to shoot her to the moon. The night after the first day was exhausting and Levi, Erwin and you went straight to bed after you ate outside in a Greek restaurant. On the second day, the second half of the witnesses made their statements to complete the proof recording. The judge and the jury retreated for almost 2 hours before they announced their judgment. All the people in the room were more than eager to hear what might come, same as Petra. She believed that she´s not guilty, saying that she just wanted to protect her boyfriend from rivals or threats. When the judge came back and took his seat and finally announced the things every person inside this room was eager and craving to hear, everyone, excluding Petra, burst out in tears. For her crime that includes coercion, incitement to suicide, threatening, grievous bodily harm, and attempted murder, she will be sent to prison for 8 years, with subsequent preventive detention. Without the chance of probation or to file an objection. Or for regular humans: She´ll never set a foot out of the prison ever again! The burden of proof was too overwhelming. And after you finished group cuddling with the other women, Petra was guided out of the room, with loud swearing and struggling. The guards that will have to watch over her for the rest of her life will have your best wishes...

  
Before you could leave the room, the judge stopped you before leaving the courtroom, shaking hands in admiration and congratulation. He wished you all the best for the future and mentioned how proud he is of you having the civil courage, that a lot of people seems to lack during the last years.. Civil courage is rare these days and if more people would trust in their own abilities as you do, the world would be a better place. After this final push for your ego, you were guided outside by a bunch of happy and crazy shrieking women, who couldn't believe that this long-lasting nightmare finally came to an end. And what would be better now to celebrate this glorious moment? Isabel invited all girls, and of course Erwin and Levi as well, for drinks and food. And which sane being says “No” to free food? A little later at the bar, the very strange bunch of you clinked glasses with each other, wishing “Good lucks” and “Well done´s” before the party started. Even Levi had his fun, having a talk with his old loves. And surprisingly, you had no problem with it. Levi was radiating pure love and affection only for you and the other girls had their own partners and fiances. Seems like your subconscious works more than well since it only alarmed you when Petra was around. With these women, you get along very well. One of them is even pregnant! She proudly showed us the first photo that was made from her womb and the teeny tiny life in there. After lots of “awwww´s” and “ooohhh´s” and many drinks later, the group dissolved more and more, until only Levi, Erwin, Isabel and you were left. The other women have a long way to travel since they came from all across the country, only Isabel was living next door. Well...almost. She has one hour to travel by train, but still.

  
But the day can't last forever, and she also has a man at home to take care of. After Isabel paid the bill, with a big step-in from Erwin and Levi, she asked if we can bring her to the train station. Useless to say that it´s a true delight for us. During the ride, Isabel told you lots of stories she experienced together with Levi, much to his dislike, since lots of them ended with some kind of humiliation for him. At some point, you counted how often he clicked his tongue and how often he grunted from annoyance. By the time you arrived at the train station, you counted 30 tongue-clicking noises and 17 grunts. A good result! You never imagined that one of Levi´s ex-girlfriends could be such a nice woman. And you even get along SO well, that you exchanged phone numbers to stay in contact. Isabel is nice, kind, hyper and crazy, and even a bit childish, but this only proves that she has the same quirk as you. Perfect match! We accompanied Isabel until we reached her platform. Once there, Erwin and Levi said their hearty goodbyes and Erwin thanked her once again for her help during the hearing. Levi earned himself a big smooch on his cheek, which caused his cheeks to take a slight pink shade. He looks so damn adorable when he blushes! The look on his half-shocked half-flattered face is really some kind of sweet. He´s surely a little concerned about what you might think about this awkward situation since she´s his ex. But it was okay. Isabel is a totally different type from Petra and she made clear that she has no love interest in Levi anymore. A loving fiance is waiting for her at home, his name´s Farlan if you remember correctly, and she surely won't give up on him, not even for all money in the world. When the friendly hugging session ended, Erwin and Levi made their way back to the car, Levi already reaching out for your hand, but Isabel stopped him before he could do so.

 

“Do you mind if I borrow your precious lady for a few more minutes, Levi? Oh, I doubt you do.” She grinned. “I´ll send he after you in a few minutes.”

  
“Tsk. Don't keep me waiting too long, brat.” That one was for you, that's for sure.

  
“Don't panic, shorty. I won't harm her”. Isabel retorted and wraps one arm around your nape to drag you a little with her before the guys were out of sight. They walked up to the large stairs into the main hall of the train station, but then, they stopped. Levi leaning against the corner and Erwin standing in the middle of the corridor with folded arms. These two guys...Are they afraid that Isabel might do something bad with you? Hm...the more you think about this, it´s not impossible. The past incidents are very difficult to ignore. Once she released you from her grip, Isabel turns in your direction, putting both hands on your shoulders.

 

“You know what, (y/n)? I like you. I really do, and think you´re just perfect for Levi, in every possible way. Before I go back home, I want you to know that” Her expression was dead serious, but her voice bears a softness you weren't expecting.

 

“Uhm...Well...I...thank you, Isabel. Sorry for my stuttering, but I wasn't expecting this.” You apologized and she giggles in response.

  
“Don't be sorry. It's cute! One more proof that you´re the right one to bring some sunshine into Levis dreary life.”

“I guess I already did that, and my task isn't over yet”, you chuckled, throwing a glance over your shoulder to the two men waiting.

  
“I bet! This definitely will be a lifetime task! You better suit yourself!” Isabel gives you a strong punch against your shoulder while laughing like a cheerful school girl but damn...that punch was definitely not from a little girl. While grimacing and rubbing your shoulder from the pain, she tugs you again by your nape into a tight hug.

  
“Take good care of Levi while I'm not around. And if he should behave like a spoiled prince, let me know! I´ll come right by your side to help you kick his ass!” She raises her arm into the air to show off with her biceps as you both burst out into laughter.

  
“Thank you, Isa. I´ll come back to that.”

  
“Great! Now that this matter is settled, I can travel back in peace. Look! There's my train coming. Take care of yourself and your two men. We´ll stay in contact”

  
“Of course. Wish you a safe trip” You wave at her and say your goodbye before finally joining Erwin and Levi in the train station, running up the stairs, taking two steps at once until you stand next to Levi again.

  
“And? Everything's done? What did she want?” Levi asked, his arms crossed before his chest.

  
“Yep. All is good. And she said I should take care of you.” 

  
You grin at him. He rolls his eyes while holding your hand to lead you outside to the car. Erwin walks beside you, his hands deep in his pockets and looking ahead with a rather bored expression. Since you have a free arm, you hook it into Erwins, pulling him closer. He inhales from surprise as his head turns in your direction. Smiling like a birthday-girl, you ignore his puzzled face, enjoying the close moment with your two favorite men. Shortly before you reach the entrance, Erwin pulls his hand out of the pocket to interlace his fingers with yours. His warm and gentle touch sent tingles through your body and you hum happily. A few passers stopped or slowed down to observe the strange picture the thruple of you make, followed by a few “How cute.” or “That's gross!” But you couldn't care less. Let them think. By now, you give a damn shit about what other people think about you. You spent half of your life with the burden to make everyone happy and to act according to make everyone love you, no matter the cost. But now, you´d shrugged off this burden. It´s just a barricade that keeps you from being happy. When you want to behave like a rotten princess or a spoiled girl in public, you´ll do it. Or when you want to act overdramatic because of good tasting food, you´ll do it, totally ignoring the people around. You´ll probably never see them again in your life, so they can think what they want. The best moment was when you went into the city for shopping with Erwin. You´d put up the best damn show with him in front of a jewelry store, telling each other that the prices are so damn cheap and that you could pay them from your travel fund, and that the Ferrari Spider you got for your birthday was a perfect warm up...Oh, dear....the faces of the ones who listened to you were priceless. Erwin played along SO damn well that you thought he was dead serious. When you ended the play and left the scene, you had to embrace each other tightly for not collapsing on the ground from your hysterical laughter. Best shopping trip ever, even without buying something!

  
Once you jumped into the car, you, unfortunately, have to let go of both men. Levi was relieved to have some silence, but Erwin forced you into a discussion about the differences between action and survival games. He became really good at gaming since they have a PS4 on their own now. Even if it´s originally bought for you. But it´s undeniable that the shelf in the corner of their living room starts to fill with more and more games. Yours, and Erwins. With such a topic to discuss, time went by very quickly until you arrived back to the penthouse. But once in front of the building, Erwin remained inside the car.

  
“I'm just dropping you here. I have to head to one of my clients to train with him. I think I´ll be back around 8 pm. Don't get bored without me.” He winks at you, and Levi rolled his eyes.

  
“Who? Me? Never! You know me...as long as I have my best friend, Mr. PlayStation, in the happiest girl in the world.” you retorted, putting out your tongue. By leaning forward to the driver's seat, you give Erwin a kiss on his cheek before you said goodbye, wishing him lots of fun in addition.

  
“We´ll see ´bout that, sweetness. That idiot is so stiff, I think the stick in his ass might poke his brain already.” You both chuckled, patting Erwins shoulder in comfort and for encouragement.

  
“Anyways. I see you later. And don't even think about stuffing your stomach with junk food! I´ll cook today and you better come home hungry” You warned him playfully with a wink while he´s already licking his lips.

  
“Can't wait, dear! I'm looking forward to it!”

  
“Let's get outta here. We don't have the whole day.” Levi groaned, opening his door and closing it behind him with a loud slam.

  
“Yeah. Mr. Impatient is at work again. I guess I better look out for him, or he might ruin the great day. Bye Erwin.” You leave the car as well and once you arrive at the entrance, Erwin left the area again with squealing tires. That damn show-off…

  
Levi waited for you in the hallway, holding the door open for you to finally join him to walk upstairs to the last floor. After you undressed from your shoes and coat, you want to help Levi to clean up the penthouse, but something was wrong with him. Even if you finally achieved victory against Petra and celebrated it like winning a gold medal in Olympia, Levi didn´t seem to enjoy the newly gained freedom. He´s already in the middle of gathering the cleaning utensils when you put your hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

  
“Levi? What's wrong with you? Don't deny it or lie to me. I know you long enough to see when something is on your mind. So tell me...what is it? Maybe I can help you.” You pleaded, keeping intense eye contact and putting on the best puppy eyes you have. Actually, you expected denial from him, no matter your request, but he put down the bucket with cleaning rags and sighed loudly, straightening his posture and turning in your direction. His hands find their usual place on your waist as his thumbs stroke along your sides. Something must be really bothering him...otherwise, he wouldn´t behave like this. You look at him with worry, cupping his face with one hand to make him look at you. He sighs again before he finally looks into your eyes.

  
“(Y/n)...you remember the call I received before we went to the hearing yesterday?” You thought for a few moments, but you remember it, nodding at him.

  
“Listen...it was my boss who called me. A special client booked me and wants me to accompany him on a trip.”

  
“Oh...okay. That doesn't sound so bad at all. What's the problem?” He sighs again, his grip on your waist tightened as he takes a step in your direction, closing the gap between your bodies.

  
“The problem is: The client has a deal to make with a customer, and he has to travel to his homeland, which is London in the United Kingdom. And we will have to stay there...for three weeks.” 

  
Your heart skipped a beat and all air was squeezed out of your lungs by hearing this. You barely survived the one week when he was away.

  
“Three...three weeks? To London? When?” You asked silently, still taken aback from the sudden shock.

  
“From tomorrow...” His reply came fast and silent as well, but you heard it. It felt like as if the floor was pulled from beneath your feet and you were about to fall into a deep pit.

  
“Tomorrow already? And you say that now?”

  
“Yes. I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn´t say it earlier. We had the hearing ahead of us and this news would´ve affected your acting. I couldnt risk it to become the hearing a farce, or a disaster...I wanted to get this done and tell you once it's over. Which I did. You have every right to be mad at me, but I had my reasons.” He explained in a more calm tone. His intentions were right after all, but that didn't change the fact that he will leave tomorrow! For three weeks! To almost the other side of the globe! Well, not exactly, but that's how it feels. Shocked and close to crying, you sit down on the couch, hiding your face in both hands and staring to the ground through your fingers. Levi sits down next to you, wrapping one arm around your shoulders and gently pulling you in his direction until your head bumps against his chest.

  
“I'm sorry, darling. But I can't reject this job. My agent already arranged everything for me and tomorrow in the early morning, my plane will leave. But I promise to contact you whenever it's possible. I text you, I call you and I even video-chat with you. It won't be like the last time when I didn't contact you one single time. I won't leave you alone without a sign of life from me for three weeks.” Levi sounded a bit desperate, and he tries hard to make the situation a little more bearable.

  
“Promise?” You asked uncertain, looking up to him with pleading eyes.

  
“Promise.”

  
This didn't make it better that Levi won't be around for fucking three goddamn long weeks, but his promise to keep contact will make it easier to endure. Your hands drop with a sigh before you pull Levi in a tight hug, hiding half of your face in the small of his nape and fisting his hair, bringing him as close to you as possible. You will miss his closeness, his scent, his deep and low voice that lulls you into sleep. He moves closer as he lifts you up from the couch, placing you in his lap sideways to return your affection in the same way, only tighter, and more desperate. He doesn't want to leave you at least as much as you don't want to let him go. For a few minutes, none of you said a word and the only silent noise was the slight rustling of your shirt underneath his hands as he moved them up and down your back in comfort.

  
“That´s so unfair...I only have one week left from my vacation and we just made up a few days ago, and now you tell me that you have to leave for three weeks.” You whined, turning your head a little so that you can look up into his eyes.

  
“I know, sweetheart. But sometimes life isn't fair. We all are nothing more but pawns in the game of life. And we have to play along with the rules, which means, work for money. No money, no life.” He explained rationally. You know he´s right, but the circumstances remain unfair anyways. And you hate it when he´s right in such moments.

  
“Yeah, Professor Ackerman. I know. I just hoped we could spend the remaining time together, without nasty pests or annoying hearings.”

  
“Who says that we cant spent the remaining time together?” He asked in a slightly amused tone and you raised your head, furrowing your eyebrows.

“As far as I know, we have at least 5 hours left until Erwin will come back. And when I take care of the cleaning part and you cook, we have 3 hours. That's more than enough time to make something useful, don't you think?” 

  
He winked while poking the tip of your nose. Judging from his smutty grin and the sparkle in his eyes, you can imagine what he´s up to. He has something dirty in his mind, that's for sure. But what exactly? What is dirty mind hoarding and planning? Curiosity and nervousness boil up in your guts as your grip on Levis shirt tightened. You let out a low sensual sigh, imagining what he might do to you with his magical hands and his skilled mouth.

  
“Oi brat! Don't drift away yet. We have work ahead of us.” He chuckled, but to distract you even more, he pecks your neck with kisses, leaving you with gooseflesh from head to toe as you exhale shakily through your mouth. You feel him smirking against your skin, knowing that he´d found your weak spot again. He continued a for a while to cover it with gentle kisses and licks as you surrender to him completely, in silent hope you will first have the fun and then the work, but you suddenly feel him smirking against your skin even more before he pulls away from you, leaving your neck alone, covered in his saliva and craving for more. With a whine of disapproval, you glare at him, but he leans back on the couch to watch you with a smug smile, knowing that he had you where he wanted.

  
“So? Are you going to cook a proper meal then? You know...the faster you´re done, the earlier we can go back to what we did before.” His devilish grin is so annoying, so frustrating, and so damn arousing. He knows all too good that you can´t withstand him. And you know that he knows that you can´t withstand him. This damn bastard! Why does he have to be so fucking sexy?!

  
“ARGH! Alright!” You groaned, crawling down from his lap and making your way to the kitchen. Levi chuckles from behind, but you sure won't give him the satisfaction to turn around again. While raiding all cupboards and the fridge, you gather all ingredients for a Beef-Stew, Levi gets to work as well, starting over with gathering his cleaning supplies. You place your phone on the table next to you, swiping through your folders for music. Cooking, and cleaning is always funnier with the matching song. You connect your phone with the surround stereo system via Bluetooth, when you found the songs from your favorite YouTube-Musician, picking the first song in the row, “Ascension by MiracleOfSound”, setting the list on shuffle before you press the play button.

  
As soon as the melodious guitar sounds through the speakers, Levi shoots you a confused gaze, but very soon, the calming guitar sounds are replaced by loud and hard e-guitar raves, making the floor vibrate from the bass and the volume you choose. Levi shakes his head with a smirk but continues with his work while you chopped the veggies, swaying your hips to the rhythm and mouthing the lyrics, eventually singing along at the top of your lungs. You felt Levis gaze upon you as they follow your hip movings and observing your sing-along with a smirk, shaking his head several times. You grin to yourself, satisfied with the thought to tear his attention away from his oh so beloved cleaning. You´re having the time of your life, standing in the kitchen and cooking dinner for yourself and your two men, listening to loud music and with Levi cleaning the penthouse. It's almost like a perfect little family you always thought you´d never have and you´d always wished for. 

  
Once dinner was ready and prepared for later and Levi finished his cleaning, he helps you quickly to tidy up the kitchen before you both sit down on the couch again. Now that the distracting work is done, your thoughts travel back to what is going to happen soon. Levi will leave tomorrow for three weeks to London, to keep someone's lazy ass safe because he wanted him by his side. You sigh at the thought, remembering how hard it was when he left you for one week and you turned into an emotional wreck. Of course, Erwin played a big part in this act as he stole the kiss from you, but the whole time, you missed Levi like hell. You drop your head a little, only to feel you being lifted up and placed in Levi´s lap and leaning against his chest sideways. He must´ve heard and sensed what you were thinking off, judging by his tight embrace in which he tugged you in immediately.

  
“(Y/n)...don't think too much about tomorrow. It won't be forever. I know its hard. I feel the same when I think about leaving you here alone. But it can't be helped. Let's enjoy the last hours we have together, alright? I make it up to you. I promise.” Cuddling your head on his shoulder and snaking one arm around his back, fisting his shirt, you nod lazily.

  
“And you promised to keep contact, Levi. Don't forget that.”

  
“How could I?” He chuckled, threading his fingers through your hair and twirling a few locks between his fingers.

  
“Maybe because you´re not the texting-kind of person? Or I never saw you video-chatting ever before?” You retorted, turning circles with your finger on his chest.

  
“Good point. But I´ll make an exception for you. And only you. Don't even think about to tell anyone about this, because I´m going to deny everything in front of others, got that, brat?”

  
“Yes, sir!” You assured exaggerated as you pull off a military salute.

  
“Stop this shit, brat.” He chuckled, giving your butt a little slap. You stick your tongue out and ruffle his hair playfully, only to end up by scratching along his scalp. Levi leans back, closing his eyes and savoring the moment and the little massage. You watch him with eager eyes, taking in his relaxed and handsome face, how his expression softened and how a tiny smile curls the corners of his lips up. The temptation to lean closer, while your gaze lingers on his soft and full mouth, becomes too grand to fight. Bending forward, you reduce the distance between your bodies to zero, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. His eyes remain closed but his smirk grows wider as you feel his lips moving against yours. His arms wander up and down your sides, finding their destined place on your waist as he deepens the kiss. With a gentle nudge of his tongue, he asks for access to your mouth, which you grant him with a sensual sigh by parting your lips. With your eyes closed, you lost yourself completely in the lazy french kiss, feeling every move, every twist and turn of Levi´s tongue against yours, his low breaths and moans, the silent roars that paved its ways up his throat and sent vibes through your body, leaving it with gooseflesh from head to toe. When you apart from each other, taking deep breaths to compensate the lack of oxygen, you open your eyes, looking directly into his shimmering steely orbs.

  
“(Y/n)...I want you...Now...Here. Let's do it here on the couch. I'm leaving tomorrow and I want this to be something special.” He whispered against your lips, lightly brushing them with his.

  
“You sure? What if we make a mess?”

  
“I don't care. Its nothing that can be cleaned up afterward. And Erwin won't be here until 8 pm, so we have the whole penthouse for ourselves. I want to do it here. Now!” His tone was soft, but demanding before he attacks your mouth again, this time, with more force and urge, gently biting and tugging your lower lip. Levi already made his decision and he sure as hell won't go back on that. You don't even have the time to reply to him, but there was no need. You want him too. More than anything right now. And the new place, even if it's just the couch, is thrilling. Who knows where the next session will be held? On the dining table? In the kitchen? In the shower again? Or in the bathtub? Only God knows, and you´re eager to find out. His hands trace up and down your body, snaking under your shirt and pulling it above your head to free you from the first disturbing piece of cloth that parts him from his land of dreams. Levi's eyes widened for a moment when he spots the fine underwear on you. It´s the deep pink colored one that he´d chosen for you a while ago and that became his favorite. An appreciative growl rolls from his lips as he leans down to kiss the soft flesh of your breasts, his right hand kneading the other and his left hand squeezing your butt. You feel your heartbeat increasing with each second, your breaths turning into erotic gasps and your hands pressing his body close to yours, threading your hand through his hair to feel its softness as his soft raven locks run through your fingers.

  
With another skilled move, Levi unclips your bra, sliding it down your arms and freeing your tits from their uncomfortable prison, Levi throwing the bra somewhere behind over the couch, where your shirt had landed as well. Now he knows no holding back anymore. Levi leans into you, forcing your body to lean back on his lap as he takes possession of your right nipple with his mouth, bracing your back with one hand so you won't fall down. A loud surprised gasp escapes your mouth, not expecting from Levi to be so impatient and forceful as he sucks on your nipple with such eagerness and need, that you believe that this is the first time with him after two long years of abstinence. With your arms, you reach behind to support your weight on the coffee table, arching your back into Levis direction as you throw your head back in delight, sensual gasps and low moans telling Levi how good this feels. Levi´s mouth is indeed something special. His tongue so skilled, eager to elicit the sounds from you he wants to hear at any costs. You´re so focused on Levi´s wet muscle on your skin, that you didn't feel his other hand unbuckling the belt of your black jeans, soon followed by the large button. Not able to wait any longer, Levi´s hand dives inside your jeans, underneath your slip, his middle finger dipping your wet and erected clit.

  
“Levi!” You inhale sharply from surprise. He smirks against your skin before he lets go of your breast with a last twist of his tongue around your nipple.

  
“What is it, darling? Do you like that? Shall I continue?” He asked, his amused undertone nothing but a mean tease. How on earth should you answer otherwise but Yes!? Your hips rock against his constant abuse from his finger, putting more pressure to it to let him know that you want him to go on.

  
“Hmmmm...I can't hear you, darling. Maybe it´s too much for you. Maybe I should stop.” He mused while slowly pulling his hand away.

  
“NO! Don't you fucking dare to stop...Please...continue.” you begged him, not wanting this amazing feeling to end.

  
“How rude of you. Seems like you have forgotten to whom you talk to. I give you one last chance to find out your mistake on your own before I punish you for your behavior” He announced, his eyebrows furrowing, his gaze dead serious, demanding, possessive. What have you forgotten? Rude? You thought hurriedly about what Levi could possibly want from you or what to say. His hand traces inside your slip again, stroking once more over your sensitive bud with three fingers as you finally understand what he wants.

  
“Master! Please...please continue. It feels so good.” How embarrassing. To go back to his Master-servant-kink again and to be remembered about this so forcefully. Levi hums in appreciation, but his hand stopped again.

  
“And what else? What else have you forgotten, my little pet?” You hesitate to reply immediately, not wanting to strip down your pride and dignity so easily. But Levi has more than enough self-control to stop right here, right now and leave you completely empty, longing for his touch and denying you the sweet satisfaction only he can give you.

  
“Master....Im....I'm sorry.....for my rudeness. Please forgive me” This is far beyond embarrassing. It feels as if you´re giving up your whole self, being exposed to him like this...to gulp down your pride and surrender to your man like a slave.

  
“That's my good girl. So well-mannered and educated. So eager for your master's touch. So in need for me. This deserves a reward.” Dammit...maybe this is the thing you long for in this whole game. To hear thesde praising words from him, knowing that they come from the bottom of his heart and that he really means what he´s saying. And the warm tone his voice bears when he gives his praises...it flows through your body like oil down your throat. A warm, satisfying feeling that goes deep into every fiber inside you and makes you crave for more. And with his sweet promise for reward, his whole hand vanished inside your jeans. Two fingers caging your clit, pressing it together while his middle finger dips exactly now on your exposed and popped out clit.

  
“Fuck! Master...this feels so good...Please continue.” You topped off with one more, which earns you another appreciative growl. Faster and faster his finger moves, your hips rolling against his hand movings as if they have a life on their own. Your whole being now nothing more but putty in your master's skilled hands, holding on to his nape for dear life with your mouth wide open, letting your moans run free as they fill the entireness of the living room. There´re no words needed right now. Both of your bodies speak for themselves and tells his partner exactly what it wants and how. Levi watches you with eager eyes, taking in every expression, every sound you make as he brings you closer and closer to your sweet release. Your body and voice are acting too obvious it seems, because just seconds before you would cum, Levi pulls his hand away. With a loud whine, your whole body shook heavily from the denial.

  
“Not yet, my pet. You´re not allowed to cum before I tell you otherwise.” He ordered, his eyes locking with yours that are completely consumed by lust. You have no other choice anyway...So you nod in agreement.

  
“Gooooood. You´re such a good, good pet. I love it.” His face remains dead serious, not giving a tiny hint of what's going on inside him right now. But the warm undertone in his voice is all you need right now to know that everything's going to his like. And to yours... Levi rolls over with you, throwing you on the couch before he immediately yanks off your jeans and panty from your legs, throwing them in the same spot where your other clothes had landed. Fully exposed to him, your legs spread apart by Levi´s knees as he towers above you, his eyes memorizing every single inch of you, his right hand tracing over every curve, feeling every bump, every scar, every single rise, and fall. All of your perfect imperfections.

  
“Hmmm...my pet looks so magnificent. So beautiful. Don't make me punish you for being too sexy.” He joked with an evil grin. He can be so mean sometimes. How are you supposed to look like at this moment? Making grimaces and stick out your tongue while making knock-knock jokes? Sure. That will SO totally not ruin the mood. But he´s playing unfairly again. While you´re laying before him completely naked, he´s still fully clothed. With a slightly trembling hand, you reach out for his shirt, tugging on the hem.

  
“Master. Please undress for me. I want to see you. Pretty please?” You tried to sound as subservient as possible...This terrain is awkward enough without him getting pissed when you should fall out of your role.

  
“This is not what I planned. But....” He paused, removing your hand from the shirt to pull it above his head and throwing it away. “But since you asked so politely, I guess I can make an exception. Good girl.”

  
You smile happily hearing this words and to see him obeying to your wish, since not long after his shirt landed somewhere unknown, his own jeans followed soon, leaving him just in his black boxers, with a fucking big bulge in it. He´s rock hard and his member is clearly visible in his boxers, throbbing in anticipation. A sensual gasp from your mouth tells him that alone the view of what's waiting for you was enough to make your lower part tingle in impatience. Levi takes your hands in his, guiding them to his naked chest, placing them on his warm and soft skin.

  
“Don't be scared. Touch my body. Feel upon me. It's yours...Tell me, my little kitten: How bad do you want it?” Is he really expecting an answer? Is your current state not answer enough for him? With your legs spread apart wide, your wetness trailing down your butt, your sight so affected and clouded by lust and desire that his outlines started to blur.

 

“Tell me. Do you want it bad? Do you want me grinding against you bad? Then tell me. I want to hear you say it.” And he keeps asking, your lips mouthing the words you have in mind, but no tone came out. Only softly whispered air, bare of any noise.

  
“I can't hear you. Do. You. Want. Me. Against. You? SAY IT!” He almost yelled the last sentence and you jump in fright at his outburst, pulling back your hands in anxiety.

  
“Ohh...am I scaring you?... Sweetheart. Don't be scared. Cause you have absolutely no reason to be scared of me.” His gaze softens again as he leans down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss, calming you down from the sudden little shock.

 

“Darling. How far? How far do you want to go today?” He asked, his voice bearing an expectant tone.

  
“What do you mean?” You asked back, forgetting to address him as your Master, but this was a question out of act, so it´s fine. Levi pulls away, taking your hand in his and dragging you with him as he sits upright on the couch again.

  
“When I say that, what I'm referring to is: How far do you want my cock in your mouth? We´re a couple for quite a while now, and I wasn't blessed with the gift of your mouth around my cock yet.”

  
Shit...So this is what he wants. It's true that you´re together for quite a while now, and during all this time, he pleasured you with his mouth every time. And he never forced you to do the same to him. He knows that this is a big step for you, and he is right. You´ve never done this before...You haven't even tried it on a dildo, so you´re totally unskilled and inexperienced. Alone the thought of having his dick inside of your mouth caused you to shiver...from fear. He was together with so many women, and they probably did this for him as well. What if his expectations are too high? What if you screw up and will ruin the mood?

  
“Shhh...Don't think too much, darling. Your uncertainty is written all over your face. What's going on inside you? Tell me.” You gulped a lump in your throat, trying to find the words to escape from this situation somehow.

  
“Do...do I have to?” Your voice was weak and your face burns up by this shy question, looking down to avoid his gaze. Levi cups your face with both hands, gently pulling it up again to look into your eyes.

  
“No. Of course not. If you don't want to, you don't have to.” He tried to calm you down, speaking very softly, taking away every force and urge to obey his wish. Your eyes wander down again, to his fully erected cock, how it´s twitching and throbbing, longing for attention. The red, swollen tip, the strong textured shaft, and his amazing length and girth. You begin to ask yourself how it might feel like. How his cock might feel on your tongue. You already had him in your hand...Maybe its time for the next step. And Levi will leave tomorrow for three weeks. So this would be a good parting gift.

  
“Levi...I want to. I want to try it. It's just...” You broke in the middle of the sentence, not daring to speak further, biting your lower lip in discomfort, your voice still low and trembling from uncertainty.

  
“Oh? You want to...You just don't know how right?” 

  
You nodded. Levi´s fingers cup your chin, pulling it up to make you look at him again.

“That's fine, sweetheart. You don't have to know everything. For this, all you have to do is: Get on your knees, open your mouth, stick out your tongue, and I´ll handle the rest. Do you hear me? It's that easy. Let's try it." When he says it so, it really sounds easy. But you´re still so full of doubts. Levi guides you down from the couch, slowly, gently, but putting enough force and pressure to his guide to give you the support and lead you need. With one knee already touching the soft carpet, you suddenly freeze, looking up to him with wide eyes as he returns your gaze with worry, checking if he maybe went overboard. But it´s the exact opposite. You have a brilliant idea to make this even more easy for you.

  
“Levi? If you allow, I think I know a way to make this easier and more endurable for me. If...you're up to an unusual and uncommon way of handling this.” He looks at you with confusion, trying to read and to guess what's on your mind. He´s uncertain, that´s out of question.

  
“Please...Master. Allow me to show you what I mean.” You topped off with another subservient plead, tracing with your whole hand over his defined abs. Levi shakes his head, chuckling, and helps you up from the ground again.

  
“Alright then, my pet. Show your master what's on your mind.”

  
YES! You knew this will help to convince him. With a happy smile, you stand up to walk around the couch, swaying your hips exaggerated to give him at least something to look at while making your way into the kitchen. You know exactly what you´re looking for as you opened the door from the cupboard next to the fridge, taking out the big glass from inside. Aimed with the tension-breaker you looked for, you make your way back to Levi, kneeling down in front of him while he´s sitting on the couch with legs apart and his arms on the backrest, like a king on his throne. You show him the glass you brought, a big jar with a white cover, in black and red letters “Nutella” written on it.

_ Levi P.O.V.  _

I couldn´t deny her the strange request she asked for after she called me Master again. I´m curious what she´s thinking about to make this easier for her. I know this is difficult for her, but I wanted to have her down on me for so damn long, that I even dreamed about this. Very often. It was a tough task to hide my morning boner from her whenever I woke up before her. Yet, I never mentioned it or forced her to do it. I waited patiently until she would be ready or might insist it on her own. But the months flew by and nothing came from her. My patience is almost endless when it comes to (y/n), but I absolutely had no idea that the wish to have her mouth around my cock would grow so big that I will be the first to ask her for it. And now she even mentioned a way to make it easier for her first-time blowjob. So why not?

I sit back comfortably on the couch, with legs spread apart, watching my aching erection laying on my stomach and twitching in unison with my heartbeat in pure anticipation about what's going to come. But with each passing second, I craved and longed for her touch more and more. I just couldn´t wait anymore. The foresight of her hot and wet mouth down on me, how my cock will slip in and out of her between her lips, fills me with so much excitement that I feel tempted to pump myself to ease the tension inside of me just a little bit. But it only became worse the more I´m thinking about this. I´m so damn hard by now that it started to hurt.

When (y/n) finally came back, kneeling down before me like a good girl, she showed me what she was searching for. And I couldn´t believe my eyes. I thought this is some kind of bad joke, raising my eyebrow suspiciously.

  
“You´re kidding?” I asked her unbelieving.

  
“Not at all. You see...If you let me put a little bit of this stuff to your big guy down there...I would have so much more fun. And I don't have to worry about strange scents and tastes. You know I have a sweet tooth and that I would do aaaanyyythiiing to clean your cock up from this mess. It's worth a try, don't you think, Master?”

  
I´m not fully convinced yet. That sweet stuff is mostly Erwin's thing. And the thought to have this sticky and brown goo on my cock gave me goosebumps. I suddenly found myself trapped between two worlds...On one hand, I want her so badly down on me, no matter the cost. But on the other hand, I don't want to have this stuff on me. It's sticky, sweet, and obviously not meant for sexual interactions. But...her words...don´t let go of me. She indeed has a sweet tooth and I saw her ravishing on chocolate more than once, observing how satisfied and happy she looked then and how eager she licked her fingers and lips clean from the sweet treat. My guts already said “Yes” to her idea. It's my brain that´s still struggling. Stupid brain! I imagined how her tongue would wrap around my dick, eager to lick up the tiniest amount of chocolate and sucking it clean like a professional. The thought alone sent electric jolts through my spine, making my cock twitch in excitement.

  
“Alright. You can do it.” My impatience and my lust were stronger than my cleanliness. So fuck it!

  
(Y/n) smirks, knowing that she´d wrapped me around her finger. That witch. No matter if I'm her Master, she´s teasing me with the only thing in the world of what she knows about to drive me crazy with. And I cursed at myself, knowing that it works. With her, sex is far more than just being the dominant and the submissive one. No matter how much girlfriends and women I had in the past, with (y/n), I feel as If I´m deeply in love for the very first time. She´s always going to get her way. And a part of me hated it. All my life, all I learned and all I was told were to stay strong, to be tough in the face of grief and despair. The last time one of these situations rose his ugly face, I couldn't react like how I was taught. All I could do was to stand and gape in shock when I saw my love abused and wounded. Normally, I´d always put up a mask when I struggle with my emotions, but that time, I couldn´t. Before she came, I was unable to talk about what I really need, and I'm not even sure if I ever knew what I truly desired. (Y/n) in this case was kind, understanding and patient, an amazing listener and with some good advice too from time to time. She didn't even allow me to sulk in my own self-pity and by the time, without me realizing it, I began to open up to her, allowing myself to be vulnerable. And she accepted me for who I was from the very first beginning. And I knew she was more than thankful that I came into her life, pulling her out of her shell and her own pit she dug for herself to wallow in her loneliness. 

  
I was the first one whom she allowed to enter her personal space, and somehow, I felt like a superhero. Her own personal hero that rescued her heart, even if I screwed up a few days back. I love her so much and she never pretended with me. Her whole being is radiating honesty and emotionality. And now, there´re no secrets anymore and she senses every time when something´s wrong with me. It´s almost like as if she has the sixth sense for this. So the least I can do for her is giving in to her strange ideas that might spice up to our love life. Even if they sound weird. I trust her from the bottom of my heart and by now, I´m damn curious how she would handle this. I was pulled back from my inner monologue when I feel (y/n)´s hand on my cock, applying a generous amount of the sweet brown stuff all around it. It feels damn awkward, but the gentle and careful strokes with her hand caused my breath to hitch. She hasn't even started yet, and I'm already craving for more. That girl has no idea what she´s doing to me!

  
Once done with her preparation, she put away the glass, licking her hand clean and locking her eyes tightly with mine while doing so. Dammit...she´s good. Too good! I want that tongue around my cock. I can't wait any longer! When she finally bends over, observing my aching erection, how it twitched, throbbed and ached for her attention, I sense that she hesitates to go on. I grind my jaws together, groping the couch´s surface until my knuckles turned white. I´m so damn close to just grab her head and shove my dick deep inside her throat. But that will ruin the moment and future encounters. I can´t risk it. I inhaled and exhaled sharply, close to losing my self-control as I feel her hand on my cheek, which makes me look at her. Her expression mirrored worry and sadness.

  
“I'm sorry Levi. For making you suffer so much. I'm just unsure how to start...or to start at all.”

  
“Silly. I already told you. Close your eyes, open your mouth, stick out your tongue, and I´ll do the rest. Okay?” I repeated. She gulps, taking a deep breath before she answered.

  
“Okay.” Her hands land on my thighs, supporting her weight as one of mine found his way in her hair, taking a fist full of it to guide her down on me.

  
“Hmm. Look at you, baby. You look so fucking sexy.” My breathing increases rapidly as I watch her going down on me, closing her eyes.

  
“Good girl. You´re already bending to my will without me saying anything. You just want to please Master, right? So now...say Aahh.” And when she did, I praised her again. How I love it when she obeys me. With a gentle pull on her head, I finally entered her. Shit! Even through the coat of chocolate, I can feel the hotness of her mouth. It's amazing! Incredible. Better than I could ever imagine. With a low moan, I let her know that she´s doing very great.

  
“Ohh...Baby. Do you feel that? You feel my dick throbbing inside of your mouth? Oh, I love this!” (Y/n) loves when I talk dirty to her. She´s extremely susceptibleto this, every lewd word would go straight down to her pussy, making her even wetter and craving for my touch. and once she feels the sweet taste on her tongue, she´s even more eager as she starts to act on her own, curling her tongue around my cock, slurping and sucking it, eager to collect every sweet little remaining on me. I tightened my grip on her hair, feeling her moving on me as she sets the pace to her like. I leaned back, until I felt the soft suede in my back, sliding down a little to get closer to her. I´m no longer able to hold back my carnal noises, my raspy and husky moans rolling from my tongue only for her, to let her know what a goddamn awesome job she´s doing. I´m not sure if she´s really doing this for the first time ever...she´s doing such an amazing job that it feels as if it´s for the millionth time. Damn, she feels so good. And with each bob of her head, each lick of her tongue, every hard sucking when she enveloped my length with her hot and wet cavern and hearing the sexy noises she makes while doing so, the slurping, the choking, her lustful moans and purrs that sent jolts of pleasure through my entire body, causes the knot in my stomach to tighten more and more. I want to cum inside her mouth so much.

  
“Good girl! There you go. Oh yeah...You´re so good. Moan for me, baby. Let Master know how good his cock feels inside your throat. Oh shit...Goddamn, I'm hard.” She looks up to me with sparkling eyes, admiring the view of her man enjoying her treatment. My cock is almost clean from her work, her lips and cheeks stained with chocolate marks and smears. With a secure hand, I pace up her movements, making her suck me faster and harder.

  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Baby...you don't know what you´re doing to me! You´re amazing! Look at you! I know you can do it! Damn...I want to explode inside of you. You want to make your master cum, don't you? Say it to me, baby, say it!” I regretted to place this order immediately since she had to let go of my cock.

  
“Yes, Master! I want to make you cum.”

  
“Good pet. You´re such a good, good pet. Now go back to work!” Her mouth feels so fucking good around my cock. And she´s really getting into this. My groans grow louder and louder the closer she brings me to my release. I´m so pleased with her doing. It´s far beyond my expectations. My words of praise just spill out of my mouth like water from a fountain, together with lots of curses and groans. Awfully close, I pull her away from my cock with a loud groan as she looks at me in confusion. I couldn´t hold back anymore. I want to make sure once and for all to whom she belongs!

  
“You see this, baby? It belongs to me. All of it. Your tongue, your lips. Every last drop belongs to me! No one else! I want to hear you say it!”

  
“Master. All of me belongs to you!” She´s so into her role, lust, and desire sparkling in her eyes, eager to have my cock in her mouth again. Damn...she has absolutely no idea how fucking sexy she is.

  
“Good, good, good, pet. Now tell me: Are you ready for the climax? Because when I start, I'm not stopping.”

  
“Yes...I am”

  
“Good girl.” I pulled her head back down on me, with more force and urge then before, guiding her head up and down on me with both hands, groaning every time I entered her hot cavern. She looks up at me with her lusty eyes, tears running down her cheeks from the intruder in her mouth. The delicate vibrations her purrs and moans from her throat send tingles through my whole body, leaving me short of breath and commanding my voice to groan her name loudly as she pushes me closer to my climax. And when she even deep-throated me, the tip of my cock poking the back of her throat, I couldn´t hold it back any longer. With a loud growl, panting heavily through my teeth and her name rolling from my lips like a holy mantra, I felt my cock throbbing inside her mouth, pumping my seed into the welcoming warmth around me and I couldn´t stop cumming until I feel completely empty from this round.

  
“Swallow it,” I ordered while she looks up at me with big eyes, struggling with herself to oblige this request.

 

“Please,” I added, speaking softly and caressing her cheek with my hand. She leans back a little, letting my cock slightly slip out of her before I see her throat moving, swallowing my load like a good girl. She grimaces at the obviously disgusting taste, no matter the chocolate. Once she swallowed the last drop of me, I took her chin between my fingers and make her look at me.

  
“Good, good girl. You did so well tonight. Better as I could've ever imagined. You´re truly natural at this.” My praise causes her to smile happily while I guide her back on top of me, making her sit down in my lap to face me.

  
“You...you liked it, Levi?” I chuckled at her uncertain question, her face still full of chocolate stains. She looks like a little girl who feasted on a whole jar of that sweet stuff.

“Yes, baby girl. You did so well. But the session isn't over yet. My poor girl isn't satisfied yet. I can't accept this. You need some love too, right?” There´re no further words needed when her eyes closed to half, leaning in to kiss me as I eagerly licked her face clean from the chocolate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this chapter turned out the way I wanted....Im kinda inexperienced in this matter, but I hope DEARLY you liked it!


	24. Authors note

Alright folks, just a little update:

Im done with editing and rewriting! Hooray!! TO be honest: Im done with it for quite a time by now...one month or so..  
But to be completely honest with you, my dear followers: Im going through a little writers block right now :(  
Im SOOO terribly sorry for the lack of updates, since I know that all of you are waiting for a new chapter...I want to continue as well, I really do, but once Im having the draft in front of me, I cant get anything done D:  
Its so frustrating...

BUT!!!!!

I already started with the new chapter. (just a few sentences, but better than nothing) And I will have a 3 weeks vacation by the end of July, so Im very positive that I can fully focus on continuing around that time, and maybe finish 2 or 3 new chapters

Just wanted to let all of you know whats going on :)

stay tuned and keep on smiling :)))


End file.
